


Look Before You Leap

by luckandillusions



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 113,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandillusions/pseuds/luckandillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel & Lily Compton's mother dies, they discover an estate in Bon Temps was left to them. But when they arrive to the sleepy town they're met with more than a few surprises. They find themselves pulled into the world of the supernatural, and realize their lives will never be the same again. *Winner of an Energize WIP Award for Most Promising True Blood fanfiction*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**LilyPOV**

"Oh my god," I heard Rachel say behind me.

"It's pretty," I told my sister.

"If you like things that are old and falling apart I guess you might think that."

"It's our house now. We'll fix it up. In a few months you won't recognize the place," I told her happily.

"I sure hope so." She shuddered.

It had only been a month since our mom passed away. While we were sorting out her will we found this old estate she'd left to us. She'd gotten it from her father Jesse who'd given it to her when he died, it had been sitting abandoned since. Now we had it. Seeing as we had nowhere to go, it seemed an old house in Bon Temps was the best place for us to be.

And the lack of vampires in Bon Temps is a plus too. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against vampire rights. I'm not one of those crazy, religious wackos that want vampires to be wiped out. But, if they want to stay out of my life that's fine by me.

My sister Rachel, on the other hand, loves vampires. Not that she's ever met one. She loves the idea of living forever, seeing the world, and being powerful. Which is weird, considering she never read fantasy books as a kid. She always told me that they were completely fake. Obviously she was wrong. I used to love stuff like that. I always wished things like fairies, witches, werewolves, and vampires existed. But now that vampires are out of the coffin, I've put all my romantic notions aside.

"Nothing happens in Bon Temps, you know that right?" Rachel murmured as she lugged in another box.

"So?" I asked as I looked around.

"You are so lame." She sighed, "You know I could really use some help with these boxes."

"Be there in a second," I told her.

I looked outside, it was later than I thought. The sun had just set and it was getting really dark out. Then I heard a creak. "Rachel?" No answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Another noise and then a man walked around out of our kitchen and into the foyer to face me.

"Hello," he said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here," he said simply.

"No, we live here."

He tilted his head, curiously. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Lily."

"Lily?"

"Compton."

"Compton," I couldn't read his face which was unusual. What was even more unusual was when I finally let my guard down to peer inside his mind I got a brick wall. Rachel and I both could read minds. It wasn't an exact science but I'd never met someone I couldn't even get a flicker from. And then, like magic, I could hear him thinking about going to see a girl. He was worried about her. I could tell he really loved her and that she was human. I was surprised I could hear things. It was cloudy but it was something.

"Who are you?" I asked finally.

"Bill," he told me, then after a paused added, "Compton." I gasped. Just then I heard Rachel on the steps.

"What is it? Is it a spider? A rat? Oh my fucking god, if this house has rats…" She walked in. "Who are you? Lily, who is he?"

"He's a vampire," I said. She gasped. "And he's a Compton."

She was just standing there staring. "Really?" She asked after a minute. "What does that make him? How many greats back is that?" I realized she was less concerned that he could kill us at any moment, and more concerned with the family tree.

"You used to own this house?" I asked.

"Yes. I built it," He said.

"At least four," I told Rachel.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Jesse had any heirs. I was told he was the end of his line."

"Jesse Compton was our grandfather. Our mom left us his house when she died."

"Ow!" I heard someone yell. "Fuck. Bill, can I come out now?"

"Yes, Jessica."

A girl that looked a little younger than us came around the corner. "I heard everything! That's so cool that you guys are related! I'm Jessica by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"I love your hair," Rachel told her.

"Thanks! Whoa, you two are twins!"

"Yeah." Rachel laughed. "I'm Rachel and that stick in the mud is Lily."

"Thanks, Rach, for that wonderful introduction," I said sarcastically.

Jessica looked between us, before settling on Rachel. "Hey, do you want to go do something fun?" Jessica asked Rachel.

"Hell yes."

"I know this awesome vampire bar. It's pretty cool." Jessica stopped and turned to Bill, "Can I take her? Please? I'll introduce her to Pam and Eric."

"I think that's really up to her," Bill said.

"I'd love to go," Rachel said.

"Well what are we waiting for? I don't have all day." She grinned mischievously. Rachel dug through a box and found something to wear then ran upstairs and changed.

When she came back down she was wearing a little black dress with silver fringe hanging from the neckline. I could never pull off the outfits she could. "Bye!" They waved on the way out the door. Leave it to Rachel to avoid unpacking, or cleaning, or anything remotely responsible.

Once they were gone everything was quiet and peaceful I almost forgot Bill was there. When he spoke I jumped about a foot in the air. "You and your sister posses abilities don't you?" I hesitated. "Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you."

"Yes. We can both read minds and Rachel can occasionally see the future."

"My girlfriend, Sookie, is a telepath as well."

"Really? Other than my sister, I've never met another telepath," I had to admit I was a little excited.

"She works at a bar called Merlotte's, would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked.

"Sure! Let me just change clothes, I'm pretty gross from moving boxes."

As we were heading towards the door, Bill stopped. "Lily, I know you were able to read my mind."

I froze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know what you were yet," I blurted out.

"It's ok, I know that you weren't intending to. I wasn't aware it was even possible. Other vampires may see you as a threat. I'll try to protect you from them."

"Thank you."

"Now, shall we go?"

**RachelPOV**

Jessica pulled up out front of a bar called Fangtasia. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"How do I look?" I asked. She leaned over fixed a smudge on my lipstick.

"Perfect. Now come on!" We walked in, through the main club. The music was loud and there were people in outrageous outfits dancing. The decor was borderline tacky, but it only added to the fun. Jessica led me to the back room, she knocked.

"Who is it?" A lady asked sounding very bored.

"It's Jessica and a friend."

There was a sigh. "Come on back." The door opened revealing a vampire.

"Rachel this is Pam. Pam this is Rachel Compton. She's related to Bill."

"Interesting," she said, still sounding incredibly bored. The only indication she was actually intrigued was the slightest raise of an eyebrow. "Eric will want to meet her." Pam led us back into an office. Where a blonde man was sitting at a desk.

"Eric, this is Rachel Compton. She's related to Bill," Pam said. "This is Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5." He looked up and our eyes met and I was instantly drawn to him. He stood up and walked towards me. He was tall and I had to look up to see him. He brushed one of my jet black curls behind my ear. He looked behind us at Pam and Jessica. "Leave us," he said. I heard the door open and close and then he was looking back at me again.

"There's something special about you," Eric said. "You glow. It's…wonderful."

He kissed me. "Someone's about to walk through that door," I said with a sigh.

"What?" He asked.

Then Pam walked in. "You have a call."

"Tell whoever it is, it can wait till tomorrow," He said.

"It's the queen, but I'll go tell her."

"The queen?" I asked.

"We'll finish this later," Eric told me, regretfully.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up."

Eric left with Pam, leaving me to compose myself in his office. After a moment I walked out to the main room and found Jessica. "Hey!" She said. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea. But I think I'm going on a date with Eric Northman."

**LPOV**

Bill and I walked into Merlotte's and got a table from a sour looking redhead whose name tag read Arlene. "I'll go get Sookie."

"That would be nice, thank you," Bill said.

A blonde walked over. Her ponytail swished back and forth as she walked, and she wore a friendly smile on her face. "Hi, Bill. Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Lily Compton; she's one of my descendants. She also has a twin sister who Jessica dragged off to Shreveport for the night. Lily, this is Sookie."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

 _I'm a telepath like you_. I said letting my guard down so she could read my thoughts. She jumped.

_Oh my goodness! I've only ever met one other person like me…is your sister?_

_Yes and Rachel can see the future sometimes too. We've never met any other telepaths either._ I told her.

_This is just wonderful!_

Bill cleared his throat.

"Sorry," We both said.

"That's quite alright but we don't want people to wonder. Sookie if you don't mind I'd like a Tru Blood O neg please."

"Coming right up. Anything for you Lily?"

I scanned the menu quickly. "I'll take a bacon cheeseburger and a coke."

"Ok. It'll be out ASAP." She walked off.

"She seems nice," I told Bill.

"I'm glad you like her."

She brought my burger out and our drinks. "Sookie, I was wondering, could Merlotte's use a couple more waitresses?" My sister and I could use a job."

"If you stay after closing I'll introducing to the guy who owns the place. I'm sure he can work something out."

"Thanks."

An hour and a half later the last customer headed out the door. I had just finished up my piece of peanut butter pie and was chatting with Bill about vampire politics. I found it weird that vampires had kings and queens, it seemed a bit archaic. But they did seem so organized and official, at least the on tv.

"Lily, you ready?" Sookie asked. I nodded and got up.

"I'll wait here," Bill said.

I followed Sookie towards Sam's office. "Hey Sam, this was the girl I was telling you about. The one that's looking for a job."

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Sam Merlotte."

"I'm Lily Compton."

"You aren't related to Bill are you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well that's something. Are you living at the old Compton place?" He asked.

"Yep, Rachel and I."

"Well, Sookie tells me you're looking for a job. I think we could probably start you two tomorrow at the lunch shift."

"That'd be great," I said happily.

"Sookie will be working then so she can show you the ropes. I'll work out a schedule for you by then."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Take care."

I went back out to where Sookie and Bill were talking. "Rachel and I start tomorrow at Lunch."

"That's great. I can stop by and pick you two up if you want," Sookie suggested.

"Yeah if you could that'd be great."

"Ok then I'll give you a call before I come by."

"Sounds perfect. See you then." Bill and I headed out the door. "Hopefully Rachel doesn't kill me when I tell her we have jobs."


	2. Three Weeks Later

**LPOV**

Rachel and I were going on our third week of work at Merlotte's. We had both had adjusted well to the town, giving the circumstances. Rachel hadn't been thrilled with the job when I told her, but she was actually better at it than I was, at least when she was actually working that is. I was becoming friends with Tara Thornton and Sookie's brother, Jason.

Jason was sitting at the bar arguing with Tara who was behind the counter.  "Tara, aren't you supposed to be working?" I teased.

"Lily! Tell Jason that nine times out of ten he's wrong," Tara said.

"I am not!" Jason said annoyed.

"Really you two?" I looked at them and sat down the tray I had been carrying. "No, it's more like…seven times out of ten."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Lil," Jason said."

"Would the two of you please get back to work?" Sam came up behind us. "Jason, stop distracting my employees."

"Sorry, Sam." 

I ran back out to give Maxine Fortenberry a refill on her iced tea. "Sorry about the wait," I said sitting the glass down on the table and taking away her empty one. I looked up and saw my sister outside with her boyfriend, Eric. I put the tray on an empty table behind me and walked outside.

"Oh stop it," I heard Rachel say giggling.

"But it's true. You always look beautiful," Eric told her. I had to admit, as much as the idea of my sister dating a vampire made me cringe, they looked happy together.

"Rachel," I called getting her attention.

"What?" She wined.

"Our shift doesn't end for another ten minutes. Make him come inside and order a Tru Blood or something." I looked over at Eric who was looking at me like I was something to eat, which I guess I was to him. The spell of the perfect couple was broken. Eric went back to being just some creepy vampire. But when Eric and Rachel were each other it was like no one else existed. It was sweet and terrifying at the same time.

"Fine, I'll come inside." Of course by the time Rachel had dragged her feet up to the door the alarm on my cell went off telling me my shift was up. Seeing as Rachel had no tables right now she had nothing to tell Holly, her replacement.

"Oh, too bad. Well, see you in the morning, sis." She and Eric walked back towards the parking lot and I rolled my eyes before going back inside.

That's when I got the call from Sookie. "Sook, what's up?" I answered. I knew Bill was taking her out for some special evening. I'd gathered from a little accidental mind reading that he was going to propose. I was expecting this to be the happy news.

"It's Bill, he's missing."

"Missing," I repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I went to the restroom and when I came back to our table he was gone and the place was a wreck."

"Oh my god! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! Are Rachel and Eric still there?" She asked. I looked outside but they were long gone.

"No. Um, I'll go home. Maybe he went back to the house?"

"Maybe." She didn't seem at all convinced and I didn't blame her one bit.

"Meet me there."

"Alright see you in a few." 

I hung up and jumped in my car. When I got home I opened the door Jess was standing in the entrance to the living room, looking pretty bad. "Jess, have you seen Bill?" I asked.

"Nope, just me…"

"Are you ok?"

She smeared blood across her face, she'd obviously been crying for a while. "Just things with Hoyt. I'll be fine," She said. Jessica and I weren't as good of friends as she and Rachel had become. I felt weird discussing her relationship.

Then Sookie walked in looking hopeful. I shook my head. "Bill's been kidnapped," she said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know what happened, but if he comes home call me. Ok? Even if he commands you not to."

"I don't think…"

"Just do it!"

"Come on Sookie, we'll drive up to Fangtasia." I sighed. I tried to stay away from Eric as much as possible, and I already seen him once tonight. He still didn't know I had any sort of abilities and I wanted it to stay that way.

When we got to Fangtasia, Sookie jumped out and ran in while I parked. When I got in she was talking to Pam, who I'd met once. "Lily," Pam said cooly.

"Is he here?" I asked Sookie.

"No. Where's Eric?" She asked Pam.

"He's a little busy…"

"With Rachel? Wonderful because I need to hear about my sister and her oh-so-interesting love life," I mumbled. Sookie took off and I followed after her, more than a little reluctantly. I walked down the stairs behind Pam.

"Sookie and Lily? What a nice surprise," Eric said turning around, revealing my totally naked sister.

"God, Rach, put some clothes on." I said. She glared at me before walking towards a heap of her Merlotte's uniform and started getting dressed.

"Well what brings you here tonight?" Eric asked walking towards us. I tried to keep my eyes on his face.

"Bill's been kidnapped," Sookie told him.

"And knowing you, you probably had something to do with it," I added.

"Well I didn't. Anything else while you're here?"

"Where were you tonight?" Sookie asked.

"Picking up Rachel at Merlotte's, then I came straight here. Ask Lily," He said looking towards me.

"He did pick her up right at the end of our shift. It was barely dark, he couldn't have had enough time to do it before hand," I said.

"Look, it's my duty as the Sheriff of Area 5 to look for him, so I will."

"Alright, fine." Sookie didn't look happy, but she headed back upstairs anyway.

I followed her upstairs, Rachel was right behind us. "Sook, take my car. I'll ride home with Rachel." I tossed her the keys.

"See you tomorrow," She said, visibly upset.

I got into the car with Rachel. "What the fuck, Lily?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You can't just barge in there and accuse my boyfriend of kidnapping Bill. Why would he do that? Obviously it would piss me off, plus I think he has a thing for Sookie."

"If he has a thing for Sookie why are you fucking him in Fangtasia's basement?" I asked.

"Who I'm with, where we are, and what we're doing there are not any of your business."

It was quiet for a second. "Fangbanger," I mumbled.

"Tonight was only the first night he'd ever bit me," she said defensively.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. Bill had told me that our blood smelt different than other humans, even better than Sookie's.

"And we've only had sex twice."

"I'm impressed," I said dryly. "Did you drink any of his blood?"

"Maybe a little. Not that it's any of your business," she repeated.

I coughed. "You're still a Fangbanger."

"I hate you." There was a moment of silence before we both burst out laughing.

**RPOV**

I was so tired by the time we got home from driving all around Shreveport looking for Bill that I slept the entire day. Luckily I didn't have to work. It was around sunset when I woke up. There was a terrible smell. "Lily?" I called from my room. "It smells like a landfill."

"Rachel Compton, I am trying to take a nap." There was a pause. "Oh my god, what is that smell?"

"That's what I just said!"

I heard Lily jump out of bed and run downstairs. I got up and followed her. Jessica was just coming out of her hole. "Jess! Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think something died up in my hole under there. I'm going to clean it up tonight. Don't worry about it," she said.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Lily asked.

"No! I mean no, I got it." Jessica was not acting like herself. Something was definitely up with her, but I didn't have the time to worry about her.

"Well, we're going over to Sookie's. Maybe she heard something."

"Yeah, alright. I'll talk to ya'll later."

Lily and I drove over to Sookie's and knocked. She opened the door while she was on the phone. She motioned for us to come in. "Yeah, that's great. If you hear anything just let me know…Alright…Bye" She hung up. "I've been calling around seeing if anyone knows anything," she explained.

"I just got to thinking; I've seen Eric call Pam before, it's this weird vamp thing. But maybe Bill's called Jess," I said.

"Vampires can do that?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"Let's go back over there," Lily said.

"Oh let me grab your keys." Sookie ran into the kitchen and came back with Lil's keys.

"Thanks."

Sookie rode with Lily and I drove my car back to our house. I walked in, Jessica was still in the foyer. "Hey, Jess, has Bill called you? I was thinking Eric calls Pam so maybe Bill called you."

"No. You've been around you know he hasn't," she said shaking her head.

"No, like that way vampires call. Pam gets all shivery and I've seen Eric do it."

"I think last night maybe. I felt real sick…"

"Anything else?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a place."

"My car's big enough for all of us," Lily said with a sigh. The four of us loaded up in my car and I handed Jess the keys. "Lead the way."

We'd been driving for a while when Jess slowed down. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Feeling sick, like I did last night."

"Look over there. Isn't that Bill's car?" Lily asked pointing out the window. Sookie jumped out of the car and the rest of us followed.

There was a body and Jess found a mark on his neck. "That looks like a rune," I said. Lily gave me a weird look. "What? My boyfriend was a Viking. I've been looking into stuff." I shrugged.

After a few minutes of Googling, Jessica finally found it online. She handed her phone to me and I read the caption on it "Operation Werewolf?"

"Werewolf?" Sookie and Lily asked at the same time.

"Because vampires weren't enough?" Lily asked. "You have got to be kidding me."


	3. It's Never Nothing

**LPOV**

"I'm done. Find Bill bring him back, but I'm not helping. I'll keep making phone calls but I'm done with all this vampire shit," I told Rachel when we got home.

"Lily, be reasonable."

"I am! I've never wanted to be around vampires and you know that."

She started to say something else, but I cut her off. "You are going to drop this," I commanded. I felt a little jolt and Rachel was staring at my blankly.

"I'm going to drop this," she repeated, her voice sounded hollow.

"Rach, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. I guess I should get going," She said. She sounded like her normal self again, but it wasn't like Rachel to let something go so easily.

**RPOV**

I drove up to Fangtasia where I showed Eric the symbol. He claimed he didn't recognize it. "You're lying," I said.

"No."

"Yes, you are. I've been around you enough, you have a tic."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Like I'd tell you. What do you know about werewolves?" I asked.

"Their dangerous," he said simply.

"So are you. What else?"

"They're territorial, vicious, and secretive."

"That sounds exactly like you."

"They're nothing like us." He sounded almost disgusted with the idea.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "Well, Sookie's going to need more than that or she'll end up getting the rest of us in trouble," I rolled my eyes.

"She's human," He said.

"Doesn't mean we're stupid, but we need your help."

"I'm not talking to you about werewolves. I don't want you trying to chase them down, you'll only get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I'm not risking your life because you want to play hero."

"You've got to give me something. He's my family. Bill and Lily are the only family I have left." I said sniffing. I wasn't a crier, but the thought of loosing someone else so soon after my mom made tears come to my eyes.

"Don't do that. It makes me feel…human," Eric said.

"If making you feel human will convince you help me then I have no choice," I said trying to stay strong, but I really couldn't help crying.

"Do you really want to know about Operation Werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes," I said firmly.

He seemed to go off to some place far away, "It was in Germany in 1945. Godric and I were hunting werewolves from a specific pack. They all had those runes, it was the way we could identify them. They're killers, we had to take them down. There was a girl we captured; she wanted my blood in exchange for information. Godric told me not to give it to her, but I did, I needed to know. She told us that a vampire led their sect, and then she attacked me. Godric killed her and that's all the information I got out of her."

"But most vampires killed people at the time, what was so special about those wolves. And please don't say it's because vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies or something. What was so special about the werewolves with those marks?" I asked.

"It's a long story. You should get back to Bon Temps," He said.

"Eric-" I started to say something but he cut me off.

"Later." 

I could tell whatever it was still hurt him to talk about. Eric wasn't big on feelings like grief or sadness. It made him feel human; he wasn't big on being human. "Ok."

"I'll help you, find Bill."

"Thank you." He walked me to my car and kissed me. 

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe." He just nodded. He was still off wherever that memory was.

OoOoO

When I got back to Bon Temps I decided there was no way I was going to be able to sleep so I stopped at Sookie's. Lily's car was parked in the driveway.

I knocked on the door. "Hey Rach, your sister is asleep down the hall."

"Oh, alright. I don't think I can sleep. I went to talk to Eric, he said he'll help."

"That's great!"

"Can I just hang out here for a while? I don't want to go home, it's empty without Bill and Jess has been weird these past few days."

"Yeah. I told Lily she could sleep here as long as she needed. The whole vampire thing is really messing with her. She'd rather be here than a house any vampire can enter."

"Makes sense."

"I'm doing a little house cleaning if you want to help," she said.

"Yeah that sounds oddly therapeutic."

"Well, grab a broom."

A few hours later Sookie was getting ready to go to work. "You think you and Lily will be alright if I leave you here?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll be alright."

"Ok, well, watch out."

"Yeah, you too," I nodded.

OoOoO

Lily woke up eventually, I heard her moving around, but if she ever came out of her room I must've had the TV on too loud because I didn't hear her. When Sookie came home the two of us sat on her couch in silence waiting for something to happen.

Then there was a knock at the door. We both jumped and then walked slowly towards the front of the house and through the curtains on the door I could see Eric. We went outside and he explained to Sookie what he had told me the night before. After he did she went back inside to let us talk.

Eric sighed. "I shouldn't want Bill found, I would be much better off if he disappeared forever. But now that these werewolves are coming for you, I have no choice. I never wanted to put you in danger."

"I put myself in danger when I decided to stay and live in Bon Temps, and then when again I decided to go on a date with you. Do you think life here is easy? My sister has locked herself in her room because of your kind, I'm pretty sure she hates me. A family member I just met might be dead. Life here is anything but easy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm stupid."

"You aren't."

"If I was smart I would've gotten out of here the moment I met Bill. I wouldn't be standing here right now. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"You make things increasingly more difficult every time I see you."

I sighed. "You ought to get used to it. Are you going to come in?"

"Of course. I've got to protect you from your own stupidity." He smiled.

"Come on. My room is upstairs, it's got the best view," I said looking over my shoulder as I walked towards the stairs.

"I'm sure it does," he said grabbing me around the waist.

"Sook's up there too, we have to be quiet," I laughed.

"That can happen." He smirked.

We were just about to go upstairs when his head snapped towards the living room door and he leaped towards it. A wolf came around the corner and I grabbed the gun Sookie had given me and pulled the trigger. The next few things happened so fast I had no idea what was going on. Eric jumped in front of the bullet. I screamed. The werewolf jumped on Eric, I saw the rune on his shoulder. Next thing I knew the werewolf was dead and he was bleeding out all over Sookie's rug.

There were footsteps running down the hallway. Sookie and Lily appeared. "Holy shit," Was all Lily said before retreating back to her room.

"He's bleeding all over my rug," Sookie commented.

"Sorry," Eric said.

I coughed. "Well, um, we'll go get rid of this. Come on Eric." I grabbed a shovel before we went out and Eric slung the guy over his shoulder. We walked out to a place in the woods and Eric started digging.

"When you jumped in front of that bullet I thought we were going to talk to him. You saw that mark and freaked. It's got to mean more that what you told me."

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you'd be thinking rationally."

"It brings back bad memories," he said.

"I can tell. But I could've listened to his thoughts," I said.

"Rachel, you don't understand how dangerous werewolves are. When they've had vampire blood they're even a challenge for me."

"But-"

"I did what I had to do to protect you."

I sighed. "Well I did hear something about a Jackson?"

"Jackson, Mississippi, he had a Mississippi accent."

"I'm from Colorado I wouldn't know." I shrugged. "I need to go there, maybe that's where they took Bill. Come with me?"

"I can't. You and Sookie shouldn't go alone either," Eric said as we walked back to Sook's house.

"Well we aren't just going to sit here."

"I'll figure something out. At least take the day to think about before you rush up there."

"Maybe. If something does happen, you'll feel it won't you?"

"Yes."

"How long will it take you to get to Jackson?" I asked.

"Too long." He paused. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "I know."

OoOoO

The next morning Sook and I went to tell Sam that we would be missing a few days of work. Afterwards we went home and I started helping her wash her rug. We had been scrubbing for a while when I heard someone's thoughts behind us. I grabbed Sookie's arm. We both jumped up and ran into the house.

"Wait!" The guy yelled.

He grabbed me. Sookie started trying to pull him off. "Let go of me! I know what you are!"

"I'm not going to hurt you! Eric Northman sent me." I stopped fighting and Sookie stopped tugging. I remembered Eric had said he'd figure something out, I guess this was what he meant.

"My name is Alcide Hervaux, I'm here to help." He let go of my slowly, testing if I was going to freak out again.

"I'll make tea," Sookie suggested. We went into the dining room and Alcide and I sat down.

"I'm Rachel Compton," I said introducing myself. "That's Sookie Stackhouse." I heard some shuffling at Lily appeared around the corner. "That's my sister, Lily," I added.

 _Wow, she's alive._ I thought to Sookie. Sook snorted and Alcide gave her a weird look.

 _Haha very funny. Who's he?_ Lily asked.

"This is Alcide Hervaux. He's a werewolf," I said out loud.

"Just when you think you might have a day where you aren't faced with some crazy shit…"

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Alcide said.

She blushed. "Nothing against you. I'm sure you're fine. It's just become a bit much."

"I understand," he nodded. Sookie brought our tea over.

 _So, I heard one of ya'll reads minds?_ Alcide thought.

Lily sighed. "We all do."

 _Lily, I thought we were trying to keep that little fact about you to ourselves._ I thought at her.

_What's the point?_

_So we could all be having a conversation without me saying anything?_ Alcide asked.

"We've been having conversations without you hearing," I said.

"Which is a little rude," Sookie said.

"But yeah, we could," I finished.

"Might come in handy," He said.

"So you're taking us to Jackson?" I asked. "Why?"

"My dad owes Eric some money. Plus the only way you're getting to the weres is with my help."

"Well, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready," He said.

"I just brought a suitcase of clothes over here, I'm ready to go. Sookie?"

"It'll only take me a little bit."

"So, while you're both gone, do I need to expect any supernatural visitors?" Lily asked.

"There's a gun in my bedside table," Sookie said.

OoOoO

When we got to Jackson it was dark. Sook and I got ready to go to the werewolf bar, Lou Pines. Alcide said it was our best chance of finding someone who knew about Bill. Sookie wore a simple innocent looking outfit. I went with a similar style but in darker hues, making us look like we had purposely tried to be an angel and a devil. The concept would've been perfect on me and Lily. I found myself wishing Lily was here instead of having a panic attack at in Louisiana. She claimed to want Bill safe, but she couldn't even bring herself to help us find him.

We parked outside the bar and walked in. Alcide greeted the door man and got us in. "I'm not really dressed appropriately, am I?" She asked me.

"Well, I do fit in better. You should've let me pick your outfit."

"Next time," She nodded.

"We'll have to split up. If they see you girls with me they won't talk" Alcide told us. "I'll be over there."

Sookie took off, but I hesitated. Alcide grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze, I looked up at him. "You'll be fine," he assured me. I nodded and walked towards a group of weres.

"Have you ever heard of a place in Louisiana called Fangtasia?" I heard Sookie ask.

"You a Fangbanger?" one guy asked.

"We'll there isn't anything sexier than a vampire," I said sliding into the conversation. The guys all looked me up and down, undressing me in their heads.

"I don't know," Sookie said. "These weres seem pretty sexy to me, Rach."

"Yeah, listen to your friend, _Rach_ ," One guy said. I didn't like the way he said my name, but I had to play the part.

I walked up to him and touched his arm. "Why don't we go somewhere so you can tell me about it?" I got flashes of Bill. _This is the one_. I told Sookie.

"Come on then," the were said.

 _Rachel, wait!_ I heard Alcide. But I was already headed towards the back room.

"Where's that vampire?" I asked.

"You don't need any vampires. I've got plenty of vamp blood in me." He started trying to rip my clothes off. I was trying to fight him off when Alcide grabbed him. He pulled the werewolf into the main room.

Sookie came in behind him. "Are you alright?" she asked sitting next to me.

"I'm fine." I could hear the fight happening outside. Then I heard the guy that was at the door yelling at everyone and then it quieted down again. I walked out and stood it the doorway. When Alcide got up, he came over to Sookie and I.

"Thanks for helping me in there," I told him.

"It's my job."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Come on, let's get you two out of here."


	4. Down in Mississippi and Up To No Good

**RPOV**

When we got back to Alcide's apartment I noticed a cut on his back. "Let me help you with that," I said.

"It's nothing. I've got it."

I sighed annoyed. "Sit down. Where's the first aid kit?" He pointed it out and Sookie grabbed it for me, before going to sit in the living room.

"Take off your shirt," I said. He did and I have to admit I was impressed, I tried to keep my focus. I motioned for him to turn around. "That were, he'd been taking V. He admitted himself."

"Weres don't do V."

"The ones that took Bill did." I dabbed a bit of rubbing alcohol on his back.

"Ow!"

"Quit squirming or I'll never get done!" I snapped.

"Well that hurt."

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes. "So who's Debbie?"

"My ex. She moved out a month ago."

"Oh. Do you still talk to her?" I asked putting a bit of pressure on the cut to dry everything.

"No, my sister still does, but I've cut ties." He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Almost done, sorry."

Sookie's phone rang in the other room. "Bill?" I heard her ask. I jumped up and hurried into the other room.

"Is it him?" I asked.

She nodded. "Are you alright?" She asked him. "Shut the fuck up." She said a moment later.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you," she said sounding hurt.

"Is he breaking up with you?" I asked.

"You have to say that," she reasoned. "Someone is listening." I sat down on the couch, realizing she wasn't going to give me a play by play. "Bill, that's not true." I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Slowly she sat the phone down. "He says he loves you and your sister and that he'll miss you." Then she started bawling.

"Did he...break up with you?" I asked again. She nodded. I pulled her toward the couch and sat her down. She turned her head to me and lay against my shoulder. I held her and let her cry, still trying to process exactly what had just happened. Alcide came out of his room and stopped when he saw us.

 _Is she going to be ok?_ He asked. I shrugged. Sookie cried herself to sleep. Alcide helped me move her to the bed and the two of us returned to the couch. "How many relationships has she been in?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but my thought is very few." And then it really hit me. Bill wasn't dead, but his goodbye sounded permanent. It didn't matter that he was out there alive, I'd lost him anyway. I started sobbing. "I haven't known him long, but he's like the dad I never had. He said goodbye over the phone, through Sookie, he couldn't even say it to my face," I sniffed through tears.

"Come here." He pulled me over towards him.

"You're really warm. I like it."

He wrapped his arms around me. "It's a were thing. We run hot." I choked out a laugh but it just ended up in more tears. "You can stay in there with Sookie, if you want."

"I don't want to go."

"Alright, stay here, I'll be right back. Let me go put on a shirt." Under any other circumstance I would've made a flirty comment, but I was too busy crying all my makeup off to come up with anything clever. When he returned I curled up against him, and eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

OoOoO

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I pushed myself up, and followed the smell. Bacon and coffee were probably the only two things that could get me out of bed at any time of day. I found Alcide in the kitchen cooking. "Good looking, and you cook, what more could a girl ask for?"

He smiled at me. "Are you planning on going back home today?"

I laughed. "There's no way."

"What about Sookie?"

"Oh she's exactly why we'll be staying. Sure, I want a proper goodbye at the least, an explanation would be better. But Sookie isn't going to let this go."

He sighed. "Well, alright then, but he's only going to hurt her all over again."

"She thinks he's in trouble. I do too. At least I think there's something he's not telling. This isn't like him." Alcide started putting bacon and eggs on his plate.

"I hear you two talking about me," Sookie said coming in, she looked like a mess. "We're going to Debbie's engagement party tonight."

"No fucking way," Alcide said. "You go if you want, don't drag me into this." He walked off.

"Rachel, you coming with me?" Sookie asked.

"After last night? Maybe you should fly this one solo." I walked out after Alcide. "Hey."

"Hey," he said.

"Sorry about Sookie. For someone who just got her heart broken, she's a little insensitive to heartbreak. I know you're still hurting about Debbie."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I still feel bad. I'm not going to the bar tonight, so don't feel bad if you don't go either."

"Are you really considering letting her go by herself?"

I started to answer that yes, Sookie was a big girl, but then I thought better of it. "She could get in a lot of trouble."

"Or worse. We've got go with her."

I sighed. "Of course we do." I grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate. He laughed.

"There's plenty of bacon in the kitchen," he said.

"Why walk all the way in there, when there's a whole plate right here?" I questioned.

"You always steal food from people you just met?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I feel like I've know you for a long time."

"I feel the same way about you." I smiled and snatched another piece.

OoOoO

Later Alcide had to go out, but he sent his sister Janice over to get us ready for the party. I answered the door. "You must be Janice."

"And you must be Rachel. You're gorgeous!" She reached out for my hair and gave it a fluff. "Is this natural?"

I nodded. "This is Sookie."

She gave her a once over. "Aw, cute," she said.

 _Should I be offended that I' m only cute and you're gorgeous?_ Sookie asked. I winked at her.

"You are just what my brother needs right now," Janice said walking around me playing with my curls. "He was so heartbroken after Debbie. But when he was telling me about you he seemed so happy. I haven't heard him sound like that in ages."

"Oh, we aren't together. I have a boyfriend back home," I told her. She gave me one of those knowing looks. I changed the subject. "Well, we need to fit in at Lou Pines. I think I did a decent job last night, but Sookie might need a little more help."

Janice looked Sookie up and down again. "I'll see what I can do."

"I want a look that says I can kick some serious ass," Sookie said. "Which I can." I snorted, which got me a glare from Sookie.

Janice pulled out a book of temporary tattoos, the nice quality ones that Jess and I liked to mess around with when we went to Fangtasia. We flipped through the book looking for the perfect ones. "So there's no way you and Alcide-"

"Like I said I'm in a relationship."

"That's too bad."

OoOoO

That night Sookie and I went to Lou Pines in full biker gear. I'd had to borrow some pants from Janice but I had a lace up top that worked perfectly. She had put tattoos all over both of us and I had my always curly hair straightened with several different colored clip ins. It wasn't the look I'd normally go with, but it was fun to play dress up. Alcide was there too, watching out for us. We went over to talk to the guy that Alcide had fought the other day. The man must have been pretty fucked up on V, because he didn't seem to remember us. Sookie and I took a few shots warranting cheer from a few of the guys. Then some girl came up. "Who the fuck are you?" She asked us.

"They're with me Debbie," Alcide said coming up behind her. So this was the famous Debbie. I had expected her to be prettier. She looked a little bit like a meth head, and her hair was in serious need to Janice's help. Alcide tried to calm her down, but she wasn't having it. She was just mad Sookie and I were showing her up at her own party.

"And what about this skank you brought?" Debbie looked directly at me.

"That's a little like the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" I said.

"Rachel," Alcide warned.

"You did not just try to start something with me at my own party."

"I was just minding my own business," I said. "It's not my fault you're jealous."

 _Rach, just let it go. We've got more important things to deal with_. Sookie told me.

"Alcide came here tonight because he thinks that the girl you used to be is still there some place," Sookie said taking over. Debbie's fiancé walked up to her and turned her around, she started making out with him. I rolled my eyes, how classy. But, I couldn't let this go. If Debbie thought I was a skank, I'd show her one. I grabbed Alcide and pulled him towards me, he looked at me a little confused. I shrugged and kissed him. For a second I didn't think he was going to kiss me back, but then he put his hands on my back and pressed me into his chest. When I stepped away Debbie was staring at me with fire in her eyes. I smirked. Maybe it would come back and bite me in the ass, but right now that felt damn good.

 _What happened to play it safe?_ Sookie asked. Before I could respond her eyes grew big. _Coot is one of the weres who took Bill._

Before I could ask what she saw, someone walked on stage. Debbie headed toward him. "That's Russell Edgington, he's a big deal around here," Alcide told us. Russell popped out his fangs and bit his arm. Another werewolf held out a row of shot glasses, that the vampire filled with his blood. The shots were passed around to the other wolves.

"Oh my god," I said. Then the weres started shifting.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked. She grabbed my arm. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Go, Rachel!" Alcide said. When he turned around his eyes were red. I was frozen, but Sookie yanked me out of the bar. We made it to Alcide's truck and the two of us sat there in silence, the only noise our heavy breathing. Alcide came running out a few moments later.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sookie asked when he got into the car. It took him a moment to answer, he started the car and started driving.

"When the energy gets going it's hard not to shift," he told us. We were gaining speed.

"Alcide, slow down right now!" I yelled.

He hit the breaks and pulled over on the shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. He looked pretty shaken up.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm sorry about Debbie."

"That vampire, Russell, he must know where Bill is. I have to talk to him," Sookie said.

"You're crazy," Alcide told us.

"Vampires are sort of our specialty," I said.

He shook his head. "I told Eric that I would keep you safe."

OoOoO

In the early hours of morning I was awakened by loud voices from the living room. I sat up in bed, which woke Sookie up. I slid out from under the covers and stood up. "Where are you going?" Sookie asked.

"To make sure everything is ok. You stay here," I told her.

When I walked into the living room I found Debbie Pelt. She looked absolutely livid to see me. "That little whore is living here now?" She asked him, then she turned on me. "You're fucking my wolf in my house?"

"Just like you did with all those other guys," I smirked. She lunged at me, Alcide grabbed her and held her back. "No, I'm not sleeping with him, you crazy bitch. But I don't see why it's any of your business who he's fucking now. That piece of shit you're marrying isn't even half the man Alcide is. Speaking of, does your fiancé know you're at your ex's house in the middle of the night?" She looked like she wanted to fight, but she backed down. Alcide walked her out. 

After Debbie left and Sookie had gone back to sleep, Alcide and I were sitting on the couch again. "I'm not very good at holding my tongue," I said.

He laughed. "I understand. You were just sticking up for yourself. You might've been a little more careful though. Debbie can get pretty out of hand."

"Sookie says I don't know how to play it safe, she's right."

He sighed. "Debbie's just gotten so messed up. She used to be different."

"She's crazy if she thinks that Coot and some vampire blood are worth giving you up. You love her and you're everything a girl could possibly want. You're sweet, funny, you make a decent plate of scrambled eggs, and you're sexy as hell."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?"

"You kissed me tonight," He said.

"I'm sorry. It just kind of happened."

"Don't apologize. I needed that. For a minute I wasn't thinking about Debbie. It showed me that my life doesn't end with Debbie, I can move on."

"I could do it again," I said. I looked up at him and met his eyes. He leaned towards me pressing me into the couch and kissed me. His hand slid up my shirt and I broke the kiss long enough to take it off. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders. I slid my fingers over his abs. He tugged on the belt loop on my jeans. He stopped and looked at me. Eric only crossed my mind for a millisecond before I nodded.

OoOoO

The next morning Alcide took Sookie and I to see the pack leader. He wasn't too thrilled that a couple of humans knew about the werewolves. "We just came to tell you what we saw," I said.

"I already knew about it."

"Then you've got to be planning something," Sookie said.

"Do nothing, and don't tell anyone," He said.

"But Russell-" I started to say.

"He's the king of Mississippi. He's had a group of werewolves serving him for centuries." It was then that the pieces all came together. If Russell Edgington had been leading a sect of werewolves for hundreds of years, then he was probably the vampire putting runes on werewolves. He was what Eric was so freaked out about, not a few rogue werewolves. This wasn't about something that happened during World War Two, this was about something way back in Eric's past. It was the reason he hadn't come with me himself.

 

I sighed. "Alcide, let him go. He's scared out of his mind."

"Bullshit." The pack master said. But he walked away from us and headed back to his car. 

"That was true," I mumbled.

"I know, I trust you," Alcide said putting his hand on my arm.

OoOoO

That night back at Alcide's apartment Sookie and I were getting ready for bed. "Rachel, Sookie!" Alcide called.

We went into the living room and there was Bill. "Oh my god!" I ran towards him and he hugged me.

"The two of you have to leave Jackson," He said.

"What? Is that all you have to say?" Sookie asked. I held onto Bill's arms.

"It isn't safe for either of you here," He said.

"Well, come with us," I said.

"I can't, it's too late."

"If you're in some kind of trouble, I'll call Eric," I told him. He can help."

"Eric is here," he told me.

"In Jackson?" I asked surprised. Maybe he'd felt what happened last night. Bill nodded.

Bill looked at Alcide. "Get them out of Jackson as fast as you can."

"I will."

I had a flash of someone outside Alcide's apartment, kicking in the door. "We need to leave now," I said. I let go of Bill and turned to Sookie.

"Wait!" Sookie yelled. "I'll leave, but you have to tell me why."

"Sookie, there's no time!" I yelled. I still jumped when the door was kicked in, even though I'd seen it coming. Two vampires and Coot burst into the apartment. Bill grabbed one of the vampires, Coot attacked Alcide. The second vampire just watched, it was Russell Edgington.

 

"Grab the girls," he told Coot. I looked for a way out, but there was nowhere to run. Coot lunged after us, Sookie shot him with a burst of energy, knocking him back. Russell Edgington started laughing. "That is just fabulous." He looked me over. "You must be Rachel. Eric will be pleased to see you, I'm sure."

"He won't be very happy that you kidnapped me," I said

He just smirked. "We'll see about that."


	5. Two Can Play at That Game

**RPOV**

Bill, Sookie, and I were dragged into Russell's mansion. I saw Eric coming around the corner. The vampire that was holding me pushed me away. Eric grabbed me. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Eric, what's going on?" I whispered. He didn't answer. A moment later I was standing alone. I looked up to see Eric standing between Sookie from Bill.

"Eric, get them out of here, please," Bill cried. Bill was dragged out of the room.

Eric grabbed Sookie and walked her over to Russell. "I don't know what she is but it's quite valuable."

"What about the other one?" Russell asked looking at me curiously. "I didn't see her do anything particularly interesting."

Eric looked at me. His eyes were trying to tell me something. But unlike Lily I couldn't read vampires' minds. "She's valuable as well. I wouldn't get rid of either of them." I shot him a look, why would he give me up to Russell? Russell motioned for one of the other vampires to bring me to him. I looked at Eric, I tried in vain to read his mind, to find any indication that this was all part of some grand plan. "I've only tasted this one. She's extraordinary." He seemed to hesitate. "I'm sure Sookie would be even better." That was a lie. Both Bill and Eric had told me that mine and Lily's blood smelt better than Sookie's. Was this Eric's way of protecting me? I had absolutely no idea what the endgame was here.

A vampire woman joined us. "What are you going to do with Bill?"

 _Who's that?_ I asked Sookie.

 _Lorena, Bill's maker._ She told me.

"You are going to kill him," Russell told her.

"No!" Sookie screamed. Even Lorena looked upset.

"Take the girls into the library," Russell told Eric. We were led into another room.

"Eric, are you really giving us to Russell?" Sookie asked.

"No one crosses the king of Mississippi and lives," He said.

"I know about the wolves with the marks," I said. He stopped. "They killed your family, didn't they? Your family is the one thing you won't ever talk about."

"We'll talk about it later," He said.

"Eric, there isn't going to be a later. At least not for me." I paused. "Russell is their leader, but you know that already don't you? That's why you're here."

"Stop talking Rachel," Eric said.

"What about all that stuff about caring about me and not wanting to see me get hurt?" I asked. He gave me a pointed look. I was beginning to unravel his plan, but I didn't care. I wasn't keen on being left in the dark.

"Rachel, you mean nothing to me," He said. I knew he was lying, but the words still stung. He turned away and began pacing. 

"Oh good, that makes this easier," I told him. "I don't care much about you either. In fact, I hooked up with a werewolf the other night." He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Sorry." I shrugged. "Not that you would care, since I mean nothing to you. Right?" If we made it out of here alive, I might regret this.

Russell Edgington came in. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." He looked at Eric, "Leave us." Eric walked out, he glanced at me over his shoulder. I looked away quickly.

"Now Ms. Compton, Ms. Stackhouse, I have a few questions for you."

"I have some questions too," Sookie said.

Russell laughed. "Alright well go ahead."

I glanced at Sookie out of the corner of my eye, hoping she didn't ask anything silly. Lily and I had both asked lots of questions about vampires. I was curious because I was dating one, and Lily was curious because she wanted to prepare herself for the worst. As far as I knew Sookie wasn't in the know.

"Are you the king of all vampires?" Sookie asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Nom just the king of Mississippi," he answered. I was almost positive the Jackson pack master had even told us that Russell was the King of Mississippi. "What are the two of you?"

"My parents were human," I told him. 

"Same here," Sookie answered.

"How do you know they were really your parents?" That was a valid question, I scrunched up my nose considering it.

"My grandfather was like me," Sookie said.

"Which is?"

"We can read people's minds," I said.

"Shifter and weres too sometimes, but not vamps," Sookie added. I didn't offer up that I could almost always get a clear picture from a werewolves head, or that Lily could hear some vampires' thoughts.

"Is Lorena really going to kill Bill?" Sookie asked.

"If she's smart. What are you besides a telepath?"

I shrugged. "I'm physic, at least a little. It's not an exact science, sometimes I get flashes, most times I don't."

"Interesting. That's all I need tonight. I have places to be. I'll have someone show you to your room."

OoOoO

Neither of us slept very well. The next day we sat in our room in silence, both consumed with our own thoughts. A flash of the future brought me back to the moment. "Tara is in the building. Sook, grab that vase and stand by the door." She did as I said, I grabbed a small but hefty statue and joined her. We were standing in wait for at least fifteen minutes.

Just when I was about to give up the door swung open. "Look at that," I heard Tara say from the hall. "Stupid werewolves, you must've fallen asleep and let her escape."

"I did not!" The werewolf walked into the room. Sookie and I took the opportunity to jump him, she smashed the vase over his head. He pushed us back, but Tara kicked his legs out from underneath him. I hit him over the head with the statue and he slumped to the ground. I wasn't sure if he was dead or just unconscious and frankly I didn't care too much.

"Come on!" Tara grabbed us and pulled us down the hall.

"I'm going to go to try and find Bill. You two go try to get help," Sookie said. We parted ways reluctantly. Tara and I headed toward the gate, cutting through the trees so we'd be hidden. But we ran right into a wolf.

"Shit!" Tara took off in a sprint.

I looked at the wolf for a moment, it didn't do anything. "Tara, wait! He's on our side." The wolf shifted and Alcide stood up.

"Thank god you're ok," He said. I hugged him, ignoring the fact that he was totally naked. Tara stopped running and walked to us cautiously. "I'm one of the good guys," he assured her.

"You got a car?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, we're going to need it," I told him.

OoOoO

Thanks to a little mind reading, I found that Bill was being held at the plantations former slave quarters. I jumped out of the truck before Alcide had even completely stopped. When I got inside I could tell Bill wasn't doing well, he was slumped over against the wall. "Oh god, is he alright?" I asked Sookie.

"He's in really bad shape," she told me. "But he's not dead yet."

"Ok." I turned to Alcide. "Help me wrap him up, he can't be taken into the sunlight, especially not in this condition."

"Rach, we don't have time," he told me. "We've got to get you all out of here."

"I'm not leaving him here!" Sookie protested. I helped her wrap him in a tarp.

I got a sudden flash and jumped up. "Debbie's here." She kicked the door in. "God I wish these vision would come a little earlier sometimes."

"Hey, skank," Debbie said to me. She was pointing a gun at me.

"Whore," I said, tilting my head slightly.

Alcide stepped forward. "Let them go, Debbie."

She turned the gun towards him. "You're not really in the position to be making requests."

"This isn't you. You aren't a killer, Debbie," He said.

"I was listening in and she's really not misrepresenting herself," Sookie said. Debbie pointed the gun at Sookie.

"Debbie!" Alcide shouted. She turned back to him. He softened his tone, "I'm sorry."

"It's too fucking late to be sorry!" She yelled. Then Sookie screamed, distracting Debbie long enough for Tara to jump her.

Coot ran in looking bewildered. "What the fuck is going on?" He yelled. He started to run for Debbie and Tara, but Alcide shot him. Debbie screamed.

"Come on, Sookie. Help me get Bill," I said. Sookie, Tara, and I grabbed Bill and lugged him out of the building. We put Bill in the back of the truck and Sookie climbed in along side him. She motioned for us to close the door, and we did so reluctantly.

"We gotta go," Alcide said coming out of the building. As we got into the cab of the truck, I could hear wolves howling behind us.

OoOoO

After a few minutes on the road I began to relax. We'd made it out alive. "Tara, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking ok."

"Well, you're away from that place now. You're alright."

She didn't look convinced. "Yeah, sure."

"We should pull over and check on Sookie," I told Alcide. He pulled the truck onto the shoulder and Tara and I got out. I walked around to the back and knocked. There wasn't an answer. "Sookie?" I called, but I was only met with silence.

"Open it up!" Tara told me. I nodded and began pulling the door open. Sookie was laying on the bed of the truck, she wasn't moving. Bite marks along her neck revealed what had happened. I was in shock, but Tara lunged at Bill. She grabbed him and tossed him out of the truck and into the sun. I was so concerned about Sookie, I didn't even flinch. 

"We have to get to a hospital," I said running back around to the cab. Alcide didn't ask questions, he just hit the gas.

OoOoO

Sookie had been with the doctors for what seemed like ages. Tara wouldn't stop pacing and it was making me anxious. I wanted to snap at her, tell her to calm down, but I was too exhausted from bawling my eyes out. My head was laying on Alcide's chest, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the sound of his heartbeat, hoping it would calm me down.

"Ms. Thornton, Ms. Compton," a doctor said, getting my attention. I sat up. 

"How is she?" I asked.

"She lost a lot of blood," the doctor told us.

"Did you give her a transfusion?" Tara asked.

"We tried but..." the woman trailed off, searching for the words. "Your friend doesn't have a blood type."

"Everyone has a blood type," Alcide said confused. I ran my fingers over my arm. Maybe I didn't have a blood type either.

OoOoO

A few hours later, when Sookie had been moved from the ER, we'd been allowed to wait in her hospital room. Jason, Lafayette, and Lily had arrived together for support. Jason was too frantic to make any of the decisions the doctors were asking him to make.

Tara and I stood next to Sookie as Lily tried to help Jason calm down. "How can Sookie not have a blood type?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I think maybe people like us, whatever we are, are different." I glanced at Lily.

"You mean mind readers?" Jason asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think that's all we are. We aren't just telepaths. I'm not sure we're human."

Jason walked over and took Sookie's hand. "You can't leave me, Sook. I need you." Lily joined him, she lay her hand on Sookie's arm. She gasped and then passed out. Lafayette, who was just coming to stand next to her, managed to grab her before she hit the ground.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

I grabbed my sister's hands. I could hear something, it was faint but it sounded like a conversation. "No fucking way." I reached out and touched Sookie's hand.

Suddenly I was standing in another room. It appeared to be at the hospital, but something about it was wrong. Sookie was sitting up in bed talking to Lily. Both of them were wearing beautiful dresses. When I looked down at myself, I realized I had one as well. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sookie shrugged.

"Maybe we should explore?" I suggested.

"This is weird," Lily mumbled.

"You think you'd be used to weird by now," I said.

Sookie climbed out of bed. "You hear that?" She asked. "Let's go see what's going on."

The three of us walked down the hallway. The ground was covered with rose petals and music played faintly in the distance. At the end of the hallway there was a door, as we neared it the music grew louder. I pushed it open slowly, revealing a beautiful garden. It was crowded with people dancing and playing or sitting and talking. Each of them looked positively joyful to be where they were, and they were all dressed in outfits similar to ours.

"Girls," A voice said behind us. We turned to see a beautiful smiling woman. "Welcome."

"Do you know us?" Lily asked.

"Of course. I'm Claudine." She stopped a passing tray and handed us each a glowing cup of water. "It's delicious," I told her when she let me test it.

"That's that best thing I've ever tasted," I told her. Sookie nodded her agreement.

Everyone around us was dancing. "Can we dance?" Lily asked.

"We can always dance," Claudine said.

"I knew you were going to say that," I said.

"And I knew you'd say that. Come." She stood up and we all joined her dancing around the pond.

"This is so much fun!" I said. We spun around and danced and danced. The hours seemed to fly by.

"Don't go back," Claudine begged. "Come with us."

"Where?" Lily asked.

"Our home, _your_ home. It's more amazing than you could ever imagine."

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know."

"You'll love it! I promise." Suddenly the sky grew dark, the music cut off and everyone was quiet. Claudine called out to the others," Everyone, the dark is coming. Go now!"

"What's going on?" Sookie demanded.

"Girls, please come with us," she pleaded. "It isn't safe with you out there. The vampires will steal your light."

I shook my head and grabbed my sister's arm, she grabbed Sookie. "We just met you, we aren't going anywhere with you!"

Claudine looked at us for a moment before nodding. "Don't let them take your light." She followed the others into a pool, I watched to see if she would resurface. The sky around turned an even darker shade of black.

I woke up in Alcide's arms. He had fallen asleep but my movement woke him up, he smiled at me. "Rachel, you're alright."

I nodded, still confused about what I'd just experienced. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I looked around the room, Lily was sitting in a chair by Jason and Sookie was trying to prop herself up with a pillow. Someone in the doorway cleared his throat. As soon as Sookie's eyes landed on Bill she started screaming.


	6. If you love me then why are you dying?

**RPOV**

Sookie asked us all to leave the room so she could talk to Bill in peace. After a few minutes, Bill walked out into the hall with bloody tears running down his face. Lily and I met him before he could get to the elevator. He hugged us both. "I'm glad you're alright," Lily said.

"I'll see you two at home," he said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"It would be for the best if you both moved in with Sookie," he told us.

I scrunched up my nose confused. "Are you kicking us out?" Lily asked. "You know that's legally our house, right?"

"It would be better for you all if you lived with her," he said. "But, Jessica and I can leave if you would rather stay."

"We'll come by and get our things tomorrow," I said, turning away and returning to Sookie's room without another glance in his direction.

 

OoOoO

The following morning when Sookie was discharged from the hospital, Alcide drove the three of us back to Bon Temps. Sookie invited Alcide in when we arrived. "We should go to Bill's and pack," I told Lily.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Lily asked. "I'm exhausted." I shrugged and she headed down the hall to her room;.

 

Sookie looked me and Alcide over. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. I'll see you in the morning for work, Rach."

I led Alcide into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "I hope Sookie is okay."

We went into the living room and sat down. "I hope Sookie is ok," I said.

"She's stronger than she looks," Alcide said.

I laughed quietly. "No kidding."

"What happened with the three of you at the hospital?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I'd rather not talk about it. If you ned to get back to Jackson, you can go."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you girls alone right now."

"Lily and I have both the guest rooms filled."

 

"That's alright, I can sleep on the couch." He looked at me for a moment. "Are you ok? Everyone is worried about Sookie, but she's not the only one who went through a lot."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I shook my head. "Come here." I lay against his chest, his arm wrapped around me and eventually I feel asleep, just like that first night in Jackson.

OoOoO

I was woken up the next morning when Janice called Alcide. Debbie's pack had burned down her hair salon. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," he told me. "Debbie's always been a little crazy. I need to get back to Jackson."

"Yeah, I understand."

"You could come with me," he suggested.

I gave him a sad smile. "I'd love to, but I can't leave Lily and Sookie."

"What about Russell?"

"That's all the more reason for me to stay with them," I told him. "I can't run."

"I guess I can't tell you what's best for you."

"If I knew what was best for me, I would've fallen in love with someone like you." I shook my head. "I'm not good at playing it safe, but I know how to do the right thing."

"I'll miss you, Rachel."

I hugged him. "You'll see me again."

"I hope so."

OoOoO

That afternoon I had my shift at Merlotte's, Lily was off and Sookie had called Holly to cover for her. When I returned to Sookie's she was sitting in the kitchen with Lily and another woman. "Hey," I said. 

 

"Oh, Rach, you're home," Sookie said. She immediately went for the sandwiches and potato salad she'd made and fixed me a plate. "This is my cousin Hadley."

"Nice to meet you," I said to her. I thanked Sookie for the lunch and sat down at the table.

"I didn't come to visit," Hadley said. "I've got a message from Eric Northman." I felt a surge of annoyance that he hadn't given this message to me directly. "He says Russell is coming for you, and not to trust Bill." She stood up quickly and headed toward the door. "I've got to go."

Sookie jumped up after her. "Go where? Hadley, wait!"

"Get out of here, Sook!" Hadley called as she hurried down the front porch steps. "They're gonna kill you, or worse!" Through the window I saw her get into her car and drive away. Sookie stood in the doorway watching her go.

"We need to be ready," Lily said quietly. "If they're coming we've got to put up a fight."

OoOoO

We called Bill and Jessica and they came over as soon as the sun went down. I tried Eric's cell a few times, but it went to voicemail. I almost called Pam, but I knew she'd only tell me to handle it myself. "If Debbie is here, I call dibs," I told Sookie. "I've got unfinished business with that bitch." The two of us walked upstairs, the window in my room was the best vantage point. Lily remained downstairs with Bill and Jessica.

The door burst open, I heard snarls. Through the window I saw Bill and Jessica fighting werewolves in the yard.

"Incoming!" I heard Lily shout from below us. There were footsteps on the stairs, someone in the hall started banging on the door. When we didn't answer they kicked it in.

I pointed my shotgun at Debbie. "I don't want to kill you," I told her. "Well, actually, Alcide would be so much better off if you weren't around. But, he does still love you, for whatever reason. So I'm not going to kill you, unless you give me a reason to."

"Don't talk to me about love, bitch," she said. "Like you know anything about it."

She made a grab for my gun, I pulled back and lost my balance. I hit the ground, and watched as Sookie punched Debbie. Debbie hit back, and Sookie stumbled. I leapt to my feet and shoved Debbie into the door. She tossed me to the ground and I lost my gun. Sookie jumped on top of Debbie, and Debbie grabbed me, pulling me down again with them. I couldn't see who I was clawing at, as I tried to get back to my feet. I really hoped it was Debbie's face. I finally managed to roll away and grab my gun. When I turned back around Sookie had grabbed a pair of scissors and she sliced Debbie's cheek. I pointed my gun at her again. She stood up, holding her face.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Sookie said.

"Fuck you."

I shot the wall behind her, she flinched. "Next time I won't miss," I said. She snarled, it was creepy sight with that gash across her cheek. She turned around a dove out the window. "Part of me was hoping she'd stay so I'd have an excuse to shoot her."

It was quiet downstairs, after a moment Bill joined us. "I'll leave you two alone."

As I walked down the stairs I got a flash. Eric was back at Fangtasia, and Pam was pissed at his as per usual. I headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Lily asked. I looked at her, her lip was bleeding and her jeans were torn.

 

"Fangtasia," I told her. "Eric's back."

She nodded, but I could tell she had something else to ask. Finally she said, "Did you sleep with Alcide?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I did. Eric already knows, so there's no need to a lecture."

She held up her hands. "No lecture, I was just curious." She shrugged. "I like Alcide better."

OoOoO

Fangtasia was closed when I arrived, unusual for this time of night. I used my key on the staff entrance in the back. I could hear voices in the main room and stopped. I pushed the door open slightly and peeked into the room. I recognized Nan Flannigan from TV, she was talking to Eric but I couldn't hear what either of them were saying. Then that obnoxious waitress, Ginger, started shrieking. I pushed the door open.

Pam was in front of me in a second. "Not really the time, Rachel," she said.

"I need to talk to Eric," I said.

"Like I said, now is not really the time."

"Is that the girlfriend?" Nan asked, sounding bored. "Might as well let her in, as long as she promises not to scream."

Pam sighed and stepped aside. I walked over to Eric calmly. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he told me. "Wait with Pam." He barely glanced up at me. I didn't much like being ordered around, but I walked over to Pam anyway.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" Pam asked.

"I fucked a werewolf," I said with a shrug.

Her eyes crinkled in a silent laugh. "That's just peachy."

"What's with Eric?" I asked.

"He killed Russell Edgington's boyfriend, Talbot," she told me. "The Magister is dead too, but that one's not on him."

"Nice, Russell had that coming," I said. "One family for another, guess that makes them even. Did he get the crown back?" I asked her. She gave me an odd look. "I saw it while I was in Russell's office, it didn't look like his sort of accessory." I made myself a drink and then I hopped onto one of the barstools to listen to Eric and Nan talk. They talked about the Authority and then Russell and his werewolves. Finally Eric explained how Russell had murdered his family. "I knew it."

"Bring in a couple of extra coffins," Nan told her people. To Eric she said, "You're on lock down until the Authority comes to a decision." She left leaving the three of us alone.

"Looks like we have plenty of time to talk," Eric said glancing at me.

"I'm not on lockdown," I said. "Am I?"

"No, but this may be the last chance you have to speak to me."

Stop being so melodramatic," I said. "She isn't going to kill you."

"She might," he said simply. I waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry about Jackson. I tried to protect you the best I could, but I needed to get my revenge. I knew you could take care of yourself in there."

I nodded. "I just wish you would've told me what was going on." I took a sip of my drink. "Sorry about the werewolf."

"I'm not upset."

"Good," I said. Though I didn't quite believe him, Eric was the possessive type. "Do you really think they'll kill you?"

"I don't know."

**LPOV**

I paced around Sookie's house. I had called in sick to work, but I was beginning to wish I'd just gone. I stretched my sore muscles then walked back into the living room. Sookie was sitting on the couch flipping through a large book. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

She glanced up. "Just an old photo album." She patted the seat next to her. I sat down and looked at the album. It was full of old newspaper clippings on the Stackhouse family. A few were about her grandfather and his "sixth sense." Sookie's phone rang, she handed me the album and got up to answer the call.

 

"Hello?" She answered. "Well, they came, they went and I'm still alive…Where are you?" She nodded and then hung up. "Want to go to the aquarium, Lily?"

OoOoO

An hour later we arrived at the Monroe Aquarium. The two of us walked in and found Hadley with a little kid. "Oh my god, Hadley," Sookie said walking over to her.

Hadley walked towards us, leaving the boy on a bench. "I took him out of daycare. I didn't tell his dad."

"You're going to lose him if you don't take him back!" Sookie said.

"I haven't seen him in over a year!" Hadley said.

"Where've you been?"

"I got involved with a vampire, the vampire queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann"

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Hunter, come meet your aunt Sookie," Hadley called. "I need to know if he's like you."

 _Who are these people? Where's my daddy._ He was thinking.

"Come sit with us for a second," Sookie said.

 _Which fish is your favorite?_ I asked. He stared at me.

 _It's ok._ Sookie said. _No one knows but us._

 _I like the blue one_. He said.

 _Me too._ I said

I looked over at Hadley and gave her a small nod. She rushed over to us and grabbed her son. The two of them left quickly, the little boy looked over his shoulder at us as he was pulled away.

"That poor little boy," I said.

**RPOV**

I had been drifting in and out of sleep all day. Each time I woke up and turned around to get comfortable, Eric was still awake. "You need to sleep," I said finally.

"I'm fine."

"You've got the bleeds," I pointed out.

"I'm fine," he repeated.

"Is it almost sunset?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Pam will be up soon." I stood up and walked over to his desk. "She'll get onto you for not sleeping."

"I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Pam's coffin opened. When she sat up she saw him sitting at his desk. "Did he sleep at all?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

"I'm fine," he said, for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to throw something at you," I told him. "Nothing about this is _fine_."

"Fine," he said pointedly. He turned to Pam, "Whatever the Authority decides, I don't want you taking any of the blame." To me he added, "And you aren't to say anything about Russell's werewolves."

"Not even if it could save you?" I asked him.

"I'm not dragging you into this."

"It's my decision, not yours. I brought myself into this."

"I've been with you 100 years, yet you never told me about your family. Why?" Pam asked.

"You didn't know?" I asked surprised.

"She didn't need to. Neither did you," Eric said.

"You didn't need to go through all that alone," Pam said.

"I was the only survivor, the burden was mine alone."

"This can't be the end," I said.

"Everything ends."

I shook my head. "Vampires are supposed to live forever."

"Even immortality has a expiration date." He turned to Pam. "When I die, you must create a progeny." Both he and Pam looked at me. Pam started crying. Everything was happening so quickly. I tried to imagine eternity without Eric, but I didn't want to.

"They're here," Eric said. I stood up. "Rachel, stay in my office."

I sat back down, wiping tears off my face. Eric and Pam were only gone for a few minutes. "What did they say?" I asked.

'They're pretending like none of this ever happened," he told me. "I'm supposed to take care of Russell of the radar."

 

"But they aren't going to kill you?" I asked. "That's great!"

"But Russell might," Eric said.

**LPOV**

Sookie and I went to Jason's for dinner. Bill found us there. "Where've you been?" Sookie asked him after she invited him into the house.

"I felt like I was only gone for a few minutes." He looked dazed.

 

"Bill, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I know what you are."


	7. Vampire, Werewolves & Fairies. Oh my!

**LPOV**

"Fairies?' I asked.

"That's so fucking lame," Sookie said.

"You're only part fairy. Sookie I believe you have less fairy blood than the twins. Claudine believes that their father was fae."

"Great, I've been avoiding all things supernatural, but turns out I should've been running from myself," I mumbled.

"Claudine is afraid for the three of you, and with good reason," Bill said.

"Which is?" Sookie asked. 

"Every supernatural being I've ever known, beleives that the fae were wiped out by vampires years ago."

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked. "It's apparently not true."

"According to legend fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires. I'd say they are right, Sookie's blood is the most delicious I have ever tasted. And as you know, Lily, you and Rachel have even sweeter smelling blood."

"Do we glow?" I asked.

"I never gave it much thought, but I suppose you do," Bill said. "Why?"

"When Rachel first met Eric, he said that she glowed. I was just wondering," I told him. "I guess we do gave a light, in a literal sense. Interesting."

**RPOV**

Eric called his lawyer, he was creating a will. Pam and I were upset, it was as if he was already giving up. "Why are you doing this?" Pam asked him.

"Russell Edgington is perhaps the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet, he is certainly the craziest. I want to be prepared."

"You aren't even going to put up a fight?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course I will. But there is no guarantee I make it back from this alive."

"The possessions in your properties, should they all go to your progeny?" The lawyer asked.

"I have a Viking crown," he said. "I wish to leave that to Rachel Caroline Compton."

"Your father's crown?" I asked surprised.

"You were the first to ask about my family is a thousand years. I want someone to remember them after I'm gone."

"Too bad you won't be going anywhere," I said.

Eric sighed. "I should get you home."

He drove me back to Bon Temps in my car, though I told him I was quite capable of making it home by myself. "They're at Jason's," I informed him. When we pulled into the driveway, Eric walked me to the door.

Bill answered when I knocked. "Did you tell him where we were?" He asked.

"Was it a secret?" I asked.

"Let's take a walk," Eric said. Bill, Eric, and I walked into the woods behind Jason's house.

"Rachel, I just informed Sookie and your sister, you are part fairy."

"Fairy," I repeated. "Well, I suppose it's better than nothing."

"Does fairy blood truly let you walk in the sun?" Eric asked. Bill looked surprised.

"Did Sophie-Ann not tell you why she was so desperate to find Sookie?" Eric asked.

"You came to Bon Temps for Sookie?" I asked.

"No, I returned to Bon Temps because it was my home."

"Please, spare us your lies," Eric said. "I can see right through you."

"Sookie is mine," Bill said.

"I'm not interested in Sookie."

"Does fairy blood really let you walk in the sun?" I asked Bill.

"For a few minutes."

"But, if my blood smells stronger than Sookie's, then maybe my blood is more powerful."

"It might work longer with you."

I heard someone stomping through the woods. We all turned to see Sookie. "Why are you here, Eric? Is it so you can sell me out to Russell again? Or is it the Queen this time?"

I shook my head. "Sookie, you don't know anything," I said.

"I know we can't trust Eric," she said.

"Believe what you want," he told her, he sounded tired. "I won't be here much longer anyway."

 _Rach, what's he talking about?_ Sookie asked. I ignored her.

"I don't want to stay in Bon Temps," I told Eric. "Let's go back."

OoOoO

We had been back in Fangtasia for a while. I was on my second martini. Eric hadn't said anything in at least thirty minutes. "You've been distant since we got back from Jackson. Is it about Alcide?"

"No." He shook his head. "After everything, how can you still trust me? Maybe Sookie was right."

"I trust you because I love you," I told him. "Because I understand you."

"Why would you?"

I shrugged. "Love is irrational, and stupid."

He laughed. "I've always had people I loved. But being in love is different, and stupid. Does that make us both stupid?"

I grinned and he kissed me. I pulled back for a second. "Wait does that mean you love me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Just making sure." I pulled him towards me and kissed him again. Then Pam opened the door, I sighed.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah. Also Sookie is here." Sookie walked in to the office. Eric went into the hall with Pam for a moment. I leaned against the door so I could hear.

"Give her up," Pam said. "Save yourself."

"Rachel would never forgive me."

"You're choosing Rachel over yourself?" Pam asked. "You love her don't you?" There was a silence. "If you won't give up Sookie, then at least find a way to use her."

"What's going on out there?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just vampire politics."

"Then why are you hiding your thoughts?" She asked.

"Why are you trying to look inside my head?" I countered.

Eric came back into the room. He gave me an apologetic look before scooping up Sookie. She started kicking and screaming. "Rachel! Don't just stand there, help me!"

"Sorry, Sook," I said. "You risked us all to save Bill, so now it's my turn to save the man I love."

"I hate you, Eric! I hate both of you!"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll get over it."

OoOoO

When you spend most of your time around vampires, you sometimes forget that you actually need to eat. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten an actual meal. I got into my car and drove to Wendy's for a burger and a frosty. When I returned, Pam was chained up with silver. "I know silver is my color, but I'd appreciate it if you'd unchain me."

I walked over and began unwrapping her. She cringed as some of her skin pealed off with the silver. "I guess Bill came for Sookie."

She nodded. "Eric will track them down."

"You know what he's planning?" I asked.

"Ne wouldn't tell me."

"Of course he wouldn't." I sighed. "Hopefully it works."

"You make things difficult," she said. "Eric has been around so long, I thought he'd forgotten what human emotions felt like. But you remind him."

"Sorry?"

"It's not your fault, you're like a drug," she said. "Even I like you a little bit."

"Eric will be back in a few minutes," I told her.

"Did you get a flash?" She asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"What an awful name."

"Would you rather me call them premonitions or visions?" I asked. "I've always thought that was a little corny. Flash is quick and easy."

"I suppose that's true," she mused. Sookie, Russell, and Bill walked into the bar, followed by Eric.

Russell smiled at me, it made my skin crawl. "Ms. Compton, wonderful to see you again."

 

OoOoO

Eric had explained to Russell everything about Sookie. Russell apparently hadn't considered that the same also applied to me, either that or Eric had made it clear I was his. Either way, he wasn't too keen to believe that fairies still existed. "You've seen the light first hand," I reminded him. 

"I must admit, that was intriguing. I've never seen that before," he said. "However, if there were fairies running around the world, don't you think vampires would have already discovered them?"

"She isn't fully fae," Eric explained. "She's only a halfling. But her blood will let you walk in the sun."

"That's insane!" Sookie said. "Rachel, listen to what he's saying. He's crazy."

"Actually, it's true," Bill said.

 

"What?"

"Bill has experienced it for himself," Eric said.

"I'm intrigued," Russell said.

"Excellent," Eric said.

"But you have to go first."

Eric hesitated for a millisecond. Then he grinned. "I'd love to."

OoOoO

Pam and I waited in the office until sunrise. We were whispering in hushed voices, to prevent Russell from overhearing. Eric joined us. "You can't do it," Pam told him.

"It will work," he promised.

"But only for a few minutes," I reminded me. "Bill said it didn't last long."

 

"I'll be alright."

"No, you won't," I protested. "You'll be dead. Drink some of my blood, supposedly I have more fae blood than Sookie. It'll give you a better chance of making it through this."

He shook his head. "No."

"Eric, please," Pam begged.

"I can't let you die. Just a little bit, just give yourself a bit more time."

"I won't."

 

He walked out of the office. "Stubborn son of a bitch," Pam mumbled. The two of us followed him out into the main room. We stood in the doorway as Russell and Eric drank Sookie's blood. Then the two of them walked outside into the sun.

We moved to watch them on the security cameras. "He's going to die," I whispered. I glanced at her, she was crying. Eric chained himself to Russell, they both dropped to their knees. Pam whimpered. "He's finally going to get his revenge."

 


	8. Get the Fuck off my Front Porch

**RPOV**

I tore myself away from the screens long enough to untie Bill. He went to Sookie and gave her some of his blood. She woke up incredibly pissed. "Where's Eric?"

"Outside," I said quietly.

"Burning," Pam finished, her voice barely a whisper.

"Rachel Compton, why in the fuck are you just sitting here doing nothing?" Sookie asked me.

I glanced back at the screen. "He asked me to."

 

"He can't glamour you, and he's not your maker," she reminded me. "You don't have to listen to a damn thing he says."

I nodded. "You're right." I looked back to her. "I'm going to need help dragging him inside." We ran out into the parking lot where Russell and Eric were on the ground. "Eric, where's the key?"

"I told you to stay inside," Eric said. His skin was started to peel off.

"He's gone crazy," Russell told us, he didn't look any better.

"You, shut up," Sookie told him.

"Use your light," I urged Sookie.

 

 

"I can't! I don't know how to do it on command," she explained. "You do it!"

"I've never been able to!" I looked down at the vampires. "Eric, where's the fucking key?"

"Go away," he said quietly.

"Sookie, you've got to do it!" I shouted. As if I'd flipped a switch, a burst of light fired out of her hands and broke the handcuffs.

 

"Grab him under the arms, I'll get his legs," Sookie told me. We lugged Eric back into the bar.

Pam hurried over to us as soon as the door was shut. "He needs blood."

"Someone bite me," I said holding out my arm. "I don't think he's going to be able to." Pam sunk her fangs into my arm until blood was dripping down my elbow. "Perfect." I put my arm across Eric's mouth. "Drink," I urged him. For a moment I thought it was too late, that we'd already lost him. Then he grabbed my arm. I sighed in relief. He pulled me down next to him and bit me again.

"That's enough," Bill said.

"Eric, let go." Sookie pulled him off of me.

Eric pushed himself up, wiping his mouth. Bill rubbed a bit of his blood on my bites to heal them. "Where's Russell?" Eric asked.

"Outside," Pam told him.

"Godric appeared to me and asked me to spare him," Eric said.

"Maybe Russell was right," Sookie said. "You have gone crazy."

"Rachel?" Eric looked to me.

I groaned. "Whatever." I walked over and picked up the chains that had been wrapped around Bill and went outside.

"Ah, Ms. Compton, you couldn't resist saving me, could you?"

"Shut up, before I change my mind."

I wrapped the chain around his neck and dragged him inside. "Here you go, one crazy, half-fried vampire." I dropped the chains. "I'm not giving him any of my blood."

"No one's asking you to," Bill assured me.

"Good." I glanced down at Russell's face, which was peeling off in flaky chunks. "This is disgusting."

"We're going to ground," Eric told me. "The two of you can watch him."

Sookie and I both looked at each other with annoyance. "Fine," we huffed. The vampires left us alone.

"I'm sorry," I told Sookie.

"For which part?" She asked without looking at me.

"All of it," I told her. "But you understand, don't you? You would do anything to save Bill, _you did_. I had to do what I could to save Eric, even if it meant using you."

She shrugged. "Whatever, it's not your fault. I was just going to blame it all on Eric anyway."

"Aw," Russell said. "How touching."

"Shut up!" Sookie and I both snapped.

"This is going to be a long afternoon," I mumbled.

 

After a few minutes of silence I went out to my car and brought back nail polish and magazines. Sookie and I painted each other's nails while Russell tried to bargain with us for his release.

"I'm the King of Mississippi," he reminded us. "I could give you all the money you could possibly dream of."

"My entire family is dead," I informed him. "My sister and I are doing quite well for ourselves in the financial department."

"What about your house?" Sookie asked him.

I nodded. "I did love that house."

"Fine," Russell agreed reluctantly. "It seems like you have your hands full with those vampires. I could kill Bill Compton or Eric Northman for you, or both. I supposed I could leave them both alone too. Whichever you prefer."

"Neither!" I said appalled, at the same time Sookie answered, "Both."

She sighed. "Neither."

"What do we have to do?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Release me," he said.

I pretended to consider it. "Nope. Sookie, what color should I do the design in?"

"Some vampire will kill you both some day," Russell said, as Sookie selected a color.

 

"You're probably right," I agreed. "But that day is not today."

Sookie walked over to the bar where a large glass urn held the remains of Talbot. "That's just gross," Sookie said.

 

"He was the love of my life," Russell said.

"He's going to start rotting soon," I said. Sookie took the urn over to the sink and poured the bloody remains down the sink. She started laughing. "Okay, I think you're having a little too much fun with that. Please hurry, that sound is making me nauseous." 

 

She smiled. "All done."

OoOoO

Ginger returned later that afternoon to get ready to open the bar. "How long have you been working here?" I asked her.

"I don't remember," She said with a shrug.

"Oh, I guess it's probably been a while. How'd you get the job?" I asked instead.

"Um, I don't remember."

I glanced at Sookie.  _Does she know anything?_ Sookie laughed.

 

I hopped up from my bar stool when I got a flash of someone pulling up outside. I recognized Alcide's truck immediately. I walked over to unlock the door so he'd be able to come right in. When he did, Ginger screamed.

"Dear lord, Ginger! Please, calm down!" Sookie shook her head.

"I told you you'd see me around," I said, smiling at Alcide.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

"Why are you here?" Sookie asked.

"Eric called, he said you needed my help."

"Huh."

Ginger looked between the two of us. "Oh, shoot, I'm out of limoncello. I'll go grab some more so I can make you another drink." 

"I'll go help you," Sookie told her. The two walked to the back hallway. I scanned the bar and located the half full bottle of my favorite drink.

I looked back up at Alcide. "How's Janice?"

"She's doing fine," he told me. "She's already got her eye on a new location for her salon."

"That's good. She was really fun, I liked her."

Alcide laughed. "She's told me many times how much she liked you." He stopped laughing and looked at me for a moment. "I've been thinking about you a lot since you left."

"I've been thinking about you too," I told him. Then I realized where we were. "I'd rather not talk about this here."

"Yeah, you're right." He shook his head. "It's good to see you. I'd hate if we never saw each other again."

I sighed. "Can you try to be less perfect?"

"I can't help it."

"But once a month he turns into a big hairy beast and eats poor little bunnies," Russell quipped.

"You're really making me regret saving you," I snapped. I sighed. "They're about to wake up."

In a few minutes, Eric, Pam, and Bill came upstairs. "Good, you're here," Eric said to Alcide. "You brought your truck?" Alcide nodded. Eric started towards the door, and then he pulled me up from my barstool and kissed me. It almost made me squirm how possessive he was being, but I couldn't really blame him. He stepped away from me and turned back to Alcide. "Let's go, dog."

"Rach, we should get back to Bon Temps," Sookie said. "It's getting late and we have to work the lunch shift tomorrow."

OoOoO

Just before sunrise Bill paid us a visit. "Is Russell dead?" Sookie asked.

"He might as well me," Bill told us. I'd rather Russell be permanently dealt with, but I trusted Bill and Eric.

"Were's Eric?" I asked. "He said he'd call."

 

Bill hesitated. "Eric is gone."

"Gone?" I asked.

"I ended him."

I stared at him for a moment. "You, what?" I waited for him to provide an alternate explanation. "How could you?"

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Sookie asked. She reached for my hand and I squeezed.

"He knows what you are," Bill told us. "He's tasted you, and he knows what you can do. The three of you would not be safe with him in this world. Pam, the Queen, and Russell are all a danger as well."

"Did you not consider what he means to me?" I asked him. "Or think that maybe I mean enough to him that he wouldn't go selling me out to the highest bider?"

"This is unforgivable Bill," Sookie said. I heard something on the porch outside and we all turned. Eric was standing there, covered in clumps of what looked like concrete. I threw the door outside and hugged him.

He looked livid. He barely hugged me back, he was too focused on Bill. "Did you tell Sookie about the Queen?" He asked him. "Does she know that you were sent her to find her? Or how you let those people beat her, so you'd have an excuse to feed her your blood?"

"Is that true?" Sookie asked him looking hurt.

Bill nodded. "But I fell in love with you."

She shook her head. "You don't get the right to use that word. Get out of my house, I resend your invitation." Bill was forcibly pushed from the house. "And, Eric, you get the fuck off my porch."

I watched as they both left and then I followed Sookie back inside. She was crying again. "Come here," I said. I pulled her into my arms and let het cry on my shoulder.

After a few moments she let me go. "I have to go. I need to go to the cemetery," Sookie said, wiping her eyes.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked.

"No, that's alright," she told me. :You should go on and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Good night." I walked upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. I had a bad feeling. It wasn't a flash, there was no clear images or sounds to decipher. It was almost dreamlike, I chalked it up to being exhausted. I'd been awake for almost twenty four hours, it was probably nothing. I collapsed into my bed and fell asleep.

 


	9. Time Passes, Things Change

**Three Months Later**

**RPOV**

I laughed. "Stop it!"

"No," He said ticking me again.

"Stop it, Alcide!" I whined. My cell phone rang and I rolled off the couch. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table. "Oh, it's Lily, thank god." I sat cross legged on the floor as I answered her call. "Hey, Lil! How's _King Bill_?" I asked in my best Bill impression

She laughed. "He's fine. He wants you to come home."

"It's been two and a half months since I left, he'll get over it. I like Jackson."

"No, you just like Alcide," she said. I laughed. "Have you talked to Eric?"

"Not since we broke up," I said quietly. I glanced up at Alcide, he was pretending not to listen in.

"He wants you to come home too," Lily said.

"I'm sure he does," I sighed. "You know why I can't. It's too hard to see her house everyday and know that it's my fault it's empty."

"It's not your fault," Lily reminded me.

"Everyone says that, but I'm the one who had the feeling," I told her. "You didn't know something was wrong. I did."

Lily sighed. "Bill wants to talk to you."

"Put him on."

"Hello, Rachel," He said.

"Hey."

"How's Jackson?"

"It's great. How's being the King of Louisiana?"

"It's work, but I'll live," He laughed.

"Lily says the house looks fantastic."

"It does. She's been working with an interior designer for the past few weeks," he told me. "You'd love it, if you ever came home."

"Bill, you know how I feel."

"Eric blames himself."

"It's not his fault. He couldn't have saved her. And he couldn't have stopped me from leaving." I sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you'd all stop talking to me about him."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I need to go, I've got to get ready for lunch with Janice. Talk to you soon." I hung up and sat the phone back on the table.

"You alright?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah."

"I know it's hard moving on," he said. "Even when parting ways is for the best."

"Yeah, I just wish everyone would stop acting like I'm incapable of making my own decisions. I'm a grown woman, if I want to start a new chapter of my life, I can."

**Two Months Later**

"Do you remember the night Bill broke up with Sookie? We had just gotten her into bed, and we were sitting on the couch. I started crying because I was going to lose Bill?" I asked.

"Of course," He said.

"I don't cry about a lot of things."

"I've noticed. You're pretty tough."

"I guess so." I paused. "Did you cry over Debbie?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I never cried over Eric. Not even when I thought he was going to die."

"You just bottle everything up don't you?" He asked.

"I do," I nodded. "It's bad. I'll end up exploding one day."

**Two Months Later**

Alcide had to work late and I had the apartment to myself. Janice had offered to come over to do my hair and watch chick flicks, but one of her customers asked her on a date at the last minute and she canceled on me. I didn't mind being alone, it was relaxing. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and curled up on the sofa to watch TV. Just as I was getting comfortable, there was a knock on my door. I stood up reluctantly and headed over to the door. I opened it and found Eric waiting in the hall. "Oh my god," I said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I came to bring you home," He said.

"You can't just show up on my doorstep unannounced."

"I still love you," he said.

I looked at him for a moment. I knew deep down I still loved him too, he'd never been the reason I'd chosen to leave. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I looked up at him and he pressed his forehead to mine. "I live you too," I told him.

 

"Then come home." I shook my head. "Do you really believe she's dead?"

"No, I think those fairies took her. After it was too late, I realized that I could hear music, the same music I'd heard in the garden," I admitted. "Wherever they took her, they aren't bringing her back. I could have stopped them from taking her."

"Bill and Lily think she's dead," Eric told me. "We're the only ones who think she's still out there."

"It doesn't matter, it's too late. She might as well be dead."

"It's never too late." The he was gone. I wasn't sure if he was even real, maybe I'd just imagined it. But either way I knew I needed to go home.

OoOoO

When Alcide came home around three, he found me packing. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm going home," I said.

"For how long?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, for a while. Maybe for good."

"What?" He asked confused. "Did I do something?"

"No, it wasn't you. I just can't stay here anymore. I can't run away and hide from my life, that's not me."

"I love you," he told me.

"I know, and I can't do this anymore. You deserve someone who can give you her entire heart. That's not me, at least not right now." I zipped my last bag and swung it over my shoulder. He watched as I walked toward the door. I stopped and turned to look at him. "I do love you, Alcide. I just can't be the girl you need."

 

**Three Months Later**

"For the last time, can I please paint my room some other color?" I begged.

"Is this really the last time you're going to ask?" Bill asked.

"If you say yes," I singsonged.

"No." He laughed. I groaned. "If I bring the interior designer back in to do your room she'll end up redoing the entire upstairs to match. Then the next thing you know my house will look like Sophie-Ann's did."

"I saw the pictures in Southern Living, her house was flawless."

"Rach, give it up. It isn't going to happen," Lily said.

I sighed. "I really hate you both."

A guard came into the room. "Mr. Compton, Eric Northman is here."

"Oh that's my date! See you two later." I hopped up and headed towards the door. The guard walked me out. "I've told you over and over, this is not necessary."

"Mr. Compton insists."

"I bet he does," I mumbled. The guard waited for me to get into Eric's car before heading back inside. "I'm already tired of being treated like a piece of glass."

 

"The invitation to move in with me still stands," he said smiling.

"I know, I know. Maybe I'll take you up on that."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

**Two Months Later**

"Do you think I made the right choice?" I asked Lily one afternoon. We were sitting in the living room, she was reading a magazine and I was watching TV. "Coming home I mean."

"Of course I do," She said without looking up.

"You don't sound too convinced."

She closed the magazine and sat it down. "I'm glad you came home."

"I sense a but."

 

"But I wish you hadn't broken up with Alcide."

"You're the one who brought him up every time you called!" I reminded her.

"I just wanted you to come home."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. We weren't going to work out anyway. We both had too much baggage."

"You don't know that," she said. "He was good for you. I could tell you really loved him."

"I really love Eric too," I told her.

"Do you?" She asked skeptically. "The two of you happened so fast, it was like an explosion. You're like Romeo and Juliet. If they hadn't died, they would've ended up divorced and bitter."

"Are you really comparing Eric and I to Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

I sighed. "Well, what epic Shakespearian romance were Alcide and I?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't think you fit into any one Shakespeare play, Which is a good thing, a lot of them were tragedies."

"Well personally, I think we're all a little bit like the Taming of the Shrew. In which you're the shrew and I'm the sister."

She scoffed. "At least Katherina is a strong female character, especially in the 10 Things I Hate About You version." She shook her head. "You may not want to listen to me, but you know I'm right."

 

**Four Months Later**

Something was going to happen today. Something big and exciting. I could hardly sit still. "Rachel, you've been bouncing around all day, what's going on?" Lily asked.

"I don't know!" I said happily. "Something."

"You got a flash?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I haven't gotten a flash since Sookie..."I trailed off. "I've been getting these feelings. Today something is going to happen, something good."

"Maybe you should go for a run," she suggested. "Get rid of some of that excess energy."

"Alright, I'll go. But if something happens call me!" I grabbed my iPod and turned on some music as I headed out of the house. I jogged through the old cemetery and toward Sookie's house. I started to turn onto the street, but I recognized Jason through the trees. "Hey, Jason!" I called. I headed toward the house.

"Hey, Rach." The police uniform suited Jason. 

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Got a call that some girl showed up and refuses to leave." I tried not to get my hopes up, but that happy feeling was still in the back of my mind. I started to walk up towards the front door with him. "Rachel, you should go home."

"Jason, what if-"

"It's been over a year." When I made no move to leave he sighed. "I'll call you."

"Fine." I walked back toward the woods, but stayed just past the tree line. I called Lily. "Sookie's home."

 

"Rachel," she said cautiously.

"I'm serious," I told her. "I haven't seen her yet, but I know it's her. Tell Bill to come over as soon as he gets up."

There was muffled voices on the other end. "He just came upstairs. We'll head that way."

Sookie walked out onto her front porch. "Gotta go." I stuffed the phone back into my pocket and jogged across the yard. "It's really you, I knew it was! Jason wouldn't let me come in, I've been waiting for him to leave."

She hugged me. "I'm so happy to see you."

"You were with the fairies weren't you?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Right before you vanished, I got a feeling. It wasn't until later I realized why it felt so familiar. I knew you weren't dead, but I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Well, I'm back," She said smiling.

"God, I've got so much to fill you in on." I heard the leaves rustle as Bill appeared on the steps. Sookie backed toward her house.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not wanted here," Bill said. "It's just been so long."

"I'm fine," she told him.

Lily parked her car haphazardly in front of the house and jumped out. "Oh god, Sookie, are you alright?" Sookie nodded. "I missed you! I can't believe Rachel was right this whole time."

"I tried to tell you," I said. Eric landed from the sky. 

"I knew you weren't dead," he said.

Bill gave him a cold look. "Shouldn't you be at Fangtasia?"

"Pam can handle it," Eric told him.

"Eric, go!" Bill commanded him.

"Bill!" I snapped. Bill gave me a look as if he were trying to command me to do something too. "I don't have to listen to you, you aren't my King."

 

"I guess I have to go," Eric said. He turned to Sookie. "Everyone who claims to love you gave up on you. Except for Rachel and I."

I nodded at her. Then turned to Bill. "Well, I suppose we'll be going." To Sookie I added, "We'll catch up later."

OoOoO

The next morning I was working my morning shift at Merlotte's. When I'd returned from Jackson the new waitresses had already claimed the prime shifts around lunch and dinner. I topped off the coffees at one of my tables. When I turned I saw Sookie talking to Arlene and Terry. Sam joined them, from their thoughts I knew they were all asking about her mysterious year long disappearance. I walked past them to go pick up my orders from Lafayette. "Rayray, can you believe that?" He asked, shaking his head. Since returning from Jackson the two of us had become pretty close.

"It's crazy, isn't it?"

"If you ever need to go on important vampire business, you better write."

"Lala, I'll give you at least a month's notice before I disappear." I laughed.

"Rachel," Sam called. 

I turned around. "Yes?"

"You just got bumped back to the afternoon shift starting tomorrow," he said.

"Yes!" I punched the air. 

Sookie walked over to me. "How'd you get bumped back to the early shift?" She asked.

"It's a long story," I told her. "

"I don't know how things are going with you and Bill, but you always have a room at my house if you want it."

"Bill and I worked through a lot while you were gone, but those issues only got replaced with new ones," I told her. "He's practically suffocating me. I'm not sure he realizes I'm a grown, financially independent woman."

 

"You can start moving your stuff in tonight if you want," she offered. "If Lily wants to come, she can too. Only if she helps me finish up the attic guest room though."

"I'll ask."

"I guess I'll get going," she said. "See you tonight?"

I nodded. "I'll bring a bottle of wine and we can catch up."

OoOoO

That night, with the help of a few of Bill's guards, I moved my stuff over to Sookie's. Bill was sad to see us go, but I think he knew his time playing dad had come to an end. I was unpacking in my room upstairs, when I heard a shriek. I jumped up, overturning one of the boxes, and ran downstairs. Lily was standing in the living room, and Eric was standing in the foyer.

"I thought Sookie rescinded your invitation?" Lily asked.

"She did, but now I own the house," he said.


	10. Everyone Hates Witches

**RPOV**

I stared at him. "You bought Sookie's house?" I asked. He nodded. "You didn't think to tell me that?"

"I didn't think it was important," he said.

"It is a little bit important."

"Why are you here?" Lily asked.

"I bought the house, therefore I own you."

"It's not an all inclusive deal," she said. She picked up the box she'd just emptied. "I'd rather live with Bill."

"What's going on?" Sookie asked as she ran down the stairs.

"I just discovered I seriously over paid for this house," Eric said. I rolled my eyes.

"You bought my house?" Sookie asked.

He nodded. "We've gone over this. There are places I need to be, I'm sure I'll see you all soon." He walked out and flew away.

"I am so sorry!" I said turning to them.

"It's not your fault your boyfriend is fucking crazy," Sookie said.

"Are you going to tell her about Jackson?" Lily asked.

"I was getting to it."

"You went back to Jackson?" Sookie asked.

I nodded. "I was there for six months, that's why I got bumped back to the early shift."

"With Alcide?" I nodded. "You lived with Alcide for six months but you still came back to Eric?" Sookie asked.

"It's complicated," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Apparently." She walked toward the door. "I need to go see Bill."

"Before you head over to the house, you should probably know-"

Sookie cut Lily off. "You can tell me later, I just need to talk to him."

"Alright, don't say we didn't try to warn you."

OoOoO

The next day Lily and I returned from our afternoon shift at Merlotte's. Sookie and Tara were sitting in the living room drinking tea. "Tara!" Lily said happily. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

She stood up and hugged Lily. "How was Jackson, Rachel?"

"Fine."

"How long you been back?" 

"A few months," I told her.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked to change the subject.

"New Orleans," Tara told her.

"Well, you look amazing," Lily said. "Seriously your hair is perfect."

"Thanks, Lil."

"Eric bought us a microwave," Sookie told me.

I shrugged. "The one you had was a piece of junk. Maybe he can take care of that squeaky back door to."

"He did."

"You don't sound too happy."

"Forgive me if I'm not thrilled that Eric Northman bought my house."

"I talked to him today, he told me your brother was going to sell it to someone else. He bought it so you wouldn't lose it, because we knew you weren't dead." He expression softened. "I know this isn't the idea circumstance, but he is my boyfriend, it'd be nice if you could at least pretend to like him."

"Sorry," she said.

"I'm gonna go over to Bill's for awhile, I left my favorite dress."

"Rachel, wait!" She called after me.

I waved her off. "It's fine, I'm not mad."

OoOoO

Eric was talking to Bill in his office at the house. I leaned through the doorway. "Hey."

"Eric was just leaving," Bill told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"To talk to some witches."

"There are witches?" I asked. "Can I come with you?"

Eric looked at Bill. "I don't see why not," Bill said. "Witches are relatively harmless. Necromancers couldn't do anything to you."

"Necromancers, as in they can control the dead?" I asked.

"Yes, that also includes vampires," Bill said.

"God, okay, I see why they're a big deal."

"Shall we go?" Eric asked asked me. 

I smiled. "We shall." 

I texted Lily. "I'll see you guys when you get home from work. Going to see some witches with Eric. Don't worry about me."

We arrived outside of a small store in Shreveport, Moon Goddess Emporium. The two of us headed into the building. "It smells weird," I said. There were voices in the back room, so that's the way we headed. Eric, always one to make an entrance, threw open the doors dramatically. The circle of witches looked up.

"Ya'll looking for a dead body?" Eric asked. He popped out his fangs, everyone gasped. Lafayette jumped to his feet and saw me.

"Lala, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I could ask you the same question!" He said.

I shook my head. "I came with Eric."

"Jesus brought me."

"Anyway," Eric said ending me and Lafayette's conversation. "Which one of you is Marnie?"

An older woman stepped forward. "I'm Marnie."

"Your coven will never meet again," he told her. "Sound good?"

"What do I get out of that?" She asked angrily.

"Your life," Eric told her.

"I'd listen to him, Marnie," Lafayette told her. "He tends to get his way."

"Join hands," Marnie called to her circle.

Before she could join in, Eric grabbed her and bit. "Eric!" I shouted. Tara came running in, I wasn't even sure where she'd come from, but she was holding a stake. "Tara, no!" I grabbed her arm. Eric dropped Marnie, who collapsed to the ground. He yanked Tara away from me. "Don't hurt her!"

The sound of thunder rattled me, a gust of wind tore through the room. Marnie pushed herself to her feet, she was chanting under her breath. As she joined her circle, her chanting grew louder. I collapsed. 

**LPOV**

I read Lily's text to Sookie. "Maybe Pam can help us with our Eric problem," Sookie suggested.

I shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Let's drive up there while Eric is out with Rachel." The two of us got in Sookie's car and drove up to the bar.

We found her at the front. "Hello, Rachel," she said with a smirk.

"Lily," I corrected her.

"Damn, you two look so much alike," she said. "But you couldn't be more different. Eric's not here."

"We're not looking for Eric," Sookie told her.  "Is there any way you can convince him to sell my house back?"

"He's my maker, did you really think I'd side with you?" Pam asked raising an eyebrow. "Has Rachel asked him?"

"No," I said. "I don't think she has. Do you think he'd agree?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He loves her."

"She's with him now. We'll wait around until they get back," I said.

"You do that, and leave me alone." 

The two of us walked father into the bar. "I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Sookie said. I sat down at the bar and Ginger smiled. "Sparkling limoncello vodka coming right up." I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't Rachel, and that I hated Limoncello. Sookie returned looking annoyed. "Let's go."

"What about waiting for Rachel and Eric?" I asked.

"I'm sure they'll be by the house later."

I shrugged. "Okay." Ginger sat down the cocktail and I politely took a sip, then when she turned around I poured it into the trash.

The two of us headed home, she didn't offer an explanation for her sour mood, and I didn't ask. We were almost home when I saw someone walking along the road. I leaned forward to the window. "Isn't that Eric?" I asked her.

She slowed down. "Yeah. Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know."

We pulled up beside him. I rolled down my window. "Eric?" Sookie called across me. He just kept walking. "Eric!"

"Who are you?" He asked finally.

"It's Sookie and Lily," she said. He stared at us blankly

"Eric, you know exactly who we are," I said. "Stop playing games."

"No, I don't." He stopped walking. "Why do you smell so good?"

"You know exactly why we smell this way."

"What are you?" He asked. He leaned towards us and his fangs popped out. I squealed and Sookie stepped on the gas.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

She stopped. "I have no idea."

"Where'd he go?" I asked looking around. Suddenly he was leaning through the window. She leapt out of the car, and I struggled to climb out through her door. Of course, Eric was faster than us. He appeared right in front of us and Sookie punched him.

"You broke my nose," he said surprised. 

"It'll heal in like two seconds," she said. I stood a few feet behind her, watching Eric. There was something different about him.

"I don't know who I am," he told her. I took a few steps forward, still keeping my distance.

"What was the last thing you remember?" I asked. He started rambling, I could barely keep up. Something about eyes and a room full of people. Some of what he said was in Swedish, he stopped, as if he was surprised that he spoke another language. "Was my sister with you?"

"I don't know."

"She looks exactly like me," I added.

"No," he said decisively. Then he hesitated. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Okay."

"We'll help you figure out what's going on, but you have to follow our rules," Sookie told him. "No touching either of us and definitely no biting."

He nodded. "I swear."

"Come on, get in." I sighed.

 _What about Rachel?_ I asked.

_I don't know._

_Fucking witches._

When we got to Sookie's house the two of us walked in, but Eric stopped at the door. "Why are you-" I stopped myself. "Oh right, of course. Eric, please come in," I said.

 _This may work out to our benefit._ I said.

_Don't get used to it._

"Don't step on the rug!" Sookie shouted, just in time.

"Oh, sorry." He stepped back just before he put one of his muddy bare feet on her new rug. He looked at us like a little kid who just got in trouble. It was kinda cute.

"You're going to track mud all over Sookie's house. I'll go get something to wash your feet off with," I said. I started to head into the kitchen.

 _I can do it. If you'd rather._ Sookie said.

_It's okay, I'll do it._

_Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to be around him._

_It's ok really._ I told her. I found a bowl in the cabinet and filled it with soapy water. Sookie went upstairs to call Pam, I was glad she was the one making the call and not me. I carried the bowl into the living room and motioned for him to follow me. He sat down on the couch and put the bowl at his feet.

"Here, put your feet in this." I folded my legs under me and sat on the floor. I picked up the rag and started washing his feet off. "Sorry the water is cold."

"It's alright." He pulled his foot back suddenly and I jumped. "It's tickles." He smiled. It wasn't the smirk I was used to seeing on his face, this smile looked genuine. He leaned towards me. "You glow, it's beautiful."

"Thanks?" He was about to say something else, but the front door flew open. I jumped about a foot in the air, and so did Eric.

"Who the fuck is she?"

"That's Pam, she's your progeny," I told him.

"Shit!" Pam wailed. "You and Sookie have to hide him."

"What?" I asked. "No way! He's your maker, you deal with him."

"The first place they'll look is with me," she said. "He's safer here. Where's Rachel?"

"Missing."

"I'll look for her," she promised me. "But you have to keep him here."

I nodded reluctantly. "I'll let Bill know."

"No!" She said quickly. "Bill sent Eric to that coven knowing something bad would happen."

"Bill wouldn't do that!" I protested.

"You obviously don't know him as well as I thought you did," she said. "This wouldn't be the first time Bill tried to get rid of Eric."

"He was just trying to protect us," I told her.

"Please don't go to Bill," she asked. "He'd use this as an excuse to kill Eric. Would you want to do that to Rachel?"

I sighed. "Fine. We'll keep him."

"Thank you," Pam said. She left and Sookie came downstairs.

"It's almost morning," Sookie told Eric. "You should get in your cubby."

"Where is it?" He asked her.

"Right, I forgot you don't know. It's in here." She opened it climbed down the ladder. "Well, it's safe, what are you waiting for?" She called from below.

Eric looked between her and me. "So you live here. In my house?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you mine?" He asked curiously.

"No! You were dating Lily's sister she was…yours."

"Oh." He went down the ladder, I leaned down to watch them. He stood between her and the exit.

"Now I'm going to go upstairs," she told him.

"I want to say thank you for everything," he told her.

"No problem. Now let me go." He moved out of her way. She came up the ladder and started to close the door behind her.

I grabbed it. "Hold on. I'm going to go down there."

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to him."

"Do you want me to wait on you?" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

She nodded. "Alright, good night, Lily."

"Good night." I climbed down the ladder. I lost my grip on the rungs and fell backwards, Eric caught me. I jumped away from him. "Hi," I said. Cautiously I sat down on the side of the bed. He did too. I slid father away from him. "I just came down here to…" I trailed off. "I don't know. You don't know anything about my sister. I don't know why I needed to talk to you."

He reached his hand toward my face and I jumped up to my feet. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's ok. I'm just not really used to vampires."

"I won't hurt you," he promised me.

"I know." I reached out hesitantly and brushed my fingers across his face. Down his cheek and over his mouth. His fangs popped out making me jump again.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed.

"It's ok." I reached out and touched one of his fangs with my finger. They were sharper than they looked, and they cut the skin. A little drop of blood welled up. "Fuck." I looked up at Eric, he was staring at the blood, but he was still in control. "Do you want it?" I asked, holding out my finger to him. "Just don't bite."

He put my finger in his mouth and sucked the blood off. I pulled my hand back slowly. "You're delicious."

"I'm going to go," I told him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye." 

"Bye." I climbed back up the ladder and closed the cubby door behind me. I went down the hall to my room and tried to get some sleep.

OoOoO

Sookie came and woke me up a few hours later. "I'm going to see Alcide, he moved to Shreveport recently. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed." I got out of bed and changed clothes and put on a little make up. She handed me a mug of coffee to take on the road. I wasn't as accustomed to this sleep schedule as she was.

When we arrived at Alcide's house in Shreveport, I sighed. "You ok?" Sookie asked.

"Imagine if Rachel had stayed with Alcide," I said. "She'd be living in some cute little house just like this one. But instead she came back to Eric, and now she's who knows where."

"If I were her, I wouldn't have come back," Sookie said.

"Yeah, me either." We got out of the car and headed up the front steps. I rang the doorbell. After a few moments Alcide came to the door. He grinned when he saw us, he picked Sookie up and spun her around.

"Good to see you too," She laughed. He sat her down and smiled at me.

"Good to see you, Lily. How's your sister?" He asked.

"She's missing."

"Missing? What happened?" He looked genuinely worried about her.

I shook my head. "I wish I knew."

"I'll do whatever I can to help find her."

"When did you move to Shreveport?" Sookie asked. He motioned for us to follow him inside.

"A few months ago. I was ready to get out of Jackson after everything with the pack and then when Rachel left I just really needed a change."

"Yeah, I understand," I said.

"Now what was that favor you wanted to ask me?" Alcide asked, changing the subject.

"Well Eric is," she paused looking for the right word, "Sick. He needs some place to stay," Sookie said.

I heard someone come in through the kitchen. I looked up to see a woman in the doorway. "Hey there, Sookie, Rachel."

"I'm actually Lily, her twin," I said.

 _There are two of them?_  She thought exasperated. _Like one didn't cause enough trouble for Alcide._  She sighed out loud and then thought,  _Be nice, Debbie._

"Oh I guess we never met. Nice to meet you, Lily," she said to me. "Sookie, I'm sorry about everything before."

"You tried to kill me," Sookie said.

I looked between the two of them. "Wait this is Debbie? The Debbie that tried to kill Rachel?"

"Yep, I did, and I am seriously sorry about that. I was really fucked up back then," she explained. "I want to try to make amends if you'll let me."

"Um, sure," Sookie said. Debbie hugged her, Sookie hugged her back awkwardly.

Debbie turned to me. "Is your sister around? I'd like to apologize to her too."

"She's actually missing," I told her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed my arms. "When you find her will you tell her I want to apologize?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can I get ya'll two anything to eat?" Debbie asked us.

"Actually I'm working the lunch shift, I need to get back," Sookie told me. I knew that was a flat out lie, but I was ready to get out of there too. "I'll talk to you later, Alcide." Sookie grabbed her purse and the two of us left. We were just about in the car when Alcide ran out after us.

"Wait! I'm sorry I didn't say anything about Debbie and I getting back together."

"No, I'm happy for you," Sookie said.

"Eric needs a place to stay?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have asked you," Sookie said, shaking her head. "I'm just a little nervous about having him in my house."

"He's living with you?" He asked.

"This isn't your problem," she told him. "Anyway, it was good to see you." She got back in the car. Alcide grabbed my arm before I could get in the passenger seat.

"Lily, what I said about looking for your sister, I meant it. I'll do whatever I can. I loved her."

I nodded. "I know. Thanks. I gotta go, I'm going to be late."

He let go of my arm and I got into the car. "Bye."

OoOoO

Shortly before sunset, Sookie and I sat in the living room watching TV. I wasn't focused on the show, I was too busy thinking about Eric. A flash of light outside caught my attention. We both stood up and walked toward the door, Claudine was waiting for us in the front yard.

"I've come to get you both of you," Claudine informed us.

"There's no way I'm going back," Sookie said, backing away.

"You took a whole year of her life," I reminded her. "All her friends thought she was dead."

"And I apologize for that, but Faerie is your home."

"No, it isn't!" Sookie said.

"I can protect you," Claudine reasoned.

"Then why didn't you protect Rachel from those witches?" I countered. She had nothing to say to that.

"Just stay away from us," Sookie told her.

We turned around to go inside, but Eric ran out. He jumped and Claudine and she fell to the ground. Eric sank his fangs into her neck and drank her dry. When she died she disintegrated into dust.

"Eric, that was my fairy godmother!"


	11. Identity Crisis

**LPOV**

"If any of her friends show up we're dead," Sookie moaned.

"Come on, Eric," I said walking over to him. "Let's get you inside." He fell over. "Eric?" I walked toward him and gave him a little push with my foot.

He rolled over and pushed himself up to his feet. I backed away and he took another step closer. "You smell good."

"I know, you've told me," I reminded him.

"Can I drink you?" He asked.

 

"But-"

I cut him off."You'll kill me like you killed Claudine."

"I wouldn't harm something as beautiful as you."

I sighed. "Come on, you should get in your cubby." I started walking towards the house, he ran up and pinched my butt.

"What happened to no touching?" Sookie asked. "Did you forget my rules?" He laughed hysterically.

"Sook, can vampires get drunk?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, I think he is."

She turned around. "Wait, where'd he go?"

"Shit."

OoOoO

We spent the rest of the night and well into the morning looking for Eric. Sookie called Alcide and he arrived around noon. I greeted him at his car. "Hey, Lily." He gave me a hug.

"Sookie's looking around back again," I told him.

"How is Eric still wandering around?" He asked.

"That's an interesting story, I'll tell you on the way." He took off his shirt and I looked him up and down. Rachel had really gotten a good one.

"You mind?"

"Oh right, sorry." I turned around. When I looked over my shoulder, he was a wolf. "Oh my god, you're adorable!" He growled quietly "Sorry, it's true. Smell anything?" He took off and I ran after him. Along the way I explained the whole fairy situation. He stopped when we reached a small pond. Sookie caught up with us at the shore.

"I don't see him," she said. Eric shot out from the water. 

"Come play with me!" He called to us.

"Eric, there're gators in there!" Sookie shouted to him.

"I'll just kill the sea monsters!"

I sighed. Alcide shifted back. "You weren't kidding about him being different." Eric snarled at him.

"Eric, stop!" I reprimanded.

"They want me here!" Alcide called back to him.

"Eric, he's our friend," Sookie told him. "You don't want to fight."

"Prepare to die, dog."

"Bring it on, fanger."

"Oh come on!" I groaned. "Both of you are acting like children!"

"Alcide, stop growling!" Sookie said.

"Put up your fangs, Eric!" I said at the same time. 

Eric gasped in pain. "Sookie, hand me the blanket!" I took it and waded into the pond. "Come here."

"Lily, it hurts," He said.

"I know, I know." I wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He leaned into me.

"I don't want to go back."

"Go on, I'll be there in a second." He looked at me sadly before running toward the house.

Sookie, Alcide, and I returned to the house. "I'll go down and make sure he's okay," I told them. I climbed down the ladder and found Eric sitting on the end of the bed. "You need to go to sleep," I told him.

"I don't want to."

"You got burned up, you need your rest," I pushed him back onto the bed but he sprang right back up.

"Nope."

"If you stay wake you'll get the bleeds."

"I know."

"Then you can clean them up, because I sure won't." He stared at me. I shook my head. "Fine, do what you want. I've got to go." I climbed back up the ladder. I could hear Alcide and Sookie talking.

"She sure has gotten a lot more comfortable around supes since last year," Alcide said.

"It's a recent development," Sookie told him.

"I can hear you two talking about me," I said when I reached the top. Sookie motioned us outside to the porch.

"Are you two crazy?" Alcide asked quietly.

"You saw it for yourself, Eric isn't the same," I said.

"But he's still a killer. Eric is and always be Eric," Alcide said.

"And Debbie Pelt is still Debbie Pelt," I reminded him. "She tried to kill Sookie and Rachel, she's a reformed V-addict, and she's living in your house. But do you see either of us judging you?"

"Your sister didn't really leave me with a choice," Alcide countered.

I scoffed. "No. You are not blaming this on Rachel. Just because Rachel left your sorry ass, doesn't mean you had to go running back to your psycho ex-girlfriend."

"Both of you stop!" Sookie said.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," I said finally.

"That's the same thing I'm saying about you."

"Alright, fine," I said. We looked at each other intensely daring the other to make a remark.

He smiled. "Come here." I hugged him."I'm sorry I said that about Eric and your sister."

"I'm sorry I said that about Debbie," I said grudgingly. "Are we still friends?"

He nodded like he was weighing his options. I poked him. He laughed. "Friends."

"I'll talk to you later," I promised.

"See you soon." He walked off to his truck.

OoOoO

I took a nap until the sun went down. I was surprised that Eric wasn't upstairs when I woke up. I headed down to the cubby to check on him. "You've been way too quiet. This isn't you," I said.

"It is," he said.

"No, the real you-"

He cut me off. "I am real!"

"I know," I said quietly. "I just mean the Eric I always knew. He was never sad, at least not that he let on. Of course, I mostly saw him when he was with Rachel. When they were together it was like nothing in the world mattered but them. She was his sunshine," I told him. "At least, it was like that before."

"I'll never feel the warmth from the sun again," he said sadly. "Or see the light reflected off your hair."

"But the night isn't so bad," I tried to reason. "The stars are beautiful. Stars make pictures, and tell stories. And I bet the moon light on my hair is even better."

"No. You don't understand, you have both," he told me. "You can see the sun or the moon whenever you want. You take them for granted."

I shook my head. "I don't know what to say."

"You think I'm weak."

"No, I don't."

"You want the Eric that doesn't feel."

"Of course not." I sat down next to him. "Why would I want an Eric that doesn't feel? Even Rachel's Eric felt. But he was hers."

"If you kiss me, I promise to be happy."

"I can't," I told him. "You're not mine to kiss."

He shook his head. "I'm not hers either."

He was right. The man that sat in front of me, wasn't the Eric I had always know. They shared a body, but not any of the experiences that made Eric the person he had been. This Eric didn't love Rachel, and this wasn't the Eric that my sister loved. I leaned toward him.

"Someone's at your door," Eric said suddenly.

"Sookie can get it," I murmured.

"You should go."

I sighed and stood up. "Stay here." I climbed up the ladder and walked across the living room to the door. Sookie was already on the porch talking to Bill. I opened the door.

"Lily, there you are," Bill said. "You don't happen to know where Eric is, do you."

"No, why would I?" I asked.

"You're right." He shook his head. "Where's your sister, maybe she'd know?"

"I haven't heard from her in a few days. I figured she and Eric had run off to spend some time together." It killed me to lie about Rachel when Bill could use his resources to help find her. But I couldn't give Eric over to him. I didn't want to believe what Pam had said, but I didn't want to take any chances either. I couldn't explain Rachel's disappearance without explaining Eric.

"This is the only place my guards haven't searched," Bill said.

"I'm not going to let a bunch of people stomp around my house," Sookie argued.

"It'll just be me." He stepped toward the door. Sookie and I both blocked his path.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Sookie asked. He looked between us.

"I tell you everything," I told him. "I'd definitely tell you if I was hiding Rachel's boyfriend." He was still coming to push us aside. "You are not going to search this house," I said calmly. "You have no reason not to trust me."

"I'm not going to search this house. I don't have any reason not to trust you," Bill said blankly.

"Bill, are you alright?" Sookie asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "I understand you girls need your privacy. I'm sorry for intruding, goodnight." He disappeared into the trees.

Sookie turned to look at me. "Did you just glamour him?"

"I-I don't know. The only other time that's happened I was trying to end and argument with Rachel," I told her. "She got that same weird, blank look. She let it go for a while."

"I think you have another power we didn't know about," Sookie said.

"I can glamour vampires," I said. "I am so beyond dead."

OoOoO

Sookie finally convinced me I needed to get some sleep. I walked to my room on the ground floor. "You're gonna be okay alone?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. If you hear someone screaming, don't bother to come running," I told her. "Probably just me having a terrible nightmare."

"I'll come running anyway. You're sleeping on the same floor as a vampire."

"He's actually under us," I reminded her.

"Technicalities."

"Oh, go to sleep." I pushed her out of my room. I couldn't have been asleep very long. I woke up and felt someone's presence in my room. I pushed myself up and saw Eric in my doorway, his fangs were bared. I pressed myself up against the headboard, unsure of where to go. 

He covered his mouth quickly when he realized his fangs were out. "I had a bad dream," he told me.

I relaxed. "Come here." I motioned him over. He lay down in my bed and told me about his dream. He had seen Godric.

"I'm sorry I'm crying all over your pillows," he said.

"It's alright, they're Sookie's," I told him.

"I don't even know him."

"Godric was your maker. That's a really strong bond," I explained. "I'm not surprised you can still feel it, even now."

"He said I was evil." He rolled over onto his side.

"It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Am I evil?" He asked.

"You aren't an angel," I admitted. "You did a lot of things that weren't very nice, but you aren't evil." He moved so his head was laying in my lap. I giggled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"If you had told me last year that I'd be lying in bed with Eric Northman, I would've laughed in their face and told them they were insane."

"Why?" He asked.

"I've never know you to be so sweet and kind." I ran my fingers over his hair. "I think Godric would've liked to see you like this."

"Did you know him?" He asked.

"No, but Sookie met him. He was gone before Rachel and I moved to Bon Temps," I told him. "You talked about him constantly. Rachel told me so many stories about the two of you. You and I may not have been close, but I did enjoy the stories."

"Tell me one?"

"There were lots, I can't remember them all, but I know you loved him."

"What was I like when I was human?" He asked.

"I only know that you were the son of a Viking king. Family was always very important to you." I chose to leave out the rest of the story, so I didn't upset him more.

"Oh." He said quietly. "Is it ok if I stay here until morning?"

I slid down under the covers next to him. "Sure."

**RPOV**

I was in the woods, I had no idea where I was going or how I got there. Hell, I didn't even know who I was.

"Hello, Rachel," A woman said as she walked towards me. She looked a little funny, but I couldn't place what it was that made her look off.

"Do you know me?" I asked.

"Of course I do," She said as if I should know exactly who she was. "You know, you are a very powerful medium."

"A what?" I asked.

"A person who can speak with sprits."

"You're a spirit." I could see why she looked different now. Her clothes were out of place, and she seemed to be made out of light or mist.

"My name is Ileana Gavilán," she introduced herself. "You can trust me."

"I don't know who I am," I admitted.

"I can help you," Ileana told me.

"Would you?" I asked.

"Of course. Just let me in."

**LPOV**

That afternoon I was sitting with Tara and Sookie eating ice cream and having girl talk. It felt good to be doing something normal. Tara and I had been close before she'd gone off to New Orleans and it was nice to catch up. "I can't believe you got a girlfriend!" I said.

"I didn't really plan it," she said.

"We've been friends for years but you never thought to mention you liked girls?" Sookie asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't before."

"So are you going to bring her to Bon Temps soon?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"She doesn't even know I'm from Louisiana," she told us. "I've told her my name is Toni, that I'm from Atlanta. She thinks I'm at my grandmother's funeral right now. I hate this place, I just wanted to forget about it. But now she found a bunch of stuff about who I really am." She shook her head. "I think I'm in love with her."

"If you love her, you have to fight for her," Sookie said.

"I've been telling so many lies I have no idea what I should explain first."

"Maybe your name?" I suggested."Where did Toni come from anyway?"

"Honestly, it was the first thing I thought of."

 _Sookie, it's getting dark._ I thought. I glanced at the cubby behind us. 

"Hey, can I stay here tonight? I know you still haven't finished the guest room in the attic, but since Rachel's out of town with Eric, I could just stay in her room."

"You know tonight's not really the best night," I said.

"She's right. It's not really a good night."

I glanced behind me. Tara followed my eyes and saw Eric. She screamed and jumped to her feet. She grabbed the fire iron and started waving it around. Eric popped out his fangs. "What is he doing here?"

"Eric, stop that!" I shouted. "Tara, put that down!"

"I live here," Eric said.

"What the fuck, you told me he was out of town with Rachel," Tara said to us.

"It's complicated," Sookie said.

"Is Rachel dead? Did he kill her?" Tara asked. "She was with him the last time I saw her."

"She's missing," I told her. "But we don't think he killed her." She looked worried. "When did you last see her?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You want me to be upfront and honest, but you have someone who wants me dead in your basement, bit of a double standard huh?"

"Something happened to him. He's changed," Sookie said.

"Sookie, this is the guy that gave you to Russell Edgington, who tricked you into drinking his blood. He _tortured_ Lafayette. You hate Eric Northman! And you Lily, ever since you came to Bon Temps, he's made your life miserable. He's wanted to suck you dry since day one. Every bad thing that's happened to your sister is because of him. Last time I checked you wanted Eric Northman dead."

"Tara-" I started.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" She ran out of the house.

"Shit," Sookie said. "I'll be right back." She ran outside after Tara. I collapsed back onto the couch.

"Did I really do all those things she said?" Eric asked me.

"Yes," I said defeated.

"Why are you letting me stay with you?"

"You're not the person that Tara thinks you are, at least not anymore. You're so much kinder and gentler, I like this version."

"But I'm obviously able to cause you great pain."

"You did," I told him. "But I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't think you could change."

"You have a light in you and I'd never forgive myself if I took that away." He got up and walked out the door.

"Eric, wait!" I cried out, following him. He stopped in the drive way and turned to face me. I looked at him for a moment. "I don't want you to go." He walked towards me slowly. I held out my arms and hugged him. He stroked the side of my face and I pulled back to look at him. "Kiss me," I whispered. He leaned towards me slowly and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned toward him. Someone cleared their throat, I jumped back to see Sookie. "Oh, did you catch up with Tara?" I asked awkwardly

"No, I didn't."

"Oh." I coughed.

"I'm not judging," she said. "I am not going to say anything."

As she walked past me she smiled softly.  _You two are sort of precious._

I choked out a quiet laugh.  _Thanks_.

I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go back inside."


	12. A Lot of Things Happen in 400 Years

**LPOV**

We couldn't have been inside more than five minutes when Bill arrived. He grabbed Eric and threw him up against the wall.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Sookie came running back down the stairs, just as Eric flipped tossed Bill to the ground.

"What the fuck?" She said.

"Who is this vampire?" Eric asked, holding Bill down.

"He's-he's the king," I told him.

Bill's guards came in pulled Eric off of him. They took him to Bill's and I followed.

"You can't do this!" I protested.

"I am his king," Bill said.

"But you aren't mine," I reminded him.

"Yes, you've clearly showed me that when you not only lied to my face, but also used fae magic."

"It's not my fault what gifts I posses," I snapped. "And how can you even talk to me about lying?"

"Lily was only protecting me," Eric told Bill. "Whatever I've done she had no part in it."

"Silver him," Bill said.

"Bill!" I shouted.

"Lily, don't," Eric told me. "You've done enough."

"Yes, you have," Bill said.

I recoiled at the venom in his tone. "Really, Bill? You can run around with every girl in town, hell, Rachel can date every kind of supernatural on the market. But the moment I find someone that I actually care about, you decide it's time to treat me like I'm your daughter? Well, I'm not. I was wrong to ever think I was something even close."

"Believe it or not my every move does not revolve around you and your sister's love lives."

"But when you see the chance to hold some power over us you don't hesitate to take it."

"I took an oath to protect the vampires in Louisiana," Bill said, ignoring me.

"By locking them up and slivering them?" I asked. "You sure have an interesting way of protecting people."

"Eric is under the control of the necromancers. He's a danger to everyone."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I shouted. "He can't remember anything! His whole life is just gone."

"He would say or do anything to get to you!"

"Oh so now he's faking it?" I asked. "Make up your mind Bill. Is he a danger or is he a liar?" I stared at him, daring him to dig himself deeper into a hole. "We were family," I shook my head slightly. "Rachel and I thought of you as the father we never had. If you ever loved us, you'll let him go."

"This is vampire business," he told me. "I strongly suggest you stop pretending to be Rachel and get out of it while you still can." He turned away.

"Did you even notice Rachel is missing? Or are you too busy imprisoning innocent vampires?" I shouted after him. "She went in to see those witches with Eric and she never came back."

He was quiet for a moment. "You should leave."

"That's it? You aren't even going to look for her? Or at least assure me she's alright?" I asked my voice cracking.

"You made it perfectly clear we are no longer family. You should go," he repeated.

"I'm not leaving without him."

"If Ms. Compton sets foot on my property again, I want her arrested for trespassing," he said to his guard.

One of them grabbed me and pulled me toward the door. "This is my house! I can't trespass on my own property!" I was pulled outside. "I hate you!"

OoOoO

When I returned to Sookie's I started crying, and I cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up it was sundown. I had a few texts from Sookie explaining that Jason thought he was going to turn into a werepanther. Sookie had offered to sit with him and she was inviting me along.

When I arrived they were having a conversation about wanting to be normal. "Rachel and I were always the freaks at school," I told them. "Rachel was only popular because she knew how to use her powers to get what she wanted. But mostly people were just scared of her. People always fear the unknown. But the unknown isn't always so bad, sometimes it can be pretty amazing. You've just got to embrace it."

"I guess that makes sense," Jason said. "Hey, can you go grab me another beer?"

I laughed. "Sure."

"I'll come with you," Sookie said. We walked up to the house. I grabbed them two beers, and filled a plastic cup of boxed wine for myself. When we got back down the hill, Jason's chair was empty.

"Jason?" I called.

"Jason!" Sookie yelled.

"Shit." Sookie grabbed the gun and we walked off into the trees. "Jason, come on!" I yelled.

"We can deal with this at home!" Sookie yelled. There was some shuffling in the trees. "Jason?"

Debbie came out of the trees. Sookie pointed the gun at her. "Whoa, hey, Sookie, Rach-"

"Lily," I corrected her.

"Right."

"What are you doing out here?" Sookie asked her.

Alcide stepped out of the trees. "She's with me." Sookie lowered the gun. "We're on our way to a meeting with our new pack."

"You really shouldn't be running around this late at night, it being a full moon and all," Debbie told us.

"You never know what kind of things you'll run into," I mumbled.

"Werepanthers, they're like werewolves but cats right?" Sookie asked.

"Basically. Why?" Alcide asked.

"How would one become a werepanther?" I asked.

"They can't, not unless they have a least one full blooded parent," Debbie said.

"So if I had gotten bit-" Sookie started. Both Debbie and Alcide looked at her. "I didn't get bit. But if I did I wouldn't turn into a werepanther?"

"It's hereditary, not a virus," Alcide said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Thanks for your help," I said. "Go on, shift, kill things, whatever you do on a full moon."

"Yeah. We need to go," Sookie grabbed my arm.

"Bye, Alcide!" We walked back into the woods. "So pretty much Jason dragged us out here for nothing."

"Pretty much."

"I'm going back to the house," I said. "You keep looking for Jason."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, see you back at home." 

I walked in the opposite direction, ducking under tree branches till I finally got to something familiar. There was someone in the trees, I could sense their mind was there. "Hello?" Eric appeared in front of me. "Oh my god." I ran towards him, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

OoOoO

Sookie wasn't at the house when we got back, I figured she'd just spent the night at Jason's. Eric and I had the house to ourselves.

I was lying in my room later with Eric, I was beginning to think he'd fallen asleep. "Are you still there?" I asked quietly.

"Just listening to your heart beat," he said sleepily. 

"If I were to become a vampire, I wonder if I'd still keep my fae powers," I mused, more to myself than to Eric.

"Are you thinking about having someone turn you?" He asked.

"No. I mean, probably not. It was just something I was thinking about," I said. "I have to remind myself this situation is only temporary."

"Do you want me to remember?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"Would you still want me?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I hope so. I know you're going to have to remember soon, but I still want to feel exactly the same way I feel right now."

"That's all I needed to hear."

OoOoO

After I'd gone and gotten dressed, I went down stairs to fix myself something to eat. Before I could make it to the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. I ran to open it, knowing Sookie wasn't home to get it. Bill was standing on the other side. "Oh, hi."

"Hello, Lily."

"I don't know why you changed your mind about Eric, but thank you." I paused. "And I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it. You're still family, of course you are."

"I still think of you as my daughter," he said.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you and Rachel."

"I've got a team looking into her disappearance. We'll find her," he promised me.

"Thank you. Did you come over tonight for something in particular?" I asked him

"We have reason to believe that the necromancers will be trying to raise the vampires in the morning."

"They're trying to kill vampires?" I asked.

"That is what we believe, yes," he said. "400 years ago there were two very powerful witches in Spain, that vowed to destroy all vampires. They managed to take out quite a few, before they were put to death. I believe this coven is resuming their work."

"How do we prevent it?" I asked.

"The only way is to silver the vampires who are close enough to the spell." He handed me a bag full of chains.

"You want me to sliver Eric," I clarified.

"Yes. If you care for him, you must do this." I nodded.

"Good luck," I said.

**IPOV**

I walked towards Moon Goddess Emporium, it had taken me ages to walk from the woods to the store. An older lady was standing inside, she hadn't noticed me yet. I watched her for a moment. "Antonia?" I called.

Her head snapped up. She looked at me suspiciously before realization crossed her face. "Ileana!"

"It's been over 400 years since I've seen you, my sister," I said smiling.

"Over 400 years since I watched those terrible creatures suck you dry," she said bitterly.

"The look of bitterness doesn't suite your new features, little sister."

"I can't help it."

"Have you made plans?" I asked.

"They're underway. Marnie had amassed a small coven before I took control. I'm sure several of them will join out cause. What about your host?" Antonia asked me.

"I'm not sure there's anyone Rachel could scrounge up who isn't a supernatural or an empathizer."

"She did come with the vampire that bit Marnie."

"I couldn't resist her though. She's young and has endless potential," I told her. "If I had known you were planning on taking a host, I would have told you about her sister. Lily would have been a bit harder to convince. That girl is tough and powerful. We'll need to look out for her if the time comes."

"And there will be battles, do not doubt that. We will show the world what vampires are truly capable of."

"Of course we will little sister, all in good time. You were always eager to jump ahead. A good spell is never complete without the proper planning, and a proper coven. It's why you weren't successful 400 years ago," I reminded her.

"You prepare everything we'll need, make a plan. I'll deal with the matter of a coven."

"I'll be waiting, Antonia. I've been waiting 400 years, what are another few days?"

**LPOV**

I had explained everything to Eric and he understood. We went down to the cubby and I removed the chains from the bag. He lay down on his bed.

"I don't want to do this, but I can't lose anyone else," I said. I draped a chain over his ankles, I cringed as he writhed in pain.

"I must be strong to need all these chains," he said through gritted teeth.

"You're the oldest vampires I've ever met. The older you are, the stronger you get." I placed more chains across his wrists and torso. "One more," I told him. He screamed in pain as I put the last set of chains across his neck.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I lay down next to him.

OoOoO

I checked the time, it was almost ten. "Maybe the spell won't come today," he said.

"Maybe."

"Remove the sliver, please."

"We don't know that the spell won't come. It you were to meet the sun because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"If the witches are really as powerful as Bill said, I might meet the sun anyway. I don't want your last memory of me to be like this."

"It won't be," I told him. "Because these are not our last moments together."

"I don't want my memory back," he told me.

"Why?"

"If you can forgive me for all the things I've done in the past, then I don't need to remember them. I'm happy here with you."

"Me too."

**IPOV**

"They're here Ileana," Antonia told me.

"Ready to make a dramatic entrance?" I asked.

"You always do." I flickered the candles in the room, I heard the people on the other side of the door grow silent. Then the doors opened and I walked in. I had a quick flash of a very similar scene, except it was at night and I was with a blonde man. I cleared my mind of the memories I was experiencing from Rachel. She was almost too strong a medium.

"Rachel?" One of the women gasped. I looked at her, her name was Tara. I could pull up a few vague memories of her without trying to hard. Some of Rachel's memories could prove useful but if I dug too deep I might pull her to the surface, and we can't have that.

"My name is Ileana," I told her.

"That's Lily's twin! The one who's missing!" Another lady said, Holly, she worked with Rachel. Lily, of course. I could remember her. A face just like the one I was currently wearing. So many memories bubbled to the surface. No! I shoved back the memories that were threatening to pour through.

"She let me in. I'm only borrowing her."

"She let you in?" Tara asked.

"She did."

"I am Antonia. Ileana was my older sister. We both died at the hands of vampires over 400 years ago. And once again we are at war," my sister told them.

"And this time we are better prepared to fight back. This time we will be successful," I said.

"If we do nothing we will be tortured, raped, murdered, eaten. But remember, vampires are not immortal. Only harder to kill," Antonia said.

"We have waited 400 years for this. Are you ready to fight?" I asked. There was a chorus of voices agreeing to join. "Join hands," I instructed them.

Antonia and I walked to the middle of the circle and joined hands facing each other. We began to chant at the same time. People began to join us and slowly Antonia and I rose up off the ground. I could feel the spell working its way out of the building and into the streets, searching for the vampires it was destined to destroy.

**LPOV**

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"It's coming," Eric said.


	13. Trust Me

**LPOV**

Eric struggled until nightfall, it was almost unbearable to watch, but it was the only way to keep him safe. I felt the spell slide away and realized the sun must've set. It was over, the spell was gone and Eric was still alive. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Ok. I can let you go now." I slowly pulled off the chains trying not to hurt him.

"Just yank it off. It's better," he said.

"Oh, alright." I pulled it off and cringed as he screamed.

"I haven't fed since your fairy godmother."

"Right. Um, I guess Trublood won't help?"

He shook his head. "I just need to rest."

"No, you need to feed," I said.

"There isn't anyone."

"There's me. "

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Really. You know my blood is different, like the faerie's. It's half that."

"Hold a piece of chain in your hand. Sliver me if I hurt you."

"Ok. Come here." I moved so it would be easier for him to get to my neck. He leaned towards me and I waited. I jumped when his fangs sank into my flesh, but I quickly realized it wasn't that bad. I relaxed and waited until he was done. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. He pulled back and bit his own hand and held it out to me. "I'm not hurt," I said confused.

"We will be one." I took his hand and raised it to my mouth.

**IPOV**

I was sitting in the store with Antonia and Tara when a vampire came on the television. His name was Bill Compton and he was related to Rachel. I remembered her being so terrified and heartbroken when he disappeared and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Ileana, you are not Rachel Compton you are Ileana Gavilán a powerful witch, not a human girl. She is nothing more than a mere child compared to you.

Antonia turned off the TV and got up angrily she knocked over a table of candles and they scattered across the ground. "That's it? One single vampire!" She yelled. "400 years ago every vampire in the area would've been burned."

"Did you really kill every vampire in Logroño?" I asked.

"Of course I did!"

"Wait," Tara interrupted. "You made that vampire go out into the daylight?"

"Our circle did," Antonia said. "Killing them is the only way to protect ourselves."

"I was killed by vampires, and the same almost happened to you," I reminded Tara. "You understand how little they think of human life. We must restore the balance to this Earth!" I felt a pang inside of me. Almost like a physical pain, it was so terrible I collapsed to my knees.

"Ileana! Are you alright?" Antonia asked.

"Of course," I said standing up slowly. The feeling had passed. I was embarrassed to have let this human girl's feelings control me enough to physically effect me.

The phone rang and Tara grabbed it. "Moon Goddess Emporium. Uh huh…What do you want, Bill?" Bill was on the phone? I wanted to answer it, but I knew that would only lead to bad things. Why was I so easily influenced by Rachel's emotions? I should be able to control her! Tara sat the phone down on the table, as I listened to the conversation, I walked away to pretend like I wasn't interested.

"Peace?" I heard my sister say. I scoffed even though I was once again having conflicting emotions. I busied myself with rearranging the candles Antonia had knocked to the floor.

"It is the only way to avoid so much useless death. For both our kinds," I heard Bill say.

"Where?" Antonia asked.

"Bon Temps cemetery."

"Midnight." Tara hung up.

"We're meeting him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You aren't going to go alone?" Tara asked.

"Of course not. Those vampires will kill us," I told her.

"But Bill is offering peace," Tara said.

"Naïve girl. You do not understand," Antonia laughed.

**LPOV**

I was lying in bed with Eric. "I wish we could stay like this forever," I sighed.

"We could run away," Eric said.

"I can't just run away! When Sookie disappeared Rachel ran away and we begged her to come home. When she did come back she knew that running away hadn't solved anything, it had just made things that much harder."

"But I'd never have to get my memory back."

"Those witches attacked you! And other vampires I love are in danger because of them. My sister might be dead for all I know. We have an obligation to stand by Bill in the fight. He's your king and he's my family."

"I just want to be with you forever."

"There's no such thing as forever."

OoOoO

Eric and I went to see Bill at his house. "What can I do for you Lily?" He asked.

"We want to fight," I told him.

"Against the witches? Lily, this isn't your battle," Bill said.

"They took my sister and they hurt Eric. If you're in this, then so am I."

"A war is not about winning, it is about fighting for what you believe in," Eric told him.

"Perhaps I'm not quite as willing to gamble with Lily's life as you are," Bill said.

"It's not really either of your decisions what I do with my life," I said standing up in between them.

"Lily, you could die," Bill told me.

"I know that," I told him. "But I can't watch people I know and love get hurt because of what they are. What is this the1950's again?"

"Thank you," Bill said finally.

OoOoO

Eric, Pam, Sookie, and I were standing in the trees waiting for Bill to call us out. When he motioned for us we walked forward toward him. The witch revealed her backup as well. Standing closest to her was my sister. I gasped as did Bill and Sookie. "Rachel?"

She looked at me. "My name is Ileana Gavilán de Logroño. This is Antonia my little sister."

"Oh my god," Sookie whispered. Bill recovered quickly and began talking to Antonia and Ileana about the peaceful agreement they were going to come to.

 _She's possessed!_ I said to Sookie.

 _It had to be against her will_.Sookie said.

_You know Rachel. Do you honestly think she'd be fighting with a group of anti-vampire witches by her own free will?_

_How are we supposed to get through to her?_   Sookie asked.

_I have no idea._

_I tried getting in her head. It's totally closed off._

_Shit_.

"Bill, she's casting a spell!" Sookie yelled. Antonia revealed the rest of their witches.

"Now!" Bill called forward the rest of our troops. "Surrender now and no one will be hurt." Eric leaped forward and killed one of the witches and that started the battle. Suddenly fog was everywhere. I could hardly see two feet in front of me. A witch raced towards me and I grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't want to hurt anyone. You are going to go home and never practice magic again," I told her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I'll just go home and never practice magic again," she repeated. I released her and she ran away. I hoped she'd get out before any vampires killed her. I fell to the ground, a sudden pain spreading through my abdomen. I pulled back my jacket and saw the blood on my shirt. Someone had shot me. I stared at it unable to even scream. I felt arms around me, I looked and saw it was Alcide, I hadn't even realized he was here. I tried to speak, but it was hard to take a breath.

"You have to go back for Rachel. She's been possessed. She loves you." I managed to get out.

"Rachel would want me to save your life first," he said running through the woods. I couldn't say anything else. My mouth wouldn't work. I couldn't feel anything. My eyes started to slide close. "Lily Compton, don't you fucking die on me."

**IPOV**

When Antonia revealed us and I saw Lily my heart stopped. "Rachel?" She asked. I should've known I'd see her here. I should've been prepared. I was torn between myself and Rachel. This was not supposed to happen. This was not my first possession. Covens would summon a healer to cure a loved one, or a warrior to fight their battles. But this, this feeling of being torn apart, had never happened before.

"My name is Ileana Gavilán de Logroño. This is Antonia my little sister," I said trying to be strong. Bill was explaining the truce we could make and I just wanted Antonia to agree so we could leave. I'd never wanted to strangle my younger sister so much in my entire life. I felt a spell hanging in the air almost like a tangible mist and began chanting it inside my head as well. Once again I was Ileana and there were no extra feelings from Rachel hanging about. I was in charge. Antonia revealed the rest of our witches and several of their vampires ran out of the trees.

"Surrender now and no one will be hurt," Bill said. One of the vampires, the one that had dated Rachel, killed one of our witches and the war began. My sister and I finished casting the spell. A dense fog descended over the cemetery. Antonia grabbed me and pulled me to one side of the cemetery as the fighting started. Eric walked toward us. Antonia raised her hands and made him stop.

"Do you want to do the honors?" She asked.

"This one belonged to Rachel. I'd be happy to take control of him." I repeated the spell that would place him in our control. He dropped to his knees in front of me. I reached out to stroked his hair and laughed.

**LPOV**

I could faintly hear voices arguing. I wanted to tell them to be quiet, I was trying to sleep, but my mouth wouldn't open. I could feel something wet dripping down my chin and wondered if I was drooling. I tried to wipe it away with my tongue, but once again my mouth wouldn't work. The voices were still angry and I tried to force my eyes open to see what was going on, since they wouldn't let me sleep. But something seemed to be holding me down refusing to let me move. Maybe I was just dreaming and maybe this was just all in my head. I was so sleepy.

**IPOV**

When we all got back to the Emporium everyone was chattering unhappily. "Shut up!" I yelled. They all stopped and stared at me.

"What the hell did you bring him back here for?" Holly asked.

"He's under our control," I said happily. "Aren't you?" I asked him.

"I am yours," the vampire said. What are you going to do about it now, bitch? I asked Rachel bitterly.

"Go in there and clean up, you're disgusting," Antonia told him, pushing him towards the bathroom. Antonia walked outside.

"Join hands, we must cast a protective spell," I told the coven.

Tara stepped forward. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is not what we signed up for. I sure as hell know it's not what Rachel signed up for."

I raised an eyebrow. "Does she speak for everyone?"

"She sure as hell speaks for me," Holly said.

"Not for me," Roy said.

"Aw, good boy," I said.

My sister walked back into the room. "Ileana, did you see this? It was taped to the front door."

I grabbed the flyer. "A civil rights rally? What is this the 1950s? These are vampires, _killers._ They don't deserve to walk among us as our equals."

"Maybe not but do you really think we should wipe them out? What right do we have?" Tara asked.

"Have you not realized it's the only way to survive?" I asked incredulously. "I can't believe after everything that's happened to you, you still don't want them all dead." I noticed a few people walking towards the door and flung my hand up, locking them in. "No one is going anywhere."

**LPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid to awake from the strange dream. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face reality. Bill and Alcide were watching over me. I smiled, happy to have two of my favorite people around. Then I realized someone was missing. "Where's Eric?" I asked.

"My men are already out looking for him," Bill said.

"Lily, come on. You almost died because of fangers," Alcide said upset. "Your sister got tied up in that stuff and look what happened to her."

"Yeah, she got possessed by witches. You don't think I noticed?" I tried to push myself up, but I didn't have the strength. "If I can find Eric, I can find Rachel, and vice versa. They're tied up in each other and in those fucking witches."

"I'm done," Alcid said. "With you, with Sookie, and with your sister." He walked out. Bill stood up to leave as well.

"Thanks for saving me," I said.

"Anytime."

OoOoO

I had fallen back to sleep on the couch, and I woke up to a knock on the door. Sookie was blocking my view, I got up and walked over. "Hi!" Debbie said. "Don't tell me, you're Lily right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good. Oh my god! What happened to you?" I looked down and saw my shirt was still covered with blood.

"Oh this? It's fine now. I'll just run upstairs and change." I hurried upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes. I kept my mental connections open to keep an eye on the conversation downstairs. It really sounded like Debbie was offering to help. I ran back down the stairs. "What's the plan?" I asked.

"Oh, don't pretend like you haven't been listening in," Sookie said rolling her eyes.

I sighed. "Ok, so, Moon Goddess Emporium tonight?"

OoOoO

A few hours later Sookie and I were breaking into Moon Goddess Emporium while Debbie distracted Antonia and Ileana. I could hear them in the other room and when I looked I could see Rachel's black curls bobbing as she talked. I listened in to Debbie.

_She really is someone different. She has no idea who I am. What the fuck is going on? God, I don't want her to remember me. I tried to kill her, what if she won't forgive me? I wouldn't forgive me. Maybe she won't ever have to remember me. Shit, Debbie, the V is making you crazy._

She's on V again? I didn't have time to think about it, I had to get to Eric.

 _He's in that room._ I told Sookie. _W_ _atch my back, I'm running over there._ I opened the door and saw Eric. I hugged him.

"Lily," he said emptily.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I pulled his arm.

"You need to leave."

"They put you under their spell didn't they?"

"I'm going to kill the king," he told me.

 _Lily! Behind you!_ I whirled around to see Tara pointing a gun at me.

"Don't shoot her!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Rachel looking at me. "She might be useful." I realized it wasn't my sister talking, it was just Ileana.

"Lily! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Tara yelled. _Bill's at the Dorchester hotel. Charge me, Lily, now!_ I ran. I pushed her over and Sookie and I ran out the back door.

**IPOV**

"Ileana," my sister said, getting my attention after Lily and Sookie escaped. "I am taking Roy and the vampire to the rally. Remain here and watch the troops."

"You're leaving me here?" I asked.

"I'm not taking any chances on getting you hurt. If I die tonight, you must carry on what I started. Do not forget, I'm doing this for you."

"Fine." Antonia left with Roy and Eric and I sat down against the wall. I watched as Tara and one of the other witches tried to open the doors. "That isn't going to work." I sighed. Tara walked over to me and sat down on the ground.

"Rachel, I know you're still in there," she said.

"My name is Ileana."

"I know Rachel is in there too!" She insisted. I shook my head fiercely. "Rachel, your sister got shot."

"My sister is Antonia," I told her.

"No, your real sister, Lily."

"Lily?" I hesitated.

"Yes. But I saw Alcide carry her off, and then she came in here earlier. You saw her. Alcide saved her life."

"Alcide? He's the werewolf."

"Yes and you loved him."

"I did?" I was so confused. I didn't know who I was anymore. I was Rachel and I was Ileana. I was two souls fighting for dominance of one body and I had lost myself. I closed my eyes. I was standing in a room. Both of us were. I was facing a woman with black curly hair and a familiar face and I was facing a woman who looked rough and worn, young but old. We were two different people and one and the same. I tried to peel myself apart to separate the two people from each other.

**RPOV**

I was standing there staring at Ileana, her true face. For the first time since I walked into Moon Goddess Emporium with Eric, I knew exactly who I was. My name was Rachel Compton and I was me. "Why did you do this?" I asked her.

"You can trust me. I'm the only person you can trust," she said "We're one and the same."

"No. I'm Rachel Compton and you're Ileana Gavilán."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"See, I never lied to you. I promised that I'd help you get your memory back. It seems like you have it."

"Yeah, except you kinda left out that whole section about possession and killing my friends."

"Everyone else your entire life has lied to you. Your sister, Sookie, Bill, Eric, even Tara, who just helped you remember."

"What about Alcide?" I asked.

"What about him?"

"Has he ever lied to me, since you seem to know everything about my life?" I asked skeptically.

"I was you for several days. I know everything there is to know about you. Even things you couldn't see for yourself. It's all about prospective."

"You didn't answer the question."

She sighed. "He never lied to you. And you left him anyway. Oh the irony."

"You don't get the right to judge," I said defensively. "You weren't there."

"But I got to relive it. You made a mistake. Just admit it."

"Ok, fine, I screwed up majorly. Happy?"

"At least you're honest with yourself," She said smiling sadly.

"You aren't though, are you? You keep telling yourself that you want to kill those vampires, but you don't really want to do it."

"Not any more. It was 400 years ago. I've seen things change. I've grown to accept them. Maybe I don't like vampires, but I do not think they deserve to die. After being in your shoes I even know what it's like to love one, even if it was a short and fast burning flame."

I sighed. "That's not the first time I've heard that about Eric and me."

"Because it's true."

"If you don't want vampires dead why are you letting Antonia go out and kill Bill, a vampire I love?"

"I could stop her," she told me. " _We_ could."

"You mean you'd have to possess me again."

"Without me you won't even be able to leave this building. Give me one more chance. I'll help you defeat my sister."

I nodded. What did I have to lose? "Ok."

**LPOV**

Debbie dropped Sookie and me off at the rally. We ran inside. Bill had just stepped up to the podium and began his speech. "Bill!" I yelled.

"Lily?"

"Bill, run!"


	14. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

**LPOV**

Everything was chaos. People were running and screaming, vampires were throwing people against the walls. Sookie and I were trying to push our way through the crowd towards Bill and Eric.

"Eric!" I yelled. He threw Bill to the ground; Bill pulled out a gun and shot him.

"Eric, don't let her control you!" Sookie pleaded. Eric pushed her to the ground and turned to attack Bill again. "Lily, do something!" She screamed at me. Time seemed to stop, everything moved in slow motion. Eric was about to stake Bill, but I couldn't panic now. I jumped in front of him and grabbed his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes.

"You are not going to let her control you. You are going to come out from under her spell," I told him calmly.

"I am not letting her control me. I am not under her spell," he said emptily. He looked away and then his head snapped back to face me. "I remember everything."

**IPOV**

"Rachel?" Tara asked when I opened my eyes.

"It's both of us. This time Rachel and I came to a real agreement. You are going to need me to get out of here," I said sitting up.

"Do you think you can help up break down Antonia's wall?" Holly asked.

"I don't know. I didn't help her cast the spell, so I am not sure exactly what kind she used. I'll try a few things. You two start looking through some books and see if you can't find anything. If I can't bring it down myself, we'll have to improvise." I began trying all the reversal spells I could think of but it's an extremely difficult task to reverse another witch's spell. Then the door flew open.

 _Holly and I won't say anything about you and Rachel working together. Just play along with her._ Tara thought. Rachel accepting me as part of her allowed me access to her telepathy abilities, so now I could communicate with our allies without difficulty. Roy ran in and started talking about the rally. I looked behind my sister. Two vampires stood there but neither one of them was Eric.

"Where's Eric?" I asked.

"We lost him," was all she said.

 _Is he dead?_ Rachel asked.

 _I don't know._ I responded.

Antonia walked out of the room mumbling to herself. She rubbed her temples like she had a headache and then disappeared into the back storage room. "Ileana, is your sister alright?" Tara asked.

"I don't know." I followed after her into the back room.

**LPOV**

"I remember everything. I remember you and me, and I still feel the same way," Eric told me.

"But you've changed," I said.

"No, I'm still that Eric, just more. Look at me and tell me you don't still see him in my face." I looked into his eyes. I could almost imagine he was still the Eric that I was beginning to fall in love with. But one thing had changed, one very big thing. I looked away quickly.

"Of course I still I see him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Rachel. You remember her now. Before I could pretend you were a different person and feel like I wasn't a terrible sister. But now that you remember her, I can't think of you as someone else."

"Rachel was the first person in a thousand years to make me feel human. She was the first person to ask me about the tough things, the things I didn't want to talk about. We had something special, she reminded me of my humanity. If it weren't for her, I'd never be able to feel this way about you. Without her you wouldn't be able to see the good in me, you would only see the cold person I've become. But you saw who I was with Rachel, and I'm beginning to realize I can be that man whenever I want.

"I love you, I can't lie and say I don't, but Rachel will never forgive me," I said.

"Rachel hasn't truly been in love with me since last year, not since she met Alcide. I've known it all this time but up until recently I truly thought I was in love with her. She was never meant for me. When I saw her in Jackson after she'd been with Alcide, I knew, I just didn't want to admit it. She may be angry at first, but once she realizes how she feels about him she'll never even look twice at me."

Pam walked in just then. "Oh Eric, are you really back? Is it you?" She asked.

He stood up. "Yes, it's really me."

"I thought I'd lost you forever. How'd you convince the witch to break the curse?"

"She didn't, Lily did."

"How?" Pam asked looking at me surprised.

"She has a sort of power similar to glamouring."

"And it works on vampires?" She glared at me accusingly like she suspected I'd been using it all along.

"Yes and she is under our protection now. No one else needs to know about what she can do. We'll talk about things later."

"Fine," she said. Eric walked out of the room. Pam was still staring at me.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around more then?"

"I guess."

"Shame, I was just starting to like your sister." She walked out after Eric. I was a little hurt, but I hoped she'd warm up to me eventually. Pam hadn't cared much Rachel at the beginning. I walked into the foyer where Sookie was talking to Bill.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bill's going to blow up Moon Goddess!" Sookie said.

"I want to help," I said.

"Last time you tried to help you almost died," Bill said.

"But I didn't," I reminded him.

"You might not be so lucky this time."

"You can't just go blow it up, Tara's inside!" Sookie insisted stepping in front of me.

"I'm not going to miss this chance for one human's life," he told her.

"Fine." Sookie stormed out.

"I'm helping whether you like it or not," I said.

Bill sighed. "Fine. Sleep here so you're ready when nightfall comes."

**IPOV**

When I got to the room I flung myself from Rachel's body as did Antonia from Marnie's, so I was standing face to face with my sister, leaving Marnie and Rachel looking a little dazed. "You can't go on doing this Antonia," I said.

"We've barely started our work."

"I saw what you did." I left out exactly how I saw it. "I can see what you're doing to these people. It's not right."

"Last night was a victory! We almost killed the king of Louisiana," Antonia said.

"One king of one state of one country! There are thousands of vampire kings and queens not to mention all the AVL and the Authority. You'll never win and if you do you'll take down half the world's population for just _those_ vampires, not to mention the billions of other vampires! 400 years ago the world was but a fraction of the size it is today. 400 years ago you might have been able to succeed and that's only just a maybe. What you're doing now makes you no better than them."

"Of course we're better than them, Ileana! This is who we are!"

"No, this is who you are. I was a healer," I reminded her. "I healed as many people as I could. I tried to teach you."

"You taught me everything I know now."

"Only to stop death from taking over our whole village! You turned the gift I shared with you into a weapon."

"I was trying to save your life!" She yelled.

"I did not come back to shed the blood of the innocent."

"No, you came back to avenge your murder!"

"I've come to peace with it. You're the one that is still fighting nature. I'm happy, I'm immortal."

"I think you've been gone from the mortal world too long sister. You've forgotten what people are really like," Antonia said.

"I don't care what they're like! I help people! For 400 years I was content with helping people save their ailing loved ones and stick up for themselves. Things I did as a human," I said.

"Those people you help use you and then throw you out like you're nothing. People like that watched me burn at the stake, people like that didn't even mourn over you when those vampires drained you."

"They couldn't. If one person had stepped out of the house in black or shed a single tear they would've been murdered as well, proclaimed a heretic by the church and eaten for dinner. Even you had to mourn for me in secrecy." She shook her head. There was nothing I could do. I tried talking sense into her but she wasn't having it.

"Fight with me my sister, one last time," she begged.

 _We'll have to use force, there isn't anything I can do now_. I told Rachel.

"For a life without vampires," I said after a moment.

"That's all I want."

"Ok, my sister. I'm with you."

OoOoO

We were standing in the main room of the store when Rachel told me that Sookie, Jason, Lafayette and Jesus were outside. Jesus was trying to break through the wall.

"Antonia, there is a brujo trying to come in," I told her.

"I'll take care of him, you keep an eye on the other witches."

"Alright." Now might be my only chance to talk to Tara and Holly. Tara had told me she found some stuff she thought might work. I was dying to try it out, all my efforts had been useless. I walked into the other room where they were crowded around some books.

"Ok, guys what did you find?" I asked.

Holly handed me a few books. "I think these are spells of reversal and unlocking."

"This one is for renewing and refreshing," I said pointing to one of the books.

"I guess we shouldn't use that one then," Tara said.

"Actually it's good to include the counter to the spell you're trying to perform. Like the yin and the yang, you need a little of one to make the other." They both nodded listening, much like my students had 400 years ago. "Let me see." I grabbed a pen and started marking a few passages in the books. "Ok follow my lead. Let's hope this works. I always was the stronger witch." We joined hands and I started chanting, the two of them joined in reading off the paper. "It's open! You two run now!"

"We can't leave you here!" Holly said.

"Go!" I yelled. They ran out of the room towards the main doors. I heard Antonia yell something outside and they both appeared back in the building with Sookie, Lafayette and Jesus. I jumped up as if I was surprised at what all was lying on the table. "Did you get them?" I asked Antonia.

"Yes. These two found a way to bring down the wall but I reinforced it. They shouldn't be able to get out now."

"I just saw all this stuff. It's crazy how much you can learn from a few books!"

Antonia looked at me suspiciously for a second before nodding. "It is. We don't have to worry about that now."

"Everything is going to be perfect."

**LPOV**

That night we pulled up outside Moon Goddess Emporium wearing all black. We made a great badass vampire bomb squad. I had several different kinds of weapons ready to go just in case I needed to fight someone. I jumped out of the van prepared for battle. People were going to die tonight, that much was certain, I just didn't know who.

"The object is to take down Antonia as quickly as possible," Bill told us.

"What about Ileana?" Pam asked.

"If it comes to it we'll take her out too." I nodded knowing it was the only way.

**IPOV**

"Rachel! I know you're still in there!" Sookie yelled when she saw me.

"No, she's not."

"I know she's still there!"

"Listen to me, Sookie," I paused hoping she'd take the hint. "Rachel isn't here."

 _Ileana and I are working together. Antonia doesn't know._ Rachel said. Sookie nodded slightly letting me know she'd gotten the message.

"Vampires are outside," Antonia told us.

 _My sister is out there._ Rachel told me. _I'm going to try to talk to her. Lily? Can you hear me?_ Rachel asked.

 _Rachel! Oh my god. Are you ok?_ I heard Lily say.

_I'm fine._

_Did you get rid of that witch?_

_Not exactly. We're working together now to take down Marnie and Antonia. It's not just Antonia anymore, Marnie is on her side. Do you guys have a plan?_

_Yeah, but it's not a very good one. Anything you can do to help from the inside would be greatly appreciated._ Lily said.

_I'm on it._

"Bill and Eric are here to blow up the place. If we stay inside we're all going to die," Sookie said.

One of the girls ran at Antonia and she flung a knife into her chest. Everyone screamed including me. "It was self defense, Ileana. You saw that."

"Antonia, I need to talk to you. Face to face." I threw myself out of Rachel and waited for Antonia to do the same. She sighed and then she appeared in front of me. "You murdered an innocent, Antonia!" I yelled.

"It was self defense!"

"You've used everything I taught you for evil. Killing and destroying everything in your path. This is not what we were meant to do Antonia."

"But we're so close to reaching our goal!"

"You are not the person I thought you were, my sister. I'm taking you with me. Maybe a few hundred years trapped in the spirit world will be enough time for me to knock some sense into you."

"You will not leave me!" Marnie yelled.

"Marnie what are you doing?" Rachel hissed pulling her back. Marnie jerked away from Rachel and stepped towards Antonia and I. She began chanting. I was being drawn back towards Rachel and Antonia was being pulled back to Marnie. I grabbed my sister's arm and tried to pull her away from Marnie but I wasn't strong enough, we were both bound into our hosts.

"Damn it, Marnie!" Rachel yelled.

**LPOV**

We were just getting ready to open fire on the building when Jason came running around the corner. "Jason? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You can't blow this place up. Sookie's inside!"

"I told her to stay away!" Bill said.

"You honestly expected her to listen?" Eric asked.

"Fucking Sookie," I mumbled.

"As usual she's in the goddamn way," Pam said nodding.

"I can't believe you, Lily. Sookie has helped you and Rachel over and over. She let you stay with her when you had nowhere else to go," Jason said to me.

"But every time there's a life or death situation she manages to fuck it up even worse," I said.

"We must abort," Bill said.

Eric nodded. "I agree."

"Rachel's in there too and you don't see me having a cow about it. I know what needs to be done. A few lives in exchange for millions."

"I agree with Lily, we just need to do it," Pam said.

"We'll find another way," Bill said.

**RPOV**

I realized I was totally in control now. I had all of Ileana's magic, but I was the one controlling everything. I looked over at Jesus. "Help me." I mouthed. He nodded. He was looking at Casey's body and he laid a finger on her neck. He gasped. "She's still alive! Lafayette, help me move her to the bathroom." I walked towards the window and looked outside. Marnie must've sent the vampire slaves outside when I wasn't looking. Bill killed one of them and had the other trapped against the ground.

"Antonia!" Bill yelled. "Show your face."

"Marnie, we should go outside," I said.

"The vampires seem to like you," Marnie said grabbing Sookie. "I'll bring you with us."

"Marnie wants to negotiate," Sookie told them when we exited the building

"What can I do to serve, Antonia?" the vampire that Bill was holding down asked. Marnie chanted something and a few seconds later the vampire was frying in the force field.

"The power of the sun harnessed into one place, clever," I said.

"Antonia and I came up with it ourselves," Marnie told me.

"Let the girls go!" Bill yelled.

"Oh they can go, but I need something from you first," Marnie said.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Your lives," she said smirking.

"Make them a real offer, they'll listen I know they will," Sookie said.

"Kill yourselves and they all go free," Marnie told them, ignoring Sookie.

"I accept," Bill said.

"Fine," Eric said.

"No!" Sookie, Lily and I all screamed. Sookie and I watched as Eric got on his knees and Bill prepared to shoot him. Jessica was holding back a screaming Lily who was trying to fight her way towards them.

"I don't think so!" Pam yelled. She grabbed one of the grenade launchers and shot it towards the building. Sookie and I leaped back. It bounced back and there was an explosion. Marnie grabbed Sookie and pulled her back inside. I looked over my shoulder trying to find Lily in the smoke but I couldn't see anything.

**LPOV**

I was dying again. I was burned on every part of my body and it hurt like hell. Something had fallen off the roof of the other building and landed on my legs and I couldn't move them. It was so smoky, I couldn't see two feet in front of me. My ears were ringing and all I could hear were my own whimpers.

"Where's Lily!" I heard someone yell. I tried to speak but nothing would come out of my mouth. It all felt very similar to when I had gotten shot except that hadn't hurt so much.

Someone came through the smoke and bent over me. I could only make out the shape of a person as my eyes drifted close. They were forcing me to open my mouth and drink something. I did just to make them go away so they would just leave me alone to die. I wouldn't miss much about Earth, but I would miss Eric. Maybe they would save everyone inside and he and Rachel would live happily ever after. In a few decades they wouldn't even remember my name. I tried to imagine a world where all my loved ones were happy. But I realized maybe it wasn't my fault we were so miserable. It was just that we wouldn't admit what we really wanted.

Then I felt the weight on my legs go away. I opened my eyes and now I could see Eric and Bill leaning over me. I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and hugged him as tight as I could. "Thank you for saving me."

"If you died I'd never be able to forgive myself." He picked me up and rested me against the wall.

"I need to go talk to Pam. I'll be right back," Eric said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Ok." I collapsed back against the wall. Even though I was healed, I was exhausted. Having a near death experience tended to have that effect on me. I closed my eyes for what felt like only a second. Then Jason was yelling at me to help him. I jumped up and saw Bill, Jessica, Pam and Eric being pulled towards the force field. I grabbed Eric's arm and tried to pull him back.

"I can't control it," he said. I tried to get into a good position so I could look into his eyes and influence him to stop but he was struggling so much that I couldn't get him to face me for longer than a second. I tried tackling him but that didn't work. I started to cry out of frustration and the knowledge that if I gave up he would be burned to a crisp. And then it suddenly stopped. Just like that we all fell to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason asked.

**RPOV**

"The vampires are planning on killing us all. We must form a circle," Marnie said. No one moved. "Those vampires have no regard for human lives. This is the only way to protect ourselves."

The group grudgingly moved into a circle. Sookie and I stood in the corner. "Rachel, we need you and Ileana to protect us."

 _She's right. Antonia isn't strong enough to protect us all._ Ileana said.

I sighed. "Fine." Marnie started to chant and we all repeated her.

 _Wait! Rachel, this isn't a protection spell this is an attack. Break the circle now!_ Ileana told me. I tried to pull my hands free of Holly's and Sookie's but they wouldn't budge. It was as if we had all been super glued together.

 _I'm trying but nothing is happening!_ I told Ileana.

 _Sookie the vampires are being pulled into the force field. You must use your light. It's the only way._ Ileana told Sookie.

 _I've never been able to control it._ Sookie said.

 _You don't have a choice. It's the only way._ Sookie, who tended to perform well under pressure, sent a jolt through the circle. Everyone fell to the ground except for the two of us. Marnie stood up and stepped toward us.

"You betrayed us," she said.

"I can't control it. Sometimes it just happens when I get upset," Sookie said. Marnie started chanting and Sookie and I were surrounded by fire. It was closing in slowly and Sookie was screaming.

 _Join hands!_ Ileana commanded. I grabbed Sookie's hands and repeated what Ileana told me to say. _I'm being pulled away. So is Antonia. Once we're gone the magic will stop._ Ileana said. I could feel Ileana being pulled out of me and let go of Sookie's hands. Illeana appeared to be floating above me.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Thank you for making me open my eyes to this new world."

"You're welcome. I'll miss you."

She laughed. "No you won't. But I will miss you. Remember what I told you, your heart knows what it wants. You just need to listen to it." She vanished. The fire around Sookie and I went out. Bill and Eric came through the doors and stood in the middle of the room holding guns.

"Don't shoot! Marnie was holding them hostage I swear," Sookie said.

"Just Marnie then." Bill raised the gun and shot her several times. Sookie and I sighed in relief. I looked over at Eric, but he wouldn't look straight at me.

"Rachel, there's something I need to tell you. While you were gone-" Sookie was interrupted by Lily running into the room. She threw her arms around Eric and kissed him.

"Oh my god," I said.

"I'm so sorry," Sookie said.

**LPOV**

The force field collapsed. "Lily you stay here. I'm not letting you get hurt again," Bill said. They ran inside and I waited until I heard the gun shots. I ran in after them to see what had happened. Eric was standing next to the door talking to Bill. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again. When I thought I was going to lose you it didn't matter to me that I might die. I wasn't going to live in a world without you in it."

"I thought you weren't sure about us," Eric said.

"I've never been surer about anything in my entire life."


	15. Sisters Stick Together

LPOV

I woke up extra early, before even Sookie or Tara got out of bed. I walked down the hall and went upstairs to Rachel's room. I knocked on her door hesitantly. There was a groan and a mumbled voice that said something that may have been "go away" but I wasn't positive. "Rach?" I called.

There was a pause. "Come in." I opened the door and poked my head in. A very sleepy Rachel was barely sitting up in bed.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"What do we have to talk about at 5 o'clock in the morning?" She asked. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. I wished I made her a cup of coffee, that may have made this easier.

"You know."

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning, please enlighten me," she said unhappily. I didn't say anything for a moment. "You're wasting my precious hours of beauty sleep, are you going to say something?"

"Eric," I reminded her.

"Oh." She leaned against the headboard. "That."

"Yes, that."

"It isn't a big deal," She said. She waved me away and started to burrow back into her blankets.

"I hooked up with your boyfriend, who happened to have no memory, thanks to some psycho witches. The  same witches that also kidnapped you. What part of that isn't a big deal?" I asked skeptically.

"Look, Lil, Eric and I are done. We should've been done months ago, but I was scared. I was afraid that I didn't deserve to be happy, and that one morning I'd wake up and I'd be the one alone. Coming back wasn't any more fair to Eric than it was to myself," she told me. "Talking to Ileana really helped me see the mistake I made. She knew more about me, than I know about myself. Her perspective really helped me figure a lot of things out. I need to stop running away from happiness, and I need to start taking responsibility for my mistakes."

I stared at her. Rachel sounded so sure, so confident. She'd always but up a tough face, but she'd never truly been as sure of herself as she acted. "You have a right to be mad at me."

"Of course I do. I'm choosing not to be," she told me. "You're my sister, I could never be mad at you for very long."

I stared at her blankly ready for her to laugh and say "Just kidding, bitch. I want you out of my life forever."

She sighed loudly. "Come on, Lily. Do you really think I'm that petty? I want you to be happy," she said. "If Eric makes you happy, then I want you to be with Eric. Okay?"

"Okay?" I said uncertainly.

"I'm serious," she assured me. "Go over to Bill's at sundown, tell Eric that the two of you have my blessing, or whatever."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive!" She said exasperated. "Now go away so I can get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." I walked towards the door. I looked over my shoulder. "Rach?"

"What else?"

I shrugged. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said with a sleepy smile.

**RPOV**

When I finally woke up of my own free will, I found Sookie, Lily, and Tara in the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee and settled down at the table with them. "What are we?" Tara asked. "Fucking magnrets for trouble or something?"

"Oh god!" Lily groaned. "Please don't say that, we've been through enough." Sookie and Tara laughed.

"One day, I hope I'm sitting out on this front porch holding a couple of grandbabies in my lap," Sookie said, looking out the window.

"That sounds nice," I said, nodding. "I always thought I'd be the crazy grandma that goes on vacations and lets her grandkids get into all kinds of trouble." Tara nodded her agreement.

"You can't have that life with a vampire," Lily said. She said it like a fact, there was no venom behind it. But she still looked surprised with herself, like she hadn't expected the words to actually come out of her mouth.

"I know," I said quietly.

"I've never wanted kids," Lily said, moving on. "It's not that I don't like them. But just like dogs, I prefer it when they belong to other people. I've been a pet owner, and I was terrible at it." I snorted, that was an understatement. "I wouldn't trust myself with a small, tiny human. That's too much responsibility for me. But, I'd love to be sitting next to you on that porch, spoiling all your grandkids rotten."

"I hope you are," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

OoOoO

That afternoon we went to Merlotte's for our afternoon shift. When we walked into Sam's office to put our purses in the locker, Sam jumped up. "Lily, Rachel! Thank god the two of you are back! Rachel, you can cook right?"

"Why?" I asked careful not to agree to anything too quickly. I'd ended up roped into garbage duty many a time just by answering the wrong question the right way.

"Lafayette's gone MIA and we could use someone in the back."

"Yeah, I can do that," I said.

"And Lily can you cover section 3 and section 4? We're a bit short on waitresses right now," Sam said.

"Yeah, sure," Lily said.

"Oh, before you go." He reached into a box and pulled out some headbands with animal ears. Lily and I took a set of kitty ears, and Sookie took the bunny pair. "Happy Halloween."

"Ooh!" I said happily. I dug through my purse for pink lipstick and black eyeliner.

"I don't like that sound," Lily said. I shushed her and rubbed a bit of lipstick on her nose, then added whiskers with the eye liner.

"Here, now do me." I waited as she drew on my makeup. We smiled at our reflections in the mirror.

"Purrrfect." I laughed and the two of us left the office together.

**LPOV**

I was bar tending when Alcide walked in. "Hey," I said carefully.

"Hey," he said taking a seat across the bar from me

"I thought you were mad at me," I reminded him, crossing my arms.

"It's pretty hard to stay mad at you. Especially with the cute little pink nose." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Rachel's idea, clearly." I walked around the bar and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You did save my life after all."

"It was my fault," he said shaking his head, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just worried."

"I understand. So where's Debbie? I thought she pretty much had you under lock and key these days." He sighed and shook his head. "What happened?"

"You were right about her. Some people never change."

I sighed. "I really am sorry."

"Is Rachel working today?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in the back. I'll go get her." I walked towards the back hallway and found Rachel peering around the corner. "Hey, stalker, he wants to talk to you."

"To me?" She squeaked out sounding suddenly very nervous.

I sighed again. "Yes. You better go talk to him. Take control of your happiness, or whatever it was you said while you were half asleep this morning."

She giggled. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing," I assured her. She nodded before walking past me and around the corner, back straight and head held high

**RPOV**

"Hey," I said walking up. I leaned against the bar casually.

"It's been a while," he said.

"Yeah, it has. Witches, you know? Real pain in the ass." He laughed and just like that the tension between us dissipated. "I'm really glad you wanted to see me. How's Janice?" I asked.

"She reopened her salon."

"Oh, that's great! Work going alright for you?"

"It's coming in. You're working at Merlotte's again, I guess?"

"Yeah." There was a silence and I let down my guard to peer into his head. I just needed to know what he was thinking about me, if I had a chance to win him back. Of course he was remembering the night I walked out. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. He startled a little when he realized I'd been in his head. "Every time I close my eyes, I remember that night."

"Me too," he said sounding more than a little bitter.

"I was scared," I told him. "I was scared that I didn't deserve you, and that one day you'd realize you could do so much better than me. So I ran away, because that's the only way I know how to deal with anything. It took that witch getting inside my head to really wake me up. If I could go back and change everything, I would. It's like I have this reoccurring dream where I try to fix it, but I never can." I paused. Alcide didn't say anything, he just watched me. I sighed and continued. "I miss you, I miss everything about you. You were the first person I ever felt totally comfortable with. You made me feel safe. Maybe–maybe I'm being totally stupid, but if you gave me a second chance..." I took a breath. "I can't promise that I'd be perfect. I know I'll screw up a lot. But I swear that no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you." He didn't say anything. I gave him a small nod, that was it then. I turned toward the kitchen before I started crying in the middle of Merlotte's dining room. His voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Do you remember at the beginning of summer, when the two of us would just get in the car and drive? Every time you expected me to have a plan and every time you got upset when I said I didn't know where we would end up. You always liked to know the end of things. Guess that comes from the clairvoyance." He laughed quietly. "I know exactly when you started having second thoughts, maybe even before you realized yourself. You started slipping away, spending more time alone, then finally you just left." I nodded and turned around to face him. "Remember when you said if you knew what was best for you, you would've fallen in love with someone like me?" He asked.

"That was a long time ago. But yeah, I remember."

"We know what the right thing is. Maybe it's time we stopped resisting," he told me. "Debbie is out of my life, for good this time. I should never have let you go. I should have fought for you to stay. Instead I convinced myself that was our end. I tried to move on, clearly it didn't work." Then his phone rang. He answered it and talked to the person on the other end for a second before hanging up. "I have to go," he said sounding a little worried.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked concerned.

"You could come with me," he said.

I smiled. "I'd love to."

**LPOV**

That night after my shift, I was ready to go over to Bill's and see Eric. Ready was a loose word to use, actually. I pulled my cell out and called Bill, just to give him a heads up that I was on my way. I almost wanted him to say no, that I couldn't come by the house, just so I wouldn't have to face Eric. The phone rang a few times before going to voice mail. Bill hardly ever ignored my calls. But, I didn't think much of it, maybe he was still asleep. I decided I had to head over there anyway, it was time to take Rachel's advice and stop running from happiness. Tara grabbed me as soon as I walked outside and pulled me toward Sookie and Holly. "What's going on?" I asked. The other two looked up from the jack-o-lanterns they were lighting.

"She's back, Marnie's back!" Tara said frantically.

"How is that even possible?" Sookie asked.

"We all saw her die," Holly reminded her.

"I think she's possessed Lafayette," Tara said.

"We've got to get to Bill's!" I said. "He's not answering his phone. If Marnie is back that would be the first place she'd go."

OoOoO

On the way to Bill's, I called Rachel, but her phone went straight to voicemail. She'd left in the middle of her shift with Alcide, so I wasn't even sure if they'd be able to make it here in time. When we arrived at the house, I saw Bill and Eric immediately. A large pyre had been built in the front yard, the sort that that burned witches on. Marnie had tied Bill and Eric to it. We all ran toward them, but Marnie in Lafayette's body stepped between us. "Marnie, please don't do this!" I pleaded.

"After all they've done to you, you protect them?" She asked me.

"Killing them won't solve your problems," Tara said.

"Killing people makes you no better than those you want to destroy," I said.

"They aren't people!" Marnie yelled.

"Casey was a person wasn't she?" Tara asked her.  "And all those people at the rally. They died because you refuse to give up! You'll never find peace if you stay in this world. Cross over with Antonia and Ileana."

"There can't be peace until there is justice." As Marnie turned her back to us Holly started making a circle with salt. Bill looked at me, I motioned for him to keep Marnie talking.

"Marnie what will this serve? There are more of us being made every night!" Bill said.

"He's right," Eric said. You'll never be able to kill every vampire. The population growth is exponential! For every one vampire that you kill, there are ten more created."

"Thanks to all of you I have nothing left to lose!" Marnie said. She raised her hands and flames roes up around Eric and Bill. Sookie shocked Marnie and she fell to the ground outside the circle. Holly finished creating her circle and pulled us inside. "Grab hands. Quickly!" She began chanting and we joined her. I could hear Eric and Bill screaming as the flames engulfed them. I chanted louder, both to drown them out and to make the spell work faster. I looked into the graveyard, it was full of people. Antonia and Ileana stood in the front of the crowd of spirits. Ileana smiled at me, and then motioned towards the fire. The flames were extinguished.

"All creatures are put on this Earth for a reason, Marnie," Ileana told her.

"Even vampires," Antonia said. She sounded a bit reluctant to admit it.

"How can you say that? They killed both of you!" Marnie yelled.

"Even that served its purpose," Antonia said. "It brought the three of us together."

"The third Gavilán sister," Ileana said.

"I'm not done yet!"

"Yes, you are!" An old lady yelled. I recognized her from a photo in Sookie's living room.

"Gran?" Sookie asked weakly. Adele Stackhouse walked up to Marnie and pulled her right out of Lafayette.

"I don't want to go!" Marnie said.

"Antonia and I were trapped between worlds for 400 years," Ileana told her. "I was lost and she was driven mad by rage and bitterness. We don't want either of those fates for you."

"Don't you understand, Marnie? Life is full of pain and suffering. If you come with me you will be free," Antonia told her. "Leave these vampires on this Earth. They will be trapped in this miserable world for eternity. That is their punishment."

"You're right," Marnie said before screaming and bursting into tears. Antonia and Ileana took Marnie's arm and led her away. Sookie walked towards her Gran. I began untying Bill and Eric. 

OoOoO

It took me ages to get Eric and Bill off the pyre. They were weak from the burns, and weren't much help. Sookie, Tara, Holly, and Lafayette had left me to deal with them alone. They needed blood, and I was the only one to give it. It wasn't that I particularly minded any more, I trusted them enough not to drink me try, but the least Sookie could've done was donated a little blood. I stumbled, dizzily and withdrew my arms. '"I think that's enough." They rubbed some of their blood on the bites to heal me.

"You saved our lives," Bill said.

"It's about time that I was the one doing the saving," I said. "I've had enough near death experiences for a lifetime." I looked over at Bill. "Do you think you could give us a minute?"

"Of course." Once Bill was gone, I turned back to Eric.

"Thank you," he said.

"You don't have to thank me." I shrugged. "I told you, I can't imagine a world without you in it."

He smiled. "Did you talk to Rachel?"

"I did." I paused. "She told me that we have her blessing or whatever." I rolled my eyes as I said it. "She just wants me to be happy, and if I'm happy with you that's where I should be. She left with Alcide today, I think they're going to work things out."

"I hope they do." I lay against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. For a moment we stood that way, in silence. "You asked about being turned, when we were together. Do you think you'll ever want to be? Not now, of course, but one day."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Antonia's argument about life being full of suffering and the miserable world being a vampire's prison was a pretty discouraging." I tiled my head like her words really had an effect on me. "I don't know, Eric. I'm not going to commit to anything today."

"When you make up your mind, let me know," he said. "For the record, I love being a vampire. I wouldn't mind being stuck on this Earth forever." I laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too."

**RPOV**

The call Alcide had received was from one of his workers. The man had arrived at work and found a large hole in the middle of the parking deck they were building, we drove up there to take a look. "When did this happen?" Alcide asked the man.

"Last night, the night before, I don't know," he said.

"You don't know?" I asked. Alcide and I shared a look.

"I'm sorry boss, it's like someone hit the delete button in my brain."

"Look at me," I told him. I recognized the blank look, it was the same one that Ginger had.

"Fuck, you've been glamoured," Alcide said.

"Why would a vamper want to glamour me? Or dig a hole in a parking garage?" Alcide and I walked up to the hole and looked in. Alcide leaned down and pulled out a handful of chains. He handed them to me. "Silver." I looked at the chains for a moment. Then I remembered the night Bill had tried to kill Eric. Eric had arrived at Sookie's covered in drying concrete. That was the same night the'd gotten rid of Russell. 

"Holy shit."

**LPOV**

Eric, Bill, and I were having a nice conversation in Bill's office over drinks. Nan Flannigan burst through the doors without asking. She was absolutely livid. She had apparent quit her job and she was sick and tired to the AVL and the Authority ordering her around. I pulled my legs into the chair and sipped my drink as she ranted. "My last duty was to deliver the true death to both of you. But of course I realized, I'd be next on their list. I've been alive for 816 years, I refuse to be retired like a fat, first wife!"

"Let me get this straight," Eric said. "You're mutinying against the AVL and the Authority?"

"And you expect us to join you?" Bill finished.

"We won't be alone," Nan told them. "There are others who are opposed to the current regime. Sheriff Northman knows what I'm talking about," Nan said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"What's in it for us?" Eric asked.

"Besides surviving the night? How about those three little faeries you love so much?" She motioned to me. Bill looked shocked. "Oh, please! Mind reading, microwave fingers, physic abilities? There are a few thousand vampires that would kill to get a taste of their blood." She looked at me. "Am I correct in assuming you'd rather not be eaten?"

"It would be preferable," I said curtly. She gave me a sharp look. "But Rachel has a werewolf to protect her, and if it came down to it, one of these two would turn me. Something tells me we could fend for ourselves."

"You think you're so smart-" Before the end of her sentence Bill and Eric had killed both Nan and her guards.

"What a bitch," Eric said.

I stood up and stepped around the piles of goo that remained. "Ew."


	16. Before Things Get Better

**RPOV**

"That's Russell Edgington," Alcide said once we were safely back in his truck.

"You knew about that?" I asked surprised.

"I'm the one who poured the concrete."

"You knew Russell was alive and you didn't tell me?" The words came out a little sharper than I had intended. I was still in shock.

"I didn't think he'd be getting out anytime soon," he said. "I thought we'd both be long gone by then."

"Obviously you were wrong," I said.

"Obviously."

"We need to get to Sookie and Lily. If Russell is out there, the three of us are in danger. Lily is safe enough with Bill and Eric, but Sookie is all alone now."

"I'll protect you," Alcide said, giving my hand a squeeze.

**LPOV**

"Do you have clothes here?" Eric asked, stopping his super cleaning for a second.

"Yeah, Rachel and I left some stuff upstairs"

"Pack what you need. Bill and I are on the top of the Authority's most wanted list, you need to leave," he told me. "They won't hesitate to hurt you to get to us."

Bill nodded. "He's right, the Authority is ruthless. We'll find you somewhere safe to hide. We'll take Sookie and Rachel there as well," Bill said.

"No, if you two are in danger, I'm staying with you," I protested. "I can glamour vampires, I-"

"All the more reason for you to hide. If any other vampires catch wind of that, you'll be hunted down as well."

"Bill-" I started to protest.

"We do not have time to argue right now. Lily, get your things and meet us in the car," Eric said silencing me. I wasn't going to hide, but either way, I did need to pack. I turned and jogged up to my room. I filled an old duffle with basic necessities, and slung it over my shoulder. I gave my room a once over, but froze when I heard a scream from downstairs. Slowly I walked to the door and I poked my head into the hallway. I creeped down the stairs, barely making a sound. The last year I'd become expert at slipping out of the house without Bill's security noticing me. didn't need them reporting my every move back to Bill. I was almost to the front door, when someone grabbed me around the waist. I kicked and screamed, but it was no use, they were clearly a vampire.

"This is one of the fairies," The vampire carrying me said as he carted me out to the car.

A woman leaned against the passenger door, she nodded at me. "Good, bring her along," she said in a British accent. "Toss her in the back seat though. Don't want those two draining her for extra strength." I was quickly tied and gagged, but the ropes were loose. They didn't appear to be too worried about me, or anything I could do. It would be easy for me to slip out, but if I ran now I'd lose Bill and Eric. I didn't resist as they put me into the car. I couldn't risk them checking the ropes, or choosing to wrap me in chains instead.

OoOoO

For what felt like hours we rode in silence. I knew it couldn't have been that long, I'd been counting street lights out my window. I began to hear a voice in my head. It was persistent, someone was really trying their hardest to communicate with me.  _Lily? I..._ It was Bill, it almost seemed like static was interrupting him. I could see into the minds of vampires, but it was cloudy and sometimes I couldn't get anything at all.  _Get out of the car. Kick the door...you, I know you...do it._ I wasn't sure why he was so insistent on getting out at that exact moment, but I did as he said. I slipped my ropes and reached for the door handle above me. I threw the door open and leapt from the car. I hit the pavement hard and rolled. I was glad for the hoodie I'd tossed on before leaving my room. It protected my arms from scratches, but I felt sticky blood around my abdomen where it had ridden up. I was pretty sure my elbow was busted as well. I groaned in pain as I rolled to a stop. I looked down the road to where the car should've gone. But the car was gone, instead there was only fire and burning pieces of plastic. Suddenly the pavement burns and my elbow didn't hurt quite so bad.

"Lily?" A voice called through the smoke. Eric appeared and knelt beside me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just some scrapes and bruises. I'll be ok." I tried to stand up by myself but my legs felt like jello, and my arm gave out when I tried to push myself up. Eric wrapped him arms around me carefully, as to not bump the cuts. "Where's Bill?"

"He's fine, he's over here. There's someone I want you to meet." The British vampire was standing next to Bill watching me. "Lily, this is my sister Nora. Nora, Lily Compton."

"She does smell delightful, doesn't she?" Nora said sniffing the air a little. "Come on. If you three want to live, we need to keep moving. I had to call ahead to get a rush job done for her papers, but hopefully we've got something decent." The way she looked at me was the way someone might look at a stray animal that had wandered onto their porch. I didn't think I liked her very much, but I wasn't going to tell Eric that.

"Papers?" I asked instead.

"This is the last night you will be known as Lily Compton," Nora said.

"Oh." I said with a squeak. I pressed my head into Eric's chest. He carried me across shipping docks as I slipped in and out of consciousness. Maybe I had lost a little more blood than I had thought, but it couldn't be all that serious if Eric hadn't stopped to heal me yet. I wouldn't have wanted him to even if it was, there were too many people after us. I wouldn't be responsible for our capture. Yes, stopping was out of the question. Nora explained why she was defecting from the Authority. She was in a high position there, and this stunt could cost her everything. But, I couldn't quite follow her words when darkness tugged at the corners of my brain.

"We'll go to ground here," Nora said. I twisted my head to see a large gaudy orange shipping container. Eric placed me on the ground carefully and knelt next to me. He pulled my shirt back slowly to reveal the cuts. I winced as the drying over bits were ripped back out. He sliced his wrist and had me drink from him. I could feel the skin knitting back together, and moved my arm of my own accord. A few feet away Nora was on the phone. She glowered at me when she saw me staring.

"I don't think your sister likes me all that much," I said.

"It's not you, it's the stress," Eric told me. "She's not normally like this."

"Right," I said unconvinced.

"Feeling better?" Bill asked sitting against the opposite wall.

"Just tired," I said nodding.

Eric pulled off his leather jacket, folded it up, and slid it under my head. "Sleep," he said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

**RPOV**

Alcide and I pulled up outside of Sookie's house. We walked up the porch steps and Alcide knocked. I waved through the window when I saw her running down the stairs. She opened the door all smiles, "Alcide, Rachel!"

"Hey," I said wondering why she was so damn cheerful.

"We need to talk," Alcide said, getting to the point.

"Oh yeah of course, come on in," she motioned us inside. "I'll just go grab us some drinks." She steered us a little forcefully into the living room. I turned on my heel and followed her into the kitchen, leaving Alcide behind us. My nose burned with the smell of bleach and lemon cleaner.

"Been doing a little cleaning?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said opening the fridge. She pulled out a pitcher of sweet tea and poured three glasses. 

"What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked handing me a glass.

"I mean, you're acting like a goddamn Stepford Wife."

She shook her head. "A lot of stuff is going on-"

Alcide walked in before she could finish her sentence. "It was getting lonely in the living room."

 _Stuff like what?_ I persisted.

"What was so important you had to rush right down here to tell me?" Sookie asked Alcide.

 _Tara is in the ground._ Sookie told me.

I ran the words through my head, uncomprehending.  _Do you mean she's turning?_ I asked.  _What the fuck happened last night?"_

_It's a little too much to explain right now, okay? Lafayette is upstairs, he's not taking it well._

"Sook, it's Russell Edgington," I told her out loud. "He's alive."

"That's not possible, you heard Bill, he's dead."

"No, Bill said he was taken care of," I reminded her. "Remember when Eric showed up covered in concrete? After Bill buried Russell he tried to do the same to Eric."

"Why would they do that?" She asked confused. "He's over 3000 years old. He's more powerful than both of them combined."

"Why do Bill and Eric do any of the things they do?" I shook my head. "Sookie, you're in danger. We all are. Come stay with Alcide and me in Shreveport for a few nights. Eric and Bill have Lily's back, but you're all alone now."

"I can't," she said.

"Sookie, listen to us," Alcide begged.

"I don't want to drag you two into this mess I've made," Sookie told me. "Please just let me stay."

"What mess? Sook what else happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Rachel, please-"

"What happened?" I asked more forcefully.

"Last night, when I got back from Bill's-" Lafayette came running down the stairs, startling Alcide.

"You two need to leave," he told us.

"Lala?"

"Nuh, uh, Rachel. I'm gonna need you and your crazy ass supernatural life, to turn around and march right the hell out of Sookie's. We are both done with all of this shit, and honey, you should be too. Until you get your perky little ass far away from those vampires, werewolves, and whatever the fuck else, I'm gonna need you to stay far away from me."

"Lafayette, what the fuck is your problem?"

"You need to leave," he repeated.

"Fine, I'm going," I said. "But don't say I didn't try to warn you, Sookie." Alcide followed me out to the truck.

For a moment he just looked at me. "What just happened back there?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You heard them, they don't want our help. When Russell comes for her, at least she had warning. We can't save everyone." I paused and shook my head. "Fucking Sookie."

**LPOV**

I was woken by Nora and Eric arguing right outside. "She's a human, Eric!"

"She's more than than, and you know it. The Authority wouldn't want her so much if she was simply a human."

"She has no place in the life of a vampire," Nora said venomously. So I was right about her dislike of me not being caused by stress.

"She has a place wherever she wants one," Eric said.

Nora laughed humorlessly. "You actually love her don't you? Since when has the big, bad, Viking king ever loved anyone but himself. You're pathetic." She paused. "She's going to get you killed, you know that, don't you?" I winced. Deep down I knew that I was more hindrance than help to Bill and Eric, but I didn't need the reminder.

"I would die to keep her from the Authority."

"Like I said, pathetic."

"She's awake," Bill said stepping into the conversation. "She can hold her own in a fight. I'd hate to see her use a stake on you, Nora."

"And you treat her like she's an equal," Nora said turning her attention to Bill. Obviously unfazed that I could hear her. 

"She may not be a vampire, but she is my blood," Bill said calmly.

"And Eric is my brother. I will not see him destroyed by that girl," she told him. She waved him away from her. "But for whatever reason, Eric wants her around and I will not go against his wishes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

"She really, genuinely hates me," I said getting up. Eric started to say something but I cut him off. "Don't say she'll come around, Pam doesn't like me now but she'll come around. Nora _hates_ me, unadulterated loathing." Just then Eric's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, while giving me a look that said we'd finish this conversation later. I turned to Bill who looked quite amused. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

I walked over to him. "What's the deal with Eric and Nora?" I asked. "Were they a thing before?"

"I wasn't even aware he had a sister until yesterday," he told me. "I know just as much about her as you do."

"She's over protective, sure. You'd expect that from a sibling. But I think there's jealousy too." I shrugged. "I guess I don't understand vampire families. Would you even call that a family? They're not actually related." Bill shrugged. I looked over at Eric who was still on the phone, he looked concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He closed the phone and turned to face us, "Russell Edgington is back."

"What the fuck do you mean he's _back_?" I asked wide eyed.

"I mean, we never killed him and he's back." 

"Rachel told me he was dead." I turned on Bill. "You said he was dead!"

"Alcide helped us detain him," Eric told him. "It appears it wasn't as permanent as we would have liked."

"You don't detain a 3000 year old, psychotic vampire. You stake them!"

"We'll be ok," Bill said. "Where we're going to a place not even Russell Edgington will be able to find us."

**RPOV**

Alcide and I had barely been at his house for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. I walked over the door and peered through the window. A familiar looking woman bounced nervously on her heels. I opened the door. "Aren't you Sam's girlfriend? Luna, right?" I asked finally placing her. "I've seen you around Merlotte's."

She nodded. "Is Alcide here?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's upstairs let me go get him." I climbed the stairs and called into Alcide's room. "Luna is here, she looks upset." He ran past me without any explanation and I followed him.

"Luna, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Sam, he's taking the blame for killing Marcus. The pack has him. They're probably going to kill him. I didn't know what else to do." She was on the verge of tears. I didn't know what to do but stand there awkwardly. "You've got to come forward, Alcide."

"Wait, you killed someone?" I asked him confused.

"He was the Shreveport pack master." He didn't provide anymore information. "Sam is a good guy," he told Luna. "He doesn't deserve to take the fall for this. Where are they?"

"They wanted to know where Marcus was buried, that's probably where they went."

"Alright come on." I followed them out to Alcide's car. "It's probably safer if you stay home, Rach."

"Russell Edgington is on the loose, nowhere is safe for me. I'd rather stay with you," I told him. He nodded and we got into the car. Luna followed behind us in her sedan. We rode in silence to the edge of the woods. Then we walked to a clearing where we found a pack of werewolves, they were gathered around a dirty and bloody Sam, and the body of a dead were.

Alcide stepped forward. "I killed your pack master," he told them. "And he sure as hell deserved it."

"Take that back," one woman who was kneeling beside the body said.

"Who the hell are you?" Alcide asked. I realized that I didn't recognize a single one of these weres, but they reminded me of all the trashy, V-addicted werewolves from Lou Pines. Was Alcide the exception to the rule, or were these werewolves just as crazy at the Jackson pack. One of the women shifted, followed by several other wolves. The woman, now wolf, took a large bite out of Marcus's abdomen. I cringed.

**LPOV**

Nora had refused to talk to anyone for the last hour. Finally she led us to the docks where a small jet boat had pulled up along the pier. Two women climbed out, Nora introduced one of them to us as Cat. The women passed out our new passports. I opened mine, the photo was at least a decade old, it might have even been from my highschool yearbook. "Lucinda Clarke," I read.

"And this is your uncle, Marcellus Clarke," Cat said pointing to Bill.

"Ike Applebaum?" Eric read unhappily. I snickered.

"New papers are very hard to come by, Mr. Applebaum," Cat told him. "Now, say your goodbyes, we need to leave as quickly as possible."

Eric stepped forward to say something to his sister, but was interrupted by gunshots. Cat and the other woman dropped in a shower of blood. "In the name of the one, true, vampire Authority," a loud voice called out. "You are under arrest." We were surrounded by vampires with guns in a matter of seconds. Eric dropped Nora's hand and shielded me between him and Bill. This is it, I thought. After everything I've been through I'm going to die as Lucinda Clarke, I won't even get to die as myself.


	17. The Voice of Reason

**LPOV**

We were unloaded roughly from the back of an armored vehicle and pushed through the doors of the concrete building. It didn't look like much. It was not at all what I was expecting the headquarters Authority to look like. A vampire met us when we went inside and walked towards Nora. "Salome," Nora said. "They're more valuable to us alive than dead. I never had any intention of betraying-" Salome silenced her and stepped towards us.

"Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman, I've heard much about you both," Salome said to them. Then she turned to me. "You my dear, are quite elusive. No one can ever get their hands on you. You have the life, don't you? All the perks of being a vampire, without actually dying. You have a twin, correct? Which one are you?"

"My name is Lily," I told her.

"Welcome, Lily." She motioned for us to follow her. We walked, flanked by guards down the stairs, into an elevator with a biometric lock that analyzed her blood. The elevator opened to reveal a reception desk. This room was much more aligned with the picture I had in my head. It was professional, but modern. Many vampires passed through the halls, on their way to other parts of the facility. I was intrigued by the place, under other circumstances this whole thing would have been exciting. We were led through a complicated series of hallways to a room of cells. The four of us were tossed into matching, silver bared, cells. I sat down against the wall, a bit in shock that we weren't already dead.

**RPOV**

"What the fuck is she doing?" I hissed.

"It's a were ritual to send off their dead," Luna told me. "I agree, it's not pleasant." She went over to Sam who had fallen down and inspected his wounds.

"I think you've done enough here," one man said stepping towards Alcide. "Lone wolves aren't welcome in Shreveport. Take your human girlfriend and go back to Mississippi."

"Gladly," Alcide said grabbing my hand and starting to step into the trees again.

"If I ever see your face around here again, I'll rip your throat out myself," the man called after us. Alcide tensed, but I tightened my grip on his hand. I pulled him into the woods. Before we could get very far, the woman who'd taken the first bite caught up with us.

"You killed the pack master," she told him. "As the new pack master, you have an obligation to eat." Alcide stepped towards her, slipping his hand from mine.

"I have no interest in being the new pack master, find someone else."

"There are laws!" Martha called after us.

"Screw the laws," Alcide said without looking back. I followed him through the trees and back out to the street.

I got into the car next to him. "Is it true?" I asked. "You're the new pack master?"

 

"According to the laws."

"Don't you have to then?" I asked. "Isn't there some Authority that will force you?"

"Werewolf politics are different than vampire's. I won't be pack master."

"Why do you hate it so much?" I asked him. "Being a werewolf?"

"You saw them, they're savages, animals." He shook his head. "If I could get rid of this part of me, I would. But I can't, I was born this way. We don't get a choice in what we are, not like vampires."

"Fairies don't either," I said. "Sure, sometimes my powers are convenient. But if I didn't have them, I wouldn't be put in the situations I always end up in. Life would be so much easier if I were normal."

"So you understand."

I nodded. "But Alcide, don't hate yourself because of what you are." I touched his cheek lightly. "You're amazing. You're kind, and funny, and strong. You don't have to be like them if you don't want to, make the most of what you are. It kills me to see how much you despise this part of you. I love everything about you, even the parts you don't. I just want you to feel the same way about yourself."

"You pretend you don't care about others, it helps you protect yourself from getting hurt. But you care more than anyone I know. You're hurting too, but you do everything you can to make others hurt a little less. I don't know how you do it."

I took his hand. "I guess we go together then."

**LPOV**

I sat against the wall of my cell, bored out of my mind. If this was their method of torture, it was working. I'd break any moment now. I'd been sitting in the same spot for hours. Not a single thing had happened. Even Bill, Eric and Nora were silent. Then a voice spoke over the loud speakers, I hopped up quickly.

"Welcome Mr. Compton, Ms. Compton, Mr. Northman. I do wish you were all here under better circumstances," he said. "Mr. Compton, tell me why is it you and your party made contact with Chancellor Gainesborough?"

"I took her prisoner when I crashed the car," Bill told him. "I thought she might be useful. Nora has done nothing wrong."

"There were people meeting you at the docks, where were they taking you?" The voice asked.

"No idea," Eric answered.

"Eric and Nora had no choice in what they were doing, let them go," Bill said. "Lily is human, what help could she possibly be to you?"

"And the lies continue," the voice said disapprovingly. Suddenly lights flashed on in all the cells. The vampires around me were screaming, covering themselves with their jackets as best they could.

"Eric! What's happening?" I screamed through the bars. I knelt down beside him and tried to reach my hands through the bars to him.

"UVs!" He groaned. I looked up at the light above my cell. The Authority sure did know how to torture vampires. Sitting here watching Eric and Bill suffer while I was unable to help was torture enough for me. The lights went out for a moment, giving everyone time to heal and just enough time for them to think they were off the hook. Then the lights flipped back on again and the screaming continued.

OoOoO

It felt like hours later that the lights finally went out. My ears rang from the screams. Guards appeared to drag each of us to interrogation rooms. I was sat in a chair in the middle of a concrete room. There was nothing in the room that could hurt me. I guess it would be unnecessary, the vampires were faster and stronger than me. A man around his mid forties entered and held out his hand. I stared at him for a moment before realizing he was waiting to shake my hand. "I am Kibwe Akinjide," he said introducing himself. "I am sorry about the pain caused your friends, but my colleges needed to show you all what we are capable of."

"Why are Eric and Bill so important to you?" I asked.

"Mainstreaming is the principal that the Authority was founded on," he told me. "We wish to coexist with the humans. Mr. Compton and Mr. Northman are seen as threats to our cause."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Bill and Eric are some of the most mainstreamed vampires I know," I insisted. "Bill's been trying to blend in with the town he left decades ago. He has human friends and he contributes to the town. Eric owns one of the most popular bars in Louisiana. People fear him a little, but it's all part of the gimmick. Humans love a little fear. Not to mention they've both been in relationships with humans."

"But you aren't human," Kibwe reminded me.

"I'm half human, that's enough for me."

"Tell me, how did you come to know that you were fae?"

"Bill spoke to a full fairy, Claudine, and she explained it to him."

"What sort of powers do you possess?

"That really doesn't seem to pertain to the topic at hand," I said avoiding the question.

"You're right, but you see the Guardian finds you interesting."

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He believes you have the potential to be the ultimate vampire, assuming that you maintain the traits you already possess in the transition," he explained. "You are stronger than you let on. We believe that as a vampire you would be stronger and more talented than many vampires, even some of the ancients."

"So basically, you want to use me as a guinea pig. See if it's possible to create a whole race of vampire-faerie hybrids?"

"The Guardian wants someone to become his heir, so to speak," he informed me. "He thinks you may be just who he is looking for."

I paused for a second letting all of this sink in. "I still don't quite understand what this has to do with the investigation into Bill and Eric."

Kibwe sighed. "Have you heard of the Sanguinistas?" He asked. I shook my head. "So, to your knowledge, Bill and Eric are not part of this group."

"I'd say I know almost everything there is to know about them. If they were in some club, I'd know," I told him. "What is a Sanguinista?"

"The Sanguinist are a group of fundamentalist vampires who follow the literal translation of the vampire Bible. They believe humans are nothing but food. We believe that Chancellor Gainesborough may be part of this movement."

"That's definitely not Eric or Bill," I assured him. "But Nora..."

"Has Nora mentioned the movement?" Kibwe asked.

"Not in so many words. I've only know her for a day or so, but I overheard an argument between her and Eric. She was upset that I was a human. She told him humans had no place in a vampire's life. It sounds to me like she fits that description. I'd think again about accusing Eric and Bill or being Sanguinist. Nora should be the one you look into."

"We will take this into consideration when making our final judgment." He stood to leave.

"Please, don't kill them. I'll stay here if I have to," I reasoned. "You can experiment with me, use my powers or turn me. Just let them live. Sure, they've made mistakes, but so has everyone. They're good people."

"Here I've been thinking you were their pet human. They want to protect you, no matter the costs. But I'm beginning to think I have it backwards. You protect them, and they don't even notice how much you care. Perhaps you're right about them being pro-mainstreaming." He left the room, motioning for a guard to lead me back to the cells. 

Eric and Bill were already in theirs. "You two look like shit," I commented.

"They pumped our veins with silver," Bill told me.

"These guys aren't messing around," I mumbled.

"Did they hurt you?" Eric asked.

"No, they just asked me a few questions. They really wanted to know about my powers, but I wouldn't tell them anything," I said. "He asked me if you two were part of the Sanguinista movement. Obviously, I told them you aren't, that's ridiculous." I shook my head. "As if lugging me, a human, around with you isn't evidence enough. They want to turn me."

"You mean they want to use your abilities for their own gain," Eric said.

"They think I'd be some kind of super vampire. At least if I keep all my powers."

"And if you don't, you'll no doubt meet the true death," Bill said.

"But if I could make a trade-" I began.

"If you were to be made by any vampire you do not trust completely, your powers would be exploited. They'd be able to command you for as long as they liked, you would never be free," Bill told me. "Please, promise me you aren't considering this. We aren't worth your life."

"The Guardian will see you now," one of the guards said. The cells were opened and bags were placed over our heads. We were led down the hallway, and into a room. They pushed us to our knees.

Let the girl sit," a man said. I was yanked back to my feet and placed in a comfortable chair. My guard removed the bag from my head and I took in my surroundings. There was a table full of vampires and a small sitting area where I had been placed. Eric and Bill were knelt between me and the other vampires. Nora was there too, away from the rest of us. One of the men, the one I assumed was in charge, began speaking in a strange language. He gave each vampire at the table a drop of blood. He began talking about Nora, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I was too interested in the room, there was an odd symbol on the doors, not to mention the weird blood ritual I'd witnessed. Bill had taught me the basics of vampire government. I knew the Authority had power over all the vampires in the world, even the AVL reported to them. But they were very secretive. I was interrupted from my survey of the room by Nora being dragged away screaming. The Guardian, who introduced himself as Roman, listed off the things Bill and Eric had been charged with: rocket launchers on main street, the festival of tolerance, Nan's death.

"Excuse me," I said. "I saw the witches myself. My sister was possessed by one of them. The threat was very real and very dangerous. It was the witches who were behind the festival of tolerance ending in so much chaos. Attacking the witches shop, while reckless, was what they thought was best. The festival did turn out badly, but the causality count was low, it barely even made the news outside of Shreveport."

Everyone was staring at me. I guess it was impolite to interrupt the Guardian. Roman smiled though. "You, little fairy, are quite a surprise. I like you, you have spunk. You know much more about these two than we do, I think you'll be very useful. And you're very well spoken, a sign of a true leader. We can attribute the festival to the witches, and the attack on Main Street was perhaps the only way to contain the threat, so we can throw that out as well. Tell me though, how do you explain the last charge, Nan's death?"

"Self defense, doesn't that deserve a lighter sentence?" I asked."Anyway, Nan told us herself she was next on your list to receive the true death. they simply helped you with that."

"But still, she was Authority," Roman said. "Chancellors, what do you think? Ms. Compton may have a future career in law."

The redheaded woman spoke first, some country bumpkin nonsense until she got to the important part. "The true death for these fellas."

"They destroyed a very real threat to all vampires, as Lily pointed out," Kibwe said. "And as we know, there were extensive efforts to conceal what happened. The event possibly saved our lives."

"They killed an Authority member!" The child vampire yelled.

"As Lily said, she was on her way out. Really, they did us a favor. We didn't have to get our hands dirty."

"You can tell we've been debating this topic among ourselves," Roman said to me. "Mainstreaming is the most important thing for vampires. It is vital to maintaining the survival of our species. Fundamentalists are heading down a dead end road. For centuries we lived like that it didn't work. Mainstreaming is the answer." He paused. "You aren't going to interrupt?"

"I was waiting till you finished," I said with a shrug.

"By all means, have the floor."

"Eric and Bill make mistakes, we all do. Perhaps they make a few more mistakes than your average man on the street, but always do what they think is right. If they were human, they'd have a whole hoard of people supporting their cause. But, because they're not, their actions often don't have the effects they were looking for. Their heads and hearts are in the right place. They aren't fundamentalists or Sanguinistas. As I told Kibwe, Bill gives back to the town he grew up in. He just donated money to rebuild the town hall this summer. Last month he spoke to the Decendents of the Glorious Dead about the Civil War. He's love Bon Temps. Eric owns a gimmicky bar that sells over priced drinks and greasy food and provides all the thrills of a theme park or a haunted house, tell me there's something more American than that? They're mainstreamers, just like you. I really don't see what reason you could have to possibly kill them. Put a closer watch on them. Does the Authority have their own version on 911? Because that would sure help the next time a coven of psychotic necromancers threatens to end all vampires. There's got to be another option besides the true death. At least with these two, you know what you're dealing with. Put any other vampire in their positions, and you never know what you'll get."

Roman nodded considering. "Do any of you have anything else to add before I pass sentence?"

"I propose an exchange," Bill said. "Our lives for Russell Edgington."

"Russell Edgington is dead," Roman said.

"Sheriff Northman and I put him in the ground, but he was still alive."

"He has now broken free," Eric finished. I wanted to stake Bill myself. All my diplomacy ruined by him adding another unforgivable charge against him. There was no explaining this one away. If Bill had just let the Guardian pass sentence. Roman was smart enough to see the truth in my argument. 

"Ignore me if you wish, but Russell Edgington is the largest threat to mainstreaming." 

"Why would you keep him alive?" Roman asked.

"The true death was too good for him, he deserved to suffer."

"For two vampires who are clearly so pro-mainstreaming, you don't appear to consider the repercussions your actions have," Roman said. "Russell may have deserved his punishment, but the world doesn't deserve Russell Edgington. There is nothing I wish to do more, than stake you both. But I, unlike you, can control my emotions."

"Russell will want revenge," Bill told him. "He will hunt us down, and when he does, you will be there to end him. I believe that mainstreaming is the goal, and I know it will not be possible with Russell alive. I fully expect to meet the true death either way, but I will stop Russell Edgington if it is the last thing I do."


	18. Missing Information

**LPOV**

There was chaos at the table as all the chancellors talked over each other. "Bill, what the fuck?" I hissed.

"You were becoming to interesting to them," he told me. "I said what I did to protect you. You were so close to trading yourself for us."

"If you're both dead, who's going to stop them from taking me anyway?" I countered.

"Would both of you shut up?" Eric mumbled. I shot him a look.

"Perhaps we should consider their proposal," Kibwe said. "Lily presented a valid argument."

"That was before we knew Russell Edgington was alive!" The kid yelled. He had some anger management issues he needed to work out. I supposed if I was eternally an eleven year old, I'd be upset too.

"They appear to have their own way of handling things," Salome said. "They've bested Russell before. Best case scenario, Russell receives the true death. Worst cast, Mr. Compton and Mr. Northman fail, and we take care of Russell ourselves."

"It works in our favor either way," Kibwe said. The Texan vampire started in on an argument with Kibwe. Soon the table was a mess of unintelligible yelling again.

"Chancellors!" Roman shouted, commanding attention. "Thank you, that will be all." He dismissed the other vampires. "Russell is the biggest threat to mainstreaming we've ever faced. He has become a hero for the Sanguinistas. It's sick what vampires in this day and age will admire. They must be stopped. Russell must be stopped."

"We'll bring him in," Bill said.

"Or die trying," I finished quietly. Roman snapped his fingers and three guards appeared to lead us away. We were taken down the hall to a room full of expensive looking gadgets. We were untied and lined up in the center of the room. We were like little marionettes being pushed and pulled everywhere.

A vampire entered and started going through our charts. She looked like she had been around the same age as me when she'd been turned. "I've heard a lot about the three of you, very interesting. I'm Molly, resident tech girl around here." She handed Eric and Bill cross shaped pendants. "Take your shirts off and put these on." I watched Eric, and caught Molly doing the same. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "Hey, not my fault you picked a pretty one."

"What's that for? I asked her.

"Wooden bullet right above their heart. I click this button," she said holding up her iPhone. The screen had a simple app with a big red button in the middle, "And splat. Basically it's our insurance. It's built with a GPS tracker, and it's an easy way to dispose of them if we have to. Which, I really hope we don't have to. It'd be a shame." She took another lengthy look at my boyfriend's abs and I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of which, arm." I held it out and she shot something into my arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"That's your tracker. It was the only thing we could 

"That's your tracker. It's the only thing we could come up with that your body wouldn't reject. Did you know you're practically immune to all strains of most major fatal diseases?" She asked. I shook my head. "I can't wait to work with you more in the future."

**RPOV**

I spent most of the morning in bed. I was still recovering from Ileana's possession, and on top of that I was stressed about Russell being loose somewhere. It was hard to get any rest. I had taken twice the recommended dose of sleeping pills. Despite their claim of dreamless sleep, I was plagued with nightmares. I was either reliving my abduction by Russell in Jackson, or imagining him hunting me down now. I knew I should feel safe in Alcide's house, my house, but I couldn't shake the feeling I wasn't. Russell had gotten to me in Alcide's apartment in Jackson, there wasn't anywhere he couldn't find me. I jumped out of bed, deciding I couldn't be in the house alone anymore. I drove to Alcide's latest construction site. Thankfully it was only a few minutes away, because I was dozing off at every light. I probably would've crashed right into the building if I hadn't been so surprised to see Debbie's parents that I slammed on my breaks. As I was getting out of my car, they were getting into theirs. I walked over to Alcide feeling a little light headed, maybe those sleeping pills were finally kicking in. "Were those Debbie's parents?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew them."

"I don't, just recognized them from a picture," I explained. "What were they doing here? I thought you abjured Debbie, or whatever."

He nodded. "She's missing."

"Missing?" I asked. "Like missing as in she probably hooked up with some sleazy V dealer and is halfway to Memphis right now? Or missing as in, actually missing?"

"She was supposed to be going back to her parents in Jackson, but she never made it. I would've thought she'd just made a V stop, but they found her car. Her wallet and phone were still inside."

"You don't think she's…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say the word, I was afraid I'd sound to happy about it. It was no secret that Debbie and I despised each other ever since I'd kissed Alcide at her engagement party. Not that she had a right to be upset, she was getting married to another man. Jealous bitch. I took a deep breath. I didn't really have the time to invest myself in this, there was enough on my plate as it was. "Are you going to look for her?"

"The police are doing that, and like you said I abjured her. I don't want anything to do with Debbie anymore, I'm done with her."

"Ok," I said simply. But I did feel a little better, knowing he wasn't going to run off looking for his ex and leave me alone.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said standing up. "I'll have someone bring your car by the house. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Nightmares," I mumbled. I yawned. 

"Russell isn't going to hurt you, I swear." He put his hands on my arms. "You're safe."

"I know." My phone buzzed, but it was only an automated text about a sale from a boutique. I frowned.

"What?"

'I just haven't heard anything from Lily or Bill in a few days." Eric had been radio silent too, not that I was expecting him to check in. We hadn't exactly parted on bad terms, but we hadn't parted on good times either. Come to think of it, we hadn't really parted at all. I was happy for Lily, this was only the second time I'd seen Lily in love, so I wasn't going to hold her back. But Eric and I probably should have a proper chat at some point. A lot had happened between us over the last year and a half. There were things I still wanted to talk to him about, but I wasn't going to be able to do that if he didn't text me back.

**LPOV**

We were separated and taken to quarters spread around the facility. I didn't know how to get to Bill's or Eric's rooms without asking a guard to lead me there, I guess that was the idea. I convinced my guard to let me visit Eric for a few minutes, but he remained in the doorway watching us as we talked. "I want to throw myself out a window. Except there aren't any windows here, so that's out of the question." I flopped onto Eric's bed. "Why did Bill have to go and tell them about Russell? I had them! They were eating out oft he palm of my hand. Then bam, Bill had to go and open his big mouth."

"They're vampires, they've had centuries to practice lying. You never really know what choices they're going to make," he told me. "Bill thought he was making the best decision he could. We're still alive aren't we?"

"Temporarily," I grumbled.

"We'll find a way out of this, we always do," Eric said. He sat on the bed next to me.

"This is different, this is the Authority." I searched his eyes for his usual confidence. Even though I sometimes found it insufferable, confident Eric was reassuring in times like this. But I only found uncertainty. If Eric was afraid, this was bad. I kissed him and pushed him back onto the bed. I rolled over so he was on his back and I was straddling him. The guard at the door cleared his throat. I looked over my shoulder at him. "This could very well be one of the last moments I have with my boyfriend. So I'm not going to stop just because it makes you uncomfortable." Eric looked amused as I took my shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. The guard looked unsure, but made no move to leave. "Oh for fuck's sake, does it look like we're planning a coup or some shit?" I asked. I reached for the hooks on my bra. He stood there for another second and then turned and left us alone. I looked back down at Eric. "Now, where were we?"

OoOoO

When I returned to my room, Salome was sitting on my bed reading a magazine. "Oh, there you are darling. I've been waiting for quite some time."

"I was with Eric," I told her. She smiled knowingly. "What do you want?"

 

"Just to chat." She patted the bed next to her and I sat down cautiously. "I like the three of you, really I do, and I want to help you out. Bill and I- Well let's just say, I've convinced him to cooperate with me." I wrinkled my nose up at the image of Salome and Bill together. "With you around, I hardly expect Eric would fall for the same tricks. And I'm not keen to make an enemy out of you on your first day here. So, I'm asking for your help."

"You helped us convince Roman to spare us," I remembered. "I suppose I do owe you a thank you. What do you need?"

"We'll get to that in a moment, have patience," she chastised. "Have you heard of the Vampire Bible?"

"Kibwe mentioned it, but I've never read it."

Salome nodded. "So Bill hasn't taught you everything he knows the. Nan had us under the impression you were being groomed to take over Louisiana, in the event something happen to Bill."

"But I'm not a vampire," I said confused. No one had ever mentioned to me that I was some protégé, especially not Bill. Maybe she had me confused with Rachel.

"That can be easily remedied. Before Adam and Eve, there was Lilith. Have you heard of her?"

"She's a demon, right? Adam's first wife?"

"Human lore," she said dismissively. "Lilith was a vampire, created in God's image."

"Therefore God is a vampire. Someone ought to tell the Fellowship of the Sun." I snorted. "What else does it say?"

"It says humans were created for the sole purpose of feeding vampires. The Sanguinistas interpret this passage literally. But as you know, most vampires no longer feel that way."

"What does it say about the rest of us?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Werewolves, shifters, witches…fairies?"

"It's been so long since I read it," she mused. "I do recall a passage 'I will make vampyre in my image, according to my likeness, and let vampyre rule over all creatures: beasts of the earth and faeries of the heavens.'" She shook her head. "But it has been a long time. Would you like to read it for yourself?"

"Can I?"

"I'll loan you mine. Now, let's talk about Nora."

"I'd rather not," I said.

"Do you not like her?" She asked. 

I shrugged. "She doesn't like me. I tend not to take well to people who'd rather see me dead."

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"How should I know?" I asked. "Maybe she's jealous, she are Eric are-" I stopped short realizing what I was about to tell her.

"They're siblings," she finished. "Don't worry, I already knew."

"How? Eric said no one knew."

"I knew Godric," she told me. "He was a wonderful man before he lost his way. Did you have the pleasure of meeting him?" She asked.

"No, I only heard stories," I said regretfully. "I hadn't moved to Bon Temps yet."

"That's a shame, he would've liked you." She smiled. "Do you really believe Nora only dislikes you because she's jealous?"

"She hates humans," I told her. "I can feel it. But she's Eric's sister."

"And naming her as a Sanguinist would hurt him."

"I don't have any real proof," I said. "It's just a feeling."

"Trust your gut, it was correct. Nora revealed to us that she has been part of the movement for some time," she said. "It's a good thing you didn't get on that boat. Her Sanguinist friends would not have protected you, especially when you smell the way you do."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Was there something you needed my help with?" I asked.

"I only want you to trust me, Lily. We can work together." Salome got up and walked out of my room, leaving me more confused than I had already been.

**RPOV**

I checked my phone again. "I'm sure Lily is fine," Alcide reassured me, again. 

"I hope you're right."

"We can stop by Bill's place on the way back, if you want. Maybe she's there."

"That would make me feel a lot better. Or worse." I banged my head on the head rest behind me. "Everyone in my family just up and disappears all the fucking time. It's like we aren't allowed to have normal lives for five minutes without someone getting abducted or almost dying or, hell, getting possessed by a ghost."

"Breathe, Rachel. We'll find Lily, ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Ok." We pulled up outside Merlotte's and Alcide and I walked in. "Sook!" I called when I saw her blonde head duck around a corner. I power walked toward the back hallway and grabbed her arm. "Talk to us. You can't avoid us forever."

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"Debbie is missing," Alcide told her.

"I heard," Sookie said. "Sherriff Bellefleur came to ask questions today."

"They found her car by your house," Alcide said.

"I heard that too."

"Sookie, can you stop being so fucking stupid!" I begged. "We're trying to help you."

"I appreciate your concern, Rachel. I can take care of myself."

"What else is going on, Sookie?" I asked. "What else happened?"

"Its fine, Rachel. I promi-"

"Oh shit, Tara!" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen.

"Tara is here?" I hissed. Sookie took off and Alcide and I followed behind her. Lafayette was on the ground in front of the open freezer. Arlene and Sam ran in behind us. "You put Tara in the freezer?"

"Hey, Rach," Tara said stepping through the open door.

"Tara, oh my god, are you ok?" I asked.

"Really, Rachel? I'm a fucking vampire and you're going to ask if I'm ok?" She asked incredulously. "I know you and your sister are fangbangers. But I'd at least think you were smart enough to realize I never wanted this."

"Don't talk to her like that," Alcide said stepping in front of me. Tara popped her fangs out and hissed at him. She brushed past us and walked toward the door.

Sam caught her arm and stopped her. "These are your friends. They just want to help-"

"Stay the hell away from me," she told us. "For your own sake." She was gone in a blink.

I looked pointedly at Sookie. "Everything's fine then?"

**LPOV**

"So Salome, huh?" I asked Bill causally in the elevator. He gave me a funny look. "She stopped by my room today. We had a nice talk about the Vampire Bible, Sanquinistas, and you." He looked down.

"She did pay me a visit as well," he admitted.

"I'm almost positive the two of you got a little friendlier than she and I did."

"You try very hard to make all situations uncomfortable for me, don't you?"

"Kids are supposed to embarrass their parents." I smiled. "Do you know what she wants?"

"Absolutely no idea," Bill said shaking his head as the elevator doors opened.

**RPOV**

Alcide and I went out to his truck, ready to leave. Sookie followed us. "Either fill us in, or just leave," I told her.

"I didn't want to drag you into the middle of this," she said.

"It's too late for that."

"I wanted to tell you when you came by my house, but Lafayette stopped me." She hesitated. "When I got home from Bill's, Debbie was at my house. She was acting crazy, I guess she was on V. I think she was looking for you, but she was going to shoot me anyway. But Tara jumped in front of me just in time and-"

"Debbie shot Tara," Alcide finished.

"I managed to get the gun. I was so afraid. I should've called the police, but I didn't. I..." She trailed off.

"Sook, you didn't." I looked at her shocked. "That bleach smell in the kitchen."

 

"I killed her," she said quietly.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Alcide asked. "You were just going to lie and pretend you had no idea where she was?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Alcide. You loved her! I couldn't just tell you, I didn't know how. I didn't know what you'd do." Alcide punched the side of his truck. Then he leaned over the bed, looking sick. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head against his shoulder. "Alcide, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sookie," Alcide said.

"Alcide, what are you going to do?" She asked. "I need to know if you're going to tell anyone." I let him go, he walked around the driver's side of the car.

I stepped around Sookie to the passenger door, but stopped before I got into the car.  _I can't forgive you for keeping this from me. But I'll try to help you, if I can._

_Thank you._

I got in the car and closed the door. Alcide didn't say anything until we got the turn that headed toward Bill's house. "Do you still want to stop at Bill's?"

"It can wait. Like you said, I'm sure Lily is fine." I didn't believe my own words, but dragging Alcide anywhere in the state he was in just seemed cruel. "I'm sorry about Debbie, I know you loved her."

"Debbie made a lot of mistakes. I don't know if she could've ever recovered from them.

"But she didn't deserve to die." I wasn't sure I believed that either, but I was going to be supportive. He was hurting and all I could do was try and fix it.


	19. Collaboration

**LPOV**

We were unloaded from a black SUV in the middle of nowhere. Eric offered me a hand as I climbed out, but I swatted him away. The SUV door was closed by one of the Authority guards and they drove away leaving the three of us alone. "Well." I smoothed my skirt, flinching when the skin pulled around the tracker in my arm. "That worked nicely, if you overlook the stakes attached to your hearts," I said bitterly. "I still think my plan was better."

"Where's your jumpsuit?" Eric asked, pulling at the stretchy material on his.

I shrugged, "Salome."

"There will be time to worry about your outfits later, we need to find Russell," Bill said.

"Where do we even start?" I asked.

"Only four of us knew where he was," Eric said. I grabbed the keys off the ground and hit the unlock button, head lights flashed in the bushes.

Bill snatched the keys from me. "I'll drive." I groaned and followed him to the car.

OoOoO

Eric walked in to Fangtasia ahead of Bill and me. "May I have everyone's attention, Fangtasia will be closing early tonight. We have some business to attend to." Fangbangers grumbled as they left the bar. Bill and I walked in once the place was clear. Ginger was the only person in sight, and she was quickly cleaning up the bar. She waved when she saw me and I smiled politely. I had never had an actual conversation with Ginger but, according to Rachel, she was pretty out of it after so much glamouring. Every time I'd been in, she'd made me Rachel's favorite cocktail. I wasn't sure she realized we were twins. I wondered if my own power could have the same effect on people in the long run. As far as I could tell it wore off, unlike vampire glamouring. Bill had been able to tell I'd used magic on him after a few hours. Fae magic was too confusing for me, but I didn't have any desire to track down my kin, not after Claudine. 

Eric sat in his throne. I rolled my eyes. "I've never really gotten the throne. You're not a King, you're a Sheriff."

He shrugged. "You can join me." He motioned to the smaller chairs on either side of him.

I laughed. "No thanks, I'll pass." I sat down with Bill at one of the tables and we waited in complete silence for Pam to return.

Fifteen minutes passed and I was considering going on a hunt for Pam's stash of Cosmopolitan and InStyle magazines. I knew they were around here somewhere, I always saw her reading them. When she burst in she was yelling about Fangtasia being opened till four. "I sent them home," Eric told her. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, a bit surprised. Tara walked into the bar behind Pam, I stood up.

"Tara?" I asked.

"Hey, Lily," Tara said. She smiled and her fangs popped out. She covered her mouth embarrassed.

"Holy shit!" I looked at Pam, she just shifted uncomfortably, then looked up at Eric.

"What is she doing here?" Eric asked calmly.

"I made her, while you were gone," Pam said. I walked over to Tara and took her by the arm. She was covered in splotches of blood, I was hoping it was hers and not some innocent human she'd eaten for dinner. Bill followed us down the hall to Eric's office.

"God, these clothes are disgusting. How long have you been wearing them?" I asked.

"A while," she said. I dug through some of the inventory boxes until I found an oversized Fangtasia t-shit. I handed it to her with a TruBlood off the shelf.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I saved Sookie. What else could have possibly landed me here? I used to think Rachel was harsh when she complained about her, but she was right. Sookie is the root of all our problems. Maybe if we just shipped her off somewhere, we'd be done with all of this shit."

"I've needed my fair share of saving too," I said, glancing at the ground.

"Yeah, well, she's needed it more. It seems like every time you turn around she's doing something stupid. You and your sister are tough. You don't let others get hurt for you."

I thought about how I'd gotten shot during the witch war, no one was there to stop the bullet. I could've hidden somewhere safe, like Bill asked, but I went there to help. When we'd been trying to break into the Emporium, I'd been thrown into a building, and crushed by falling debris, no one had been waiting to catch me when I fell. Tara was right, Sookie had to have a fucking guardian angel watching her back. She hardly ever got a scratch. "How are you taking the whole vampire thing?"

"I tried to roast myself in a tanning bed," she said casually, like she was telling me there were thunderstorms on the forecast.

"Oh." I remembered the UV lights the Authority had used in their cells. I couldn't imagine wanting to put yourself through that pain willingly.

"Don't worry, I can't do it again. Pam went all "as your maker I command you" on me." She took a seat at Eric's desk.

"I'm sure it's a big adjustment. But you're tough, you'll make it through. I mean, you took a bullet to the heart and survived."

She snorted. "Sort of."

Eric opened the door and walked in. Tara jumped up and left the room, without saying anything else. "Not Pam," Eric said after a long silence.

"Is there anyone else you might have told?" Bill asked him, he glanced at me.

"Rachel and I thought Russell was dead," I told him.

"Alcide could have told Rachel," Bill said.

"Rachel would never set Russell free. Are we really suspects now, Bill? Your own family?"

"You're right, I know," he apologized. "We have no leads, nowhere to look."

"I know there's a deadline. I know everyone is stressed out. But we need to think about this rationally. Did Russell have any other kids besides the one you killed?" I asked Eric.

"Talbot was the only one as far as I know," Eric said.

"We need to go to ground," Bill said. "Lily, you can stay at the house today, if you like." I nodded and turned to follow Bill out. I looked over my shoulder where Eric was deep in thought, he didn't even glance up as we left. Bill and I got into the car and I sighed.

"I'm not sure why I still work at Merlotte's, or how I've managed to keep my job all this time. I hardly ever show up, I'm too busy getting kidnapped or chasing down missing sisters."

"I'm sorry for accusing you and Rachel, I know it wasn't you," Bill said.

"I get it. We all just want this to be over. It would be a hell of a lot easier if I had dug him up."

**RPOV**

The next morning Alcide was already up and dressed when I went downstairs to make my coffee. "Going somewhere?" I asked.

"I'm going to see the Pelts, they deserve to know what happened to Debbie," he said.

"You aren't going to tell them about Sookie, are you?"

"No, I've been thinking and I have another story to tell," he said. "I can't let them continue looking for her when I know they'll never find her."

"Let me get dressed and I'll come with you."

OoOoO

I held Alcide's hand as we drove to the motel where the Pelts were staying. He checked the piece of paper Gordon Pelt had given him to make sure we were in the right place before parking. "Want me to come in with you?" I asked.

"I think I should do this by myself," he said. He looked so sad and tired. I kissed him on the cheek, he tried to smile but it wasn't very convincing. "Don't worry about me, I'm ok." He got out of the truck and I watched him walk up and knock on the door. Gordon opened it and Alcide went in. They were too far away for me to read their thoughts. As soon as the door closed I got out of the truck and stepped over to the window. It wasn't too hard to listen in to Barbara Pelt's head, so I used her to get the gist of the conversation.

This was far from the first time I'd been in someone's head, but this time was different. I could hear her thoughts, but I could also feel her emotions. Really feel them. When Alcide revealed that Debbie had been killed I was engulfed with a wave of sadness so strong I almost started crying. I could feel the other emotions in the room as well. Alcide lied and said that Marcus killed Debbie, Gordon was livid and I felt my skin grow hotter and I clenched my fist.

Sookie would be relieved to hear his explanation. Even though she was my friend, it was hard not to think she was responsible for so much hurt. She never considered what consequences her actions would cause. I hated her for making Alcide go through this. Why was it that Sookie never fixed her own mistakes? It was always up to someone else to clean her messes.

I didn't want to touch Alcide's emotions, it felt too intrusive. But when he started crying I was pulled in. I slid down the wall and started crying myself. Maybe it was the emotions in the room that were getting to me, or maybe it was hearing him say how much he had loved Debbie. I really wished I had just stayed in the car. Finally I pulled myself up from the ground and got into the car. I dried my eyes as I saw Alcide leaving the room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think-" I took a breath. "I think I found another fucking fae power."

**LPOV**

My phone woke me up around three. "Hello?" I answered groggily. 

"Lily? Did I wake you up?" Rachel's chipper voice asked. I groaned in reply. "I guess you're getting used to that whole vamp time. Where have you been, I've been calling nonstop!"

"It's a long story," I told her. "I guess you heard about Russell?"

"Yeah, Alcide told me. Are Bill and Eric looking for him?"

"Yeah, it's crazy around here. The Authority is even getting involved."

"The Authority!" She screeched.

"It's under control, but it's probably best if you lay low for a while. They know what we are."

"Holy shit," she said taking a breath.

"Like I said, under control." I paused. "Now what did you call me about?"

"Oh! Well, you know how I haven't had the flashes in months? Not since Sookie vanished. Today I was with Alcide and the Pelts. He went to tell them that she'd died, and it was so crazy. I could feel their emotions, like literally feel them."

"Whoa. Wait back up, Debbie is dead?" I asked shocked.

"Yep, that's another story, but it's all settled now."

"Alright, so new power?" I tried to catch up. I was still tired.

"I was once clairvoyant, and now I'm empathetic." Rachel and I stayed on the phone for almost an hour catching each other up with everything. Then I drove into town to run errands and grab some dinner. When I returned to Bill's I found the house a disaster area. My first thought was that the Authority had come for Bill, and ransacked the house. But then I heard Jessica complaining in the the study and sighed in relief. 

"What is going on?" I asked walking in.

"We're looking for a bug," Jessica said with a groan.

"If they wanted to put a bug on you, wouldn't they just put it in the..." I trailed off when I realized Jessica didn't know everything. "The phone?" I finished lamely.

"I ran some software on my cell, there doesn't appear to be anything there," Bill told me. He touched my hand, allowing me to hear his thoughts clearly.  _Don't tell, Jess. As far as she knows the three of us were on a business trip. I don't want to worry her._ I nodded.

"So, we're done then?" Jess asked.

"I suppose so. I'll have the cleanup crew put everything back in order. Shall we grab a Trueblood?" Bill asked taking Jess's arm. "And a glass of wine for Lily, of course. We can have some family time."

"Bill, what has gotten into you?" Jess asked laughing. "Lil, what did you do to him on your trip?"

I held my hands up in surrender. "It wasn't me!" I tried to sound light and carefree. It was hard knowing that this could be some of the last time we'd all spend together.

"So tell me about this party you threw," Bill said to Jessica.

"Ooh, you threw a party? Do tell," I encouraged.

"Just a few friends, nothing fancy. We played guitar hero, no one got eaten so a good day you know?" She looked embarrassed and I laughed.

"You better invite me to your next party," I teased.

"Of course, you're practically my sister," she said. "Rachel too, we'd be unstoppable. Hey, maybe the three of us could have a girl's night out at Fangtasia soon!"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, how about next week?" I asked. I wondered if I'd even see next week.

"Perfect!" We had migrated into the living room as we talked. Bill put his arms around the two of us and held us tightly. I squeezed both of them. I had no idea if I'd ever get to hug them again.

**RPOV**

"I really don't want to go see Sookie," I said. We were almost to Hummingbird road and I knew it was too late to turn back now.

"I just want to let her know what I said to the Pelts," Alcide told me.

"Couldn't you just call her?"

"Plus I'm worried about her," he finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone is worried about Sookie."

"Aren't you?"

I groaned. "Yeah, of course. I'm worried she's about to go off the deep end. But, I know there's nothing I can do to stop it. Anyway, there's always a whole hoard of people there to catch her when she slips. She doesn't need us."

"Well, we still need to go by. You're running out of clothes."

"Fine, but only because I've been wearing the same pair of pants since last Thursday."

We parked in Sookie's driveway. I hurried up the front steps, eager to get this over with. I knocked, and heard her yell something. I took that as my go ahead to come in.

"Hey, Rachy!" 

"Sookie, are you drunk?" I asked.

"Uhm, I had a few drinks, I guess," she said.

"Alcide wants to talk to you, I'll be upstairs packing." I went up to my room and grabbed my favorite purple suitcase from under the bed. I tossed as many clothes as I could fit into it, and then filled a few smaller bags with my shoes and beauty products. When I was done, there was hardly anything left in the room to show that I'd ever lived there. The only things I left were some presents Eric had given me while we were together. It didn't feel right to carry them over into my new life, I might as well pass them on to Sookie. I glanced at the small pile and snatched up the Alexander McQueen clutch Eric had gotten me last Christmas and stuffed it into the bag with my shoes. I reasoned that the clutch with Alexander McQueen and Sookie wouldn't even appreciate it's worth.

I rolled my bags down the hall to the living room. Alcide was explaining what he'd told the Pelts. When Sookie saw me she jumped up and hugged me. I dropped one of my bags. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done," she told me. "I'm so grateful that both of you exist." She hugged me again and then sat me down on her couch. "You have to at least let me get you a drink."

"Just one," I relented. 

"I'm going to need more than one," Alcide said, sitting next to me.

OoOoO

Several drinks later, we'd all but forgotten about Debbie. The three of us talked and laughed like we hadn't done in ages. "What happened to us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"We were best friends!" I reminded her.

"One morning you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said. "You've been a bitch ever since."

"Hmm maybe, or maybe it was your fault."

"Can we make a pact to try harder?" She asked. "I don't want to lose you."

"Ask me when I'm sober," I said. She laughed and we clinked out glassed and knocked back our drinks. I leaned over and kissed Alcide.

"Oh god, get a room!" Sookie groaned.

"We have one," I said motioning around the living room.

"Ugh, fine, kick me out of my own living room. I see how it is." She stood up and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the table and headed upstairs.

**LPOV**

I jointed Bill and Eric outside Sookie's house. Rachel, Sookie, and Alcide had all been drinking and having a good time. But now Sookie was leaving and Rachel was in Alcide's lap, kissing him. "Looks like she's having fun," I mumbled. I wished I could go back to a time when my most pressing issues was white or red wine. It had been ages since I'd just gone out with my friends and gotten drunk off my ass.

"Don't we have somewhere better to be? Somewhere where we might find Russell?" Eric asked. I realized this was probably pretty awkward for him.

"Sookie and Rachel might be helpful," Bill said.

I sighed. "As much as I would like to leave them out of this, Bill's right. Let's go break up the party."

 


	20. The Gangs All Here

**RPOV**

On her way up the stairs, Sookie tripped at least twice. I giggled. Sookie really needed to learn how to hold her liquor. I pulled Alcide's shirt off and mine followed soon after. The undressing continued until we were both in our underwear. Then Sookie screamed. Alcide and I both jumped up and ran into the foyer. Sookie stood on the stairs, looking down at us. "Hey, sis," Lily said. I whirled around to see her standing between Bill and Eric. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sookie demanded.

"We need to talk to you," Bill told her. Then he glanced at Alcide and me. "All of you actually."

Eric and Lily looked at me too and I took a step back into the living room. "I'm just gonna..." I picked up my clothes and redressed. Then I walked into the kitchen, where Sookie had started a fresh pot of coffee. She took one glance at me and pulled another mug down from the cabinet. I glanced at my reflection in the window and tried to brush out my hair with my fingers. Eric looked at the window, and we made eye contact in the reflection. He looked away and I saw him smile at Lily. This was the first time I'd seen him since our not quite breakup. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to him, I guessed I should've felt betrayed or angry, but instead I just felt calm. We had both found the sort of love that made everything else irrelevant. As happy as I was for my sister, I was equally happy that Eric had found what he needed in her.

"What's all this about?" Sookie asked, sitting coffee mugs on the table.

"We need you to unglamour someone," Bill said.

"Is that even possible?" I asked. "If anyone could do it, wouldn't it be Lily? I mean she can glamour people in the first place."

"Sookie did it before with Tara," Bill pointed out.

"That was a Maenad," Sookie said.

"Where have you guys been? Lily didn't tell me much," I said. "I called the three of you at least a dozen times. I was worried."

"Yes, I saw what your worrying looked like," Eric said. Lily shot him a look.

"We need to fine Russell," Bill said changing the subject. "That construction worker is possibly the only person there when he was dug up."

"I don't want you fangers messing with my employee," Alcide said.

"Alcide, this is the only way," Lily assured him.

"This is their fault for not killing Russell in the first place!" Alcide said motioning to Bill and Eric.

"We had our reasons, wolf," Bill said trying to stay calm.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about your reasons," Alcide said.

"Don't you care about the consequences?" Lily asked. "Russell Edgington wants us all dead. That includes Rachel, and you."

The five of them started arguing. I grabbed my head and groaned. "Could you all kindly shut the fuck up?" I shouted over them. They all stopped talking and looked at me. "God! No matter what we do, or where we go, someone is always going to be trying to kill us. I know why we all act so fucking surprised when everything goes to shit. The world falls apart every damn week!"

"Rachel, you're drunk," Lily said.

"Yeah, and I was having a nice ass time until the three of you showed up," I snapped. I walked toward the back door and opened it. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can pretend I have a normal fucking life."

"Says the girl who complained about how boring Bon Temps was when we moved here," Lily mumbled. 

I let the door bang closed behind me."Shut up!"

OoOoO

By the time we reached the parking garage, I was starting to sober up. The group of us walked over to the construction workers' office. Dug was sitting down, taking his break. He stood up when he saw his boss and headed toward us. "Dug, this is my girlfriend, Rachel, her sister, Lily, and my friend, Sookie," Alcide introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie said. Lily and I just mumbled our greetings.

"What can I do for you all?" Dug asked.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," Sookie told him. We walked over to the hole Russell had been in. Sookie took mine and Lily's hands, and then we added Dug into our circle. He looked at us confused, but played along. "What do you remember from that night?"

"Not much," he said. Sookie looked at Lily, and she nodded. Sookie sent a burst of fairy magic through our circle. Suddenly we could see into Dug's memory. We could see a woman digging Russell up, but she was wearing a scarf that covered her head. "Gross," I murmured as Russell's shriveled body was lifted from the hole. The woman turned slightly, her face was still obscured, but a pendant around her neck swung, catching the light.

Lily gasped and broke the circle. "The Authority's symbol, the woman who dug Russell up is from the Authority." She whirled around to face Eric and Bill. "Who is it then? That loud mouthed Texan, or Salome?"

"You told Nora," Bill said turning on Eric. "You told Nora and now we're all going to face the true death."

Lily frowned. "I guess she's a possibility too."

"Who's Nora?" I asked. No one offered an explanation and I sighed. I had gone from the in crowd to the fringes in a matter of days.

"Let's get out of here," Sookie said. She ushered us back into the Herveaux construction truck. I sat between Sookie and Alcide in the cab. Dug sat on the other side of Sookie. Lily and the vampires hopped in the back. I leaned back against the wall, hoping to listen in on Lily's mind. But she was closed off to me.  

**LPOV**

I sat in the back of the truck with Eric and Bill as we drove to wherever Sookie thought Russell had been taken. The vampires argued over Nora, Eric was adamant she couldn't have done it, Bill clearly thought otherwise. I had to admit, I sort of agreed with Bill, but I wasn't going to tell Eric that. If Nora really was a Sanguinista then digging up the biggest threat to mainstreaming would be right up her alley.

"What do you think, Lily?" Bill asked.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't," I said with a shrug. "We can't point fingers without more evidence. It could've been Salome or Rosalyn, we don't know."

"Nora was trying to help us," Eric insisted.

"That's what she told us," Bill said. "But we all know Nora is a traitor and a liar, just like her brother." Eric jumped toward Bill, fangs out.

"Would you two cut it out?" I shouted. Bil's phone rang and they both stopped moving. "Answer it!" I snapped. Bill opened the phone and quietly talked to the person on the other end. A light flashed under Bill's shirt and I turned to see the same light on Eric. "Fuck."

"We don't have much time," Bill said to us when he hung up. The truck came to a stop, Eric opened the door and helped me out. The building in front of up was old and creepy.

"Why is it that these big battles can never take place somewhere fun, like a mall?" Rachel asked, coming to stand beside me. "Of course we'd find Russell in an abandoned hospital."

"I think it's better if you girls stay outside with Alcide," Bill said.

I snorted. "In case you forgot my head is also up on the chopping block if you two fail to kill Russell. So I'm going in with you."

Rachel nodded. "Same goes for me. I'm tougher than I look. You should all know this by now."

Rachel and I headed into the hospital together. Sookie followed behind us, pointing out the directions to turn with Dug's help. Alcide stood protectively behind Rachel, his hand resting on her back. He sniffed the air. "Wolves have been here."

Rachel glanced up at him. "Wolves you know?"

"Maybe, it's hard to tell."

"Probably those freaks that hung out with Marcus," she suggested.

I realized that even though Rachel and I had been apart for just a few days, our lives had already veered down drastically different paths. We walked through a door into a room that had once been used as a waiting room. Sookie pushed back a curtain, releasing a terrible smell into the room. I stepped forward to get a look at the source. There were more rotting bodies than I could count. A rant scurried past me and I jumped aside. I gagged at the smell. "It appears we're in the right place," Eric commented.

"This way," Sookie said, she led us down another hallway, led by Dug's memories. A loud noise startled Dug and he screamed, he took off down the way we'd just come. Sookie and Alcide ran after him. We turned into another room and heard more screaming.

"Can everyone just crank down the volume a notch? Rachel groaned. "My head is killing me." She led me into another room. Rows of people hung from hugs, some were clearly dead, but a few others moved and cried out when they saw us. Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the hall. We followed the sound of our friends' thoughts to another doorway.

"Ready?" Bill asked us. We nodded and pushed head. As we went through the final door I slipped ahead of Rachel and Sookie, standing between Eric and Bill. Laying on an old hospital bed, was Russell Edgington. While he still appeared weak, he looked significantly better than when he'd been dug out of the hole. I took a step toward him.

"Ah, you must be the other Compton twin," he said. "I don't believe we met. Your sister was a lovely house guest. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Fuck off," I said.

He chuckled and then coughed. "That isn't very nice." There was a growl behind me. I turned just in time to see Alcide disappear. Rachel screamed.


	21. Just When Things Are Looking Up

**RPOV**

"Alcide!" I screamed. I took off down the hall after him. The wolf who had grabbed Alcide was faster than me, but I was gaining on him. Alcide shifted too, and the wolves became a blur of fur. The anger coming from both of them was tangible, just like with the Pelts their emotions became mine. I jumped onto the other wolf, pulling him away from Alcide. Alcide's shoulder was bleeding and I needed to give him a moment to recover. The wolf shook me off and lashed out at me, biting down on my calf. I cried out, but kicked him straight in the nose with my other leg. Alcide grabbed the wolf by the neck and slung him into the wall. I pushed myself back against the doorframe.

I had an idea. If I could feel the emotions, maybe I could do something about them. I could just make out the emotions of those in the other room, the wolves in there were being beaten by the vampires. I could feel their pain. I reached out to the emotions of Alcide and the other wolf, it took me a moment to untangle them. Then I grabbed the other wolf's emotions and twisted it into the pain I felt from the other wolves. He let out a howl and took off running down the hall, tucking his tail between his legs.

Alcide shifted back and came over to me. "Did you do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I reached to grab Alcide's pants, but when I stood up the pain my leg caused me to collapse.

He knelt beside me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "Just hurry, we need to get back in there."

He quickly pulled his pants back on and then pulled me to my feet. I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist helping me walk back down the hall.

**LPOV**

"Alcide!" I heard Rachel scream. She took off, I could hear growling and fighting down the hall. But before I could go to help them, two wolves had appeared out of nowhere and they attacked. One lunged at me, but I managed to fight him off. Eric ripped the wolf away from me and threw it into the wall with a snarl. The wolf collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

"Are you alright?" He asked snapping his fangs back in.

"Yeah, he didn't get me."

Eric stepped past me, something else catching his attention. I turned to see Russell lying against the wall. Eric raised a stake to his chest, before he could strike Bill pressed a stake against his back. "He dies, we die. I am not ready to die. Think about Lily, what will happen to her if they kill us both."

"Nobody move!" Someone yelled from the doorway. A group of black-clad Authority soldiers moved in with guns pointed at Russell. Kibwe stepped in front of them and motioned for us to step away from Russell. Some of the men restrained Russell and led him towards the door, he struggled against them. I was surprised how much he had recovered after a year of being starved. As we was led down the hallway I heard him screaming about how much he hated the Authority. Alcide and Rachel came into the room. One of her legs with soaked with blood and her jeans were torn. "JD put up a hell of a fight, till Rach did some fairy thing and scared him off." The vampires and Sookie looked confused, but I laughed. I guess there was more to being an empath than just feeling someone else's emotions.

"The human and the wolf know too much," Kibwe said. "We will take the twins with us."

"No," I said. "Rachel stays. One of us is more than enough."

Kibwe smiled. "Fine, just you then. Glamour them," he said to Bill and Eric. I was surprised that Kibwe couldn't tell what Sookie was. Perhaps the smell of mine and Rachel's blood over powered the smell of hers. Bill waked toward Sookie and Eric went to Rachel.

"You're bleeding," Eric said looking at Rachel's leg concerned. He reached out to bite his arm so she could drink.

"Heal him first," she said.

"I will-"

"Heal him!" She snapped. Eric cut his finger on his fang and rubbed blood into Alcide's cuts. When Rachel was sure Alcide was completely healed she drank from Eric. I smiled, Rachel had the lowest pain tolerance I'd ever encountered. The fact she let herself stay in pain any longer than necessary revealed a lot about how she'd changed. I had Alcide to thank for that, I knew I was right about them from the start.

Eric sighed. "Rachel, I have to glamour him."

"Eric!"

"If I don't, they'll kill him," Eric reasoned.

"Fine, do it," she said unhappily.

"You can't talk about what happened tonight," he told her.

"Aw man, this is seriously going to interfere with writing my memoirs," she said with an eye roll. "I'm not stupid, go ahead."

Eric had Alcide look into his eyes. "You will not remember coming here tonight, or that any of this happened her. And you will always take care of Rachel-"

"That's enough, Eric." He took a step away. It was then that I realized Eric did still care for Rachel. I should have expected it. He wanted her to be happy, just as much as I did. If was a different kind of love, the sort where you're willing to let someone go because you know it's for the best. I had a feeling it was the same love she still had for him.

**RPOV**

Sookie, Alcide and I left the hospital. I watched Lily talk to Eric, Bill, and the other vampire. I wasn't thrilled to see her loaded into the back of a nondescript, black van by a strange vampire. But for some reason she appeared to like him. A few weeks ago, I would have laughed in the face of anyone who said Lily would ever trust a vampire besides Bill. So much had changed in our lives in such a short time. I knew there was nothing I could do to change my life now, and I would never want to give up a future with Alcide. But, I still wished Lily and I could go back to the way things had been. Our life before Bon Temps, and supernatural creatures had been normal. We'd been safe.

I tried to relax into the seat between Alcide and Sookie, but Sookie was bawling her eyes out, and anyway the seat wasn't very comfortable. I leaned against Alcide and sighed. He glanced down and noticed my bloody leg. "Are you alright, what happened?"

"I'm ok," I said quietly. I wanted to tell him, but I knew that Eric was right. The Authority didn't mess around.

"How did we even get out here?" He asked.

"It's a long story," I said. "We all had a lot to drink. Let's just get home." We drove in silence the rest of the way to Sookie's. Her sobs the only sound.

**LPOV**

Kibwe loaded us into an armored truck. He took my arm and helped me climb into the back. Kibwe was by far my favorite member of the Authority, I'd almost go as far as to say I actually liked him. I appreciated Roman's enthusiasm about me, but I was wary of it. Then there was Salome who definitely had a hidden agenda. I'd barely spoken to any of the other Chancellors. "No one expected the three of you to actually succeed," Kibwe told us with a smile. "Telling us about Russell was as good as signing your death warrant."

"See, I told you!" I said to Bill.

"The Guardian will be extremely pleased to know you were successful," Kibwe said.

Bill gave me a smug look, as if to say "I told you so." Kibwe closed the door and I let out a sigh.

"Roman might still kill us because you're an idiot," I said. The car started and I took a seat. Eric pulled me toward him and put his arm around me. "If we die tonight, I love you."

He kissed the top of my head. "Jag älskar dig med," he whispered.

**RPOV**

I woke up in my old room at Sookie's. Alcide was twisted in the lavender printed sheet and I smiled. I slid out of bed without making a sound. I unzipped one of the suitcases I'd packed the night before and pulled out some clothes. I could almost pretend the two of us had made it up to my bed after our makeout session on the couch. But I couldn't quite forget hunting down Russell in the middle of the night. Alcide woke up and followed me downstairs. Sookie was sitting at the breakfast table sipping her coffee and staring out the window. "Fresh pot over there."

"How are you handling," I paused. "Everything?"

"I've gotten so used to everything being a mess, it doesn't even bother me anymore." I grabbed a mug and poured coffee with out looking. Some of the hot coffee splashed out on my hand and I jerked away. Alcide grabbed the pot quickly and then inspected my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

 

"It's barely even red," I told him. I turned to Sookie. "Can you help me fix him?" I asked.

"What?"

"When Eric glamoured him, he added that Alcide needed to take care of me." I motioned at Alcide and the coffee pot. "He's protective enough as it is, I don't need this."

"Eric galmoured me?" Alcide asked.

Sookie sighed and stood up, she took both our hands. "If we do this he's going to remember everything."

"I'm shit at keeping secrets anyway," I said. 

She nodded. "Close your eyes."

For a moment we searched for the buried memories, and then he let our hands go. "Fucking JD!"

"Thanks," I told Sookie.

"Russell Edgington's still alive and weres are on V again?" He asked. "It's like Jackson all over again." He grabbed his coat and I picked up my suitcases. 

"Thank god that's over with," I mumbled.

"You let them glamour me?"

I shot him a look. "You saw those guys. We both would've been shot if they thought you remembered what happened last night. I was just trying to protect you, and anyway, you agreed to it."

"We need to get to the pack," he said. "I can't let this turn into another Jackson."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"You took care of JD last time, you might come in handy again."

"Ah, this is more like it," I said. "We look out for each other. Eric has never understood that I can take care of myself, so he had to force you to."

"You know I've always got your back, with or without some fanger telling me to."

"Of course I do. I just like knowing you're doing it because you want to."

OoOoO

We arrived at the barn the Shreveport pack used as a headquarters. Alcide barged in and walked straight up to JD. I stood near the door, a few other werewolves who were staying out of the fight stood around me whispering about JD. "I knew this pack looked as trashy as the one in Jackson," I mumbled. 

A woman near me looked over. "Not all of us are V addicts," she said. "A lot of us don't approve of the way JD runs things."

"I didn't mean to lump you all together. It just seems most the weres I've met are all the same."

"I know what you mean. I'm Rikki by the way."

"Rachel," I said.

"Your boy is going to get himself into a fight if he's not careful," Rikki said.

"I think that's what he's hoping for."

"You really wanna challenge me for pack master?" JD asked Alcide. "No one wants you here."

"We'll see about that," Alcide said turning away from JD.

"What about your second?" JD asked. "Every pack master needs a second."

"I'll be his second," Rikki said stepping forward. The werewolves around us murmured their approval.

"Yeah? I always knew you were as stupid as you were pretty," JD said.

"Come on, Rachel," Alcide said. He looked over his shoulder at JD. "Just tell me when you're ready to settle this."

I nodded at Rikki as we walked out. Maybe Alcide wasn't the only exception. We got back into the truck, I stayed silent until we were out on the highway. "You sure you want to be pack master?"

He shook his head. "I can't let JD ruin any more lives. He got two wolves killed last night defending Russell."

I nodded, JD needed to be stopped. "So what does it take to become pack master?"

**LPOV**

We returned to the Authority. Guards escorted us into the meeting room, that had served as the court room just a few days ago. The Chancellors sat on couches drinking blood from wine glasses. Salome stood to greet us. "Roman is very impressed with your work!" She gave me a hug and smoothed down my hair. "It's clear you were in a fight. We'll find you a change of clothes in a moment. Put first, let's celebrate!"

Moly came over and removed the iStakes from Bill and Eric. Then she removed another needle from a case. "Another one?" I asked.

"It's to flush the first shot out of your system. And hopefully it'll give you a little boost," she said. "I've had some time to study your blood, and I think I've created the ultimate fairy energy kick. Obviously you're my first trail, but I'm hopefully."

I sighed. "Five minutes in and I'm already a guinea pig." She stuck the needle in my arm. Within a few minutes I felt a little more alert and energized. I gave her a nod, she grinned. Salome motioned for me to sit on the couch with her and Kibwe.

"Here, we brought this specifically for you." Kibwe offered me a bottle of champagne and a glass. I poured some and inspected it, it just looked like champagne. I vaguely recognized the brand as one I'd deemed to expensive to ever bother with buying myself. "You might as well take the whole bottle. No one else here will drink it."

"Ah, there are my boys!" Roman said coming in. He squeezed Bill and Eric's shoulders. The he carried a bottle over to the couch. He sat and turned to face me. "And Lily, of course, how could I forget you." He took my hand and kissed it. "You will be very helpful in our fight against the Sanguinist. We'll start you're training tomorrow."

"My training?" I asked.

"We know your powers have minimal effect on vampires, but if you're to fight against them we will need you at your best."

I glanced at Bill and Eric. "I think we might be getting a bit ahead of ourselves," Eric said.

"Of course, you're right. You only just returned from bringing down the world's most wanted vampires. You're probably feeling a little overwhelmed," Roman said to me. There was a shuffling of seats as Eric and Bill sat down on either side of me, causing Salome and Kibwe to move to the love seat. "Many lives have been saved by what you three have accomplished tonight. I'm glad to know we have you on our side. You do believe in mainstreaming, don't you?"

"Whole heartedly," Bill said. Roman shifted his gazed to Eric.

"There are certain humans I feel protective towards." His hand rested on my knee. I gave Roman a reassuring look and kicked Eric's shin.

"Right," Roman said standing up. Salome tried to excuse herself. I shot Eric a look while Roman's back was turned. "What's the point of interrogating Russell?" Roman asked Salome. "He isn't going to tell us anything useful. Besides, I want him executed tonight."

Salome's face betrayed her surprise. "Would you like to silver him and have him brought to you?"

"The sooner the better," Roman told. He returned to his seat next to us.

"I request your permission to visit Chancellor Gainsborough," Eric said to Roman.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"She's my sister," he admitted.

"You will be at Russell's execution?" Roman asked him.

"Wouldn't miss it," Eric said.

"And you?" Roman asked Bill.

"Oh, I love a good execution."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, it sounds like quite the party." I tried to smile, though the idea of being spattered in vampire guts wasn't exactly appealing.

OoOoO

While Eric went to visit Nora, I stayed with Bill. "So Russell is finally going to meet the true death," I mused. "He should've died months ago."

"We aren't having this conversation again," Bill said.

I shook my head. "It isn't a conversation. A conversation implies dialogue in which you give me a rational answer for why you did something so stupid."

Russell was brought into the room by a pair of guards. He was pushed to his knees in front of us. Eric came in and joined Bill and me. Roman launched into a speech on Lilith and the ways of vampires. Russell, never one to backdown from a fight, argued until his very last breath. It all went by very quickly. The next thing I knew a vampire had turned to mush on the table in front of me. 

Except it wasn't who I'd expected. Russell stood over the remains, stake in hand. Roman was dead. I didn't know what else to do but scream.

 


	22. Changes

**LPOV**

The room was plunged into darkness and unlike the vampires, I had normal human eyesight and was effectively blind. Everyone was shouting and what I got from their minds was just as scattered. Bill pulled me next to him to shield me. Though, I had a feeling if Russell really wanted to kill me he'd just knock Bill out of the way. I must've closed my eyes without noticing, because when Bill pulled me to my feet, I opened my eyes and the room was once again lit. I glanced behind Bill and noticed legs dangling in the corner. I followed the legs up to the rest of Eric. He was hanging from a column. "What the fuck?" Bill turned around to look. 

"Maybe you two could stop staring and get me down," Eric suggested. One of the guards helped Bill remove Eric from the column. The three of us were escorted back to the cells from earlier. I groaned.

"What'd we do to get downgraded from the pretty bedrooms?" At least this time we were put in the same cell, so I wasn't stuck shouting across the room. "So let's recap. We found Russell, brought him back to the Authority, where he killed Roman. We brought the bomb to the party. Except that bomb shouldn't gone off because he was pumped full of liquid silver." I realized Bill and Eric were ignoring my monologue, but having the same conversation with each other. "There wasn't any silver, was there?" I sighed and looked through the bars. Molly was in another cell on her laptop, she typed away furiously. "Find anything?"

"No! I've checked everything. According to my data it all should have gone according to plan!"

"That's just peachy," I groaned.

"How's that shot working?" She asked, glancing up. "Any unexplained side effects? Puking, headaches, heart attack?"

"You gave me that shot knowing it might cause me to have a heart attack?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You're surrounded by vampires. Someone would have saved you." Footsteps in the hallway stopped me from saying anything else.

Kibwe walked into the room and opened our cell. "King Compton, Sherriff Northman, Lily," he addressed us. "Chancellor Agrippa requests your presence." We were led down the hall to Salome's room. She was waiting for us, as was Nora. Eric put an arm around my waist protectively.

"Come in," Salome said. We stepped into the room, Kibwe shut the door behind us. Russell appeared from behind a curtain. I squeezed Eric's arm tightly, but tried to keep my face serene. I wasn't about to let Russell know how much he scared me. I tried to read the expressions on the faces of the three Sanguinistas, sine their minds were more or less closed off. Neither of them betrayed anything, but none of them looked like they wanted to eat me either. I listened as Russell explained his reasons for turning over a new leaf. Nora and Salome hung on his every word. But I could see right through him. He was only doing what he thought would keep him alive the longest.

"Why should we believe anything you say, Russell?" I asked cut him off.

"I like you," he said to me. "You have spunk. If you must know, it's all thanks to Lilith." He winked at me as if I was in on some joke.

"Roman chose his own fate," Salome said. "He did not believe in Lilith and that unfortunately led to his downfall."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't pretend like there was anything "unfortunate" about the situation. You got exactly what you wanted, power."

"Lily, my dear, you do not see." She stood up and walked toward me. "I don't want to hoard the power, I want to share it. With Nora and Russell, Bill and Eric, and even with you."

I shook my head in disgust. "I don't want to be a part of this."

Salome looked disappointed, but unsurprised. "Eric?" She asked.

"Never." He tightened his grip around my waist.

Bill shook his head. "I still believe mainstreaming in the only way."

"There will be a ceremony tomorrow night," Salome told us. "I want to extend an invitation to the three of you. Perhaps it will give you more insight to our cause."

**RPOV**

Alcide trained with Rikki for the pack master challenge. She knew JD best and had offered to give him tips. On the way home, Alcide was quiet. I was tired of his moody silence. "If you know you're going to lose, why do this?" I asked.

"I need to show JD he has enemies in his pack. Maybe, when the other wolves see me stand up to him they'll understand what he's going is wrong."

"Or maybe they'll just end up like him."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to try."

"What happens if you lose?" I asked. "Will JD just let you go?"

"I don't want you to be there, just in case."

"That's not an option," I told him. He shook his head and looked out the window. "I know you told Rikki no, but-"

"I won't take V, Rachel."

"I know you saw Debbie and the Jackson pack get messed up on it, but it's not always like that," I told him. "I've had vampire blood and I'm not some strung out addict. Maybe because I had it straight from the source. I'm sure Eric or Bill would-"

"You don't need to remind me about your time with the fanger."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even start." The more upset we both got, the more I could see his emotions. I was beginning to learn that it wasn't just that I could feel others' emotions, I could see them, reach out and touch them with my mind. I grabbed his and began to weave them into something else. If I could just put him in a more amiable mood, maybe I could convince him that this was for the best. Then I stopped, suddenly letting his emotions run free again. What was I doing? I wanted to get out of the car and get as far away from him as I possibly could. The idea of altering Alcide made me physically sick to my stomach. Maybe this power was useful, but it was also dangerous. It would be so easy for me to abuse it. I wished I could trade it in for my former clairvoyance. I didn't want this to tempt me again. As soon as we pulled into the driveway I got out of the car. "I need to go for a walk," I said, without looking at Alcide.

"Hey, Rach," he called after me. He walked around the car so he was in front of me. "I know you're worried about me. But I'm going to be fine, okay?" He pushed my hair back from my face.

"Yeah, okay," I said. He kissed my forehead and turned to go inside. As soon as he was gone I slumped to the ground next to the truck. I'd never wished I was normal more that I did at that very second.

**LPOV**

I stood between Bill and Eric in the room where the Authority kept a vial of Lilith's blood. I listened as Nora and Salome preached that Lilith had forgiven Russell for the things he had done. They also assured us that the blood in the vial was not a symbolic representation, but the actual blood of Lilith. "Oh please, I feel like I'm surrounded by Catholics," I mumbled. Eric gave me a silencing look.

Salome held the vial up. "Everyone in this room will drink from her."

I glanced up at Eric and shook my head slightly. Dieter stepped forward before I could protest. "Who are you to offer up the blood of Lilith?" He asked Salome. Before he could say anything else, Russell pulled his head off. Thankfully, I was far enough away that I avoided the spatter. Each of the remaining vampires nodded their agreement with the plan, no one else wanted to lose their head. I glanced between Bill and Eric but neither of them said a thing.

"I'm not drinking that," I hissed.

"It's no different than any other vampire blood," Eric assured me. "It'll be just like drinking my blood.

 

I wanted to protest, but when Eric handed me the vial I poured out a drop. I made sure it was less than what the vampires were drinking. I considered hiding my hand, but Salome watched me closely to make sure I liked my palm clean. It only took a few moments for the blood to take effect.

OoOoO

We walked the streets of New Orleans. No one appeared to notice us, or if they did, we didn't notice them. The pack of vampires were acting like they were completely wasted. I giggled as Salome stole a hat from a passerby and modeled it for us. I stumbled into Eric and he started laughing as well. Suddenly I felt lightheaded, I thought I was going to pass out. But the next thing I knew I was on Bill's back. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Eric said.

"Just enjoy the trip," Bill said. I shrugged and looked up at the stars. They seemed to leap from place to place, I couldn't look at one longer than a second before it moved. Voices filled my head, lots of familiar voices, and my eyes widened.

"I can hear," I said surprised.

"What?" Bill asked.

"I can hear it all!" I laughed. I listened to each of the vampires. Their thoughts raced, crystal clear in my mind. Steve Newlin, the recently turned former Fellowship of the Sun leader, was singing in his head. Nora was thinking in a posh accent, pretending she was the Queen of England. I snickered. Maybe this wasn't as awful as I thought. Being high with a bunch of vampires was sort of fun. I felt invincible, like nothing could touch me.

"I think I know where we're going now," Russell said happily. He tapped a sign that was advertising a private wedding reception. He walked into the bar. I slid off Bill's back as the vampires ran inside. I followed behind them at human speed. The vampires were feeding on the guests. I went behind the bar and made myself a vodka cranberry, heavy on the vodka. Then I fixed myself a plate of beignets from the buffet line. I had a sort of tickle in the back of my mind that said I should be doing something about this situation. But I couldn't quite remember what it was.

So instead I took a seat at the bar. A woman appeared in the middle of the room. I glanced around at the vampires, who had noticed her too. "I'm not the only one who sees this, right?"

"Lilith." Salome smiled at her. Lilith made her way through the vampires, making a high pitched noise that hurt my head. I glanced around the room, when had all these people showed up. Why hadn't anyone stopped the vampires from killing them? How did I even get here? I stood up, and started toward the door. Before I could say anything, Lilith appeared in front of me, she placed a finger on my forehead. I backed away from her and right into Russell. He sank his fangs into my neck.

"Fairy blood," he moaned. He bit down again. I felt my knees give out from under me. I was losing blood fast. I tried to scream but no noise would come out. Everyone else was too busy feeding to pay attention. Then suddenly I was free. I tried to look up but my eyes wouldn't focus.

"Lily, you're going to be ok," someone murmured. I recognized the voice but I still couldn't see who it was.

"Eric, it's too late. She's going to die," another voice told him.

"No," Eric growled.

"There's only one other option." There was a pause and then fangs bit down into my neck again. There was a cackling laugh then everything faded away completely.

OoOoO

I woke up in the dark. I tried to take a deep breath, but realized I didn't need it. I tried to remember where I was. How had I gotten there? Arms around my waist held me tightly. Suddenly memories of last night flooded back. Most of them were blurry, but clear as day I remembered being attacked by Russell. Then the voices that had said I was dead. I flew out of the dirt, pushing it aside as quickly as I could. What if the person down there with me was Eric or Bill? What if Russell was my maker? I'd never be able to get away.

Hands appeared and I bit my lip as I waited for them to emerge. Eric head popped out from the dirt. I sighed in releif. "Eric, thank god." I threw myself into his arms and he held me.

"You're okay," he whispered. He kissed the top of my head. "Salome made me wait until we returned to Authority headquarters to burry you. I was afraid that would be waiting too long."

"I'm okay," I said assured him. I stepped away from him and looked around. The night was beautiful. I could see things I'd never been able to see before. "Wow."

"I wanted you to chose this," he said. "I never wanted to force you to become a vampire."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm just glad I'm not really dead." I paused. "Hold on, let me try something." It didn't take much focus, I could read his mind clear as day.  _I couldn't lose her, not like that._ I smiled at him. "I kept it."

"Your fairy powers?" He asked, surprised. I nodded. "Good, we're going to need them."

"What's going on down?" I asked glancing at the warehouse that sat on top of the Authority building.

"I don't know, that's what we're about to find out." He started to turn toward the building.

"Wait." I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he held me tightly against his chest. I had the thought that I could spend the rest of eternity right here like this. I laughed quietly, he looked at me confused. "Whatever's down there, we have each other. Thank you so much for saving me, for not giving up on me."

I took his hand and we walked inside. The guards had an elevator ready for us and we rode down to the lobby. Salome, Nora, and Bill waited there for us. "My dear," Salome said. She pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back though I didn't much want to. Nora looked at me, less with disgust, and more with annoyance. My presence was still a burden in my life. She probably would have been happy if I'd just died. So her dislike of me wasn't purely because I'd been a human then. She really was jealous.

Bill hugged me. "Don't trust anyone," he whispered in my ear. "Thank Lilith you're alive," he said as he stepped away, his face gave nothing away. I wanted to quip that it was Lilith's fault I'd almost died, but I held my tongue.

"Come," Salome said. "I will find you a fresh change of clothes. You're a bit dirty." I glanced back to see the other three vampires watching me. She led me to her room and riffled through her massive closest. "Try this." She presented me with a gorgeous red dress. I quickly changed. "So, is being a vampire all that you expected?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"I'm sure you're starved, I'll call for someone to be delivered." She picked up a phone and placed an order. When she was finished she sat down beside me. "Did anything interesting happen? Are you able to read minds?" 

I shook my head. "I thought I would be able to, but I couldn't," I lied.

She frowned. "That's quite unfortunate. I'll have to have a talk with Russell, you were much more useful to us as a human." I took a peek into her mind.  _At least I have some satisfaction in knowing Roman was wrong. But our best weapon is destroyed._

Nora led a man into the room. I took one last glance at Salome, she was disappointed, but I didn't think she wanted to kill me. Nora pushed the man toward me. "I thought this one was nice to look at. That helps you get through the first time." I was surprised she was being so nice, but then I noticed Bill and Eric standing behind her. They probably convinced her to play nice.

"I believe you have enough helpers here," Salome said. "I don't want to crowd you. I don't like feeding in front of others." She stood up. "I'll be back shortly.

When she was gone, Eric walked over to me. "Come here," he motioned for me to sit in the middle of the bed. Nora placed the man next to me.

"That's really ok," I told them. "I'm not very hungry."

"You're a newborn, of course you're hungry," Nora said, rolling her eyes.

"Really," I insisted. "It doesn't even smell nice." I crinkled my nose up. Eric glanced at Bill.

"Just try," Eric asked me.

"Fine," I mumbled. Eric tipped the man's head to the side and I placed my mouth above his neck. I had to force my fangs to pop out. Then I bit down reluctantly. Blood flooded my mouth and I drew back quickly. "Oh my god." I spit the blood onto Salome's carpet. "That's disgusting!" All three vampires starred at me in shock. "It's just an acquired taste, right? I'll get used to it, won't I?" I asked. No one said anything.

Nora walked toward me and inspected me closely. "I don't think she's a fully vampire.

"What?" Bill asked.

"I drained her and then we buried her," Eric told her. "She went through the transformation."

"I think she's gotten the abilities of a vampire," she said. "She's fast, probably strong too. We already knew she could glamour people. She probably reads minds also. I believe only her human half was able to transform, the rest of her is still fae."

"Are you going to tell Salome?" I asked. Nora rolled her eyes.

"No, of course not. Eric wouldn't want me to." She walked over toward the bed. "Move over big brother. If someone doesn't eat this human, Salome will accuse you all of being traitors." We stood and watched while Nora drained the man.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'm not doing it for you," Nora said. She walked past me, wiping blood off her face, and left us.


	23. Last Line of Defense

**RPOV**

Alcide was preparing to leave for the packmaster challenge. I sat on the couch pretending to watch TV and holding a bowl of untouched pasta. "You need to eat," he told me.

"It's pretty hard to do that when I know you might die today," I said sitting the bowl on the coffee table. I stood up and took a step towards him.

"I'm going to be fine, I promise." He touched my cheek and then leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'll be back in a few hours. In the meantime you just stay here." He sat me down on the couch and grabbed a blanket to pull around me.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to me and kissed him more forcefully than he'd kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me again and then turned and went out the front door. As soon as he was gone, I grabbed the clothes I had stashed under the couch and changed out of my pajamas. I ran out to my car, and in a few moments I was on my way to the old barn.

Everyone was inside when I arrived, and I slipped in the back without anyone noticing. A man in the front of the room was introducing JD and Alcide. I walked up to join the pack. Everyone was too focused on the presentation to realize I didn't belong. I looked for Rikki and found her in the front row. I thought about going up to join her, but I knew Alcide would notice me. I hung back and observed. I was almost trampled by a couple of wolves dragging a teenage guy up to the front of the room.

JD had taken over the center of attention and was ranting out going back to their roots and some bullshit like that. I stepped around a few people to stand behind Rikki. Alcide was so busy staring JD down he didn't even see me. "What's going on?" I hissed in her ear. She jumped, but quickly realized who I was.

She didn't draw attention to me by facing me and spoke under her breath. "When two people are up for Packmaster, we have them hunt an animal. JD has picked that kid."

"That's a person! You can't hunt a person!" I said shocked. She shushed me as my voice was rising.

"In case you were thinking this isn't much of a challenge, this kid is a track star at the university," JD said. I felt nauseous. JD wanted to kill this college student who had his entire life ahead of him. The more upset I got, the more threads of emotion I could see. It was impossible to find JD's, the room looked like a spider web. I thought I was going to have a panic attack as everyone's emotions flooded me at once. Alcide was speaking but I couldn't hear. It felt like someone was stuffing cotton in my ears. Alcide was close, I could see him now over Rikki's shoulder. Though this also meant he could see me. His eyes widened, but he kept talking to Rikki. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but all I could hear were other people's thoughts. "You can't drop out!" Rikki said. I understood that well enough. I stepped forward and grabbed Alcide's arm.

"You can't let him win, Alcide! He's insane!" I said.

"You shouldn't be here, Rachel," Alcide told me. He tried to push me back into the crowd, but JD had already seen me.

"And look who we have here, Alcide's pretty, human girlfriend. What sort of Packmaster dates a human? It's not natural," JD said. He yanked me to the front of the room. Now that I was so close to JD and separated from everyone else, it was easier to find his threads. I grabbed it and twisted it into pain, lots of it. He fell down to his knees.

"I'm not human, you worthless piece of shit," I told him.

"Witch," he managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"Nope, try again."

"Rachel, stop." Alcide grabbed me, making me lose focus. JD gasped in relief.

"Stop? Like he was going to stop torturing that boy?" I glanced around but the kid must have run, good for him. "He deserves this."

"This is my battle, let me fight it," Alcide told me. He launched himself at JD and the two started trying to kill each other. I couldn't separate one emotion from the other even if I tried. JD finally flipped Alcide and had him by the throat. Instead of killing him, JD ran out of the barn after the kid. Alcide took off after him.

Rikki walked towards me. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What about them?" She didn't answer, though I had a feeling we were both thinking the same thing.

**LPOV**

Being a vampire really wasn't all that strange. Sure I could move faster and lift a car if I felt like it, but I was still myself. Maybe it was because Nora was right and I wasn't one hundred percent vampire. I wanted to call Rachel and tell her everything, but Salome had taken our phones days ago. I tried the phone in my room, but it only gave me the options to call catering, security, or another room in the compound. Bill came in and found me sitting on my bed. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Pretty good, under the circumstances." I looked for a piece of paper scribbled down "Is it safe to talk here?" He shook his head no and tapped his forehead. I dropped my guard so I could listen into his mind.

_Salome and the others are planning something. They want to take down the humans and put vampires in power._

"Who am I supposed to trust?" I asked quietly.

 _No one,_  he said in his head. But out loud, for the benefit of anyone who might be listening in, he said, "Everyone here has your best interest in mind."

"Great," I said sarcastically. From Bill's look I knew I wasn't winning an Academy Award any time soon. "Where's Eric?"

"I think he's with Nora." He started to say something else, but before he could Salome came in.

"Oh, Lily," she said. "You must come have dinner with me."

"Oh, I just ate," I lied.

"No matter, come anyway," she said, waving her hand. "We'll talk, I'll eat."

I glanced at Bill for help, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even look bothered, as if he could care less that Salome was dragging me off to do who knows what. This wasn't the Bill I was used to. Salome ushered me out of my room impatiently and I followed her down the hall to the holding cells. There were at least twenty humans caged up like animals. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Which one do you think looks good? I have a hard time choosing," she said to me. I didn't want to look at them. Even glamoured, they all looked so scared. I rifled through their thoughts for someone who didn't have a family, someone who wouldn't be missed. "Well, which one?"

"Him," I said reluctantly. I chose a homeless man who'd been found on the streets. From his thoughts I gathered that his family had died years ago. Salome shrugged and motioned for the guard to remove him. The guard led the man to Salome's room and then left the three of us alone. The man made no sound, as if he was resigned to his fate. It made me feel worse about choosing someone. I sat down on the couch and tried not to look as she sunk her fangs into his neck. The metallic scent of blood filled the air, but my fangs didn't so much as quiver. As soon as she was finished she let his body drop to the ground with a thud. Then she leaned into the hall to motion her guard to carry him away.

"You're very restrained for a newborn. It's quite interesting. I would have drained a hundred men a day if my maker would have let me." I shrugged. "Ah well, of course you wouldn't have any idea about yourself. You are a peculiar case. A half-blood fairy turned vampire." I didn't know where she was going with this so I just nodded along. "It's such a shame you didn't keep your gifts. Russell found that unfortunate as well, at least after he sobered up. He was out in the sun all morning after. What an interesting phenomenon."

"I'm sure he was real torn up about it. I'm sure you all were," I said sarcastically. "You all want to use me for your own gain. You want to take over the world? Fine. But you're going to have to do it without my help."

She made a tsking sound. "You are still so very fiery. It's a great trait to have in a Chancellor. I was hoping that you would join us, with or without your powers."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You have a very interesting view point. You're the most human of all of us."

"How is that helpful?" I asked confused.

"You know their weaknesses, what makes them tick, what they fear. These are useful skills in their own right." She offered me a hand. "Join us."

I didn't trust her, but I could play double agent. I could pretend to be in their inner circle while actually working with Eric and Bill. Maybe we could take down the Authority from the inside out. I nodded, "Alright, I'm with you."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," she said, smiling brightly. "Oh, before I forget." She pulled a necklace out of her pocket, identical to her own, and placed it around my neck. "Welcome to the Authority."

**RPOV**

"We should go after them," I said to Rikki. "Someone is going to die."

She nodded. "The pack will go after them, you stay here."

"I'm coming with you," I told her.

"You said yourself, someone is going to die. I'm sure as hell not going to let it be you, Alcide would never forgive me."

"I'm so fucking tired of people telling me what to do and where to go. When I chose this life I knew the risks. If you think I'm just going to sit on the sidelines while some crazy werewolf might be out there ripping my boyfriend to shreds, you're insane."  I turned and walked out the front doors behind the pack. I didn't even bother to check if Rikki was behind me.

The pack was faster than me, but I managed not to get totally lost. We caught up with JD and Alcide easily, they hadn't gotten that far. I could hear them arguing and followed their voices through the trees. When I finally reached the clearing, I could see what was going on. JD had thrown Alcide to the ground. Alcide wasn't looking good. I ran toward him, around the pack. I dropped to my knees next to Alcide. JD held up a rock, ready to slam into Alcide's skull.

"JD, stop!" Marcus's mother yelled. I was too frazzled to do anything. 

"You're going to defend them over your own Packmaster, Martha?" JD asked her. "He killed your son. And who knows what this bitch is." He hadn't put down the rock. I was struggling for the right web but I was so burnt out that I was having trouble touching anything.

"Killing your challenger will only tarnish the pack," Martha told him.

"Rachel doesn't deserve to die because you're scared of her," Rikki says. "She was only trying to protect the person she loves. I'd like to think you'd do the same, but I'm not sure if you even have a heart."

"You're better than this JD," Martha told him. He stared at her for a second, then dropped the rock on the ground.

He leaned towards Alcide. "Find yourself a new pack," he spit. He stepped over Alcide and walked away. His pack followed, leaving us alone with Rikki and Martha.

**LPOV**

Salome invited me to the meeting that night. My first time sitting at the table as a Chancellor. I didn't get the chance to tell Eric or Bill beforehand and they both looked surprised to see me at the table when they came in. They took seats on either side of me. Salome nodded approvingly. "Alright, now that everyone is here. Nora will you start us off?"

"Mainstreaming is a problem around the world," Nora explained. "We need to begin contacting our friends globally if we want to combat this disease affectively."

The Chancellors launched into their own ideas for fighting the mainstreamers. Kibwe suggested we have vigilante groups patrolling and willing to kill any mainstreamers on the spot. I bit my lip wondering why I'd ever trusted him. He was no better than the others, he'd kill his own kind to stop the spread of this "disease." I wanted to kill vampires as much as I wanted to kill humans, not at all. I remembered how just a few weeks ago I'd been sitting in Sookie's dining room talking about the future. Rachel, Sookie, Tara, and I had decided to be friends forever, to raise kids and grow old beside each other. But now Tara and I would never grow old. If I couldn't figure out how to take down these power hungry monsters, neither would Sookie and Rachel.

"Lily, any suggestions?" Salome asked.

"Everyone's ideas sound good," I said, as if I'd been listening. "I don't have the connections you all do, obviously."

"Obviously," Nora said annoyed. I retracted my earlier thought, there were a few vampires I wouldn't mind killing. I poked around in the heads of the other Chancellors. No one was thinking anything relevant, just their own ideas and plans to end mainstreaming. Bill was staring off into space. I took a look into his head, though I didn't much like the idea of it, but instead all I found was a solid wall. Only someone who knew I would be looking would block me out like that. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was hiding something.

"TruBlood," Bill said.

"What?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"It's much simpler than we're trying to make it," Bill said. "All we need to do is get rid of the TruBlood." I glanced at Eric who had the same bewildered look I was sure I had on my face. "There are only five factories. If we bomb them it will force mainstreamers to feed on humans."

Everyone else at the table looked excited. Salome began making calls, plans were put into effect. I reached for Eric's hand under the table. I was suddenly terrified I wouldn't be able to take down the Authority. Eric squeezed my hand reassuringly, but I knew from his thoughts he was just as worried as I was. Even if the odds were against us, and we were alone in this fight, I was so glad I had him by my side.


	24. What's Good for You

**LPOV**

It wasn't long before the Authority had put the first step of their plan into effect. Before sunrise the largest of the five TruBlood factories was in flames. Salome called us back to the main chamber to watch the news broadcast. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was a man tied to the table, Salome's version of a celebratory feast. I glanced at Eric nervously.

 _You're going to have to feed on him,_ Eric thought to me. Salome went on about how great it was that the vampires were finally getting their world back. I wanted to turn to him and say there was no way I'd be able to feed from that human, but I couldn't draw attention to myself. Instead I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Should someone say grace?" Russell asked. "Northman?"

"Prayer is a bit of a foreign concept to me, perhaps someone with more practice should do it," Eric said. _If you don't drink, Salome will know something is wrong. Don't drink much, and whatever you do don't throw up._

Salome finished up her prayer to Lilith and the vampires dived in. When the metallic smell hit my nose, I recoiled. But Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the man. Reluctantly I popped my fangs out and stuck them into the man's flesh. The awful taste filled my mouth, and it as all I could do to not start gagging. Thankfully the man was drained quickly.

"I'm going to go freshen up," I stammered, before darting out of the hall toward the only restroom in the underground facility. I knelt over the toilet and vomited until there wasn't anything left in my stomach. I groaned and stood up. I barely managed to grip the walls before my legs gave out. I felt extremely light headed and let myself slide back down to the ground. I wondered if I was going to die of starvation. After all, how long can a vampire survive if they can't drink blood?

By some miracle, I made it back to my room in one piece. I dropped into my bed with a thud. The door opened moments later. I opened my eyes just enough to make sure it wasn't Salome. Though it wouldn't have mattered if it was, I didn't think I had the strength to pretend I was alright. Luckily, it was only Eric. He held up something in a  black bag. He sat on the edge of my bed and pulled out a case of TruBlood. He opened one of the bottles. "Try this," he said, easing me into a sitting position.

"I can't drink that," I said.

"Just try." He looked so worried, I decided to give it a chance. If I threw up again so be it. I took a tiny sip at first, then a larger one. The synthetic blood was sweeter and thinner than the real stuff. The taste wasn't entirely unpleasant. Rachel had told me she had tried one of Bill's bottles back when we first moved to Bon Temps. She said it had sort of tasted like orange soda that had gone flat. She wasn't wrong.

"It doesn't taste the same. I think I can finish it." I took the bottle from his hands and chugged it. It was the first thing I'd been able to keep down in days and I was parched.

"Human food may still help you, but there's no way of bringing any down here. So that's out. TruBlood was the next best thing I could think of. I managed to find this case, but it may be all that's left here. You'll have to hide it, Salome won't be happy if she finds you aren't drinking human blood."

I glanced around for a place to put the remainder of the case. I pointed to one of the statues in the corner. I'd been upset a few and kicked it, and learned it had a hollow base. Eric picked it up and stood the case on one end inside. He came back to the bed and sat next to me. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. I nodded, even though I still felt weak. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He slid me over so there was more room on the bed and he stretched out next to me. "It's almost daylight, you should rest." I curled up facing him and he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Am I going to die?" I whispered. He moved his hand to rest against my cheek.

"No," he promised. "We'll figure something out. I'm not going to lose you again." He pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. All I could think about was how I was supposed to live forever, but here I was even more fragile than before.

OoOoO

I don't know if it was the TruBlood or the sleep, but I woke up the next night feeling much better. Eric was already gone so I went ahead and got up. I peeled off yesterday's jeans and shirt and tossed them into a corner. Salome had supplied me with a wardrobe with evening gowns and heels. I had no idea when I was supposed to be dressing up. I just grabbed the last pair of jeans and a tank top. When I glanced in the mirror, all I could see was the Authority crest hanging around my neck. I wanted to rip it off and throw it across the room. But I knew that if I didn't keep it, Salome would become suspicious.

I left my room and walked down the hallway looking for Eric. Or better yet, maybe I'd find Bill and he could explain what the hell was going on. I finally found Eric with Molly. "What's the plan?" I asked casually. Eric shook his head and led me down the hall in the direction I'd just come. We passed my room and headed toward Salome's, where Bill was standing.

"Good, I need to talk to you." Eric pushed Bill into the room. "Now maybe you'd like to explain why you've suddenly decided to start a civil war."

"There aren't any cameras in here so fill free to cut the bullshit," I said.

"I don't know who I believe anymore," Bill said. "I saw Lilith, we all saw Lilith."

"We were high as kites," Eric reminded him.

"They're crazy, Bill," I told him. "Certifiably crazy."

"What if they aren't?" He asked.

"Do you expect me to believe humans are no more than food to you?" Eric asked. "Even Sookie? Rachel?" Bill didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"If you still care about humans, and I know you do," I said. "How could you have done something so reckless? You've put everyone we love in danger."

"I don't know."

"Do I need to remind you that your so called God, almost had Russell kill me?" I asked. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I turned to Eric, "Please tell me you know how to get us out of here?"

"We're leaving tonight."

**RPOV**

"I'm so glad you're alright," I told Alcide again. We were on our way to Jackson. We'd decided that it was best to get out of town for a while. After things settled down in Shreveport we'd be able to figure out our next step. I'd packed what I'd needed and we hit the road as soon as we could. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"You shouldn't have come," he told me. "You could've gotten hurt, or worse."

"But I didn't. I'm okay," I reminded him. "I need you to stop treating me like I'm fragile. I'm dangerous now, I can hurt people. You saw what I did to JD. I'm not some damsel in distress, I can defend myself."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't you get it? We both want to protect each other. But that only works if we treat each other like equals," I said. "We fight next to each other, no matter what. Even if we lose, at least we go down together." I stared at him, daring him to make a comment.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I saw him smile a little bit. "I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "We're in this together."

**LPOV**

Eric and I walked into the main chamber. Nora stood just off the room, looking at the vial of Lily's blood. "I'll let you two talk," I told him. I went to sit on the couches, just out of earshot if I didn't use my new super-hearing. They spoke quietly for a moment. 

"Lily?" Nora called. I glanced up surprised that she was speaking to me. When I got closer, she stepped forward and held out her hands. I took them cautiously, unsure where this was going. "I've been horrid to you, ever since I met you. I was blind to how much Eric truly cares for you. I would like to ask for your forgiveness. I want you to see the light as well. You and Eric and I are all Lilith's children."

I glanced at Eric. He wanted to believe in all the Lilith bullshit for Norah's sake. He didn't want to her to be crazy, he loved her too much. I would feel the same way if Rachel and I were in their positions. "I'll give it a shot," I told her.

She smiled brightly. "We'll drink her blood together to celebrate," she told me. "I'll help you believe." She hugged me tightly. "It will be magical, you'll see!"

**RPOV**

Alcide and I arrived at his father's trailer at night. Alcide walked up to the door and walked right in. I followed behind him to the steps. Jackson Herveaux was lying in bed drinking a beer and watching a horse race. I stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Grab me another beer, hun," he said. I glanced beside me and saw the mini fridge. I pulled out a couple of beers and handed one to Alcide and his dad. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Rachel," I told him. He nodded but didn't say anything. I glanced at Alcide, a little hurt he'd never mentioned me.  _I haven't talked to my dad in months,_ Alcide explained.

"You here to lecture me again, son?" Jackson asked his son.

"I lost packmaster, I was abjured," Alcide told him. Alcide's hand found mind and I squeezed it.

"A lone wolf, just like your old man," his father said.

"I'm nothing like you," Alcide said. I had always seen Alcide as a lone wolf, even from the start. He'd never fit in with his pack, and that was a good thing. Eric had done a lot of shit, but the best thing he'd ever done was bring Alcide into my life.

"Sure you're not," his dad mumbled. I wanted to say I was positive Alcide wasn't like his father. I'd yet to meet a single person like Alcide. But I kept my mouth shut. Alcide hadn't even spoken to me about his dad, and I figured there was a reason. I didn't want to stir the pot on the first night.

**LPOV**

Nora was planning on having us drink the blood the next night, but little did she know we'd be long gone by then. Eric led Nora out into the lobby and I followed behind. "Oh it's going to be just great. The three of us, I can hardly believe it," Nora was saying. Molly was waiting for us by the elevator and Nora looked at her confused. Before she could say anything, Eric quickly injected her with liquid silver. She slumped into his arms.  He carried her to the doors. Molly turned off the cameras and hit the elevator button. Eric quickly scooped up Nora and carried her to the door to prick her finger for the blood scan. I held up a hand to stop him from opening the door quite yet.

"Where's Bill?" I asked. I glanced at the door and bobbed on me heels.

"We need to go," Molly said.

"He's coming," I told her. Bill appeared and I sighed in relief.

"You had us worried there for a minute," Eric told him. Eric pricked Nora's finger and the light flashed green. The doors slid open to reveal Salome and several guards waiting for us. We were surrounded in seconds.

"Bill, how could you?" I yelled as two guards grabbed my arms.

"Cover her eyes and shield your minds," Bill ordered the guards. "She can glamour you and see what you're thinking." I gasped in horror.

"She lost her powers in the turn," Salome said.

"She lied," Bill told her. He walked forwards and touched my cheek.

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!" I screamed as someone covered my eyes leaving my totally powerless. I went limp and they dragged me away.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Lily," Bill told me. "This is what god wants." 


	25. Prisoners Without Chains

**LPOV**

"God, I am so fucking tired of these cells!" I shouted as the guards tossed us into the last empty cell. The other two were occupied by the humans.

"We're fucked," Eric said.

"Bill won't let them kill us."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to defend Bill, but then closed it. I shook my head. "I don't know anymore." I glanced around and realized Molly hadn't been brought into the room. "Where's gadget girl?"

"Probably facing judgment in the main chamber."

"They're going to kill her, aren't they?" I asked. "No matter what she says? That's our fault."

"She wanted out of here just as badly as we do," he reminded me. "She knew the risk she was taking when she agreed to help."

"Your presence is required in the main chamber," one of the guards said opening the door to our cell. I was blindfolded and led down the hall. I didn't know who was waiting inside.

"The others want you both executed," Bill informed us. "I may be able to convince to pardon you, Lily. I can argue that you were under the compulsion of your maker."

"I wasn't," I spit. "I don't want to be part of your insane new religion!" Bill pulled the blindfold from my eye, but avoided eye contact so I couldn't glamour him.

"Lilith will show us the way," Nora said.

"Lilith can suck my dick," I snapped. Nora looked a bit taken aback. "Bill, how can you ask me to listen to you?"

"I'm not asking you to listen to me, I'm asking you to listen to Lilith." He removed a dropper from his pocket, it was full of blood. Eric struggled against the guard holding him. The guard shoved Eric to the ground. I was pushed down next to him.

"No, I won't," Eric said.

"I'll do it with you," Nora said dropping to her knees between us.

"Bill, please don't do this," I cried. "The last time I took this, I died!"

"I'm very sorry it turned out this way, but I'm afraid this is necessary for your survival." He forced my mouth open and placed a drop of Lilith's blood on my tongue. He walked out of the room, no doubt to watch on security screens from a safe distance. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a red light appeared in front of me. It was impossible to control my powers when I had Lilith's blood, and now that I had the heightened senses of a vampire the voices in my head were insufferable.  _Doesn't know what's best for her ... They're all fucking crazy ... I don't wanna die, please don't let them eat me ... Such a disappointment ..._ I moaned and put my head in my hands, pressing over my ears, trying to silence the noise.

"Godric," Eric whispered. I looked up. The red light had been replaced with a man. I had never met Godric, he'd met the true death shortly before Rachel and I moved to Bon Temps. I only knew the stories she'd passed on. Eric and I hadn't had the same conversations about his early life that he'd had with her. It wasn't that I didn't want to know, it was just that so much had happened in the past few weeks we'd never had the time. 

"No!" Nora exclaimed. "How are you here?"

"My blood is in you, my children." He walked toward us and touched Nora's cheek. She shrank away from him. Godric moved past Eric and touched my face next. The voices in my head were silenced. "Eric's new progeny. You are a special one, aren't you?"

"Am I?" I asked. He smiled at me. 

"Where is Lilith?" Nora cried out.

"Lilith will destroy you," Godric told her, turning his attention to his own progeny.

"She is our god!"

"Nora, shut up and listen to him," I snapped.

"Look at what you are doing to the world you live in. This is not right," Godric told her.

"Save her," Eric said. "She's lost."

"No, I belong to Lilith!" She said. Her tone was bordering on hysteria. Another red light appeared and out of it stepped Lilith. Lilith walked up behind Godric and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, stop!" I yelled at her.

"I am not the one who must fight her," Godric said. Lilith ripped his throat out. Nora and Eric screamed as their maker was reduced to a pile of goo. I stared in shock.

Then looked up to the security camera where I knew Bill would be watching. "You are as dead to me as he is to them."

OoOoO

I had been allowed to return to my room, but there were too guards outside. I was drinking a TruBlood when Nora came in. I stuffed the bottle behind my pillow, but she saw it. "I'm glad your eating," she said. "I was worried about you." I looked at her for a moment before opening the bottle again. She sat a dress on my bed, more casual than anything Salome had put in my closet. "I figured this was more your style." She motioned toward the door. "They want to see you and Eric."

"Alright," I said. I expected her to leave so I could change, but instead she sat on my bed. "Is there something else, Nora?"

 

"I was wrong. This is all my fault."

"I don't blame you," I told her.

She looked at me. "But you hate me."

"I don't hate you," I told her. "I just don't like you very much. I mean, you didn't exactly welcome me with open arms. But you're Eric's sister, so I guess that sort of makes you my aunt. Family isn't supposed to get alone all the time, right?"

She smiled a tiny bit. "I guess that is true."

I put my hand on top of hers. "It doesn't matter what happened before, all that matters is what we do now." She nodded.

"Get changed, we should meet the others soon."

OoOoO

Eric and Bill met us outside the doors to the main chamber. I didn't look at Bill and he didn't say anything to me. Eric and I walked through the doors with Bill and Nora following directly behind us.

"How are our prisoners?" Kibwe asked.

"No longer prisoners," Nora answered.

"We had a breakthrough with Northman," Bill said. I noticed that he didn't say they had swayed me to their side, but he didn't call me out either. Maybe he was still trying to protect me. I didn't understand his endgame. Everyone had walls up inside their brains, Bill must have given them a lesson in shielding their minds while I was locked up. It made me feel blind, I hated it. I tried to remain calm and not betray how terrified I was. I was already distrusted, and I had a strong feeling I wouldn't be given any more chances.

Eric stepped forward and addressed the other vampires. "Lilith came to us and destroyed my maker. It is clear to me that I have been refusing to acknowledge what is right in front of me. I ask for the forgiveness of the Authority."

"And you Lily?" Salome prompted.

"I saw the same thing Eric did," I said, avoiding what she actually wanted me to say. Salome stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Forgive me for-" I paused racking my brain for anything I could say that wouldn't be an outright lie. "Forgive me," I said. Ambiguous enough.

"Lily, there's someone here you might want to see," Bill said without really looking at me. I wanted to refuse, but with Salome and the other Chancellors watching, I had no choice. I followed him into the lobby and waited for the elevator to descend to our level. When the doors finally opened Jessica walked out, flanked by two guards. "Bill, what the fuck is going on?"

"Jess!" I said happily.

"Lily? Have you been here the whole time? When you and Bill disappeared I was seriously freaking out," she said. "Rach said you'd turn up, but I was so worried! I mean the last time Bill disappeared he almost die, and that time Sookie lost a whole year, or when Rachel lost her memory, and oh! I thought something terrible had happened." She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. I really missed having her around. We'd grown closer during the year Sookie had spent with the fairies, but we hadn't really seen much of each other in the past few months.

"I'm fine, I promise," I told her. She took a step back and took a good long look at me, I wasn't fooling her. I smiled and popped my fangs out, she screamed.

"Holy shit! Who turned you?"

"Eric. It happened a few days ago. There's a new baby vamp in town now."

"You are so not the girl I met a few years ago."

"Lily, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Jessica alone for a moment. I'm sure you girls will have plenty of time to catch up later."

I didn't respond to Bill, but spoke straight to Jessica. "I'll see you later, Jess."

OoOoO

A couple of hours later we were all at a planning meeting. Jessica had been invited to sit in, but she wasn't doing much sitting. She paced the room while reading the Book of Lilith.  _I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can please stake me. I can't take this vampire religion crap,_ Jessica thought at me. I turned my head towards her slightly and winked. It wasn't like it was a secret that I was still a telepath, but I didn't need the other Chancellors thinking I was hatching some grand scheme.

"I've ordered translations of the Book in seventy languages," Nora said. "Every new vampire will have to read it."

"And the old ones as well," Eric said.

 _Puh-lease tell me your boyfriend isn't for real. He hasn't been drinking the Kool-Aid, has he?_ Jessica glared at me from the other side of the room. I tried not to look at her.  _You aren't falling for this crap are you? Aren't you like an atheist or something? Agnostic? Is Rachel really Buddhist or was that a joke? Fuck, I wish I could hear you!_

"How do you expect us to assume our rightful position in this world when we're out of commission for twelve hours of the day?" Russell asked.

"That is the way we were made," Kibwe said.

"But we don't have to stay that way," Russell told him. "The blood of the fae allows vampires to walk in the sun. I propose we toss Lily out and see if she burns."

"Over my dead body," Eric said standing up.

"While that could be an interesting experiment," Salome said. "I don't think we should use Lily as our test subject."

"We'd have people ready to cover her if she did in fact burn, but I don't think she will," Russell said. I had to admit there was a chance he was right. If what Nora suspected was true, that somehow I wasn't one hundred percent vampire, there was a chance I could still walk in the sun. But I kept my mouth closed, I didn't want to be anyone's guinea pig. "Well, I supposed if that's out of the question, we'll just have to find a full blooded fairy to study. If the Japanese could synthesize human blood, shouldn't they be able to do the same with fairies?"

"The fae are an abomination," Salome said. "We thrive in the night." Russell took a threatening step towards her. "I pulled you out of the ground, do not think I won't put you back in it." Russell wasn't threatened by her. He tossed her across the room, into one of the pillars. The rest of us jumped to our feet, fangs bared.

"Oh please, all of you combined couldn't hurt me," Russell said. "I offered to include you in the future, but I do not need your gods or your rules. I will have the sun!" He disappeared from the room at vamp speed.

"I knew that was coming from the moment he supposedly discovered Lilith," I said. "Russell only cares about one thing, himself."

OoOoO

After Russell left everyone was a bit on edge. I had been sitting in my room alone for at least an hour and I was starting to feel like I was going to throw up. I drink TruBlood from my hidden stash, but it didn't help. I headed down the hall to Eric's room, when I heard a voice. "Lily," the voice called. I turned towards it and followed it toward the main chamber. "Lily Compton."

"Hello?" I called back.

"There can only be one to lead us, I choose you," the voice said. When I turned around Lilith was standing right in front of me.

I shook my head. "If you think I'm going to lead your cult of crazies, you're wrong."

"Drink the blood," she told me. "Drink all the blood. You will see."

"You're trying to pit us against each other," I accused. "Godric was right, you will destroy us."

She disappeared. I turned back down the hall and ran to Eric's room. I threw the door open and he stopped moving suddenly, not more than a step away from me, he must have been pacing. "Are you alright?" He asked. He put his hands on my waist and drew me closer to him.

"I saw Lilith. She tried to convince me to drink her blood. Obviously I didn't," I told him. "Eric, I want to get out of here."

He leaned down pressing his forehead to mine. "We will, I promise."

OoOoO

A general was coming to meet with the Authority about the TruBlood factory attacks and Nora had made sure I was invited to the meeting. I sat in between her and Eric and waited for the man to arrive. "Who is he again?" I asked Nora.

"One of our interlocutors with the government," she answered.

"And he's coming here because he knows we blew up the factories," I confirmed.

"Most likely," Salome said from across the table. "And most likely he'll want to meet with Roman, who is unfortunately out of town on business."

"Wonder if he'll send us all postcards from hell?" I mumbled. Salome glared at me. The general walked in and stood at the head of the table.

"Where's Roman?" He asked. "We have important matters to discuss if any of you bloodsuckers want to be alive in the morning."

"I'm afraid Roman isn't with us at this moment," Salome said calmly.

"I can see that. Where is he?"

"I'm sure we can help you," Nora said.

"I have been working with Roman for twenty years to protect vampires," he explained. "We work toward mainstreaming and the bombing of the TruBlood factories was a step in the opposite direction. Where is Roman?"

We all glanced at each other before Bill spoke up, "Roman is no longer with us." Nora launched into her speech on Lilith. She was a better actress than me, I almost believed she was really on their side.

"There are currently talks about how to eradicate vampires from the face of the Earth. We have video of Russell Edgington attacking and killing at least twenty college students. You lot told the president that Edgington was dead. How do you think the public would react to knowing that he's alive and slaughtering people?" None of the vampires said a thing and he nodded. "That's what I thought." He turned and walked towards the door. Just as he put his hand on the door, Eric appeared behind him and snapped his neck.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Salome asked jumping up.

"I'm glad the son of a bitch is dead," Rosalyn said.

"Lily and I can glamour anyone who knew about the video," Eric said.

"Yes, and I know the general's chief of staff," Nora added.

"If the three of us work quickly, we'll have it done before anyone even knows he's dead," I added.

Salome nodded, convinced of our plan. "Go, take the jet. Keep me updated."

The three of us turned towards the door but Bill stopped us, "Take a security detail." I glanced back and met his eyes for the first time in two days. "Just in case."

OoOoO

I stared out the window as we drove. It felt like I hadn't been above ground in years, though I knew in reality it'd only been a few days. My entire body was buzzing with nerves. This was our one chance to escape. I remained silent as Eric leaned forward, presumably to change the radio station. He staked the two guards and stopped the car. I got out and took a deep breath. Even though I didn't need it, it felt good to breath it in.  

"They'll be coming after us," Nora said. She reached towards her neck and looped her fingers around the Authority pendant. I did the same. We yanked them off at the same time and let them fall to the ground.

Eric put his arms around me. "Hold on," he said before launching into the air.


	26. Right vs. Wrong

RPOV

"I made lemonade," I said, sitting out a pitcher and some glasses.

"Would've rather had a beer," Jackson said.

"Lemonade is better for you," I said pouring him a glass. He grumbled but took it anyway. I took another glass to Alcide who was working on putting a fence up around the trailer. He finished it in a couple of seconds. As I was pouring a refill as truck pulled up. A man got out and walked towards the three of us.

"Evening, Jackson," he said. Jackson grunted. "Alcide, haven't see you since you were a pup. And who is this?" He asked gesturing towards me.

"Alcide's girlfriend," I answered.

"Not a were," he noted.

"Nope," I said.

"Interesting."

"Did you come here for a reason?" Jackson asked him.

"I've been warning people. There's been a bunch of baby vamp attacks in the area. The fangers are building their ranks."

"Baby vamps on their own?" I asked. "Where are their makers?

"How should I know?" He shrugged. "Anyway, just thought I'd let you know, so you'd be prepared."

"That's why we're building a silver fence," Jackson said. "Now get off my land." I ducked back inside the trailer to grab my phone. I dialed Lily again, but she didn't answer. When Jessica had called me a few days ago to see if I'd heard from Lily or Bill, I told her the last thing I heard from them. But I assured her they were fine. Truthfully, I was extremely worried about my sister. Jackson brushed past me as I went back outside.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Still bitter about getting kicked out of the pack," Alcide said.

"What'd he do?"

"Stole some money from them. He won't admit though." I tossed my phone back and forth between my hands. Alcide glanced up from his work and looked at me. "You alright?"

"Just worried about Lil."

"She's tough, I'm sure she'll be fine wherever she is," he told me. "Plus, she's got Eric and Bill on her side, right? THere's no way either of them would let anything happen to her.

I nodded. "You're right. I just feel like I should be out there looking for her.

"We'll leave soon, don't worry."

OoOoO

That night we were sitting in the trailer. Jackson was watching TV and Alcide was heating up some microwave dinners. I was debating whether it would be more be more comfortable to sleep in here again, or to sleep in Alcide's truck outside. I heard voices in the yard and looked out the window to see some baby vamps near the fence. One of the girls touched it and shrieked when it burnt her skin. I looked over at Alcide, "There are some vamps outside, they're going next door." Alcide grabbed his gun.

"Don't go out there," Jackson said.

"We can't let some innocent people die," I told him. I followed Alcide outside.

Before Alcide opened the gate he looked at me, "Stay in here, and don't argue with me this time." I nodded and he went through the gate towards the other trailer. The vampires who had been at our fence, were climbing all over the trailer next door scaring the old woman inside. Alcide shot one of the vamps before it had a chance to react. The other two jumped on him and knocked the gun out of his hand.

I pushed the gate open quickly and ran across the lawn. I grabbed Alcide's gun and shot one of the vampires. An arrow hit the third vampire who'd been holding Alcide. I turned to see Jackson on the roof of his trailer, holding a bow.

**LPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had to yell pretty loud to be heard over the wind around us.

"To find Russell." A few minutes later the three of us landed in an empty field. I heard yelling, I followed the sound to find Russell trying to capture a fairy. I started to run toward him, but Eric grabbed my arm. "He's mine to kill."

"How did you like flying?" Nora asked, as if it was perfectly normal to be in a field full of fairies with an insane, ancient vampire.

"It was fun," I told her. "A little chilly."

"Vampires don't feel temperature," she said.

"It was cold," I repeated. She didn't say anything, just looked at me curiously. Eric came back covered in Russell's blood. After all this time Eric had finally gotten his revenge, Russell Edgington was dead.

Sookie ran past me. I turned and followed her, stopping in front of her. She screamed when she saw me and jumped back. "Lily?" She asked surpirsed. "What happened to you?"

"Russell almost killed me," I told her. "This was the only option."

"Oh my god, there is so much we need to talk about." She motioned me forward and I noticed Jason lying on the ground.

"Is he ok?" I asked. She didn't say anything and we both crouched down next to him. "Jason?" I pushed him softly in the shoulder. "Jason, wake up." Sookie shook him and he moved a little before pushing himself up on his forearms to look at us.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, ready to give him my blood if he needed it. He shook his head.

"Lily, we need to go," Eric called.

I stood up and patted Sookie's shoulder as I left. "I'll see you soon." I walked back into the clearing where the two vampires were waiting on me.

Before we could leave one of the fairies ran to me. "Lily Compton?" She asked. I could hear fairies in the distance calling for her to stay away.

"Yes?"

"I am Claudette," she introduced herself. "My sister Claudine was your faerie godmother."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about her." I glanced at Eric over my shoulder.

"You are the first of your kind in thousands of years. There is little we know about you. But I will find what I can. I expect you've already begun to learn some of your limits for yourself." She started to walk away and then stopped. "Try going into the sun and let me know what happens." 

She walked back to the clearing and Eric and Nora joined me. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and once again we shot into the sky.

OoOoO

We landed outside of Fangtasia. The three of us headed into the club, I glanced around. It felt like ages since I'd been here. Time passed differently when you were underground. I'd only been gone for a few weeks, but it seemed like much longer. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Tara emerged from the back hall. "They got Pam."

"We have to go back for her," Eric said.

"That's insane," Nora said. "Lily, tell him we can't do that."

"Pam's my sister now," I said. "I can't let her die."

"She's your what?" Tara asked. I glanced over at her and her eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're a vamp now too?" I nodded, she groaned. "Never in a million fucking years did I see you and me as vampires. Maybe your skank sister, but not us." I wrinkled my nose. "No offense to Rachel or anything."

"You can't seriously be considering going back to the Authority!" Nora said, looking between Eric and me. "They will kill us."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Eric told her. We went down into the basement and started gathering the things we needed.

OoOoO

An hour later we were in Sookie's house. Jason and Sookie both looked surprised to see us. I watched as Jason looked toward the couch as if someone else with sitting with him and and Sookie. No one else seemed to notice though, so I ignored it.

"We need your help," I told Sookie.

"With what?" She asked.

"The Authority has Bill, Jessica, and Pam," Eric told her.

"I am not letting you go with these fucking fangers," Jason told Sookie. "Lil, how can you associate with them? They ruined your life, they almost got Rachel killed, more than once. They're fucking monsters!"

I shrugged. "Sucks that I am one, doesn't it?" Jason's eyes widened in surprised.

"Lil, you're a vampire?"

I nodded. "Surprise. Now, if you don't mind, my family is in danger and I need to save them. Okay?"

"Bill was behind the TruBlood factory attacks," Eric told Sookie. "We need to get him out now before he loses himself entirely. Lily couldn't do it, but maybe you can."

"Plus you owe Pam," Tara added.

She nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

"I'm coming with you," Jason said standing up.

"Jason, that's a bad idea," I told him. "You don't know what kind of people you're going to be up against."

"They aren't people anymore," he said. "And neither are you. I can take care of myself."

"Jason-" Sookie started, but I cut her off.

"Listen, I've never been one hundred percent human. Even you're a little bit fae," I reminded him. "But it doesn't matter what side I'm fighting for, I only care that my friends could die. Not just the ones inside the Authority, but everyone. It's up to us to stop it. So either shut up and help us, or sit down and mope. But either way, we're leaving."

**RPOV**

Alcide and his father had gone hunting and brought back a buck for dinner. I stared at it as they put it up on a table. "What?" Alcide asked.

"I've never eaten deer before," I told him shrugging.

"Seriously?" Jackson asked.

"I'm from Colorado. I eat organic veggies and free range chicken." The guys laughed and I sat down. I turned my chair so my back would be toward the table where they were working on the deer. "We should go to Colorado."

"Why?" Alcide asked.

"Because she's tired of living in a trailer with her boyfriend's father," Jackson said.

"This isn't permanent," Alcide told me.

"We could move back to Carbondale," I suggested. "No one would know you. It would be like starting over."

"She's got a point," Jackson said. None of us said anything for awhile and I started to doze off. "It's going on the grill. Rach, go check and see if there are any sides in the fridge."

"I went shopping yesterday, there's potato salad," I told him. "I'm not getting up, so someone better serve me." Alcide laughed but went inside anyway. "Smells decent, I guess."

"Are you insulting my cooking?" Jackson asked.

"Oh please, that's not an insult. If you want to be insulted I could tell you that plaid went out of fashion three years ago."

Alcide came outside just as a car pulled up. I could hear someone screaming from inside of it. Martha jumped out. "Thank god you two are here. Come and help me get Rikki out of the car."

"Rikki?" I asked. Alcide and I both ran over. When Martha opened the door and Rikki saw Alcide she leapt out. She looked horrible, a lot like Debbie had when she was on V. "Are you alright?"

"They made me drink it!" She told us. She grabbed Alcide's shirt and Martha tried to pull her away. "Don't touch me you fucking, bitch." Alcide grabbed Rikki before she could attack Martha.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked. Alcide turned to take Rikki inside.

"JD is forcing weres to drink vampire blood. I'm afraid she might have ODed!"

I grabbed Martha's arms. "Martha, calm down. We'll figure something out."

"I have something that will help," Jackson said. We went into the trailer and he pulled a bottle out of one of the cabinets.

"Liquid silver?" I asked reading the label.

"Makes the V want to leave the body. Not a pleasant feeling, but it will work."

I nodded and went over to the couch. "Open your mouth, Rikki." She shook her head. "Rikki, this will help. I promise." I glanced at Martha who forced Rikki's mouth open. I put a few drops on her tongue. It took a few minutes to take effect and then she was wailing. Her sweat was turning blood red, I glanced back at Jackson. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It'll leave the body anyway it can. She might start throwing up too, grab a bowl." Alcide handed me a bowl. I sat it on the floor next to the couch.

"How do you know all this?" Alcide asked him.

"He's taken V before," I told him. "I found some in one of the cabinets when I was putting groceries up yesterday morning."

"And you didn't tell me?" Alcide asked.

"It wasn't my place."

"Why would you do that?" He asked turning to face his father.

"Lots people have tried to kill me, I have to defend myself somehow," he said. "Sounds to me like you need a way to defend yourself too. I have good quality V. if you took it there would be no way JD could beat you."

"No," I answered before Alcide had the chance. They both looked at me. "If you do that, you'll never forgive yourself. We can stop JD another way."

"There is no other way," Jackson said.

OoOoO

We drove straight back to Louisiana, Martha gave us directions to the pack's new headquarters. "I'll wait in the car with Rikki," I told them.

"Rachel-" Alcide started to say.

"Go," I told him. "Get rid of JD."

"I'm sorry-"

"Go," I said again. He turned and left with Jackson and Martha. "How are you feeling, Rikki?"

"Weak, but better," she answered. "Is Alcide really going to take the V?" I nodded. "He wouldn't do it if there was another way. JD needs to die."

"They'll make him packmaster, for sure this time."

"He'll be a great leader," she told me. 

I gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I know."

**LPOV**

We got out of our portable coffins and switched places with the humans before we reached the Authority gates. Nora, Eric, and I sat in the front. Sookie and Jason got in the back with Tara. We drove to the gates and stopped at security. "Chancellors, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Our flight was changed," Nora told him. "There was no one to meet us when we got here. Did something happen?" Nora asked.

"We had a breech. I'll have to call you in so they can open the doors for you," the guard told us.

"Of course," Nora answered in a sickly sweet tone. After a moment the guard nodded and waved us on in.

Once in the elevator, we got our weapons ready. We all wore faces of grim determination. All of us but Jason, he looked a bit like Christmas had come early. Something had happened to that boy since the last time I'd seen him and I didn't like it. When the doors slid open, Chelsea the receptionist saw us with our weapons. Jason shot her and she exploded into goo. Nora, Eric and I went into the main chamber, before any of the guards had a chance to come to Chelsea's aid.

"Lily, go down the back hall. Take out the guards by the control room," Nora ordered. "We'll be there as soon as this area is secure."

I went down the hall and shot the three guards before they even realized what was happening. I threw the door open and came face to face with another vampire. This one was pointing his gun at me. Just before he pulled the trigger, I grabbed his arm and pointed it at the ground. The bullet his the floor and ricocheted. "You are going to point that gun at your heart and kill yourself," I told him. He nodded and did as I said. As he exploded, blood spattered across my face. I shuddered and wiped it off. Nora and Eric appeared in the room and Nora took a seat in front of the screens. "Come on, come on."

"I'm working as fast as I can, Lily." She typed furiously for another minute then sighed. "Done. Come on, let's get out of here."

We met the others in front of the elevator. "They'll be waiting upstairs, be ready," I told them. Everyone but Sookie, Eric, and I got onto the elevator. I hit the button to close the doors. 

"Wait a minute aren't you coming with us, Sookie?" Jason asked.

"We have to get Bill," she said. "Make sure it's safe up there." Jason didn't look too happy about it, but he let the doors close. The three of us walked to Salome's room, Bill stood over the remains of a vampire.

"I guess you killed Salome then?" I asked.

"She wanted Lilith's blood to herself," Bill told me. "Lilith chose me."

"Bill, please listen to me. Lilith is insane, this entire fucking religion is insane. Lilith chose me too, she chose all of us," I told him. "I guess she couldn't make up her goddamn mind. You can't just kill people, or vampires, or fairies just because she says to. A few weeks ago you know that. You used to know the difference between right and wrong."

"For my entire vampire life, I have believed that our kind was an abomination. I believed that God had forsaken me, but now I know she hasn't."

"Bill, there isn't anything wrong with what we are. There never was," I said. "Why do you have to be so damn angsty all the time. Look at what Lilith is trying to turn you into. That's wrong."

"Bill, please," Sookie said stepping towards him. "If you ever cared about me, you won't do this."

"I told you when we first met, vampires often turn on those they love the most," Bill said. He uncorked the bottle of Lilith's blood and drank it. I pulled Sookie away from him as blood started to come out his mouth and ears. Then he exploded just like a vampire would if they had been staked. Sookie began to cry and I hugged her. I looked at the puddle and it suddenly started to move.

"Oh no," I murmured. Bill appeared slowly from the blood, looking very Lilith like.

"Run!"


	27. No Growth Without Change

LPOV

The three of us sprinted down the hallway towards the elevators. I didn't look back but I could only assume Bill, or whatever the fuck he had become, was chasing us. Sookie screamed as she tripped and fell into a puddle of vampire goo. Eric and I grabbed either of her arms and lifted her forwards into the waiting elevator. I slammed my finger into button for the ground floor and sighed in relief as the elevator began its ascent. Then suddenly it came to a screeching halt and the light blinked out. "Fuck," I mumbled. Sookie held out her hand and her light came on.

"Can we get out through the top?" Sookie asked.

Eric pulled down part of the lights and started beating on the metal above it. Finally he broke through and made a hole big enough for us to escape. "Lily, I'll push you up first and then you can help pull Sookie up." I nodded and got into position for him to hoist me up into the elevator shaft. He lifted me up and I grabbed the edges pulling myself out of the elevator. I knelt down by the hole to grab Sookie's hands and yanked her up after me. She landed with considerably less grace than I had and stumbled into one of the walls. I turned back to the hole and pulled Eric up. There was an emergency evacuation ladder and I heard Sookie sigh in relief that she wouldn't have to scale the wall.

Sookie started to climb the ladder. Eric rolled his eyes before grabbing us both around the waists and flying us up to the top. "Turn so I can get the door open," I told him and he turned us around. Sookie was clutching onto his arm for dear life and trying not to look down. I dug my fingers between the doors and pushed them aside and we exited.

"What now?" Sookie asked.

"We get the car and find the others," I told her. We hadn't parked too far away from the building, so I was a bit nervous to see if our car had already caught fire. Thankfully it was fine, saving us the trouble of hot wiring a car. I hopped into the passenger seat next to Eric, forcing Sookie into the back. We drove around to the front of the building and I looked for our friends. "Is that them, through the smoke?" I asked pointing towards some blobs that appeared to be moving. Eric nodded and drove towards them.

They all got into the car. Jessica leaned between the front seats. "What about Bill?" I shook my head. She sank back into her seat. I looked out the window, though I could feel Eric staring at me.

I noticed Bill coming through the fire. "Look," I said.

"Is that Bill?" Jessica asked.

"Not anymore," Sookie answered as I shook my head.

"Get us the fuck out of here!" Pam yelled at Eric from the back. He turned the SUV around and sped away. I could hear the others arguing in the car, but I tuned them out. I didn't want to talk about Bill, but I knew it was stupid to think I could avoid the subject forever. Eventually I would have to confront the fact that my only remaining blood relative, other than Rachel, had turned into an insane super monster. I sighed, knowing I'd have to explain it to Rachel somehow.

The radio changed from music to the news. "The governor has called an urgent press conference. We take you to Baton Rouge for the latest action," a newscaster said over the radio. We all listened as the governor talked about the how Louisiana had welcomed vampires but now it was unsafe to have vampires living among the humans.

"I am instituting a vampire curfew. All vampires must stay underground or indoors at night and furthermore I am closing down all vampire run businesses and institutions," the governor said.

"Can they do that?" I asked Eric.

"Apparently they can," Sookie said.

"It's about damn time someone did something about y'all," Jason said hitting my seat.

"Shut up, Jason," Sookie, Tara and I snapped.

"We did this," Nora said leaning between Eric and me. "We bombed the TruBlood factories, we started this war."

" _We_ were not part of that," I reminded her, motioning between Eric and myself. "This one's all on you and your stupid fucking Vampire Authority."

"Because god forbid you take responsibility for your actions," she murmured.

"My actions?" I asked incredulously. "I'm a victim here! I didn't ask for any of this." I popped my fangs out. "This is not my fault."

Pam mumbled something I couldn't hear, Nora turned to her. "Would you shut up about your shit, when the world is about to end?"

"I don't know about the world, but I'm about to end your face," Pam said.

"I'd offer to help burry the body, but thankfully there won't be one," I said. Eric turned the car sharply and we stopped in an abandoned parking lot.

"Nora, Lily, out now," Eric said. I got out and walked around the front of the car and down the hill, following Nora. After he talked to Pam, Eric followed us. Nora and I waited in silence, arms crossed. "We need to talk about Bill." He looked us. Nora and I were standing a good fifteen feet away from each other. He groaned. "I thought you two were past this."

"I thought we were," Nora and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other, our expressions softening.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you," Nora told me. "I know this change has been difficult for you."

"Apology accepted," I said. I didn't bother apologizing, because I hadn't done anything wrong. Nora didn't say anything about it. "Now, about Bill?" I said giving the conversation back to Eric.

"Is there anything in the Vampire Bible to explain this?" Eric asked Nora.

"If there was something in there about a resurrection, I would know about it. I don't know what's happened to Bill. It only took one drop to turn me against my family and everything I believed in. He drank the whole fucking bottle." She shook her head and paused. "If Lilith is walking this Earth in any form, we have to destroy her."

"Destroy her?" Jessica repeated walking towards us. "You mean you want to kill Bill." She ran off before anyone could say anything.

"I think you should talk to the brother," Nora told me.

"Jason? Why would I need to talk to Jason?" I asked.

"You know him better than I do, he'll be more likely to tell you know what he knows."

"I don't think Jason knows much. Trust me. I went on a few dates with him a few times before I realized he had the IQ of a wooden chair."

"If he's so stupid, then how does he know about Warlow?" She asked.

"Who's Warlow?" Eric and I asked at the same time. Nora rolled her eyes and walked in between us towards Jason.

I heard a phone ring, Eric pulled my phone out of his pocket. "I found this in the security office. I figured you might want it back."

Caller ID said Rachel was calling. "Rachel, oh my god!"

"Lily, you aren't dead?" She squealed.

"Well, that depends on your definition of dead," I said.

There was a long pause before she spoke. "You don't mean you're a vampire, do you?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure what I am," I told her. "But, I'm closer to vampire than human at any rate."

"Oh my god," she said quietly. "Where are you?"

"With Eric, we're on our way back to Bon Temps." I glanced to where he'd been standing, but he'd joined Nora and the others on the dock.

"Is he your maker?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Where's Bill?" When I didn't answer right away she panicked. "He isn't dead is he? Oh god, if he's dead I-"

"He's not dead," I assured her. "But we don't know what's happened to him, he's changed. There's so much you missed, I don't know how to explain it all to you over the phone."

"I'll probably be back in Bon Temps soon, at least for a little while," she said. "You can tell me then."

"What about Alcide?" I asked.

"He's changed too, everyone is changing." I heard her shuffling the phone and then I could hear her talking to someone else. "Are you feeling better?" The other person answered but I couldn't understand them. Then Rachel was back on the line, "I need to go. I promise we'll catch up soon."

"Alright, Rach. Love you."

"Love you too, Lil." I hung up and walked over to Eric and the others.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

"He's acting real weird," Jessica said. Before I could ask her what she meant, she gasped and turned to walk in the other direction.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bill's summoning me," she said. She kept walking until Eric stepped in front of her and stopped her. She started shaking, she looked around like a scared animal, and then vomited Blood on Eric's shoes. She collapsed to the ground and I hurried over to her.

"God, is this what happens every time you get summoned?" I asked. "If so, please never summon me. I have a cell phone for a reason."

"It was nice knowing you," Pam said to Jessica. To Eric she added, "I hope you agree that this isn't any of our fucking business?"

"Of course this is our business," Nora said. "Lilith could destroy everything."

"We have to take her to him now," Sookie said. I helped Jessica too her feet and loaded her into the car. Eric ordered Pam to take Tara back to Fangtasia. Then he grabbed me and Nora and flew.

**RPOV**

I put down the phone and looked at Rikki. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"I just told you, I'm fine," she said. "I want to go see what's going on. Don't pretend like you aren't curious too."

"You're right. Of course I want to know." We both got out of the car and walked through the trees towards the clearing. It didn't take us long to find them. The pack wasn't exactly quiet. Several large fires lit the clearing they were in. When we got to the edge of the trees we could see wolves ripping a body apart, I assumed it belonged to JD. One of the wolves carried an arm to Alcide who was standing with Jackson on the far side of the clearing. "Please tell me he isn't going to eat that."

"That's how a wolf becomes packmaster," Rikki explained.

"But does he have to do it while he's human?" I asked feeling queasy. She gave me a look that said I'd never understand their kind. I cringed as Alcide sunk his teeth into JD's flesh.

"The vamp blood will wear off," Martha said coming up next to me. "But it's not the V you have to worry about. Power is a more dangerous drug, eats away at a man's decency."

I shook my head. "I've never understood why women are so attracted to men in power," I said. "I've seen what power does to people, it changes them. Power can make you less human than any supernatural gifts ever could."

A were bitch shifted back in front of Alcide. I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, waiting to see what he'd do. Rikki gave me a light push forward, "Kiss him, it's tradition." I walked up next to him, no one appeared to care that I wasn't a werewolf. I wrapped my arm around his. The girl continued to stand there, as if this was a competition and she was sure she had the upper hand. I grabbed Alcide's face and kissed him, he tasted like blood. I let him go, he barely looked at me before shifting and running into the woods with the other wolves.

Rikki walked up next to me and put her hand on my arm. "He loves you, you know that."

"Yeah, well, he's doing a pretty lousy job of showing met that."

**LPOV**

We landed on Bill's second floor porch. Almost as soon as my feet hit the ground they were knocked out from under me. Bill threw Nora across the porch and pinned Eric to the support beam. I fell to the ground next to them and backed away from Bill quickly. Bill didn't look insane anymore, no head to toe blood bath, no creepy high pitched squawking. It was just Bill in his signature Henley and black jeans. The only thing wrong with the picture in front of me was that he was choking Eric, not that this was the first time he'd threatened him. I jumped up just as Sookie ran forward and staked him. I screamed and waited to be drenched in a goo bath, but it didn't happen. "Oh my god, you aren't dead."

He pulled the stake out of his chest slowly. "Now can we talk?" He asked. Eric pushed me behind him protectively, but I wiggled away from him and took a step closer to Bill. "I want you all to see me, I am no monster," Bill said. "I do not wish harm on any of you."

"What are you?" I asked.

He stepped toward me and reached to touch my face. I flinched involuntarily and he looked disappointed. "I am Bill Compton. I am still your family. But I am also something more."

"If you really mean us no harm you will leave Jessica, Lily and the rest of us alone. You'll leave Bon Temps tonight and never come back," Sookie said.

"No," Jessica said pushing forwards. "He's staying and so am I." Sookie grabbed Jessica's arm but Jess shook her off. "He's my maker, that's something you'll never understand." She turned to me. "But you do. You wouldn't want Bill to leave, I know you wouldn't. Family is the most important thing to you, isn't that what you've always said? Rachel would feel the same way."

I looked at them for a moment. Bill looked me with such a familiar look. Over the last year I'd seen it many times. It was the look he gave me when he tried to make me understand a particularly murky piece of his past. The same look he'd given me when he apologized for taking Eric away from me. It was the sort of look a father gave their child when they were forced to realize they couldn't protect them anymore. "We should leave," I told Eric.

"What about Bill?" He asked.

"Jess and Bill stay, like she said." I grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him towards the door. Sookie and Nora followed us. I glanced over my shoulder at Bill, he was still looking at me. I turned away quickly. I didn't know what Bill was, but he wasn't the same. I couldn't reconcile the creature I knew he was, with the Bill he used to be. It was too much, so I put it all in a box and filed it away for later when there was less shit on my plate. It killed me to turn my back one someone so important to me, but I needed to take care of myself first.

**RPOV**

"If you don't follow him, that bitch Danielle is going to," Rikki told me.

"I don't know where he went," I said.

"So you're giving up just like that? I thought you loved him? When you love someone, you fight for them," she told me. "Follow me." She shifted and then looked up at me, to see if I was ready. I gave her a nod and she took off into the woods, following their scent. I had to run pretty fast to keep up, she wasn't making this easy on me. Finally I heard voices through the trees, Rikki nodded at me. I walked forward and found the girl from earlier, Danielle, kissing Alcide. I stepped on branch, the cracking sound caused them to look my way.

Alcide looked guilty. "Rachel, I'm sorry."

"It was my fault, I started it," Danielle said. She didn't look all that sorry, nor did she make any move to step away from him. I wasn't in the mood. I reached out and grabbed her thread and twisted it hard. She fell screaming, just like JD had. I walked toward Alcide, eyes on him. The girl screamed in pain, but it was only background noise. I looked up at him for a moment before tangling my fingers in his hair and kissing him hard. It was enough of a distraction to make me lose hold of Danielle. I heard her whimpering.

I turned to look at her. She was trying to push herself back up, but her body was acting as if she'd actually been on fire. "I'm not sure how far I can take that," I told her. "But, I'd suggest staying away from Alcide, or else we might get to find out." She nodded and shifted, then limped away.

I turned back to Alcide, he smirked. "That wasn't very nice."

"All's fair in love and war," I whispered before kissing him again.

**LPOV**

Eric and I walked Sookie back to her house across the cemetery. "I can give you money to start a new life," Eric told her.

"What's the point? Bill will find me wherever I go," she said.

"There are serious pros and cons to magical GPS blood," I said and Sookie grunted in agreement.

"You staked Bill to save me tonight," Eric said.

She nodded. "Bill isn't the only one who's changed."

"We all have," I finished. "My life today is so wildly different from my life a few years ago. It almost feels like yesterday, and sometimes I miss it. But then other times it feels like it's been years and years since Rachel and I were living in a Colorado suburb, skiing, and making stupid snowmen in the backyard. That life was so painfully normal. I never would have expected any of this. Rach can argue that he life was destined for adventure, but the only adventure she knew was the black diamond tree trails at Buttermilk. She could never have predicted this, and she was clairvoyant."

We got up to the steps and Eric pulled out his key. "I got it."

"Do you want it back?" She asked me when Eric had gone up to the door. "A normal life, I mean."

"Sometimes I think I do. But then I think about this life, it's so hard and sometimes it's scary. But it's worth it. Besides Rachel and our mom I was never that close to anyone. Then I come here and I find You, and Bill, and Eric, and Jess. Hell, Tara and Jason were my first real friends in town, even if we've grown a part since. I even like Pam, despite her winning personality, which is good since we're probably going to be spending a lot of time together over the next few centuries." Sookie laughed. "None of this is easy but it's real. I've never felt as much for anyone as I feel for all of you, as crazy as that sounds.

She was quite for a moment, but she she nodded. We went inside and Eric asked for a pen and paper. "I'm giving you your house back. The deed will be in the mail in the morning." It seemed like ages ago that Eric had bought Sookie's house. So much had happened over such a short time.

"Eric, I want to change my life, I want to be normal again," Sookie told me. "That's why I'm going to rescind your invitation to my house," Sookie said. He was slowly removed from the house. Sookie looked at me and smiled sadly. "I want it back, my old life. I see where you're coming from, I understand you. But I can't have you in my life anymore. I hope you're happy, you deserve to be." She sighed. "I rescind your invitation into my house." I didn't say anything as I was slowly pushed out the door. It closed in my face. 

"Wow," I said quietly. I sniffed and realized I had started crying. Since the beginning Sookie and I had been close. Even through the fights she'd been like my sister. We'd always been there for each other. Now I was being kicked from her life. I reached up and wiped my tears, my fingers came away sticky with blood. I groaned. "Of all the dumb vamp things I could get stuck with, of course I'd get the damn bloody tears."

 


	28. The More You Know, The Less You Believe

**LPOV**

When we returned to Fangtasia there were screams coming from inside. We ran into the bar and found Tara lying on the ground screaming, while Pam held her hand. "What happened?" Eric asked.

"They shot her and she's not healing!" Pam cried. We knelt next to Pam, by Tara's side. Eric inspected her wound.

"Gunshots aren't supposed to glow like that," I mumbled. Eric pulled the hole and started to reach for the bullet, we all flinched as it burned him. "Silver bullet?"

"Silver bullets don't glow," Nora said. She pushed me aside lightly so she could get a better look.

"Lily, hand me something to get this out with," Eric said. I turned toward the bar, looking for a knife or anything sharp. Eric reached past me and grabbed a beer bottle. He smashed it into the counter. I closed my eyes as he stuck it into Tara's wound to dig out the bullet. Finally she stopped screaming and I peeked. Everyone was staring at the bullet, clearly made out of sliver, but also something else.

"It emits UV rays, like those lights in the Authority," I realized.

"Where would humans get something like this?" Eric asked.

"General Cavanaugh said they were developing new weapons," Nora said.

"Shit, Salome was right," I murmured. "Killing him was a bad idea, and we didn't fix it like we were supposed to."

Pam turned to face us. "You're saying that the three of you caused this whole shit storm in the first place?"

"Bill started it, he bombed the TruBlood factories," I informed her. "But we didn't exactly help prevent it."

"If it weren't for you and your cunt sister weaseling your way into our lives, we never would've ended up here," Pam yelled at me. "Do you know how much fucking trouble you've caused us?"

"The humans have been planning this for years now," Nora told Pam, coming to my aid. "It's not something two human girls had any power over."

Pam turned on Nora. "And you, you and your fucking Authority destroyed everything! They stole all my shit!" Eric threw the glass he was holding across the room and it shattered against the bar.

"If the humans want war, we'll give them war," Eric said. "Nora, go through the Bible find out what Bill is."

"We've been through this," Nora told him. "There isn't anything there."

"Try again!" Eric yelled. He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of Fangtasia. As soon as we were in the parking lot I planted my feet and stopped. I wasn't as light as I used to be, he couldn't just whisk me up and drag me off without my permission anymore.

"At least fill me in on what the fuck we're going to do," I said. "Because I've about had it with being dragged around and thrown into these situations I never asked for. I'm half dead because you and Bill wouldn't fucking listen to me."

"We're going to see the governor," he told me "Is that enough of an explanation?"

"Yes, thank you," I said tersely.

He wrapped an arm around me to prepare for flight. "I've about had it," he said mocking me, "with you using the "I'm a vampire" card, to make me feel guilty. You're not that upset about it, let it go." As we took off I realized he was right. I wasn't upset about being a vampire. I was upset that Russell Edgington tried to kill me, when it could have been easily avoided. It would also be nice if someone could ask me if I was keeping up. I knew he was right, however. I had to get over it. I didn't have the luxury of adjusting. We were at war. Again.

OoOoO

It looked as if the Governor was having a party at his mansion. Security guards at the door checked off the guests on a list. "How are you going to get past them?" I asked.

"I'm going to get a name on that list."

"We could glamour them," I suggested.

"There are too many of them. It's too dangerous, you're staying here," he told me. Eric turned to see a man talking on the phone. He grabbed him and snapped his neck.

"If I'm not going in, why am I here?" I asked.

"To help me with this disguise. Grab his bag, I'll get his clothes."

I sighed and gathered the man's things. I pulled one of the folders out and flipped through them. "Looks like he's with the fish and wildlife agency. He's got a meeting with Governor Burrell to talk about whooping cranes." I turned to see that Eric had already changed into the man's clothes.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like you're wearing pants that are too short for you, hold on." I knelt down and cut the hem on his pants, so they would hang a little longer. "If you weren't so tall this would be a whole lot easier. But, you just look like you have badly made pants." I stepped back and took a look. "Let's see, your hair isn't working." I combed it out and flattened it down. I glanced down at the body and plucked the glasses from it's face. I put them on Eric. "Now, let's see. Roll your shoulders forward, slouch a little. Big goofy smile." He followed my instructions and I laughed. "Perfect."

"I'm a fan of this look," he joked. "You think you'd still like me if I started dressing like this?"

"I don't know, you do look pretty adorable." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "Now go forth and fly like the whooping crane." I waited in the trees until he was gone, then I dragged the body behind a bush. I headed toward the back where there was less security. I walked right up to the door.

The security guard stopped me. "The guests are going in through the front door," he told me.

I glanced down at my outfit and then up at him. I channeled my inner teenage girl. "I'm not a guest. I'm working on Governor Burrell's campaign," I told him. "I'm so not dressed for the occasion. I totally forgot about this event until my boss texted me. You cannot let me get fired, that would be like so rude!"

"Is there someone out here?" A girl asked sticking her head out the door.

"This girl says she's part of your dad's campaign, you recognize her?" The guard asked.

The girl looked me up and down. "Yeah, it's about time you showed up! That outfit will never do. Come on up, I'll lend you something." She linked her arm through mine and steered me upstairs to her room. "You're not on my dad's campaign are you?"

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"I know basically everyone on the team," she said. "Don't worry though, I'm not going to tell on you. I just needed a little excitement. My dad's been going crazy with all this vampire stuff, he's practically got me under lock and key. I don't even really care, you know? I'm Willa, by the way."

"Lily," I told her. I took this as my opportunity to find out a little more about the governor's plans. "Any idea what your dad has been doing with vampires?"

"Besides what he's been advertising to the public? He pretty much keeps me in the dark, but I hear he's been studying them. I don't know what all that entails, but its pissing off a lot of those activist groups." She paused and looked at me. "You aren't a member of that Vampire Unity Society or like a reporter, are you?"

"I-" Willa cut me off quickly.

"I'd rather not know actually." Suddenly there was a lot of commotion from down below. "Shit there must be a vampire. Daddy only freaks out over vampires."

 _Lily, stay hidden. I'll meet you in the trees soon_. I heard Eric think at me. I wanted to yell that I was fine and was probably being more productive than he was. "I should probably go," I told Willa.

She shook her head. "You can't just leave, there's a vampire out there. You'll have to stay here till morning," she told me. "I'm not gonna let you get eaten, your the first normal person I've talked to in weeks!" I wasn't sure how to explain that I couldn't stay till morning, and I was far from normal. Instead I just nodded.

**RPOV**

I sat in my kitchen drinking coffee. Martha and Alcide came in. "We're going to Bon Temps to get my granddaughter back," Martha told me. "She's been staying with Sam and Luna."

"Luna is her mother, isn't she?" I asked. "Is she coming back with you?"

"Luna and Sam are shifters, Emma is a werewolf," Martha explained. "She belongs with her pack."

"You're just going to run in there and steal a little girl away from her mother?" I asked. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't that called kidnapping?" I glanced at Alcide who hadn't said anything. "You're just going to let this happen?"

"Emma is part of this pack, the pack sticks together," Alcide answered.

"She's a child, Alcide."

"Are you coming with us or not?" He asked. I grabbed the bag I already had packed for a weekend back home. If I could help Luna, I would, but mostly I just wanted to go home for a little bit.

Danielle was waiting for us outside my house. She looked away quickly when she saw me, and she didn't even glance at Alcide. Good, at least she isn't stupid. We all got into the truck. The ride to Bon Temps was quiet. Alcide and Martha knew I was pissed off, and Danielle was just straight up terrified of me.

We pulled up outside Sam's trailer. I was the first one out of the car, but Martha quickly passed me. Sam came out to stand on the step. "Where's Emma?" Martha asked.

"She's fine, she's inside," Sam told her.

"What about Luna?"

"Luna didn't make it."

"Oh my god, Sam, I'm so sorry," I said. Martha and Alcide both expressed their regrets as well.

"Emma is asleep right now," Sam said. "You should probably come back tomorrow."

Alcide stepped forward. "Look, Luna shifting on TV has put us all in danger of being exposed. They're going to be looking her, Emma too. It's best if she came with us, we're her pack."

"We'll be ok," Sam said.

With Luna gone, I had to admit Martha was probably the next best choice to raise her. She was Emma's grandmother, and they were both werewolves. "Sam, you know me," I said. "I won't let anything happen to Emma."

Lafayette stepped out of the trailer. "Emma wants to stay with Sam," he announced. I bit my lip, afraid this was going to get ugly. As everyone argued, the easier it was for me to see their emotions. I was wrestling the moral dilemma of altering my friends' emotions, when Emma ran out of the trailer. Everything went to hell. Martha grabbed Emma and Sam started yelling at her. Alcide punched Sam. I grabbed his emotions, they were the most familiar and I found them easiest. I twisted them into something more calm. It was most difficult to sooth emotions than it was to replace them with pain, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt Alcide. I worked on calming each of them down. Only a few more punches were thrown before everyone was breathing normally.

Martha had already gotten Emma into the truck, and Lafayette was unconscious. "Let's go, Rachel," Alcide said to me.

"No," I told him. "I'm staying here." I walked past him and pulled my overnighter from the back. 

"Rach-" he started.

"Unless you plan on carrying me off kicking and screaming, like Emma, I'm staying right here. I need to work out how it's possible the man I fell in love with has been completely erased. You are not the same man I met in Jackson. I don't like who you've become." He looked like he was going to say something, but instead just turned and got into his truck. I watched the truck drive away until I couldn't see it anymore. I turned back to Sam. "Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded. "What did you do?" He asked.

"It's a new trick, comes in handy sometimes." I shrugged. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them from taking Emma."

"You tried."

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. To my surprise Jason was calling. "Um, hello?"

"Rach, God, I've been calling for an hour. Can you come by Sookie's sometime soon? It's real important."

"I'm actually in Bon Temps now, I can be over there in fifteen minutes," I told him. "What's going on?"

"Oh you should definitely just come over, because you aren't going to believe me," he said.

"Ok, fine I'm on my way." I hung up and turned back to Sam. "Can you deal with Lafayette?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to me. "Here take my car, since your ride is gone."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

OoOoO

I ran up the porch steps at Sookie's, I was worried something was wrong. Jason answered and led me into the living room. Sookie was standing with an elderly man, making balls of light in her hands. "Rach, meet Niall."

The man turned and smiled when he saw me. "My daughter."

"Your what?" I asked.

"I told you, you weren't going to believe me," Jason said. "We're like cousins! Or wait, does that make you like my aunt or something? Dude." I glanced at Sookie who was shaking her head at Jason.

"Niall is our faerie grandfather," she told me. "According to him, he's also your father."

"My dad is dead," I told them.

"That's what your mother had to say." he told me. "Would you have believed her if she said your father was a fairy?"

"You're saying my mother knew what you were? So she must have know what Lily and I were, but she never told us. She just let us think we were freaks."

"It's unfortunate you had to figure it out for yourselves," Niall said frowning. "You mentioned Lily. Where is she?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, off being a vampire I would assume."

He frowned again. "That is highly problematic. I was hoping to have both of you to help defeat Warlow."

"Defeat who?" I asked.

"A very old vampire who has been obsessed with our family for millennium. You see, our bloodline is royal, I happen to be a fairy king," Niall said like that was a totally normal thing to say.

"In case these two didn't inform you, Lily and I have a whole lot of shit on our plates right now," I told him. "Neither of us have the time to stage a battle of epic proportions."

"I should think keeping you life is a bit more important than any petty problems you have right now."

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I can't just drop everything."

"Stay with us for just a few days, I'm sure I'll be able to make you understand," he told me. "You are very important."

I looked at Jason and Sookie, both of them looked worried. "Fine. Let's see if I can forget my old problems by replacing them with new ones."

**LPOV**

Willa leant me a night gown and we both got ready for bed. We'd spent the last hour talking about her friends. I had to admit that I missed girl talks. It had been so long since my biggest problem was which shoes to wear on a date. I didn't mind my less than normal life, but it was still refreshing to remember that it wasn't always this hectic. I kept waiting for Eric to contact me again, but he never did. I wanted to call, but I didn't know how to explain what was happening with Willa sitting right here.

She sat at the vanity and removed her contacts. "God, these things are annoying."

"Did you just get contacts?" I asked.

"They aren't normal contacts," she explained. "They're one of my dad's new things. Supposedly they'll keep a vampire from glamouring me. My dad's guards and everyone in the campaign are getting a pair. I could probably get you some too, if you wanted?"

"Do they really work?" I asked.

"Supposedly, I've never had to test them out. I guess this is one of the things they've been working on with those vampires they're studying." There was a noise at the window. I turned to see Eric hovering outside. He looked as surprised to see me in the house and I was to see him outside Willa's window. Willa gasped and went to the window.

"Good evening Miss Burrell," Eric said, glamouring her. "Why don't you invite me in?"

"Of course," she said. "Come in."


	29. Loosing the One You Love

**LPOV**

Eric came into the room and looked at me. "Lily, I told you to wait outside."

I shrugged. "Well, you didn't command me to."

"Have you gotten anything out of her?" Eric asked me.

I nodded. "A bit, some stuff about the experiments."

"What experiments?" He asked.

"Anti-glamouring contacts for starters. Willa can fill you in on the rest," I told him. Truthfully I wasn't sure if she really knew anything else, but I didn't want Eric to kill her. "Let's take her back to Fangtasia. They'll be looking for you here." He nodded and picked her up. They climbed out the window and I jumped out after them. Eric wrapped an arm around me and took off.

**RPOV**

I sat cross-legged in one of Sookie's living room chairs waiting for something to happen. Jason had gone into the kitchen leaving Niall and I alone. He lay back on the sofa and I stared at the wallpaper. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to this fairy that was apparently my father. Lily told me she had a lot to fill me in on about Bill, who was basically our dad. Now I had lots to tell her about our biological one. I texted Lily, letting her know I needed to talk when she had the chance.

Niall sat up quickly. "Warlow," he said. I followed him out of the house and Jason came running out after us. "Keep Sookie in the house," he ordered Jason before grabbing my arm and teleporting us towards the vampire.

"Jason, oh my god!" I heard Sookie yell behind us.

"So much for staying in the house," I mumbled. Niall grabbed my arm and we teleported back to Sookie and Jason, then quickly he took us all inside. Sookie and I sat Jason down on the couch. "Well, that was a waste of energy," I said. "At this rate we're never going to catch Warlow."

"Are you alright, Jason?" Sookie asked, ignoring me.

"I'm fine," Jason said.

I rolled my eyes. "People who faint for no reason are not fine."

"I'm fine, Rach. Ok?"

"Why are you not afraid of Warlow?" Niall asked Sookie.

"I am afraid," she said.

"You should be more afraid," Niall told her. "He isn't coming after me."

"I can't remember the last time someone wasn't trying to kill me or someone I cared about. All I know is danger these days. Rachel and Lily don't have it any better. Speaking of, why isn't Warlow after Rachel or Lily? I saw you take Rach with you. Percentage wise I'm not really a halfling, she is. You keep saying our blood is royal and she has more of it. Not to throw you under the bus, Rachel, but honestly."

"The twins were not promised to Warlow, you were," Niall told her. "Now, Rachel and I are going out."

"Where to?" Jason and I asked at the same time.

"We're taking the fight to him."

"I'm not here for epic battles," I reminded him. "I'm only here to be convinced this is worth my time. Like you said, I'm not the one being targeted her. Why should I put myself in danger? No offense, Sookie."

"I'm trying to convince you," Niall said. "Now come along."

**LPOV**

It was an awkward ride back to the bar. Willa didn't really know the best way to hold on, and I hadn't gotten the hang of it yet either. I was glad when we landed and I could have my personal space back. We walked into Fangtasia where we found Pam and Tara sitting at the bar. "Where's Nora?" Eric asked.

"Out," Pam said, without giving any further information. "Who the fuck is she?"

"Willa Burrell," I answered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Pam asked. She turned to me. "You're supposed to be the smart twin. Why'd you let him bring her here?"

"She has information we need," Eric answered before Pam and I could launch into another fight. "The governor's men won't be far behind, pack up anything you want to take with you. We need to leave as quickly as possible." Tara and Pam just stared at him. "Now!"

They left the room and Eric, Willa and I sat down at one of the tables. "Are you a vampire too then?" Willa asked me. I nodded in response. Eric started to glamour her but she stopped him. "You don't have to glamour me, I'll tell you everything I know. I don't like what my dad is doing any more than you do."

"Lily mentioned something about experiments?" Eric prompted her.

"The vampires that are getting arrested are being taken to this camp to be studied. It's horrible."

"It's how they learned how to make those weapons and the contact lenses," I added. Willa nodded.

"Where is this camp?" Eric asked her.

"I don't know. The only reason I know anything about it is because I've been snooping around. Ask Lily, I told her, my dad keeps me out of this shit." Eric bared his fangs, making her jump. "Please don't kill me, don't kill me."

I scanned her mind quickly looking for anything she could be hiding and touched his arm. "She's telling the truth, Eric." Pam and Tara came out of the back with a small box of stuff.

Eric pulled Willa up. "You're coming with us."

"Are you fucking with us?" Tara asked.

Pam stepped In front of Eric. "I'm begging you cut off her head and leave her here for her daddy to find."

"We aren't killing her," I said.

"Then leave her here alive, but do not take her with."

"We have nothing," Eric said. "Everything has been taken from us and we have no way to fight back. All we have is her." Eric handed me a roll of duct tape and I ripped off a piece. I gave Willa an apologetic look before sticking the tape over her mouth.

OoOoO

We arrived at Ginger's fifteen minutes later. When Eric knocked she opened the door in curlers and her underwear. "Look who came a knockin' on my door," she said, leaning in the doorframe in her best attempt to be sexy.

"Invite us in, Ginger," I said pushing into her line of vision.

She frowned. "Come on in, both of you." Eric and I walked into her apartment. "I don't know if I'm into the threesome shit," Ginger said. She started to close the door but Pam stopped it with her foot.

"Invite me in," Pam said.

Ginger looked confused but invited her in anyway, then did the same to Tara. Ginger sighed realizing she wasn't going to get to fuck Eric tonight, or probably any night. "Who's the human?" She asked.

"Not any concern of yours," Eric said. "Now we will be taking the coffin."

"Why does he get the coffin?" Tara asked.

"Why don't we leave Lily with the girl, since she's so keen on saving her?" Pam asked.

"The girl stays with me as I don't trust you not to kill her and possibly Lily if she gets in the way," Eric said. "Ginger, will you please escort Pam and Tara to your shitty little underground cubby."

Tara and Pam glared at me, to be honest I couldn't blame them for being mad. To Pam, I was nothing but a spoiled baby vamp who had her maker whipped. Frankly I liked to think of myself as smart and level headed enough to convince him to see my side. Roman had told me I could be a lawyer.

"Ok then," Eric said nodding once when no one questioned him. "Let's go."

**RPOV**

Niall and I looked for Warlow the rest of the night, but finally the sun came up and I thought it was time to return to Sookie's. Instead Niall took me to a huge empty field. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Building our army," he informed me. "Unfortunately, you and my human grandson will not be enough to defeat Warlow. We need more fairies."

"But where-" before I could finish my sentence, he opened a portal and pulled me through it. We appeared in a large nightclub. "Whoa." I glanced around, realizing the place wasn't empty simply because it was daytime. It had been ransacked. Chairs and tables had been overturned and there was blood spattered everywhere. "What happened here?"

"Give me your hand," he said insistently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sookie told me you and your sister didn't know how to use your light, I'm going to show you." I could tell he was trying to remain calm for my benefit, though the scene in front of us did not look promising. He took my hand and guided it over the blood. "Focus on feeling what happened here." After a few moments of nothing he groaned and released me. "I don't have time to teach you what you should already know. Your more unusual gifts will have to protect you until we have time to train you." He waved his own hand over the blood, apparently seeing what had happened. I wanted to ask what he was seeing as he moved around the room frantically but he already seemed annoyed with me so I kept my mouth shut. There was a moan from behind one of the tables and we both rushed over to find a fairy bleeding on the floor.

 _Lily_? The man thought.

"I'm her sister," I told him. I wasn't surprised the fairy knew my sister. She had clearly been up to a lot in the time we'd been separated.

"Tell me what happened," Niall commanded him.

 _He got in,_ the faerie thought to us, too weak to speak aloud. _A very powerful vampire, I have no idea how he got in. Please don't leave me like this._

"I won't," Niall said. I didn't know what he was doing until the faerie was reduced to a pile of dust. Niall looked at me. "Is this worth your time yet?"

**LPOV**

Eric, Willa, and I squeezed into the coffin. It was wide enough for two people, but getting the third in required a bit of squishing. I was basically laying on top of Eric with Willa getting the majority of the room to our right. I tried not to be annoyed with her presence since I was the reason she was there. "Mister?" Willa said quietly. She repeated it again a little louder. At first I thought she was going to try to escape, but she didn't.

"I'm meant to be dead during the day," Eric said. I wanted to open my eyes, but at the same time I didn't want them to realize I wasn't asleep.

"I thought you might want to talk," Willa said.

"Put your tape back on," he told her. That didn't stop her from launching into a story about her mother having an affair with a vampire. This piqued Eric's interest and I felt him shift towards her.

"My mom moved out to California to live with him. He has a bar, kinda like Fangtasia."

"There is only one Fangtasia."

"Totally," she said with a quiet breathy giggle. "I wanted to move out with them, you know, but my dad-"

"Is this your way of convincing me you're sympathetic to vampires?" Eric asked her.

"I guess I'm just trying to distract myself," she said in a tone I quickly identified as faux innocence. "But to answer your question, I do like vampires, very much." She was definitely hitting on my boyfriend while I was right there on top of him. I was suddenly regretting my adamant decision to keep her alive. "You've got the bleeds." There was a quiet moment and I felt her hand brush by my face as she reached toward Eric's.

"No," he said. I felt his arm reach out towards her. "Can't let you do that." I wanted to open my eyes and she what she had been about to do. "Now put your tape back on."

Very quietly, quiet enough that Willa's human ears wouldn't be able to hear me, I spoke into Eric's ear. "Can we talk?" He didn't tense up the way a guilty man would. Maybe he didn't realize she was flirting, though I didn't peg Eric Northman as the oblivious type.

Tonight, he thought to me. _You need to rest._

"Fine, but I'm not letting you out of it."

**RPOV**

We left the fairy club and went back into the field. There was a man walking towards us. "Fairy?" I asked Niall. He nodded.

"My name is Ben," he said introducing himself to us. "Is this Thibodaux field right? I heard there was a faerie hiding place near by, I've been looking for it since yesterday."

"It was destroyed by a vampire," Niall told him.

"Is your arm alright?" I asked, his sleeve was covered in blood.

"I was attacked by a vampire, but I'm alright now," he told me. "Were they're any survivors?"

"No," Niall told him. "This vampire I've been hunting, I've chased him across millennia. He is very old and very dangerous and he is after my granddaughter."

"Is this vampire named Warlow?" Ben asked. Niall nodded. "Shit," Ben said dropping to one knee. "Forgive me, I just realized you're Niall Birgant, king of the fae."

"Stand up, son," Niall said.

"And this is?" He asked looking at me.

"My daughter, Rachel Compton," Niall told him.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ben told me.

"As I was saying, one of my descendants made a mistake years ago, now Warlow believe he is entitled to my granddaughter Sookie."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Ben asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, everyone knows Sookie."

"She found me after I was attacked and bandaged me up."

"My daughter and I came here in hopes of assembling an army to fight Warlow. Instead we found you. Would you like to repay Sookie's kindness?"

"It'd be an honor," Ben said.

"Then let us go."

**LPOV**

I woke up at sunset and shook Eric awake as well. I got out of the coffin and he followed. Willa started to come out after us, but I shut the lid and sat on it. "We need to talk about her."

"What about her?" Eric asked.

"First of all, she's got a thing for you."

"Are you jealous?"

"I know how you are, Eric," I said, with an eye roll. "I'm not human anymore. How do I know you won't run off to the next blood bag that wants to get into your pants?"

"Blood bag?" He asked amused. "Maybe you were with the Authority too long." I shook my head. "You have nothing to worry about with Willa. You may not be human, but you will always be mine. Why do you think Pam is acting the way she is."

"Like a completely bitch?" I asked.

"She's jealous that I have made another progeny. Beyond that she knows that my feelings for you are stronger than a the bond between maker and progeny. Pam will always be my first progeny and my closest friend. She can never be replaced, and neither can you." I wasn't sure that made me feel any better. Perhaps he hadn't replaced Pam, but he'd clearly grown bored enough to fall for Rachel and then me. How could I expect to keep his attention for the next several centuries? Provided we even lived that long.

Ginger came into the room with Eric's phone. "The governor called for you," she told him waving the phone at us. Eric groaned and opened the coffin to get Willa out.

Pam and Tara appeared in the doorway. "Oh, how sweet, Eric and his new human," Pam said. "I'd watch out if I were you, Lily. You're a novelty now, but if I've learned anything about Eric, it's that he always needs a new plaything."

"Pam, now is not the time," Eric said.

"He's got the governor on the phone," Ginger told her.

"Tara, be a dear and take Willa into the other room," Eric told her.

"He'll be tracing the call," Willa told us as Tara took her into the living room.

Pam and I waited as Eric spoke to the governor. Finally he muted the call and turned to us. "They're coming."

Pam and I went into the living room. Tara and Willa were gone. "Tara!" Pam shouted. She flew our the window. Eric gave Ginger strict instructions to keep the governor on the line. The he grabbed me and flew out the window after Pam."

 

**RPOV**

I chose not to listen to Niall rehash the story about the club and went to my old room upstairs. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sat it on the bed. There wasn't a single text from Lily or Alcide, though I hadn't been expecting anything. I was still sitting there when Jason came upstairs. "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. Its just I miss the way things used to be, you know?"

"You mean Lil?" He asked. "I miss her too."

"You two were friends right?"

"Yeah, we were." He smiled. "One time I took her fishing. You know she almost fell into the lake, I thought she was going to drown or something." He laughed. "I was real mean to your sister the last time I saw her and I want to apologize for that. I was hallucinating that my momma and daddy were there saying a lot of shit about how terrible vampires were. I took it out on Lily and Tara even though I know they're good people."

"I'm sure she would forgive you," I told him. He slid me over on the bed and sat down next to me.

"What about your boyfriend? He's the reason you're here, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's changed a lot since I met him. He became packmaster and the power got to his head. I want to love him, I still do. But I don't want to be hurt and he's so, so different." I started crying and Jason shifted, I thought was going to leave but instead he put his arm around me and pull me closer so my head was laying in the space between his shoulder and his neck.

"You deserve someone who is gonna treat you right," he told me. "He's an idiot if he's going to let you go like that. But you need to do what's right for you, even if that means leaving somebody you love."

There was a commotion from downstairs and I reached out with my mind. _Warlow is back,_ Sookie thought.

"Warlow," I told Jason. We both jumped up and ran down stairs. Before Jason got to the bottom he collapsed and fell down the stairs.

"Jason!" Sookie yelled running back into the house. We both knelt down next to him, but this time he didn't wake up right away. "Oh my god."


	30. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**RPOV**

Ben grabbed Jason and dragged him to the couch in the living room. “I’ll call 911,” Sookie said running into the kitchen.

I stared at Jason for a moment. I never knew what to do when people were hurt. “I’ll go after Niall,” I said. I turned and ran towards the door but stopped when I realized that between the vampire’s super speed and Niall’s teleportation I’d never catch up. I started to return to the living room just in time to see Ben bite his arm and drip blood into Jason’s mouth. I clamped my hand over my mouth because I didn’t trust myself not to panic and scream.

Ben must have heard me anyways because he turned to face me, fangs still out. He moved towards me at vamp speed. “You won’t tell Sookie what you saw here,” he said.

“You can’t glamour me, you should already know that,” I told him. “But I won’t tell her.” I knew I should, this vampire-fairy hybrid was most likely Warlow. He had probably killed dozens of fairies in the nightclub and he probably wanted to kill Sookie. But he was half vampire and half fairy, just like Lily, and I wanted to know more about him. More confidently I repeated, “I won’t tell her.”

Sookie came into the room and Jason sat up on the couch, the vampire blood taking effect. Ben was still staring at me and I mouthed “yet” before walking around him to get a better look at Jason. He did look totally healed, another point for Ben. “I just sat down and he woke up,” Ben told Sookie.

She looked at me and I nodded. “Yeah, I guess it wasn’t as bad as we thought. I’m glad you’re alright, Jason.”

Niall entered looking annoyed, I was beginning to believe that was his default expression. “Did you get her?” Ben asked.

“If you hadn’t left, I would have,” Niall told him. “Sookie is the one who we need to protect, not her brother.”

“I’m sorry, I guess I’ll just get out of your way,” Ben said. He walked towards the door and Sookie followed him.

I went to Jason and inspected him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I fell better than ever,” he said.

I had no doubt Jason was all right now. I knew first hand the power of vampire blood on otherwise deadly injuries. But we still didn't know what was causing is fainting spells. Who's to say it wouldn't resurface in a few days once the blood wore off. Could vampire blood cure something like cancer? "Okay," I said to him.

“Were your worried about me?” He asked grinning.

“You did faint on Sookie’s rug. You know how many times she’s had to get that replaced? If you died on it we’d both be pissed,” I said. I hit him in the arm. “Of course I was worried about you, you big idiot.”

He just smiled widely making me laugh. Niall sighed in annoyance. I was sure Niall hadn't expected this when he'd come to find us. Sookie had a stick up her butt, I was always stubborn, and Jason was perpetually fifteen. We weren't exactly the fairy warriors he needed.

**LPOV**

After we were safely away from Ginger's house, we stopped to located Tara. Pam summoned her, and we waited in silence for her to arrive. "What do you want?" She snapped. 

“Where’s the girl?” Eric asked.

“You won’t find her,” Tara said.

“As your maker I-“ Pam started. Tara pressed her hands over her ears and started yelling to drown Pam out.

“Wow, real mature,” I said.

Eric jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. “If you aren’t going to listen to your maker, you will listen to me.”

“Get off her, she’s mine,” Pam said to him.

“Shut up, Pam!” He yelled at her. Pam shot me a look, like this was all my fault. Eric repeated his question and Tara gave him the address.

“You have no right to lay your hands on her,” Pam told him.

“We’ll meet here tomorrow night,” he said, as if he never heard her. He took off, on foot, and I followed him.

**RPOV**

I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of hot tea. Then went up stairs and dug out some old magazines from my former beside table. I tossed an issue of ELLE and Cosmopolitan onto the bed, then changed into my pajamas. Jason appeared in the doorway before I had the chance to get into bed. “Hey, Rach, going to sleep?” He asked.

“I’ve had a rough couple of days,” I told him. “You should get some rest yourself, you were unconscious a few hours ago.”

“I’m feeling super energized, I’m going to do some pull ups or something. Mind if I stay in here?” I raised an eyebrow and he grabbed the top of the doorframe and pulled himself up. “I’ll just be over here.”

“I’m about to go to sleep,” I told him.

“You won’t even know I’m here.” He dropped from the doorframe and pulled his shirt off. I opened the issue of Cosmo to keep from looking at him. He started reading the headlines from the front of the issue. “Great guy lame sex, 25 ways to have fun with him, bad girl sex: 75 very naughty-“

“Why are you in my room?” I asked.

“Because its clearly annoying you,” he said. “Get any tips from that?” he asked.

“Maybe, not that you’ll ever find out.” I finally looked up and noted for the first time how nice he looked without a shirt. I pointed at the headline on the front of the magazine that read: Feel so confident, you could take over the freaking world! “For your information, this is the article I’m reading.”

“You don’t need that. I mean you’re like practically Sarah Newlin,” he said. I made a face and he backtracked. “You’re already kick ass. And you know what you’re looking for. Eric was in politics, or whatever, and the guy you’ve been living with is packmaster, right? Obviously your type is men in charge.”

“Yeah, both of those relationships worked out so well for me,” I said sarcastically.

“I’m a police officer,” he said. “You know, uniform, in charge, whatever.”

I laughed. “I don’t know if you’re hitting on me or trying to keep me from thinking about Alcide.”

“Is it working?” He asked.

“Not really, since you brought him up,” I said.

“I meant the hitting on you,” Jason said.

“I don’t know about that one,” I said laughing. “Why didn’t I hang out with you before? You’re fun, I may be thinking about Alcide but I don’t even care.”

"You had a few distractions," he reminded me.

"I guess I did. Honestly it's never quiet enough here for me not to be a little bit distracted." I took a sip of my tea and realized it had gone cold. “I’m going to have to make more tea now, thanks a lot.” I stood up and walked towards the door. He dropped down and I brushed past him as I left.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he told me.

“Same to you,” I said.

“Night, Rach.”

**LPOV**

When we arrived at the fair grounds, Eric stopped running.cHe looked surprised to see me. “You followed me.”

“You didn’t tell me not to. Plus, leaving me with Pam and Tara was like throwing me to the wolves.” He nodded and motioned me towards the carousel. “She’s still here?”

“Apparently,” he said.

She turned and faced us when we approached, but spoke only to Eric. “I wanted to talk to you, so I stayed.” He sat down in front of her.

“You have my attention.” It annoyed me that he found her interesting. I understood the way Pam felt. Eric had said Pam could never be replaced, but having an addition to the family is just as hard. She was the center of attention, and now she wasn't. It was almost worse being sidelined than to be kicked to the curb entirely. At least then you'd have closure. 

“I wanted to tell you, I hate what my dad is doing and I’m on your side. Also I wanted to ask why you wouldn’t let me taste your blood before, in the coffin?” She asked. So that’s what I’d missed when my eyes were closed.

“Why did you want to taste it so much?” He asked.

“I think I deserve to,” she said. I snorted and she looked at me, as if she hadn’t even noticed I was there. She hadn't come across nearly as entitled when I'd saved her life last night.

“Do you really want to help me?” Eric asked her. She nodded in response. He stood up and took her hand and helped her off the carousel.

“What are you doing?” I asked him.

“Stay here, Lily,” he said.

“There is absolutely no way,” I protested.

He stared at me for a moment, waiting for me to back down. “As your maker I-“

“Don’t you dare,” I said.

“As your maker I command you to stay quiet and out of my sight, until I tell you otherwise.”

I involuntarily moved into the trees. I wanted to scream at him but no words came out when I opened my mouth. He and Willa walked towards the other edge of the fair grounds. I followed them, making sure I was out of sight. He hadn’t commanded me to keep him out of my sight, so I was using his wording to my advantage. It didn’t take me long to wish that I hadn’t.

As soon as he started digging the hole I knew. I had the urge to find Pam and immediately apologize for coming between her and Eric. I couldn’t pull myself away, even though I wanted to. I watched him help her into the hole and follow after her. I couldn’t see them anymore, but I could hear their thoughts. She was excited, and terrified, and really turned on. 

I wondered if Pam had ever considered killing Rachel or me, because that was the point I was at. I had never though of myself as a jealous person, but at that moment the green-eyed monster was certainly rearing her head.

**RPOV**

“Rach,” someone said, waking me up. “Rachel. Hey, Rach.”

“What?” I groaned. I flipped over and looked up to see Jason in my doorway.

“I need you to kiss me.”

“What?” I looked at my clock. “Jason, it’s nine fifteen. I just woke up. I haven’t had coffee. I was up way too late last night. I am not going to kiss you.”

“Come on, Rach.” He sat on the edge of my bed.

“I have shitty morning breath,” I told him.

“I don’t care.”

“You are being really weird, what the hell is going on?” I asked.

“I had a dream last night, about Ben.”

“Oh.” I knew why he’d dreamed about Ben, the vampire blood would have messed with his head.

“But I’m not gay, I swear.”

“So you want me to kiss you so you can convince yourself your sex dream was a fluke?” I clarified.

“We didn’t have sex, we just shaved each other.”

I stared at him. “That is incredibly weird.”

“I know!”

I didn’t have to focus very hard to see his strands. He was freaked out but he was also pretty turned on, whether that was because of the dream or me I couldn’t be sure. I smoothed down his frazzled nerves and saw his shoulders relax. I knew I should send him away with nice happy feelings, but I didn't want to. Sure, I wanted to fix things with Alcide. But maybe if I could rebound, I'd moved on quicker.

Jason pinned me against the headboard and kissed me. “Your morning breath isn’t even that bad.” I laughed. “But can you brush your teeth before we do that again?”

OoOoO

By the time we made it downstairs, it was noon. "Fuck, I've gotta be at Merlotte's in less than an hour. I told Sam I’d help him with the bar while I was in town. I guess he’s a little short on wait staff.”

“What is Merlotte’s?” Niall asked. I hadn’t realized he was standing there and I jumped.

“Its my former place of work,” I explained.

“And helping this Sam is more important than saving Sookie?”

"Keeping a promise I made to my friend is much more important to wandering around like lost puppies while we wait to spot Warlow."

“See you later, Rach,” Jason called after me as I left. Niall was silent.

**LPOV**

I pushed myself up from my poorly dug hole in the ground and stepped into the night. "Lily, come here," Eric called. "I know you're there."

Reluctantly I stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. “Where’s Willa?”

“Gone, I sent her back to her father.”

I stared at him a bit skeptically. “You sent a baby vampire to her human father? Her father who happens to be killing and torturing vampires as we speak?”

“She is our last hope," he told me. "If she can convince Governor Burrell that she is no different than the human she used to be, then maybe he will stop.”

“He’s a psychopath, Eric." I shook my head. "I'm not thrilled you made her. It should make me feel better that you only did it to use her, but it doesn't. She might die because of you."

“We’re out of options.”


	31. Welcome To The Fun House

**LPOV**

Eric and I returned to the meeting place and waited for Tara and Pam in silence. I wasn't mad at him. I was disappointed with myself more than anything. I knew what I was getting myself into when I kissed Eric. I had no one to blame but myself.

Tara rushed towards us. “They took Pam,” she said panicked. “The vamp cops got her, just now.”

Eric and I pushed away from the wall. “They couldn’t have gotten far, we could catch them,” I said.

“We’d risk dying on the spot,” Tara said.

“Then what do we do?”

“Something even more dangerous,” Eric said. He ran and Tara and I followed. Tara led us to the place Pam had been captured. There was a checkpoint set up. We all stopped and Eric looked at us.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Tara asked. In response he popped out his fangs, Tara did the same. They stepped toward the cops with their hands up. I reluctantly followed their lead.

“Vamps!” One cop yelled. They all had their guns on us in a second. “Stop right there, vampires!”

“No vampires out after curfew,” Another cop told us. They surrounded us and held us in their crossfires. “Don’t make any moves.”

OoOoO

We were loaded into trucks and restrained with silver cuffs, I flinched when the metal burned into my wrists but it only made it worse. Bags were put over our heads, I guess to keep us from glamouring them. Or maybe they put bags over our heads so they wouldn’t have to see how human we looked.

Eventually the truck came to a stop and we were pulled out and led into a building. I could read the thoughts of the men around me, some of them were angry, others were terrified, and a small few regretted what they were doing to us. I wanted to single out the last group and ask for their help, but I couldn’t even see them. They pushed Tara and I one direction and Eric another. “Find Pam,” he mumbled as we were separated.

Before I knew it I had been separated from Tara too. The black bag was removed from my head and I stood in front of a door. The door slid open to reveal a white circular room.

Three other vampires joined me in the middle, each of them looking just as confused as I felt. The only man moved slowly, but purposefully, to one of four red Xs that I hadn’t noticed. The rest of us did the same.

From the ceiling a few balls dropped, I reached out and caught one before it hit the ground and looked it over, half expecting it to explode in my hand. The other two balls bounced before the two other women picked them up. A gun popped out of a hole in the wall and shot the man.

And then there were three. This time when two balls fell from the ceiling we were prepared. In the minds of the other girls I could see them make the split second decision as to which ball they should go for, luckily for me it was the same one. I snatched up a ball and watched as the unlucky vampire was shot.

I wasn’t prepared for the sliding doors to open, but thankfully neither was the remaining vampire. I reached the gun before she did and shot her. After a second another door opened and I found an outfit with a number 1 patch sewed onto it. I reluctantly changed into the scrubs and deposited my dirt-covered clothing into a bin. When I exited the room I was reunited with Tara. From the expression on her face I could tell she’d gone through the same thing I just had. “Welcome to the fun house,” I mumbled. “Enjoy your stay.”

Tara and I were shoved into a common area with a bunch of other women. We both surveyed the room. I hoped it would be easy to find Pam, that we'd be able to plan our escape immediately. "She's not in here," I said.

“Nope.”

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“Who knows.”

I looked around the room again, this time taking it all in. Silver doors lined the walls, like drawers in a morgue; I assumed those were the sleeping arrangements. There were barely enough spots for the people who were currently sitting in this room. Either there were other holding rooms like this one, or we weren’t expected to be around for very long. From what I had seen in the white room, I had a feeling it was the latter.

The door that we’d come through was like an airlock. But, instead of keeping oxygen in, it kept the vampires separated from the guards. That door opened and three vampires walked into the room, one I recognized immediately. “Jessica?”

The red head turned surprised and practically threw herself at me. “Lily, thank god.” She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. “They put me in a white room with racquet balls and shot at us.”

I nodded. “Us too.”

“I almost didn’t make it.” Jessica was twitching and running her fingers through her hair incessantly.

“Jess, are you ok?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I ate four fairy girls, I’m so fucked up.” The other vampires were glancing at us, so Tara moved our conversation to the corner of the room. Jess pulled her knees to her chest and I rubbed her back. “Bill is trying to save us, to save all of the vampires. But what if we don’t deserve to be saved?”

“Don’t be talking crazy,” Tara said.

“I didn’t have to kill those girls, but I wanted to.”

“Ok, maybe you did, but fairy blood is like a drug. I’ve seen it affect vampires first hand,” I told her.

She shook her head fiercely. “I’m a horrible person. I deserve to die.”

“Jessica, look at me,” I instructed her. “Calm down.”

She blinked and nodded. “Calm down,” she mumbled. Her legs dropped to the floor and she leaned her head against the wall. I sighed in relief and turned to Tara, who nodded approvingly.

Vampires started to line up at a window and get their ration of TruBlood. Tara, Jessica, and I joined them. Tara and I slung ours back. It was watered down, but it was better than nothing. “I don’t want mine,” Jess said, offering us her vial. Suddenly half a dozen vampires were surrounding us.

“Enough!” Someone commanded. The vampires backed down. A tall woman with an accent approached us. “What’s wrong with her?” She asked.

“She’s fine,” Tara and I said at the same time.

The woman shrugged. “I guess this means you owe me.”

“Who was that?” Jessica asked when she walked away. Tara and I shrugged.

“I am so over this place,” I mumbled.

“Tara? Lily?”

“Willa?” Tara sprinted to the door. Willa was taken down the hall.

“Burrell’s daughter is a VIP, she doesn’t mix with the likes of you,” the guard on the other side said.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Tara asked whirling on me.

I took a step back. “Eric turned her. He was hoping that Governor Burrell would stop this madness if he saw his daughter was still the same. Clearly, it didn't work."

“That’s why the two of you weren’t talking last night.” I nodded. “That piece of shit.” I wasn’t sure if she was talking about Governor Burrell, Eric, or both.

OoOoO

A few hours later the doors opened again, this time only one vampire came in. Tara rushed to Willa immediately and I stood up more reluctantly. “Are you ok?” Tara asked her.

Willa nodded. “I’m fine, they haven’t hurt me. What about you guys?”

“Nothing yet,” Tara told her. She led Willa back to our table. “Hey, they have games in here. We might as well do something to pass the time. Maybe it’ll help us feel like things are normal again.” Tara left Willa and I alone to pick one of the boxes.

“Things will never be normal again,” I mumbled.

“Lily, are you upset with me?” Willa asked after a moment.

I sighed. “No, Willa, I am not upset with you. I am upset with myself for dragging you into this. I convinced Eric to take you with us. If we'd just left you in your room, you wouldn't have been turned."

“I don’t mind being a vampire.”

"I'm not upset because I feel bad you're a vampire," I snapped. “If we’d never brought you to Fangtasia, none of this would have happened. But guess what, thanks to you, we’re all going to die.”

Tara sat down with Connect Four. “This was all that was left. Lost a fight over Life, ironic.” She laughed.

“You two play, I’m going to take a nap. I think the sun is coming up soon anyway,” I said, standing up. I didn’t get far when there was a sudden churning in my stomach. I turned around to see Willa had the same nauseated expression. “That would be our maker summoning us,” I said. "Asshole.”

“How do we get to him?” Willa asked.

“Watch and learn, little sis.” I walked to the door. The same guard who’d told us about Willa’s imprisonment was there.

I leaned against the door and he turned. “Can I help you?”

“I just couldn’t help noticing how handsome you are," I told him. "I’m sure you’ve helped tons of girls out before. Maybe we could just talk, alone?”

“I’m really not supposed to do this.”

“Oh come on.” I smiled. “I bet my friend Willa would come along for the ride too, if you know what I mean.”

He sighed. “Ok, hold on.” He buzzed us out. As soon as we were down the hall, I ripped his contacts out. “We’re looking for Eric Northman. You're going to help us get to him without getting caught. You’ll do whatever it takes to keep us safe, even if that means dying. Got it?” He nodded.

“That was so badass!” Willa said.

“Oh, one more lesson." I turned to look my new sister in the eye. "Willa, I’m going to need you to stop thinking fucking Eric. In fact, the idea doesn't even sound appealing to you. He's your maker, nothing else." She responded with the blank look and double blink I’d become accustom to.

Then she was back, like nothing had ever happened. She covered her mouth and leaned forward. “Let’s find Eric before I puke.” We walked down the hall, trusting that our gut would lead us to Eric. The guard kept us away from cameras and the other guards until we reached a testing room.

“He’s in there,” I said. Willa nodded. The guard unlocked the door and knocked out the doctor. Eric was in a silver cage with his hands cuffed and hanging above him. A woman was strapped to a slab facing him. It took me a second to recognize her. “Nora? Oh god, you look like hell.”

She tried to laugh but it sounded like she was choking. “I feel like it too.”

“What happened to you? What are they doing?”

“Hep V, Hep D’s fatal counterpart,” Eric informed me as the guard released him from his cage. "My punishment for turning Willa. They're killing Nora." For the first time I felt real hatred for the girl. Not jealousy or annoyance, but full blown loathing. Quickly followed by hatred for myself, I should never have brought her with us. I looked at Nora again. This was my fault, Nora was going to die because of me.

“There has to be a cure or something,” I protested.

“If there is one we’ll find it," Willa said. "I’ll talk to my dad, he’ll have to listen to me." She stood up. Blood stained her mouth from where she had bitten the doctor. The metallic smell of blood made my stomach churn again.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” I asked. I unchained Eric and then undid the shackles holding Nora onto the table. She collapsed into my arms. It took her a moment to get her legs back under her. Eric put the doctors coat on her and then changed into our guard friend’s uniform.

We headed down the hall. When we passed another person, Eric would point the gun at Willa and me. No one questioned us. “I don’t know how much farther I can go,” Nora said.

“I’ll carry you if I have to,” Eric told her.

“We’re going to get you out of here,” I told her.

She smiled at me sadly. “I wish that we'd gotten to know each other when we still had the chance.” Nora used the doctor’s hand to get through a locked door.

“We’re getting out of here as soon as we find Pam,” Eric said.

“And Tara and Jessica,” Willa and I said. Eric sighed but nodded. We walked through a series of locked doors. Nora leaned on me to stay on her feet.

Eric looked through the window on the next door. “Wait here,” he instructed us before disappearing on the other side.

“I’m sorry,” I told Nora. “I never apologized for being such a bitch to you. I’ve always been a little jealous.”

“Jealous of me? _I_ was jealous of _you_." She tried to smile. "I can see that there's some tension between you and Eric now. But when this is all over you're going to work things out, promise me." I nodded. She put her hand on top of mine. "After Eric drained you, he just held your body the whole drive back to the Authority. He looked so lost. He told me we would never make another vampire after you."

“That was a lie.”

She glanced at Willa. “He would not have made a third vampire without a damn good reason. I know my brother. And I know you love him enough to forgive him.”

The door opened and Eric came back in. “They’re putting Hep V in the TruBlood.”

“They want to poison all the vampires,” Willa said.

“They’re sending it to the gen pop vampires right now, you need to go back and tell Pam and Tara not to drink the TruBlood,” Eric instructed Willa. He picked up Nora and nodded for me to follow him. “We’ll come back for you,” he told Willa before we left her.

The three of us walked through the TruBlood factory and out to where they were loading the trucks. We slid under one of the trucks. “Hold up, we need to do a sweep, a vamp escaped,” someone called. Eric and I tensed up as someone ran a mirror under the truck.

I reached out and grabbed the man by the ankles and twisted his neck. “All clear!” Eric called out, imitating the man’s voice perfectly. The truck driver started the engine and Eric and I latched on to the bottom of the truck. Just like that we were free, but only for the time being.


	32. All Good Things Come To An End

**LPOV**

We made it to Bill’s house. I hadn't seen him since Sookie had tried to kill him. It was weird to feel unwelcome in my own home. Bill came to the top of the stairs. He didn’t look crazy, he just looked like Bill. I wanted to run into his arms and have him tell me these past few weeks were just one long nightmare. But I knew they weren't.

Eric stepped forward still clutching Nora. Bill slowly descended the stairs. “I don’t know what you are, but I saw Sookie stake you and you survived. If you’re really,” Eric paused. “If you’re really god, then please save her.”

“Bring her upstairs.” We went into Rachel’s old room and Eric deposited Nora on the bed. “What happened to her?” Bill asked me.

“Governor Burrell’s scientists have created a new strain of hepatitis, this one kills vampires,” I explained.

“Give her your blood, it’s the only way,” Eric said.

“No!” Nora said pushing back, suddenly invigorated. “Please, it’s Lilith’s blood. You can’t!”

“She saw what the blood did to us, can you blame her?” Bill asked.

“I don’t care,” Eric said.

“I won’t. This is her dying wish.”

“Nora, please, you’ll be ok. Just please drink his blood,” I begged her.

“I’ve made peace with this, Lily. You don’t have to save me.”

“Nora,” I mumbled, but didn’t know what else to say.

“I’ll leave you alone,” Bill said.

Eric and I stayed with Nora until the sun came up and she fell asleep. “I’m going to go call Rachel. I haven’t talked to her since we got out of the Authority. She’s probably worried.”

“I’ll be here,” he told me. I walked across the hall and into my old room. It felt like ages since I’d last stayed here, but it still had little touches of me. There was an empty perfume bottle on the shelf, because I thought it was pretty. On my nightstand was a photo of Rachel and me, skis in hand, at Buttermilk Mountain.

I picked up the landline and called her, I’d lost my cell phone at some point. It rang twice before she answered it. “Bill?”

“No, it’s me.”

“Lily, oh my god. It’s so nice to hear your voice.” She sighed. “I wish everything could go back to normal.”

“I don’t even know what normal means anymore,” I told her.

“Me either.” There was a pause. “Are you ok?”

“Physically, yeah. Emotionally not so much," I admitted. "Eric’s sister is dying and it's my fault."

“He has a sister?”

"I guess he didn't tell you everything."

“Did you know her well?” She asked.

“Not really. When we were around each other we mostly just argued. I wish we hadn’t, I wish I’d tried harder. When did I become such a jealous person, Rach? I’ve never been like this with anyone before Eric. I feel like I'm constantly trying to one up everyone, because if I don’t he won’t love me anymore.”

“I know that feeling. It was like I was in competition with every girl that walked by. My whole life became about being everything Eric could ever want. It was exhausting." She groaned.

“He made a new vampire and I can't stand her. I even went as far as to glamour her to keep her away from Eric,” I confessed. “She's the reason for all of this. Pam, Tara, and Jessica might die because of her. Nora is already on her death bed. But I'm the reason she was turned in the first place, so that puts all of this on me. I did this, and I'm terrified I can't fix it. It's eating me alive."

"I hurt a girl because she kissed Alcide. I was proud of what I did. I threatened her because I thought it was the only way to keep him. But then I realized, if I had to hurt people to be with Alcide, I didn’t want to be with him.”

“You and Alcide broke up?” I asked.

“Yeah. I think it’s temporary. At least I really hope it is," she said. "He changed and not for the better. I'm trying to give him time to come to his senses. I'm not ready to let him go yet." She paused. “Maybe you should reevaluate your relationship. Do you really want to be with someone you feel the need to constantly impress? You’re going to be alive for centuries, maybe millennia. There will be other guys out there.”

"I guess you're right." I nodded. "But I think that I need to reevaluate myself before I start cutting ties. I’m not ready to let him go, either.”

“I love you, Lil. I really hope that things settle down soon. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yeah, it’s been too long.” I heard Eric walk downstairs. “I should go. I love you too, Rach.”

I hung up and went to the top of the stairs. Bill and Eric both stood in the foyer. “I saw a white circular room, and in it Pam, Tara, Jessica, Lily, and you meet the sun.” I had a feeling I knew exactly what room he’d seen. “That is why I am going to get Warlow right now. He is half-fae, half-vampire, it is his blood that is will let me walk in the sun.”

“Tell me what you want from me,” Eric said.

“I must bring Warlow here so we can use his blood to save those vampires.”

“I will help you, if you help Nora.” I was still at the top of the stairs when Eric and Bill came up to go into Rachel’s room. Neither of them met my eyes. Nora was still asleep and Eric and Bill sat on either side of her. I wanted to respect Nora’s wishes, but I also wanted her to live. It was the latter desire that kept me silent as Bill forced her to drink from him.

“I’m sorry, we had to try,” Eric told her.

“I know,” she said. I moved to sit next to Bill.

“Is it working?” I asked. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then, Warlow’s blood,” Eric said looking at Bill. “Bring him here, he can help.”

“No, his blood can help me walk in the sun, but it will not heal me,” Nora said.

“It has to.”

“Lily, please, make him see." She took my hand. "This is the end for me.”

“Bill, bring the blood,” Eric said.

Bill stood up. “Alright.”

OoOoO

By nightfall Nora was significantly worse, but if she was in pain, she didn’t let it show. Even on her death bed Nora was beautiful. Eric prayed to Godric and I sat in silence wishing I could go back in time. “When Eric met me, I was dying of the plague. It is only fitting that I die just like this,” Nora told me. Eric moved back to her bedside. “This time there is no Godric to save me, only you to comfort me.”

“Who will comfort me for centuries to come?” He asked. I could see the blood tears brimming.

Nora smiled at him. “You are not alone, brother. Pamela and Lily will be here for you always.”

“And Willa,” I added.

“Yes, you saw in each of them what Godric saw in me.”

“No one can ever replace this.”

Nora clutched both of our hands. “But they will love you the way you need to be loved. Let them be there for you and you will never lose them.” Eric nodded. For a moment he locked eyes with me, then we both looked to Nora again. “Lily, I know I've told you, but I truly regret not knowing you. You are the sort of person I would have liked to have in my life. I am so happy that Eric will have you.” I felt the tears I’d been holding back run down my cheeks.

She looked back at Eric and then closed her eyes. I knew that this was it. “No!” Eric said grabbing her. “Please don’t leave me! Please!” He clutched her as she slowly disintegrated into goo. He sat there holding what was left of her and sobbing before he looked up at me. “Lily, she’s gone.” I slid closer to him and pulled him to my chest and let him cry.

It wasn’t long before I heard Bill’s footsteps in the hallway. Eric sat up and I turned to face Bill. I wiped the bloody tears from my cheeks. “Did you know this whole time?” I asked. “That she was going to die.”

He shook his head. “The visions don’t work that way, much like your sister’s they come at random and show me only pieces.”

“At least Rachel’s visions gave us some warning.”

“I may not have seen Nora’s death, but she knew it was coming.” He paused. “We still have a job to do.”

Eric stood up. “My sister’s blood is still warm and you want me to fight your holy war?” He asked. “You were supposed to bring Warlow here, you were supposed to help her. I do not owe you anything.” Eric slowly walked towards Bill.

“Sookie has Warlow, she is bringing him to us. Nora knew Warlow’s blood would not help her.”

“But we could have tried!”

“Both of you, please,” I interjected. “Eric, we have to help. If we don't we're risking the lives of every vampire in that camp."

“We have no proof that he is what he says he is,” Eric said. “We don’t even know if his vision will come true.”

“He pulled a stake out of his heart, Eric. What more proof do you need?” I asked skeptically. “A white circular room, does that ring any bells? I’m sure you went through the same trial I did, you were there. Are you really willing to risk a few hundred vampires meeting the sun because you're too prideful to accept that there is more to our world than we thought?"

“You’re no fucking god,” Eric spat at Bill.

“I never said I was,” Bill said. “Get out of my house.”

“I’m already gone.” Eric took off. I looked at Bill apologetically, before running after Eric.

I found Eric in the cemetery. We waved his hands around. “What are you doing?

“Sookie just appeared out of nowhere, from this spot.”

“She must have been in the fairy garden,” I told him.

“Do you think Warlow is there?”

I shrugged. “I don’t keep tabs on Sookie.” He batted at the air again. “You’re never going to get in there. It’s vampire proof.”

“Can you get in?”

"Maybe." I shrugged. "But I don't know how. The only time I’ve been to the garden was through Sookie, back at that hospital in Jackson.” I reached a hand out and searched for the doorway. Suddenly I felt a change in temperature, I pushed the rest of the way into the garden. Inside I saw a man tied to a tombstone. He looked at me, fangs bared. “Warlow?”

“Who are you?”

“You’re a vampire, and a fairy,” I said. “Like me.”

“You’re a hybrid?”

I nodded. “Lily?” Eric called. I quickly stepped back into the real world. “Well?”

“He’s here.” I bit my lip. “Eric, we should take him back to the other vampires.”

“I’m not a hero.”

“Then leave him for Bill.” He started towards the doorway. “You can’t get in without me.”

“Then take me to him.”

“No, Eric. I know you want to blame someone for Nora’s death, but it wasn’t Bill’s fault. Killing Warlow won’t hurt Bill, but it will hurt our friends. They will meet the sun in that white room."

“Take me in or I’ll make you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“As your maker-“

“If you do this I’ll never forgive you.” I shook my head. “I don’t think you’ll forgive yourself either.”

“As your maker I command you to take me to Warlow.”

I let out a small cry. “Give me your hands.” I concentrated and pulled him through the portal. I didn’t turn around, but I could hear Warlow trying to fight Eric off. Then the struggling stopped.

After a moment, Eric rejoined me. “Let’s go.” Once we were out of the garden, Eric asked me, “Are you coming with me?”

“It’s almost daylight.”

“I have Warlow’s blood, I won’t burn. You’re a fairy, neither will you.”

I shook my head. “I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for my friends. We’re saving them today.”


	33. When One Door Closes

**RPOV**

I ran my hand over the black dress I’d chosen for Terry’s funeral. I hadn’t known him well, but he had always been kind to me. He was one of the few people that hadn’t treated me like I was some fangbanging whore after everyone learned I was dating Eric.

I walked across the cemetery towards the plot that belonged to the Bellefleurs. A large group of people had already taken their seats but I wasn't the only straggler. Arlene was standing in front of the casket and I walked up to her. “I’m sorry for your loss, Arlene. Terry was a really good guy.”

She nodded. “He thought you were a lovely girl.” To my surprise she gave me a hug. “Thanks for coming.” She gave me a sad smiled.

I spotted Sam and wandered over to him and squeezed his arm. “Hey, Rachel.” He gave me a half hug. A pretty girl, who I didn’t recognized smiled at me. “Oh, this is Nicole.”

“Nice to meet you,” I told her.

“You too, I’ve heard a lot about you and your sister.”

“Oh, well, hopefully nothing too awful.” I gave her a quick mental scan and noticed something odd. I leaned towards Sam and whispered, “Is she pregnant?” He nodded. “Is it yours?” He hesitated but nodded again. Nicole glanced at us and I smiled at her, she turned back to the woman on the other side of her. “Oh my god,” I whispered.

“Emma is alright, just so you know,” Sam told me. “She’s with her grandmother, but they left the pack.”

“That’s good, I’m glad she’s okay.” I opened my mouth to ask a question but then stopped myself.

“If you are wondering about Alcide, he’s okay too," he told me. "He isn’t packmaster anymore, he actually helped us save Emma."

“Oh,” was all I could think to say.

“He’s not a bad guy, Rach."

**LPOV**

As the sun came up, I had to admit I was scared. I had seen Warlow and I knew his blood would let vampires walk in the sun. He was a hybrid and so was I. He could walk in the day, and the assumption was that I could to.

When we reached the facility the sun was fully up. I stopped running and stood in the daylight, as Eric killed the guards. Russell had been right I was a daywalker. Eric ran into the building and I followed him.

This Eric was a stark contrast to the Eric who'd stood with me in the daylight just a few weeks ago. It wasn't that I missed the Eric who had no memories. But that man had showed me that Eric could be kind, and now I couldn't see the kindness at all. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault that he was gone.

Once inside the building I ran straight to gen pop one to free Tara, Jessica, and Pam. I was too fast for the guards, any that tried to stop me were killed before they could. After breaking the neck of the guard outside the door, I used his arm to open the gate. “You’re all free to go!” I called to the women inside, they flooded out. None of my friends were among them.

“Lil?” Someone asked. I turned and saw Jason sprawled out on one of the benches.

“Jason?” I rushed to his side. His neck was covered in bite marks. “What the hell happened to you? Why are you here?”

“I came to help,” he told me. “I’m real sorry for the way I treated you before. I wasn’t myself.”

“I know, I read your mind. You were pretty fucked up.”

“So we’re cool?”

“Yeah, of course. Do you know where Jessica and Tara are?”

He nodded. “Yeah, they took all the vampires away that knew about the poisoned TruBlood. I’ll take you to them.” He started to sit up but faltered. I caught him before he could fall off the bench.

“Hold on, let me heal you.” I bit my wrist and held it to his mouth. “I guess you’ve done this a few times, you know how it works.”

He sat up. “Yeah, I’ll have dreams about you for a little while. The usual.” He paused. “That made it sound like I usually have dreams about you, I don’t. I mean sometimes I dream about Rachel, she looks like you but-“

I burst out laughing, cutting him off. “Why don’t you take me to the others, before you embarrass yourself anymore?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

**RPOV**

I spotted Sookie sitting alone with two empty chairs. Sam and Nicole were talking, so I slipped into one of the seats next to her before the service started. “Is one of these for me?” I whispered.

“Yeah,” she said. “The other was supposed to be for Jason.”

“I haven’t seen him in a few days,” I told her.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Alcide is here,” she informed me. I looked around in surprise and my eyes landed right on him. He looked great, certainly better than the last time I’d seen him. He gave me a half smile and I turned quickly back to Sookie.

The reverend cleared his throat. “Thank you all for gathering today to pay your respects to Terry Bellefleur. He was a great man who loved his family more than anything in this world.” He continued on and then invited some of Terry’s closest friends and family to speak. I watched as people I knew told stories about how Terry had touched their lives.

Midway through Portia Bellefleur’s story about a swing set, I found my mind wandering. I wondered who in my life loved me the way these people loved Terry. Certainly Lily, and probably Bill. Jessica might say a few words. Sookie would write something nice about me too. I wondered if Eric would have anything to say. Truthfully I wasn't sure how many people would even come to my funeral. Being supernatural hadn't left me much time to be human.

“Arlene needs me to say something,” Sookie whispered to me. She stood up and left me alone with two empty seats. “Hi, most of you know me. You’ve probably figured out that I’m a little different. That’s because I’m a telepath.”

Alcide sat down in the empty seat to my right. “Are you doing alright?”

“I didn’t know Terry that well,” I told him.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I want to talk to you, but can it wait until after the service?” I asked. “I’m not going to try and avoid you, I promise.” He nodded and we both listened to Sookie’s story in silence. She returned to her seat and Arlene took her place at the podium.

I pulled a tissue out of my purse and handed it to Sookie. She took it and blotted at her eyes. “Thanks.”

I squeezed her shoulder. “I’m here for you.”

**LPOV**

Jason led me into a room with double-sided glass overlooking the white room. Down below I saw Jessica, Tara, Pam, Willa, and a few other vampires I didn’t recognize. “How do I get in there?” I asked. Jason pointed to a door and I ran toward it.

“Allow me,” Bill said, stepping up behind me. “They will drink my blood and they will walk in the sun as we do.” I nodded and he opened the door. I watched as he instructed the other vampires to feed from him.

“That’s fucking gross,” Jason mumbled.

I shrugged. “Well, if it gets the job done.”

“The door is open, why don’t they just run?”

“They’d be trapped inside until morning, who knows if anyone called for reinforcements. Plus drama, obviously. Bill would never pass up an opportunity to be the savior.”

Eric came in with Ginger, and the psychologist every level one had to meet with. The doors above the room slowly opened and sunlight spilled into the room, but the vampires inside didn’t even flinch. “It worked,” Jason said. Steve Newlin ran around the edges trying to push his way into the circle of vampires feeding on Bill.

“Watch him,” Eric instructed me, leaving the psychologist and heading into the room. He grabbed Steve and pushed him into the sunlight. “Every time someone I loved has died, you have been right there. It is time that ends.” Steve struggled but Eric held him firmly in the sunlight until he caught on fire.

Ginger screamed and I plugged my ears. “Jesus Christ, Ginger.”

The other vampires reveled in the sunlight, laughing, and dancing with each other. I made my way into the room and crouched down next to Bill. A woman was holding Bill. I recognized her as the one who'd stopped the vampires from attacking Jessica. Is he still alive?” I asked.

She looked at him but didn’t say anything for a moment. “Thank you, whoever you are, for the gift of the sun.”

“He’s my blood,” I told her.

“He’s your maker?” She asked.

“No, we’re family.”

“He saved us all.” She laid him down softly.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

The woman left me alone with Bill. I wiped some of the blood from his face. “Please don’t die on me, Bill. Not now, not after all of this.” I looked into his mind and I saw women that looked like Lilith standing in front of him. “Don’t go with them, don’t do this to me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

There was a banging on the glass and I looked up to see Jessica. She ran into the room, followed by a man. “Is he dying?”

“I don’t know," I told her. "I don’t know what happens when a vampire loses this much blood.”

“They’re coming for me,” he whispered.

“Who is?” Jessica asked.

“Lilith,” I explained.

“What do we do?” She asked.

“Feed him,” the man suggested.

“Vampire blood doesn’t heal other vampires, James,” Jessica said.

“It just did,” James reminded her. He pulled back his hair to expose his neck.

“Actually, I might be better suited. Since I’m a hybrid.” I pulled my hair around to one shoulder and leaned towards him. “Drink, Bill. This better work, otherwise I’m getting Lafayette to summon your sorry ass back to Earth so I can yell at you for leaving me.” He sank his fangs into my neck and drank.

After a few moments he stopped. “Did it work?” Jessica asked.

I looked at him. “His color is coming back.”

“I am feeling much better,” he said. He pushed himself up. Jessica and I both hugged him and he wrapped his arms around both of us.

“Let’s go outside,” Jessica said.

“I’ll follow you,” he told her. I helped him to his feet and we walked outside. “I am sorry for everything.”

“It wasn’t all your fault, Lilith was pretty persuasive.”

“I acted like you weren’t important to me,” he said. “You, your sister, and Jessica are the only things that matter to me.”

“Well, you have many years ahead of you to make it up to us,” I told him. He smiled and we walked out into the sun. The other vampires smiled and clapped when Bill joined them.

“Come on y’all, let’s take this party back to our place!” Jessica said. I watched the celebrating vampires and fell to the back of the pack.

“Where’s Eric?” Pam asked me.

I shrugged. “We aren’t exactly in a good place right now.” She looked around the compound and finally her eyes landed on him. I followed her gaze to the other side of one of the silos.

He met my eyes and I read his mind. _I’m sorry._

I looked away but Pam didn’t. One day I would forgive Eric, but we had hundreds of years ahead of us for that. “Don’t you dare leave me,” Pam called to him. I didn’t have to look back to know he had flown away.

**RPOV**

“Do you want to walk back to the house with me?” I asked Alcide.

“Are you living with Bill again?” He asked.

“No, I’m staying with Sookie actually.”

Sam walked up and tapped my shoulder. “We’re getting ready to head out. Are you coming by Merlotte’s to eat with everyone?”

“No, I think I’m just going to head home. I’d a feel a little out of place.”

Sam looked at Alcide before nodding. “Since I’m back in town I don’t need you at Merlotte’s. You’ve been a big help.”

“Are you sure you don’t need someone now that Terry's gone?"

“I think you probably have bigger things on your hands than working at my restaurant.” He glanced at Alcide again and then smiled at me. “See you around, Rach.” I gave him a hug.

“Hopefully I’ll get to know you better,” I told Nicole.

She smiled. “I’d love that, I don’t know anyone here.”

“Ready to go?” I asked Alcide. He nodded and we walked away from the funeral together. For a while neither of us said a thing. “So, what happened with your pack?”

“We didn’t see eye to ete,” he told me. “When Rikki found out I let Sam and Nicole live and Emma and Martha leave the pack, she tried to overthrow me.”

“So you didn’t chose to leave, you were kicked out.”

“I chose to do the right thing," he said. "I could have killed Rikki to stay packmaster, but I didn’t.”

“You aren’t a killer.”

“I screwed up, I know that. But Rachel, you’ve got to know that isn’t who I am. I never wanted to hurt anyone.”

“I know. I’ve just been waiting for you to figure that out.” I shook my head. “But it’s not you I’m worried about. I hurt that girl Danielle because I wanted to, I was glad I did it because it meant I'd won you. It wasn’t self-defense, it was just mean.”

“That’s my fault. I never should have put you in that situation. You shouldn't feel like you have to hurt someone to keep my attention.”

“Don’t blame yourself for my mistakes.”

“Rachel, I love you," he told me. "I know that I can’t change these last few weeks but I will do anything to make them up to you.”

I looked at him, really looked at him. In his eyes I could see the truth behind his words. Not only that, but I could see the person he thought I was. The woman he saw was the one I was striving to be. We saw the best in each other, we always had. I nodded, "I love you too. I don't want this to be the end of us."

He reached into his jacket. “I know this is awful timing, but I’m not sure if there will ever be a right time. I’ve been carrying this thing around way before everything went to hell. I don’t think I can wait any more.” He pulled out a small black box. I brought my hand up to cover my gaping mouth. He got down on one knee. “Rachel, you are the best thing that has ever walked into my life. I would be a fool to let you slip away again. I know we’re not perfect, but with you I’m the best version of myself. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

I was speechless, completely caught off guard. So I just nodded and offered him my hand shakily. I could feel the tears springing to my eyes, even as I tried to hold them back. He placed the ring on my finger. It was dainty and modest, not the huge jewel I’d imagined as a little girl. But already I couldn’t imagine my finger without it. He stood up. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I’m going to snot all over your nice suit!” I apologized.

He laughed and rubbed my back. “I love you.”

I laughed through my tears. “I love you too.”


	34. Happily Ever After

**LPOV**

Our little pack of day walking vampires arrived at Bill’s. Jessica announced their home was open to everyone. Bill disappeared inside, but I didn’t have time to worry about him. I was swept up in the excitement of the other daywalkers. Tara threw her arm around me shoulder. “Can you believe it? We made it out of that hell hole.”

I grinned. “Pretty fucking badass!”

Some of the other vampires ripped off their vamp camp issued uniforms and started burning them. Tara unbuttoned her shirt and added it to the fire with a dramatic flourish. “Fuck all of ‘em!”

Past the house and through the trees I caught a glimpse of Rachel. I ran to her, she was hugging Alcide and crying. “Are you ok?” I asked, though I should have known from Alcide’s beaming smile nothing was wrong.

“Lily!” She squealed and whirled around. Thankfully I didn’t need to breathe anymore, because the hug she gave me would have prevented me from doing so. “I haven’t seen you since-“

“We caught Russell, I know. That's insane.”

“I missed you so much, I’m so glad you’re okay!” She held me at arms length then and looked me over, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. “You are okay aren’t you?”

“Pristine. Being a vampire really suits me.”

“God, that’s still so weird,” she said. I popped out my fangs and she didn’t even flinch. “So weird.” She paused. “It’s day light. You’re walking in the sun.”

“Surprise!”

“So you are a day walker like Warlow, I thought you might be. He’s so interesting, crazy as hell, but fascinating.”

I shuddered, remembering my encounter with him. “Magical fairy blood remains magical even when you’re undead.” I shrugged. “Oh but in case you see other day walking vampires, you can thank Bill’s weird Lilith blood for them. Or maybe he had some of Warlow’s blood, I’m not actually sure.”

“Lilith as in Vampire Bible Lilith?” Rachel asked.

“You knew about that?”

“I was bored, Pam had a copy. We need to sit down and recap our lives soon. I have a lot of things to tell you. For one, I met our dad.” I stared at her. “He’s this crazy fairy king, we’re basically royalty. You wouldn’t like him. He’s very no nonsense. Well actually, he reminds me of you, you both kind of have a stick up your ass.”

“How kind of you.”

“Well, old you did. I guess that kind of changed when you decided to start dating vampires, huh?”

Alcide laughed. “Is that all the news you have for Lily?”

Her eyes widened and she shoved her hand at me. “We’re getting married!”

“You didn’t even tell me you two got back together! I talked to you two days ago!” I reprimanded.

She shook her head. “It just happened, all of it. Is that crazy?”

I laughed. “Just the right amount of crazy for you, Rachel. That explains all the tears. Engaged in a cemetery, very original. I like it.”

“You’ll be my maid of honor right?”

“Rachel, please. If I wasn’t your maid of honor, you wouldn’t be getting married.”

She grinned and hugged me again. “God, I’m so happy right now. I honestly don’t know if I’ve ever been this happy in my entire life. Bill! I need to tell Bill! Is he home?”

“Yeah, but he’s had a rough day. You should probably let him get some rest. I’ll be sure to tell him you have a surprise.”

“Don’t spoil it!” She insisted.

“My lips are sealed!” I promised. “I’m going to get back to the other vamps, but it was so good to see both of you. I’m so happy for you!” I hugged Rachel again and then Alcide before running back to the party.

**Four Months Later**

“I’m going to cry again,” Rachel said.

“Rachel Caroline Compton, don’t you fucking cry on me," I snapped. "We just spent an hour and a half making you look like a Barbie doll. If you cry off all this makeup, I will murder you before you get the chance to walk down that aisle.”

She giggled and held her hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, no tears!” She turned back to the mirror and grabbed her head in her hands. “I look like a princess.”

“You look stunning,” I agreed. Her dress hugged her body down to her legs, where it cascaded in layers of lace. It had lace across the top and to her elbows. The lace had subtle beading and tiny sequins arranged in floral shapes that complimented the lace’s pattern. Had it been designed any other way it may have looked too conservative, but instead it looked elegant. The lace let just enough skin show through to keep it sexy. It was exactly the kind of wedding dress Rachel had always pictured herself in.

“Help me put this in my hair?” She asked holding up the large jeweled hair piece that was supposed to fit on the side of her head and keep her hair pulled back into a sleek, over the shoulder, curled ponytail. I stood up and pinned the hairpiece in.

“Perfect.”

“Where did Jess and Sookie go?” Rachel asked.

“Last minute preparations. It’s a really good thing Sookie knew that guy Quinn, he put this together fast.”

“You don’t think it was too fast? With the way things go around here, I just couldn’t wait.”

“If people are going to talk, they’re going to talk. There’s nothing you can do about that. All I care about is that you and Alcide are happy.” She smiled and nodded. I grabbed two tissues and held them under her eyes before she started crying. “Stop! Stop it!”

“We’re all ready!” Jessica said, popping her head in the door. She gasped, “Rachel, you look amazing.” Sookie stepped in after her and put her hand on her chest. Both Sookie and Jessica wore lilac dresses that mirrored my own, minus some extra beading that mine had.

“Quick, say something funny so she doesn’t cry!” I insisted.

“Niall is cursing Bill and sulking because you didn’t ask him to walk you down the aisle,” Sookie offered.

“I don’t even know the man!” Rachel said, suddenly annoyed. “Of course I asked Bill, he may not be my dad but he’s a hell of a lot more fatherly.”

“Preach,” I mumbled. Since Warlow had been dealt with, I had met my biological father. He wasn’t exactly anything to write home about.

“Are you ready?” Jessica asked. Rachel nodded. “Alright then, let’s get out there!” We headed downstairs and to the back door.

The front lawn had been decked out with tables and paper lanterns for the reception. Meanwhile, the back lawn was where the actual ceremony would take place. The event planners had spent the last two days hanging twinkle lights from the trees, there were so many lights that the yard glowed. Taking a note from the fairy dimension, everything was decked in purple flowers and ivy, including the arch that framed the priest and Alcide.

I leaned back from the window. “Looks like we’re on!”

Rachel let out a nervous squeal and squeezed my hands. “See you out there!”

“Don’t trip!” I called as I opened the door. A look of pure terror washed over her and I giggled as I stepped outside right behind Jessica and Sookie.

**RPOV**

“Are you ready?” Bill asked.

“I hope so,” I said.

He smiled. “You’ll do fine. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.” He opened the door just as the familiar wedding march came on. I clutched his arm tightly and scanned the crowed, afraid that if I looked at Alcide I would be a blubbering mess before I reached him.

The rows of guests were full of familiar faces. The vampires congregated together, Tara and Willa, and a handful of others who had stuck around after being freed from vamp camp. Arlene and her kids, as well as the rest of the Bellefluers were there. Sam and Nicole smiled at me, Nicole’s hand resting on her growing baby bump. Janice and Jackson Herveaux were sitting in front, along with Jackson’s new girlfriend. Alcide’s sister was on the verge of tears and was beaming at me.

Finally I looked ahead of me. On one side Jessica, Sookie, and Lily smiled at me, and on the other Jessica’s new boyfriend James, Jason, and Paul, one of Alcide’s old friends from Mississippi stood. Right in between them stood Alcide. After some prodding from me, he had finally chopped off his long hair in favor of a short style, which I definitely approved of. I looked him over, avoiding his eyes, taking in his appearance, before I was practically on top of him and had no choice but to look up.

As soon as I did the tears sprung to my eyes. He looked like he was in awe of me, as if he physically could not tear his eyes away. As much as I tried not to peek, I couldn’t help but hear his thoughts. He was practically screaming how amazed he was that this was happening.

Even though I knew he couldn’t hear me, and even though I was about to speak the words out loud, I thought very clearly _I love you, Alcide Herveaux_.

**Two Months Later**

“Do I have to get up?” I groaned. “It’s Sunday!”

“That’s exactly why you have to get up,” Alcide said. I rolled over and lay my head on his chest.

“You don’t look too eager to get up yourself.”

“If I could lay here all day, with you in my arms, you know I would.”

“You can,” I pouted.

“We promised Sam that we’d go out and support him at the town meeting–”

“We don’t even live in Bon Temps,” I groaned.

“But you told Sam we’d be at church this morning. Get tested for Hep V and all of that.”

“I haven’t been to church in years, I much prefer the sanctuary of my bedroom.”

He laughed. “I’m not going to argue with you on that one. But you do have to get up, just this once.” He rolled out of bed and then pulled me out as well.

“I love you, but right now I hate you a tiny bit.”

He kissed my forehead. “I’ll go make coffee.”

OoOoO

After getting our fingers pricked we joined the congregation inside. We sat next to Sookie and Jason, a few minutes later Lily joined us. “You’re here too?”

“I told Sam I’d support him, a show of solidarity and all of that.”

“Most of these people still don’t understand what you are.”

She shrugged. “Did you watch Bill’s interview on TV last night?”

“I was kind of busy elsewhere,” I admitted sheepishly.

Lily shook her head. “The honeymoon stage still hasn’t worn off, I suppose?”

“Not at all.” I sighed. “If only we could go back to Punta Mita. The beach, and the massages, and the sunset horseback riding. The lack of Hep V positive vampires was also a plus.”

“I bet.” Lily shuddered, no doubt remembering Nora’s death.

Reverend Daniels took to the podium. “Good morning, everyone.” His congregation echoed him. “I don’t think this side of the room heard me. I’ll try again. Good morning, everyone!”

“Good morning,” Lily answered along with at least half of the church’s usual congregation. I just grumbled, Alcide smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

“The reason we both asked our congregations to be with us today was one word, togetherness. Now I’m looking out here, and I’m not seeing a lot of togetherness. So I’m going to wait a minute while you all find another seat.” There was a beat. “I’m serious.” Everyone stood up and shuffled around. Lily and the Stackhouses disappeared.

Nicole grabbed my wrist. “Sit with me.” I nodded and sat next to her across the aisle from where I had been. Alcide put his arm back around me. We listened as the revered explained that we were all there together to show those Hep V positive vampires that we were one unite town, not some low hanging fruit.

“Should’ve stayed in Punta Mita,” I mumbled.

Sam took to the podium and greeted his audience, everyone responded happily. “I’m sure you are all wondering why we had your blood tested. Hepatitis V is deadly only to vampires, but that doesn’t mean that a human can’t be a carrier. So tonight, at Bellefleur’s Bar And Grill, Arlene Bellefleur has agreed to sponsor a social where your results will be waiting for you as well as plenty of free food.”

“What’s the catch?” A woman called. I tensed, I knew as soon as Sam finished explaining these people were not going to be quite so happy.

“There is a catch, but it is for your safety. I would like to ask every uninfected adult to agree to be in a monogamous feeding relationship with an uninfected vampire-“ he was almost completely drowned out by the sudden uproar and people beginning to leave. “In exchange for their protection. I want you to talk with your reverends and your friends about this, but I think it will really be in your best interests to agree. Every human needs a vampire and every vampire needs a human. I hope to see all of y’all tonight.”

OoOoO

There was a surprisingly decent turn out to the social. James’s band was playing. There was alligator on the grill, as well as hamburgers and other things a normal northern girl, like myself, would actually eat. Alcide and I got our results; we were both clean.

“I don’t need to stay long, it’s not like I need to mingle with the vampires. I’ll feed Lily, if she’s even eating.”

“What’s her deal?”

“Something about blood making her sick," I told him. "She was drinking uninfected TruBlood that Bill had in the cellar, but she’s probably run out by now.”

“So what, she’s starving herself?”

I shrugged. “She doesn’t seem to be suffering. Unless Bill has someone else, I guess I’ll take care of him too.”

“I can get one of them, if you need me to,” Alcide offered.

“Werewolf blood tastes awful to vampires, I doubt either of them would be interested.”

“Well, can’t say I’m disappointed by that.”

I laughed. “Let’s get some barbecue, I’m starved.” He weaved his fingers through mine and walked with me towards the party.


	35. A Pale Horse Named Death

**LPOV**

I was just beginning to think it was time to head home when the Hep V vampires attacked. The social erupted into complete chaos, humans were screaming and running and healthy vampires were fighting infected vampires. A vampire approached me looking confused. “You aren’t a human, but you aren’t a vampire either,” he said.

“I’m vampire enough to kick your sorry ass,” I said. I attacked him and with a branch from a fallen tree I staked him. I stood up covered in goo and looked around. “Rachel! Sookie!” I called.

“Lily, help!” I turned to see Willa fighting off an infected vampire, who was trying to attack a group of humans that she was shielding. Willa and I were still not the best of friends, but without Eric in between us, tolerating her had become a lot easier.

I attacked the vampire and pushed her away from Willa. “Get those humans out of here!” I told her. I fought the vampire until there was a sharp whistle and she, as well as all the other infected vampires, disappeared as quickly as they had arrived.

I looked around at the scene; there were a couple of dead humans and lots of piles of goo, it was impossible to tell whether they had been infected vampires or not. I saw Rachel standing alone and I ran to her. “Are you okay? Where’s Alcide.”

“I’m fine, he’s okay. He ran after Sam. Those vamps took Nicole.”

“Oh my god.”

“They took Holly and Arlene, too,” Jason told us. There was a loud strangled cry, followed by a few shorter ones. We turned towards it. Sookie approached the car and we followed behind her.

Lettie Mae Daniels, Tara’s mother, knelt on the ground in a pile of goo. “They killed her, they killed my Tara.”

OoOoO

We managed to get everyone inside so we could treat injuries and regroup. I had set Rachel up at the bar with Lafayette and they were talking quietly and drinking heavily. Alcide and Sam came back inside and I quickly joined them, Bill, and Andy. “Any luck?” I asked.

Sam shook his head. “No, we lost their scent.”

“They’ll be nesting,” Bill noted. “They’ll go for abandoned buildings to sleep in during the day.”

“Jason, you take Violet and check out the old Reeve’s place, I’ll go to the slaughterhouse,” Andy instructed.

“I’ll come with you,” Bill told him.

“Like hell you will,” Andy argued.

“We need to get these people home safe,” Sam said.

“I can help pair the vampires with a human to protect,” I offered. Sam nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

**RPOV**

I sat at the bar with Lafayette drinking straight out of a bottle of whisky he’d handed me. “I didn’t even want to come to this stupid social,” I mumbled.

“I’m surprised you aren’t the number one supporter of Sam’s plan.”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s not that I don’t like the plan, it’s a good idea. It’s just that I don’t even know why I’m still here, Lala.”

“I’ve been asking myself the same damn question.” He shook his head. “But me, I grew up in this dump. You don’t belong here, you never have. You should take your man and run before one of you turns up dead.”

“In what world do you get to leave the ring and declare victory?” I asked dryly.

Lafayette shook his head. “Sugar, don’t make this your fight. Run before it all comes crashing down.”

I looked around. “Looks to me like it’s already crashed.”

“Not for you, not yet.”

Alcide came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

“Take my advice, Rayray.”

I stood up and let Alcide lead me out to his truck. We didn’t talk the entire way back to our apartment. When we got to our room he finally spoke, “You ok?”

“Tara’s dead and they took Nicole.” I shook my head. “I wish I could take Lafayette’s advice. I wish I could leave. But then who takes care of Sookie, and Jason, and Jessica, and everyone else?”

“They aren’t your responsibility.”

“I know, and I can’t even help them. I’m just a stupid human! I can’t save anyone.”

“You need some rest, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Will I? Because Tara is still going to be dead and those Hep V vamps are still going to be hunting us.”

“I can’t promise you it’s all going to be okay, but I will be here for you. If you want to go, we’ll go.”

“When this is all over, when Holly and Arlene and Nicole are back, I want to leave. Can we do that?”

“Sure, we can go anywhere you want.”

“New York, or London, or somewhere else completely different. A city where we can be anonymous and we don’t have to worry about people knowing every single damn thing that happens in our life. I want a clean slate.”

“Then let’s find those fangers and start our new life.”

OoOoO

The following morning we met everyone at the church again. We were late, due to me dragging my feet as I did every morning. Andy, Jason, Sam, and Sookie were talking in hushed voices away from the rest of the parishioners. Lily appeared by my side and I jumped, six months later and I still wasn’t used to my sister being a vampire. “Good, you’re just in time.”

“For what?” I asked. I stifled a yawn, wishing I hadn’t passed up Alcide’s offer of a second cup of coffee that morning. I hadn’t exactly slept peacefully the night before.

“Sookie found a dead girl in the woods.”

“Someone we know?” I asked.

Lily shook her head. “No, that’s the thing. Sook said she’s never seen her before. We were hoping to track down where she’s from; maybe these new vamps came from the same town. You didn’t recognize any of them did you?”

I thought for a moment, and then shook my head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“We’re going to take a look at the body, maybe she’s got some ID or something.”

I frowned. “I don’t think I can handle seeing another body so soon after last night, is it okay if I sit this one out?”

Lily nodded. “Sure, I’ll give you a call when we find out where she’s from.”

“Yeah.” I turned to Alcide. “Can we…” I searched my mind for something I needed to do other than go home and wait.

“Let’s drive back to Shreveport and get some breakfast,” Alcide suggest. To Lily he said, “We’ll catch up with you all later.”

“Drink some coffee, I can tell you need it,” Lily said. Her grin obviously forced.

“Will do,” I mumbled. I let Alcide put his arm around my waist and lead me back to his truck.

**LPOV**

Without Rachel and Alcide, our group drove out to the woods where Sookie had seen the body. Andy grumbled on the way about dead ends, and Jason talked animatedly in an attempt to lighten the mood. When we reached the woods we all piled out and Sookie led us to the girl. “There she is.”

Jason knelt down next to her. “Animals got to her,” he said, picking up her hand, which had clearly been gnawed on. My stomach churned, I was very glad Alcide had taken Rachel home.

“I hate to be morbid, but does she have any fingerprints left?” Sookie asked.

“Don’t need ‘em.” Jason reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, he presented a card to Andy triumphantly.

Andy looked at it and rolled his eyes. “This is a Starbucks card.” Jason quickly pulled out the girls ID and handed it to Andy. “Mary Beth, from Saint Alice.”

“That’s just a few towns over,” Sookie said.

“I’ll call their sheriff,” Andy said. He stepped away, dialing on his phone. After a moment he sighed. “No answer.”

“Guess we’re taking a road trip to Saint Alice.”

As we returned to our cars, I considered not calling Rachel. She was obviously not in any condition to be out in the field with us, but I knew she’d be upset if I left her out of this. Plus, having Alcide around might come in handy.

She answered on the first ring. “Find anything?”

“Yeah, we’re going to drive out to Saint Alice and see what’s going on,” I told her.

“You think the Hep V vampires are nesting there?” She asked.

“I don’t know, but that’s where the dead girl was from. You don’t have to come with us, I just thought I should let you know.”

“That’s only like…” I heard her mumble something to Alcide and the she returned to the phone. “Five minutes away. We’ll meet you guys there.”

“Alright.”

OoOoO

Saint Alice was a ghost town. As we drove down the main street, we didn’t encounter a single person. What we did find was grim, boarded up shops with spray paint graffiti reading “HELP US” and “LEAVE US IN PEACE.” We stopped the cars and got out slowly. I walked down the street reading the desperate cries written on every building.

I heard another car pull up and turned to see Alcide and Rachel getting out. Rachel stopped in front of the church and read the words written on the side of the building. Alcide put an arm around her.

“Guys!” Sookie called. We all made our way to her at various paces. Behind the hardware store, in an empty lot, was a giant hole. I knew from the smell what I would find when I got closer, but I couldn’t help myself. Piled on top of each other, in a hole the size of a city block, were hundreds of bodies. I turned and put my arm out to stop Rachel from getting anywhere near it. “They killed or took everyone.”

Andy shook his head. “Let’s go to Mary Beth’s house, maybe there’s something there.” He didn’t sound hopeful.

**RPOV**

The whole town felt like death. It was as if the ghosts of these poor people had left their emotional threads of terror, and despair behind and they had tangled the town in a net of desolation. We went into the home of the dead woman and the house didn’t feel any different. “This is her,” Sookie said.

We walked into the kitchen where a pizza dinner was still laid out. “How long do you think they were here?” Lily asked.

“Hard to say,” Andy said.

Jason bit into a piece of pizza. “Two and a half days ago.”

“So this was one of the last towns to be hit before they turned to Bon Temps,” Sookie said. “Why would they stay here?”

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel like you have a choice,” I mumbled.

“Let’s spread out and see if we can find anything,” Sam instructed. I followed Sam and Sookie upstairs, Alcide right behind me. Lily stayed on the ground floor with Andy and Jason.

“That is two day old pizza, Jason, put it down,” I heard her reprimand.

Sookie and Sam walked into one room and I walked into another. It was a nursery and there was a crib in the corner. I walked towards it, empty of course. “Everyone is dead, even the kid.” I shook my head, trying not to hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill since I’d gotten into town. “I can’t even blame those vampires, you know? They’re sick. They didn’t ask for this either.”

Alcide put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around and hugged him, pressing my head against his chest and finally breaking down. “We aren’t going to let this happen to Bon Temps.”

“But it’s not just Bon Temps, it’s everywhere. Hep V is everywhere. We can’t stop this and we can’t outrun it either.”

“Then we fight it.”

“It’ll be sundown soon, we should get going,” Sam said from the doorway.


	36. Things Fall Apart

**LPOV**

My phone rang waking me from my deathlike all day nap. I had to check caller ID twice, I was so surprised to see the name pop up. “Pam?”

“I found him,” she said.

For a moment I was too shocked to say anything. “After all this time?”

“Yeah, he didn’t make it easy. He was laying up in the French countryside, having a relaxing holiday.”

“Why France?”

She laughed, softly. “Let’s just say your sister wasn’t the first human girl that Eric loved.” She was quiet for a moment. “Well? Do you want to talk to him or not?”

“Oh,” I said surprised. “Does he want to talk to me?”

“Eric doesn’t really want to talk to anyone. I’m asking you because you’re the one that sent him packing.”

“Yeah, okay.” In the months since I’d last seen Eric I had calmed down significantly. We’d all been desperate. These were desperate times we were living in.

“Lily,” Eric said. He sounded different, but at first I didn’t realize why. “It’s been a while.”

“You missed Rachel’s wedding.” It was the first thing that came to mind and I just blurted it out.

“She married the werewolf? Good for her. I bet it was beautiful, she wouldn’t have had it any other way.” He laughed and it turned into a cough. That was when I knew.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” I asked it as a question, not because I needed confirmation, but because I didn’t want to be right.

“Yes, Lily, I am.”

If I had still been harboring any negative feelings towards him they were washed away by the resignation in his voice. “How long?”

“About a month. Vampires are living longer with the disease now, unfortunately.” I remembered how quickly Nora had progressed. My phone buzzed with a text message, but I ignored it.

“That’s not a bad thing,” I argued.

“You wouldn’t say that if you were the one with the disease.”

“Maybe they’ll find a cure before…” I trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

“There isn’t going to be a cure, Lily.”

“You don’t know that,” I protested. My phone buzzed again. “You’re Eric Northman, you don’t just roll over and let life fuck you in the ass. Where are you? I’m on my way.”

“Don’t bother, Lily.”

“Give the phone back to, Pam.”

“We’re flying into Baton Rouge,” he told me. “Sarah Newlin is still alive. We’re going to find her, and then we’re going to make sure the job finally gets done correctly.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“I had a feeling you might say that.”

There was a shuffling as the phone changed hands. “I’ll text you when we land,” Pam said hanging up. I looked at my phone to see I had received three text messages and a phone call from Jason.

I called back. “What is it?” I asked.

“Have you talked to Sookie?” He asked.

“Not since we got back from Saint Alice, why?”

“I’ve been trying to call her for an hour, I drove over to her place and she isn’t here. It’s dark out, the Hep V vamps could have gotten her.”

“Have you called everyone else?” I asked.

“Yeah. Rachel and Alcide are on their way back from Shreveport now. Me and Violet are on our way to pick you up, alright?”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll see you in a few.”

It was barely ten minutes later when Jason honked the horn from outside. “Violet says they’re close by, she already went after them.” I nodded and took off into the woods. I could hear voices and quickly those voices turned into shouts. I ran into the clearing and found the Hep V vampires and Sookie. Bill was being held in silver by one of the vampires but before I could get to him Alcide and Sam had attacked it. I ran to Sookie instead and threw off the vampire that was holding her. The man was caught off guard, giving me the upper hand. I wrestled him to the ground and suddenly he exploded into goo under me, I looked up to see Rachel pointing a gun in my direction.

“I had that,” I told her. She shrugged. I turned to see Sookie, who was standing in the middle of several piles of goo, drenched in vampire blood.

“Did you swallow any blood?” I asked. She shook her head. “Someone wash her up!” Violet grabbed Sookie and pulled her into the river.

I turned to Bill. “Did you bring her out here?” I asked.

“It was her idea.”

“Bill, you’re smarter than that! You know what’s good for her.”

“I couldn’t have stopped her, she was safer with me than coming out here alone.”

“Like hell you couldn’t have stopped her,” Alcide said. He had shifted back and was standing naked in front of us. “She could have died!”

There was a gunshot surprising all of us. Followed by two more. I searched the trees looking for the shooter. “Over there!” Jason yelled, he and Andy shot into the trees and I started towards them.

**RPOV**

I was torn between yelling at Bill and running to hug Sookie. Instead I just stood there somewhere in the middle. A gunshot startled me out of my thoughts. At first I looked towards the shooter, but then when the second shot was fired I followed it to its target. There was a moment where time froze, and then Alcide collapsed.

“Alcide!” I screamed. I ran towards him and all but tripped as I threw myself onto the ground next to him. I barely heard the ensuing gunshots as I dug my fingernails into Alcide’s arms, as if that would possibly wake him up. “No! No, no!”

I knew the others were standing behind me, I could feel their eyes on my back. I heard Sookie’s gasp as she rushed towards me from the river. My ears were ringing from the sound and nothing else really registered. I shook Alcide’s body, I knew he was gone, but I couldn’t help it. Finally I let out a sob and collapsed onto his chest. I hugged him tightly. “We were supposed to start over.”

I felt hands on my arms and Lily slowly pulled me off of Alcide and into her arms. She hugged me as I continued to sob and I squeezed her arms. Jessica knelt beside us and she softly touched my shoulder. “I could,” she glanced at Bill, “one of us could turn him.”

For a moment I considered it. I wanted him back, I didn’t even want to believe he was gone, but I knew that he would never want to become a vampire. He would endure it for me, but what kind of life would that be? I shook my head. “No, I can’t do that.”

“I’m sorry,” Jessica whispered.

“He’d forgive you,” Lily said. I could hear how distraught she was, how upset she was, not just for me, but also for herself. I wasn’t the only one who had lost someone important to them. I looked up at Sookie who was crying silently, her hand over her mouth.

“I know he would, but you know that I can’t do it.”

“I know,” she said. I felt a sob shake her body, but she didn’t make a sound as red tears sprung to her eyes. She kissed the side of my head and started to stand up, I could tell she didn’t want to cry in front of me.

But I wasn’t quite ready to let go of her arms. “I hadn’t got the chance to tell him. I knew that if I did, he would have wanted to leave right away. He would have wanted to protect me.” I laughed and it turned into another sob. “It wasn’t me who needed to be protected.”

“Tell him what?” Lily asked, one of the red bloody tears leaving a trail down her cheek as it fell.

I was quiet for a moment, trying to stop myself from crying so I wouldn’t garble the words. “I’m pregnant.”

OoOoO

The next morning I sat at the sheriff station in the morgue. Lily was right beside me, holding my hand as she had been since we’d arrived. “I should call Jackson,” I told her. “He needs to know.”

“You want me to do it?” She asked.

I shook my head. “He should hear it from me.” She nodded let go of my hand. I walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed Jackson’s number.

“Hello?” Jenny answered.

“It’s Rachel. Can I talk to Jackson?”

“Of course, honey. Hold on.”

There was a moment of silence as Mr. Herveaux got the phone. “How’s my favorite daughter-in-law?”

“Um, I don’t know how to say this. Alcide is gone.” I swallowed. “He was shot last night.”

There was a long silence, all I could hear was Jackson’s breathing. Finally he took a deep breath. “I’m still here.”

“I, um, I’m going to stay in Bon Temps for a few days. I don’t think I’m ready to go back to our house in Shreveport yet. When do you think you’ll be able to make it down?”

“Jenny and I have some loose ends to tie up and then we’ll hit the road.”

“Don’t try to come here at night.”

“I won’t.”

“I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Wait, Rachel, you know Alcide didn’t talk to me much after the two of you left Mississippi, but I know he loved the fuck out of you.”

“I loved him too.” I hung up slowly. Lily was staring at the wall. She barely looked up at me. I didn’t know if it was Alcide’s death, or the vampire attacks, or something else, but she had almost completely shut down.

Jason stood just outside the door, on the phone with Hoyt Fortenberry, who’s mother had been killed the night before as well. He hung up, on the verge of tears. It felt like ages ago that Jessica had confessed to me that she was sleeping with Jason while still dating Hoyt. After he’d found out, he had asked her to glamour him into forgetting them, and then he’d moved off to Alaska. “You okay?” I asked Jason.

He shook his head. “How’d you pull yourself together?”

“Do I looked pulled together? That’s good to know, because I am definitely not. I want to go home and burry in my bed and cry myself to sleep and pretend like when I wake up Alcide is going to be there. But Nicole and Arlene are still missing, and there are still crazed Hep V vampires that are probably going to attack this town again tonight. If I break down now, people are going to die. Andy is with Holly, so that leaves you in charge. People are looking to you and you have to pull yourself together too.”

Sookie and Sam came into the room. “Ready to go talk to Holly?” Sookie asked Jason.

“Not really,” he said. She grabbed his arm and led him into the hall.

I returned to Lily. “Let’s go home.”

“Where’s home now?”

“Bill’s?” I offered. She shrugged and followed me. We drove in silence and when we got inside I decided I couldn’t take it anymore. “If you think you’re doing me some favor by letting me drown myself in my own miserable thoughts, you really aren’t.”

“Eric’s dying.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Pam called yesterday, just before everything happened last night. She found him in France. He’s been infected.”

“I’m sorry,” I said stunned. Eric and I, while we had our fair share of disagreements, had never been on bad terms with each other.

“I shouldn’t even care, I suppose. I broke up with him.” She shrugged.

“I know you were upset with him, but that doesn’t mean you don’t still love him. Hell, Alcide and I broke up twice before we got married. Forgiveness is a virtue.”

“One that us Compton women might be a little too good at,” she said wryly. She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter if I love him, he’ll be dead in a month.”

“Then don’t waste what time you have left with him. Tell him that you forgive him, tell him you still love him. Take it from me, you don’t want to regret the things you never told him.”

“They’re going after Sarah Newlin, apparently she’s still alive. But if you need me here I won’t go.”

“No, you should go. Don’t worry about me.”


	37. Reunion

**LPOV**

Later that day Sookie stopped by to tell us that Holly had remembered where she had been for the last couple of days, Fangtasia. A plan was put into place to rescue Nicole and Arlene at sundown. I was going to go with them and then head to Baton Rouge as soon as the infected vampires were dealt with.

That night everyone met up at Bill’s to prepare for the attack. Unfortunately hardly anyone showed up. “How many of these vampires are we up against?” Violet asked.

“Fifteen, maybe more,” Sookie said.

“And this is all the help we have?” I asked looking around the room. “Seven vampires, a shifter, two telepaths, and a human?”

“We called every uninfected vampire we know, and the only ones that responded were Michael and Keith,” Bill explained.

“Keith’s my drummer,” James said. “Bass and guitar bailed.”

“I still haven’t heard back from Willa,” Jessica added. I fought back an eye roll. Leave it to Willa to flake out when we needed her most.

“This is our group,” Bill said.

There was a knock at the door and I reached out with my mind, I knew immediately who it was and Rachel and I shared a look. Bill went to the door. I followed him. Bill opened it and I got my first glimpse at Eric in six months. My eyes landed on the black veins that peeked out from the top of his shirt, inching towards his neck. I met his eyes and stepped towards him. “I thought I was meeting you in Baton Rouge.”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

I looked away, afraid that if I didn’t I’d finally break down completely. As if he knew, he stepped through the doorway and hugged me. I didn’t need to hear the apology, but with my guard down I heard the words flicker through his mind. “I’m sorry, too," I whispered.

I didn’t want to let go of him, but I knew there were more important things at hand. Sookie and Rachel had both joined us in the foyer. Rachel made a very pointed effort to not look at his black veins, but Sookie gasped when she saw them. “How far along are you?”

“A month, but I’m still in stage one,” he told her.

Pam sighed. “What about Willa? We came here for Willa.”

“Of course.” He closed his eyes, obviously summoning her.

“The rest of us will get ready to go,” Bill told me. “We’re ready when you are.” He motioned for the others to follow him outside, only Rachel and Sookie stayed behind.

“You knew he was dying?” Sookie asked me.

“She only just told me,” Rachel said. “She found out right before Alcide…”

Eric looked at her concerned. “What happened?”

Rachel shrugged, but I could see her eyes were brimming with tears. “He died last night.” In a surprising gesture, Eric hugged Rachel. She let out a single sob but then stopped.

“Too strong for your own good,” he murmured, too quiet for Sookie to hear, but my vampire hearing picked it up. Rachel stepped back and wiped her eyes. Sookie put a hand on her arm.

“What kind of trouble have you gotten yourselves into?” He asked us.

“A pack of infected vampires have been attacking town,” Sookie told him.

The doors flung open and a very pissed off Willa stood in the doorway. “What do you want?” Before he could answer, she continued. “You know I wasn’t even two weeks old when you left me?”

As much as I disliked her, she did have a reason to be upset with him. “Yes, I know, and we will talk about that later.”

“If you want my help, we are going to talk about this right now!”

“As your maker, I command you, later.” Willa frowned. I sympathized with the pain of being forced to do something against your will, just because someone commanded you to. We joined the others outside. “Jesus, that took ages,” Pam grumbled.

“I understand you are vastly outnumbered,” Eric said to Bill.

“We’re going?” Pam asked.

“We’re going,” Eric confirmed. Pam groaned but got in the car with us.

OoOoO

When we returned to Fangtasia I had a pang of nostalgia. From the look on Rachel’s face, she was having the same thought. I supposed she had more reason to look at the place fondly. I had never been to the bar for fun, I’d always been there when shit was hitting the fan.

We went into the back alley, where Eric had explained there was an old tunnel that ran into the basement. We sent Sam in, as a rat, though the grate to make sure everyone was all right. When he returned Eric began to punch a hole through the wall, but, thanks to his weakened state, it was a slow process. “Save your strength.” I pushed him lightly aside and punched the wall, the bricks crumbled.

He started towards the hole, but Pam held him back. “Lily’s right, you need to save your strength. I’ll go with Bill.” Eric didn’t look thrilled about it, but Pam and Bill disappeared into the tunnel. We waited tensely for them to return. Nicole and Jane Bodehouse emerged from the tunnel followed by Pam.

“Where’s Arlene?” Sookie asked.

“Upstairs,” Nicole said.

“Bill went after her, we need to get inside,” Pam said.

“I’m infected, they’ll let me in,” Eric said. “Rachel can come with me.”

“I’ll go instead,” Sookie said. “Rachel can’t go.”

At Eric’s puzzled expression, Rachel explained. “I’m pregnant. But I can still go, I’m here to help.”

“I’ll take Sookie,” Eric said quickly. The two of them headed towards the front door.

I grabbed his hand and he turned towards me. “Be careful in there.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to die yet.” He squeezed my hand lightly before letting go.

The rest of us headed down the tunnel and through the basement. When we got to the top of the stairs we found Bill waiting. Before we could make our move, a sudden explosion cut us off.

“Go, go!” Bill commanded, shoving us back down the stairs. We ran back through the tunnel and into the alley. In the parking lot, the vigilante humans who had been responsible for Alcide’s death were shooting into Fangtasia. Infected vampires spilled out of the bar and attacked the humans. While they were distracted we made our move. I fought my way though the crowd, killing vampires and humans alike. I saw Rachel shoot one of the humans with a look of pure loathing on her face. Clearly she wasn’t carrying any grudges.

One of the humans wrapped a silver chain around my neck and Jason shot him in the head. I looked around, we’d somehow won and part of that had been thanks to the awful vampire-hating humans.

“Where’s Eric?” I asked.

Pam looked around. “Eric?” She called. Everyone began looking for him, when suddenly he popped his head up in the window of the humans’ van. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I was hungry.”

OoOoO

Eric made a phone call and had a clean up crew on the premises in fifteen minutes to take care of all the bodies. He also had light tight coffins sent so we’d be able to travel to Texas, not that I needed one. Pam dragged Willa back inside the bar, I groaned, knowing this wasn’t going to be pretty. “I don’t give a shit!” She shouted in Pam’s face. “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“You will go wherever your Maker commands you,” Pam countered.

“He may be my maker, but he sure as hell didn’t raise me.” She noticed me. “My own sister didn’t even help me! Tara taught me how to feed, how to control my urges. But you left her, and now she’s dead!”

“Enough!” Eric shouted. “You’re right, I’ve been a horrible maker to you. You have the right to hate me. Lily and Pam are going to help me kill Sarah Newlin before I meet the true death.”

“You can count me out,” Willa spat.

“She was practically your stepmother, if anyone would know where she’d go, it would be you.”

Willa took a deep breath she didn’t need, and walked toward him. “I will tell you what I know, if you release me.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Eric stood up. He towered over her. I could see Willa preparing to step down. “Willa Burrell, I renounce the ties of our blood, and my dominion over you as my progeny. As your maker, I release you.”

Willa shuddered and gasped like she’d just run a marathon. “Sarah has a sister, Amber Mills. She’s a vampire.”

“How the fuck does Sarah Newlin have a vampire sister, and the whole world not know?” Pam asked.

“I don’t know, I overheard her on the phone one day. She said if Amber didn’t stop calling my dad would put her in camp,” Willa continued. “The call came from a Dallas area code.”

**RPOV**

“Do you want me to drop you off at your house?” Sookie asked.

“I don’t think I can go back there right now.” I hesitated. “Can I stay with you tonight? I’d ask Bill but I don’t want to be a bother and I mean I’d stay at Lily’s apartment but-“

“You don’t want to be alone, I get it.” I nodded. “You know Bill would never call you a bother, you’re family.”

“He wouldn’t call me that, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t thinking it. He’s got enough on his hands with Jessica.”

She smiled sadly. “Of course you can stay with me, Rachel.”

“Thanks.”

OoOoO

I slept the entire day, I felt like a vampire. A timid knock on the door woke me up. Sookie poked her head in. “Hi,” she whispered. “Sorry to wake you, but Jackson is here.”

It took me a second to place the name and I jumped out of bed suddenly. “Has he been waiting on me to go to the house with him? How long has he been here?”

“He just got here,” she assured me. “I think he went by the house and gathered Alcide’s things already.”

“Oh.” I put on one of Sookie’s comfy robes and followed her down stairs. Jackson was waiting on us.

“Hey there, honey.” He pulled me into a big hug. It was a little uncomfortable, seeing as we hadn’t been that close, but I appreciated the gesture.

“Did you already go to Shreveport?” I asked.

He nodded. “I packed up quite a bit. When Alcide’s mother died, it was too hard for me to go through her things for a while. So when you’re ready me and Jenny will have you up to our place and you can go through it all.”

“Thank you.” I laid a hand on my stomach. “This probably isn’t the best time, I hadn’t even gotten to tell Alcide before…but I thought you should probably know-“

“Sookie already let it slip,” Jackson said.

I glanced at her. “Sorry.”

“Alcide would have been a great father,” I said.

“And you’ll be a great mother,” Jackson said. “I can’t wait to meet the little guy.”

“It could be a girl,” I protested.

“You have a vision of that?” Jackson asked jokingly.

I smiled. “No, but you never know.”

“Hey there, Rayray!” Lafayette said as he came in. I turned around and noticed the large spread of food on Sookie’s dining room table. James had several more plates in his hands.

Jenny sat a plate down and then ran over to give me a hug. “How are you holding up, sweetheart?”

“Alright, I guess.” I looked over her shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“Well, Lafayette and I have been cooking all day!”

I looked at Sookie. “You said they just got here.”

“I may have lied, a little,” she admitted.

“There’s enough food here to feed the whole town,” I mumbled.

“Well chica, you’ve got to start eating for two!” Lafayette said. I fought an eye roll. “We invited the whole town over tonight, Sookie approved it.”

“You’re throwing a party?” I asked skeptically. “Maybe I should’ve just stayed at Lily’s.”

“You can leave if you want to, but at least let me pack something up for you,” Jenny said.

“Rayray, doll face, I know your sad. But we’ve gotta celebrate the living!”

“Rachel, you said you didn’t want to be alone,” Sookie reminded me. “Alcide would want you to be surrounded by your friends.”

I sighed. “Okay, whatever, I’ll stay.”

Lafayette clapped. “I took the liberty of picking you out something nice to wear from your closet while we were there,” Jenny told me. “It’s in Sookie’s room.”

There was a knock on the door and I saw Bill outside. I groaned. “Enough people have seen me looking like I just rolled out of bed today. I’ll be down in twenty.”


	38. Losing Forever

**LPOV**

We arrived at Amber’s house in the middle of the night, of course, since most of us couldn’t walk in the sun. I rolled my shoulders, still feeling the need to stretch after being cooped up in the coffin all flight. Eric knocked on the door and a young woman answered a moment later. I noticed the black veins on her chest immediately.

“Amber Mills?” Eric asked. She nodded slowly. “We’re here for your sister.”

She looked confused. “She’s not here, I haven’t heard from her in months.”

“Then you won’t mind us looking around,” Pam said. She pushed past Amber and into the house. Amber led us to living room and motioned for us to sit down. Pam flashed in and out of rooms, searching for Sarah.

“I’d offer you all something to drink, but…you know,” Amber said sitting down beside me. “Who are you?”

“My name is Eric, this is my progeny Lily, and you already met Pam. You could say we have a sort of history with your sister.”

“How’d you become Sarah’s best kept secret?” I asked, cutting right to the chase.

She sighed. “I was always the rebel of the family, started fangbanging right out of high school, meanwhile Sarah married Steve Newlin. She flipped her shit when my boyfriend turned me, after all she did marry into Fellowship of the Sun. But, I was her sister, and I was broke, so she paid me to stay in the coffin. Then she went and told the media that her dear little sister had been kidnapped and murdered by vampires. And here I sat, with my boyfriend, watching House Hunter marathons and drinking TruBlood.”

“She’s not here,” Pam said.

“Just like I said.”

“What happened to him?” Eric asked, going back to Amber’s story.

“Same thing that’s happening to us. One day he got sick, and a few months later he was dying in my arms.” She shrugged. Eric glanced at me and I looked away. Amber wiped her eyes. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I just come out when all the other vampires did. Maybe things would have been different.”

“She would have had you killed and never looked back,” Eric said. “None of this is your fault, it’s your sisters. That’s why we’re going after her.”

“Are you going to kill her?” Amber asked. Eric nodded. “Then you can count me in.”

“I like her,” Pam and I said at the same time.

“When was the last time you saw your sister?” I asked.

“Oh years ago, but she called here this morning. She said she just got into Dallas and needed a place to crash, I told her to fuck off.”

“Where do you think she’ll go?” Pam asked.

“Where she always goes, mommy and daddy. She may have ruined the family name, but our parents have always eaten her bullshit right up.” She grabbed the newspaper and tossed it in front of us. “They’ve probably already left for this.”

“Looks like we’re going to a gala,” Pam said.

“You’ll never get in, you’re vampires. Plus, they only invited assholes.”

“Oh you obviously don’t know us very well,” I mumbled. “We’re all kind of assholes.”

**RPOV**

It took me a lot longer than twenty minutes to get dressed. A little makeup turned into a lot of makeup. Plus, right before I got dressed, I decided to curl my hair. Then when I put on my heels, I found a bottle of blue nail polish that matched the dress wedged in the open toe. Jenny certainly knew how to put an outfit together.

But I had to admit dressing up made me feel better, applying makeup and fixing my hair was practically therapeutic. I walked down stairs, and found the party was in full swing. People were dancing in the living room, eating in the dining room, and drinking practically everywhere.

Everyone looked at me, but no one said more than a cheerful hello. It felt nice to not have to talk to anyone. I took a seat next to Nicole in the dining room. “Hey Rachel!” Arlene said, grabbing my shoulders. “You want a drink?”

“Can’t.”

“Oh yeah, Lafayette told me. Kids are a handful, but you’ll love ‘em to death. Let me at least get you a Coke.” Arlene stumbled as she tried to walk towards the kitchen. Then stopped, cursed, and kicked her heels off.

“I feel your pain, girl,” Nicole said. “This’d be a whole lot better if I was drunk.”

OoOoO

Just when I’d had about as much of drunk Arlene as I could take, Sookie pulled me into the kitchen. “I thought we could have a little, um, memorial service for Alcide. Would you like that?”

I looked around the room Bill, Lafayette, Jason, Sam and Nicole. Just about every person I’d become friends in Bon Temps stood around, plus Jackson and Jenny. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They all looked at me expectantly. “I’ll start,” Jackson said, giving me a chance to gather my thoughts. “Alcide could be an arrogant little shit, even when he was a kid. You’d tell him to go left, and he’d go right just to piss you off. He questioned everything. Fighting was a way of life where we came from, but Alcide didn’t fight just for the sake of fighting. He said he’d fight when he was good a ready, when he found something worth fighting for. You were worth it, Rachel.”

I sniffed and Nicole handed me a paper towel to dab at my eyes so I wouldn’t mess up my makeup. “You know when you meet someone and you just feel like you’ve found the thing that’s always been missing from your life? That’s how I felt when I met Alcide ages ago back in Jackson. I don’t believe in love at first sight, hell I’m not even sure I believe in true love. But I know that Alcide and I made each other better. I wouldn’t trade a single moment I had with him for anything in the world. I wish more than anything we’d left Bon Temps when we’d had the chance, maybe he’d still be alive. He saved my life over and over again from the day we met. When it came time for me to save him, there was nothing I could do."

“My boy died a hero, but you can’t die a hero without a righteous cause,” Jackson said. He raised his cup, “To Alcide.”

OoOoO

I was sitting on the couch with Lafayette when Sookie came in the room followed by Andy and Jessica. “Well they sure is acting weird,” Lafayette commented. Jason ushered Adilyn and Holly’s son into the room. Andy walked past us, towards Holly and I noticed the box he was hiding.

“Hey, um, can we kill the music?” He asked. Holly looked confused. Jason nodded to our DJ, and the music cut out. Andy dropped to his knee.

“It’s about damn time, he grew a pair,” Lafayette mumbled to me. I laughed quietly.

“Holly, I have been waiting a long time to do this. I was trying to find the perfect time, but I’m beginning to realize there isn’t one. The only thing that’s kept me from doing this was me. I don’t deserve a woman as beautiful and kind as you. I know this timing is weird, and you’ve got a lot of healing to do, but will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Holly said. She bent down and kissed him. Everyone else cheered and raised their drinks to them.

“I think I need to go upstairs,” I told Lafayette.

“You okay?”

I nodded but made a dash for the stairs. When I got to my room I realized Sookie and Lafayette had followed me. “Are you alright, Rachel?” Sookie asked, startling me.

“Sure, yeah, I’m fine.” I wiped at my eyes quickly before turning around.

“Oh honey, are you crying?” She took me by the shoulders and sat me on the bed.

“Yeah, this was just a little too much for me right now. It seems like yesterday that Alcide and I were walking, just out there,” I motioned out the window. “And he was asking me to marry him. It feels like we got married this morning. It doesn’t feel like he’s dead, it’s so hard to believe.”

Lafayette rubbed my back. “It’s been almost a year since Jesús died, and I still feel like he’s with me. Time doesn’t heal the wound, but eventually it hurts less.”

“A year,” I mumbled. “It’s only been a year since Ilena showed me that I was making a mistake with Eric. It seems like so much more time has passed. We’ve all changed so much.”

“We live in a crazy world,” Sookie said.

“Honey, crazy doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Lafayette said.

“I just never imagined I would outlive Alcide. I’m the fragile one. I’m the one who was always taking chances and getting into trouble. I’m the one who needed saving. Alcide was supposed to be invincible.”

“Even vampires aren’t invincible,” Sookie reminded me. “No one is. We all die eventually.”

“But it wasn’t supposed to happen this soon!”

“Nothing can take away the hurt,” Lafayette said. “Not even all that tequila out there that you can’t drink.”

“I don’t think there’s enough tequila in the world to get me through tonight, let alone in this house.” I sighed. “Give me a minute, I’ll come back outside.”

“Take all the time you need,” Sookie told me. She squeezed my hand and then stood up.

Lafayette lingered for a moment. “Rach, you know I don’t like calling on the spirit world. Them dead folk are damn pushy, but I’ll do it for you. Just tell me when you’re ready, you deserve your goodbye.”

For a moment I was at a loss for words. “I didn’t even think…Thank you, Lala.”

“You’re my girl, I’d do anything for you.”

**LPOV**

“Oh my god,” I sighed as Pam and I got into the elevator. I dropped my Neiman Marcus shopping bags. “I forgot what upper class feels like.”

“Give it a few decades, vampires make up three fourths of the 1%. You’re going to have so much money you won’t ever be able to spend it all, and trust me you’re going to have forever to try.”

“This is the life,” I laughed. The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. We walked down the hall to the room we’d booked. It was the swankiest hotel in Dallas and it has a gorgeous view. I already felt like the 1%, hell maybe I was, I had no idea how much money Eric had saved up in the last millennium.

We opened the door and walked in, Eric was already there, waiting for us. We unloaded our bags on to the bed and he looked them over. “All this for me?” He asked skeptically.

“Maybe a thing or two for ourselves,” Pam said with a shrug. “We had fun.”

“Are you ready to become Miss Texas?” I asked Pam.

“No, not really. Are you sure you don’t want to do this?" She asked. "Honestly, you’re so much sweeter than me. Really, you’re like molasses sometimes, it’s awful. That’s a southern thing, isn’t it?”

“I’m from Colorado,” I rolled my eyes. “And I’m not sweet. I’m also not blonde. We need Dolly Parton, this is Texas after all.”

“She was from Tennessee.”

I shrugged, and pulled the curling iron and hair spray from one of the bags. “Let’s do this.”

OoOoO

An hour and a whole bottle of hairspray later, I’d finally gotten Pam’s hair to the appropriate size. Eric presented Pam with her dress, an awful purple sequined thing that had to be the most gaudy article of clothing I’ve ever laid eyes on. “We’ve topped the whooping crane disguise,” I said, admiring our work.

“That only took five minutes, not really any competition there,” Eric said.

“The what disguise?” Pam asked.

“You’re right, that was impromptu. This is a work of art.”

Pam rolled her eyes. She pushed past me toward the mirror, when she saw her reflection she gasped. “Oh my god, I’m a republi-cunt.” She turned smiling. “Wait until you see what the lovely man at Neiman Marcus picked out for you. Strip.”

While Pam went to dig in the bags to find Eric’s outfit, Eric took his shirt off, revealing the black veins that had spread across his torso. “Fuck, Eric,” I said. Pam turned around. “You’re stage two.”

Eric reached into a bag and handed me concealer. “Hopefully this is good. Cover what will be visible.”

“Damn it, Eric,” Pam said.

“We need to be leaving soon, Pamela. Please get my clothes.” Wiping bloody tears from her eyes, she turned back to the bags. I dabbed makeup on the veins around his neck. “I’m going to die, you need to accept that. Both of you.”

Pam tossed Eric’s clothes on the bed before going into the bathroom and slamming the door. “Maybe there’s a cure.”

“We’ve gone over this, there isn’t a cure. I don’t get a miracle. I don’t get a second chance.”

“This is all my fault.”

“I chose to leave, you couldn’t have stopped me.”

“I pushed you away.”

“You didn’t make me reckless, losing Nora did, it was my death wish that caused this," he said. "But you and Pam have to promise me you’ll be careful. You must live after I’m gone. You are my legacy.” He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

“I wasted so much time with you,” I said. “I still love you, I never stopped.”

“You’ve been a vampire for less than a year, you have centuries ahead of you. You will love again, I can promise you that.”

“What if I don’t want to?” I asked.

He kissed my forehead. “You will.”


	39. Fallout

RPOV

I heard yelling downstairs, so I got up. I ran into Jessica at the top of the stairs. Blood tears were welling up in her eyes. “Jess, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“I-I caught James and Lafayette having sex in our car!” She practically wailed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m sure that was a huge shock.”

“Yeah, you could say that!”

Jason came up the stairs, taking them two at a time. “Jess, you okay? You need to sit down?”

“I don’t think I can sit down,” she said.

“You guys can sit in my room, I’m done moping for the night. Feel free to take over for me.” I walked down stairs. Part of me felt bad for leaving Jessica like that, but the other part of me said, if I got involved in someone else’s relationship right now, I wouldn’t be able to hold it together.

Lafayette came through the front door and almost ran into me. “Have you seen red?”

“She’s upstairs. Congratulations for adding some drama to this party, it needed a little spice.” I walked around the house, everyone was so happy. I could hear it in their thoughts. Instead of insulting Sookie they were praising her. They pitied me, but there was also a note of awe, something I wasn’t exactly new to, but it was nice to be complimented. I did a loop, getting another glass of Coke in the kitchen before continuing through the living room. I saw Sookie coming in from outside.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked.

“Yeah, getting a little tired tough. Thought this might pep me up,” I said. “Looks like you’re in a good mood.”

“I’m drunk.”

“You deserve it after all of this.”

“We should get drunk together again,” she said. “You're a fun drunk."

“I’ll make sure to pencil you in about six months from now.” Sookie laughed. “Have you seen Bill?”

“Yeah, he’s outside. You better hurry, I think he’s about to leave.”

“Thanks.” I opened the door. Bill was staring off into space. He looked up surprised.

“Hello, Rachel. I haven’t seen you tonight.”

“I’ve been out of sorts, to say the least.”

“I’m so sorry about what happened to Alcide, I wish that there was something I could have done.”

“It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault but those awful intolerant people.” I shook my head. “I think that’s the hardest thing to wrap my mind around. He wasn’t killed by Hep V vampires, or in a werewolf fight. He was killed by normal, everyday humans with guns.”

“The thing you have to be most scared of isn’t supernatural,” Bill murmured.

“I hope in a few decades humans will realize there isn’t much of a difference between us and them. Maybe this Hep V thing is the first step, in a weird way. I know people are terrified now, but they have to see that it was humans that caused this.”

“I see where you’re coming from. Hopefully this will open the world’s eyes. Hate breeds hate.”

“I want a world where my child will be safe, no matter what species she is.”

“She?”

“I keep saying that. I don’t know, maybe it’s a boy, but I have a feeling.”

“I hope she gets that world.”

Screams from inside got my attention and I ran back into the house. Lafayette was pulling Lettie Mae from the living room. “What’s going on?” I asked.

“She stabbed me!” Willa said.

“This party is just going to hell, honestly,” I mumbled.

“You’re all fucking crazy!” Nicole said. She looked around the room. “A few days ago a bunch of rabid vamps ran through this town killing people. They kidnapped us! People are fucking dead, and your response was to throw a party? Who does that?”

“Nicole, let’s go talk about this in the other room,” Sam said.

Nicole shook him off. “No, Sam. This needs to be said. Shit like this doesn’t happen in other towns! At least Lettie Mae gets it! None of this is normal. I need to get out of here. Come on, Sam, let’s go.” Sam steered Nicole towards the door.

“She’s got a point,” I murmured.

**LPOV**

“Okay, go in, find mommy and daddy and get Sarah,” I told them. “I’ll be in the back, if Sarah is here she’s not going to be marching through the front door. If I find her, I’ll text you.”

“See you in Conservative Hell,” Pam said with a fake grin.

I straightened Eric’s cowboy hat. “Have fun!”

I watched Eric and Pam head towards the main entrance while I went around the side of the building. The catering truck was parked by an open door, which was being watched by a greasy security guard. I sauntered up towards him. “I am so sorry to bother you, sir, but can you help me?” I asked putting on the sickliest, sweetest, southern accent I could muster.

“What do you want lady?” He said. He looked up, but not enough that I could see his eyes due to the brim of his hat.

“Do you know if President Bush is inside, I am his biggest fan and I would just die if I got to meet him?”

“This is an invite only event, you need to get off these premises before I call for backup.”

“Oh honestly I’m just a girl. I’m sure you could handle me.” That got him; he puffed up trying to look macho, looking me in the eye. I dropped the accent. “Now sir, I’d appreciate it if you’d let me in. Oh, and forget I was ever here.”

I walked into the building and down the back hall. I could tell I was getting closer to the party, because I could hear the voices and clinking of glasses. Waiters scurried down the hall, but I was too fast for them to see. Suddenly there were gunshots. I stopped, and was almost run over by Sarah Newlin and her mother. I sprinted to the end of the hallway, ready to intercept them, when several Asian men in suits appeared. One of them shot Sarah’s mother in the back and kept moving. Sarah ran right into Eric.

I doubled back, catching the men’s attention. They turned, but before they could attack, I had stolen one of the men’s guns and shot the other two. Eric grabbed the face of the third and ripped his jaw off. I stared at him, and then looked down the hall for Sarah who was sprinting to safety. “I had that,” I said, before chasing after her.

I turned the corner and instead of finding Sarah, I ran right into handful of guys in suits. I shot one of them with the gun I’d taken from the other guy, but when I tried to shoot again I realized I was out of bullets. “Damn it!” I threw the gun down and attacked, but suddenly there were chains around my neck. The silver burned and I clawed at it, which did nothing but burn my fingers. I dropped to my knees, but was quickly yanked up and my hands were restrained.

I was pushed down the hallway, I could hear fighting and when we turned the corner I saw Eric still tearing people apart. Another man pushed Pam past me. “Eric,” she whimpered. He turned, saw us, and then dropped the men he was holding. More men and suits surrounded and restrained him.

We were dragged out of the building and tossed into cars. I noticed the guard I’d glamoured into letting me into the building, had been killed. We were driven through town and then loaded out at a large office building. They walked us up stairs and sat us at a table in front of a window over looking the city. A man sat a timer on the table in front of us. “Time until dawn.” He bowed and then left us alone.

I looked in between Eric and Pam. “Just for future reference, when vampires meet the sun…”

“You’re in the splash zone,” Pam said.

I grimaced. “Lovely.”

**RPOV**

I walked through the cemetery back to Bill’s house. There were still guests at Sookie’s, despite the turn the party had taken. I was far too exhausted to entertain them anymore. I knocked on the door, but there wasn’t an answer. The door was unlocked and so I just went in and up to my old room. It was mostly empty. When I’d moved to Shreveport with Alcide I’d cleaned out my rooms at Bill’s and Sookie’s. After doing a quick search through the drawers I found an old oversized t-shirt and changed into it.

I could hear the shower running in Bill’s room. Lily had always complained the walls were too thin in this old house. I lay down on the bed, but tried to keep my eyes open. I  wanted to let Bill know I was staying here for the day. I was almost asleep when the water turned off, but I pulled myself out of bed anyway.

By the time I got to Bill’s door, he was on the phone. I started to open the door, just to give him a wave and then head to bed. But something urged me to listen in. “I need to get my affairs in order,” he was saying. “I’m Hep V positive.” I stepped away from the door. A creak on the stairs startled me and I turned to see Jessica standing on the first landing. I walked down slowly. “Did you hear?” I whispered. She nodded. Bill ran past us, not even noticing our presence, and went into his office.

We followed him. He looked up, startled. “Oh, hello.”

“I’m going to sleep here, is that fine?” I asked.

“Of course, you know your room’s always open,” he told me. “How was the party?”

“Alright, I guess,” Jess said.

“Didn’t James come back with you?” He asked her.

She shook her head. “We kinda had a fight.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He picked up a briefcase. “I have to go out for a while, I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” He kissed both of us on the forehead and headed towards the door.

“Bill,” Jessica called. He turned around. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll see you later.” He left and I turned to look at Jessica.

“Jess, what do we do?”

She shook her head. “You should get some sleep.” 

**LPOV**

Approximately two hours later, the doors opened. The men who had brought us into the building walked in, followed by another man in a white suit and a cowboy hat. He leaned on the table. “Howdy, Mr. Northman, Ms. Compton, Ms. De Beaufort. My name is Katsurou Ryouichi, but my friends call me Mr. Gus Jr.” He took a seat. “Now, I’m the North American president of Yokonomo Corporation. As I’m sure you know, our signature product was TruBlood.”

“That’s unfortunate for you,” I mumbled.

“Unfortunate is putting it lightly, Ms. Compton.” He slid a picture of Sarah Newlin across the table. “Now, I’m going to need y’all to help me out with this situation. Do you know this woman?”

Eric took a look at the photo and pretended to think. “Yeah, I know of her.”

“Do you have any information about where I might find Ms. Newlin?”

“Nope,” Eric said.

“That’s, as Ms. Compton would say, unfortunate. The sun is going to rise in three minutes, and you’ll be frying like eggs on Texas asphalt. So I’ll ask again, where is Sarah Newlin?”

“I have no idea.”

“Eric,” Pam hissed.

“Shut up, Pam,” Eric said.

Mr. Gus looked at her. “Do you know where I can find Ms. Newlin?”

“Don’t do it Pam, he’ll take the information and kill us anyway.”

“Give me your word,” Pam said to Gus. “If your honor is so important to you, give us your word you won’t kill us.”

“You have my word.”

“One more condition,” Eric said. “I’m the one who kills her.”

“Nope,” Gus said standing up. The sun was starting to rise and I could tell Pam and Eric were both feeling the burn. “Sarah Newlin destroyed my company, that is not something I take lightly.”

“She killed my sister, when I find her I’m going to-“

“Eric, please!” I said. I looked at Gus. “While you’re sitting in the ruins of your company, Sarah Newlin is going to be having a laugh at your expense. Unless you let us go.”

“The sun doesn’t seem to be affecting you, Ms. Compton. We can always make a deal after your friends are dead. Maybe you’ll be more willing to talk then.”

“You don’t know me very well.”

“I kill Sarah Newlin, you can have the body,” Eric said.

Mr. Gus looked at him for a second. “Deal.” He nodded for one of his men to close the blinds.

“Sarah Newlin has a vampire sister,” I told him.

“With mommy and daddy dead, Sarah will have no place else to run,” Pam added.

“The address?”

“When night falls, we’ll take you there,” Eric said.

Gus nodded and put his hat back on. “Unchain them.”


	40. Where Do We Go From Here?

**RPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the day. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. When I got to the living room I saw Jessica sitting, staring at her phone, still in her dress from last night. I stopped in my tracks, “Bill’s dying,” I remembered.

She looked up, she’d been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn’t even noticed me come downstairs. She nodded. “We need to tell Sookie.”

“Have you called her?” I asked.

“Twice, but she’s not picking up.”

“She was pretty wasted last night,” I recalled. “I bet she’s still asleep.”

“Will you go get her?” She asked.

“Yeah,” I told her. “Let me change.”

“You can borrow something of mine, if you want.” I nodded and headed towards the stairs. “Rach?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

I paused on the steps. “Are any of us?”

OoOoO

I walked into Sookie’s house. It was still covered in decorations from the party last night. “Sookie?” I called. There wasn’t an answer. My stomach growled. I went into her kitchen and made a bowl of cereal before heading up stairs.

I peeked into Sookie’s room, she was still in bed. “Hey, Sook, get up.” She grunted. I walked over to her and dropped onto the bed next to her, my cereal almost sloshed out of the bowl.

“What?” She groaned.

“I have to tell you something, it’s important.”

“Couldn’t you have called?” She asked.

“Jessica tried, you didn’t pick up, obviously,” I said. “Anyway, this is something that needs to be talked about in person. Please, get up.”

She must have heard my desperation, because she slowly pushed herself up. I stood up and opened her dresser, I threw her a t-shirt and shorts. Then I walked into her bathroom and found a bottle of Advil. I hurled the bottle at her across the room. It hit her in the chest and she grunted.

“You want some coffee?” I asked, taking a bite of my cereal. “I want some coffee.”

“I’ll take some cereal too.”

I nodded and headed downstairs. When she finally joined me she looked like death, but at least she was dressed. I handed her breakfast. “Now, let’s go.”

“What’s going on?”

“Jess and I should tell you together.”

“Something’s wrong,” she realized. “Something’s always wrong.”

OoOoO

Sookie walked with me reluctantly back to Bill’s. I ushered her inside and closed the door behind us. “Door’s closed,” I called to Jessica. She opened the door to the living room; she had changed into a tank top and jeans.

“Okay, I’m here,” Sookie said.

“It’s Bill,” Jessica told her.

“What about him?”

“We overheard him telling someone that he’s Hep-V positive,” I told her.

“That’s impossible,” Sookie said. “He was fine last night.”

I nodded. “That’s what I thought. But I’m telling you, that’s what he said.”

“Tell me exactly what you heard,” she said.

“He was on the phone with a lawyer or something,” Jessica told her. “He was saying he needed to come in and get his affairs in order because he was Hep-V positive.”

“Maybe he just wanted to get his will in order, with all the crazy shit that’s been going on,” Sookie protested.

“He said he was Hep-V positive,” I repeated. “Believe me, Sookie, I don’t want it to be true either. Bill’s like a father to me. I don’t want to lose him.”

Sookie was silent for a moment. “Rachel,” she said. “Can you take me to the clinic? I think I’ve been exposed.”

“What?” I asked. “We all got tested last week, you were negative.”

“I need to get tested again,” she said. “Will you take me?”

I looked between her and Jess, and nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

OoOoO

After Sookie’s appointment she asked to be taken to Jason’s. I went back to Bill’s to wait with Jessica until Sookie called us with the results. “What happens after Bill dies?” Jessica asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Have you told Lily?”

I shook my head. “I tried her cell, but she didn’t pick up. I’m glad she didn’t, I’m not sure I want to tell her. With Eric being Hep-V positive, it might be too much.”

“She deserves to know.”

“I know she does. I’ll tell her, I just need time.”

“We may not have a lot of that,” she said.

We were both quiet for a moment. “You can have the house, if you want it. I’ll sell it to you.”

“Sell?” She repeated.

“Technically, this place still belongs to Rachel and me. It got passed down to us through the years. Our mom was the first Compton generation to not live here, or in Louisiana for that matter. That’s why Bill moved back in, he thought there was no one left to claim it, and then Lily and I showed up.” I shrugged. “Hell, I’ll give you the house. But I think you have to like at least pay a dollar or something, just to make the whole transfer of deed official. I’m not sure how all that works.”

“It would be weird to live here without Bill,” she said. “I don’t know if I’d want to.”

“It’d be even weirder to sell this place to a stranger,” I told her.

“You could move back in.”

I shrugged. Before I could answer, I heard a car pull up outside. I walked out of the living room just as Sookie opened the door. Jessica came outside as soon as she heard the front door close. We both looked at Sookie. “It was positive,” she said quietly. “I did this to him. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

I hugged her, and then Jessica hugged me. Sookie was shaking with sobs, and I realized I was crying too. “It’s okay.”

It seemed like we stood there crying for hours. Eventually the sun set, and Bill returned home. He walked in to find us sitting on the steps. We all looked up at him, no one said anything. He could tell we already knew.

**LPOV**

We pulled up outside of Amber’s house. Gus’s men opened the door for us to get out of the car. We led them up to the house, and Eric rang the doorbell. After a moment the door opened and Amber was standing there. I gasped.

“What in the fuck?” Pam asked, taking the words right out of my mouth. Amber’s black veins were gone.

Eric grabbed her by the neck. “How come you’re healed?”

Amber refused to say anything. Eric dragged her inside. Gus had his men bring in silver chains and with Eric’s help they had Amber chained to an empty bed frame in a few moments.

“Did you sister come to see you?” Eric asked her. Amber stared up at the ceiling. “Amber, answer the fucking question!” Amber was unfazed by Eric shouting in her face. He stepped away. “She’s not going to tell us anything.”

“Maybe you’re not asking the question right,” Pam said, she took a few steps towards Amber. I continued leaning against the wall. “Do those chains hurt, sugar?”

“Sugar, he’s right. I’m not telling you shit.”

“Maybe you’re both asking the question wrong,” Mr. Gus said. “Allow me. Ms. Mills, I understand that your sister paid you to stay in hiding?” Amber said nothing. “So, is it safe to assume money is a primary motivator for you? Because if Sarah Newlin is in a possession of an antidote to Hep-V, it will mean a lot of money.”

“Her name isn’t Sarah, it’s Noomi, and she’s a good person.”

“A good person,” I repeated sarcastically. “She created a virus that is going to kill the entire vampire population.”

“She’s changed!” Amber wailed. “She did horrible things, but now she’s the cure!”

Everyone stared at Amber. “Did you just say Sarah is the fucking cure?” Pam asked.

“She saved me,” Amber said.

I walked towards her. “She may have saved you, but she is killing so many other people.” I picked up a photograph of Amber and Jeremy that was sitting on a self and walked over to her with it. “She killed Jeremy.” She watched me hold up the frame and then throw it at the ground, the glass shattered. “She broke your heart.” Blood tears started to well up in Amber’s eyes. I picked up the frame and slid the photo out of it. I held it up to her, it was a bit scratched from the glass. “You know how it feels to lose someone you love. You can prevent so many people from losing the ones they love.” It was reflex to glance up at Eric, we made eye contact and I looked away quickly.

A tear slipped down Amber’s cheek. “I can’t tell you where she is. She saved me.”

“Stop trying to save her!” Eric yelled.

“Fuck you!” She screamed at him. “She’s my sister!” He stabbed her and she exploded.

I screamed as her blood splashed on me. “Goddamn it, Eric! I was getting somewhere!”

**RPOV**

I sat with Bill and Jessica on the sofa. Jessica was holding his hand. His other arm was around me as I leaned on his shoulder. Black veins ran up and down his arms, he was at least stage two. “I don’t understand why it’s happening so quickly,” Sookie said. “Is it because I’m fae?”

“I don’t know,” he told her.

A phone rang, but no one jumped to answer it. “It’s mine,” Jessica said.

“Are you going to get it?” Bill asked.

She shook her head slightly. “I’m not even sure I can stand up.”

“In that case, I’ll get it.” He stood up slowly and walked into his office. After a moment Jessica took off. Sookie and I exchanged a look before following.

“Andy, I only did it so that-“ She was cut off. We listened to her side of the conversation, and then she hung up. “Adilyn and Wade ran off together.”

“They do know there are Hep-V vampires out there, right?” I asked.

“They’re teenagers in love,” Jessica said with a shrug. Bill sat down behind his desk, after a moment Jessica sat in one of the other chairs.

“Bill, your neck,” I said. He touched the new black veins that had appeared there.

“You mentioned something in your book,” Sookie said. “About an experimental cure? In India?”

“It’s years away,” Bill said.

“There has to be something to slow this down!”

“There is no cure.”

“We can’t give up hope,” I said.

“Have you called your sister yet?” Bill asked me. “I’d like to say my goodbyes.”

**LPOV**

Pam and I dug through Amber and Jeremy’s closets for clothing. She was itching to get out of her gaudy dress. Pam threw a shirt at Eric with a little too much force. “You shouldn’t have killed her.”

“I saw Sarah there, and I couldn’t help myself,” he said nonchalantly. “I came here to kill Sarah Newlin.”

“Amber would have led us to Sarah,” I said. “To the cure!”

“This isn’t about capture and kill anymore, Eric! This is about capture and-“

“Exploit,” Mr. Gus said, walking into the room. “You’re a capitalist, yes?” Eric nodded. “Well I have a business proposition for you.”

Eric stood up and moved to the end of the bed, next to Pam and me. “We’re listening.”

“I propose we find Sarah Newlin, synthesize her blood, bottle it, and sell it,” he said. “Yakonomo Corp. will maintain controlling interest of course, but you will own 49%.”

“I only see one problem, how do we find her?” Pam asked.

“When Tokyo hears of Mrs. Newlin’s potential, we’ll have all the intelligence assets we need to locate her.”

“Why do you need us?”

“The public has lost their faith in Yokonomo Corp. We’ll need a vampire’s testimony that NooBlood will work.”

“NooBlood,” I mumbled, with a shake of my head.

“You want Eric to be your spokesperson?” Pam asked.

“Now I’m no homo, but you have to admit he’s a handsome gentleman.” Pam and I both glanced at Eric.

“No,” Eric said.

“Do you know what 49% of a three billion dollar a year company is?” Mr. Gus asked. “I thought so. Like I said, Mr. Northman, my word is oak. What’s yours worth?”

Eric was quiet for a moment. “You have my word.”

“Are you sure? Because I thought I had your word earlier, until you turned around and killed Ms. Mills.”

“You need me,” Eric said. “You’re just going to have to trust me.”


	41. Secrets Are No Fun

**RPOV**

As the dawn grew closer, Bill went to bed. Jessica followed him up after a while. Bill was already asleep when we got upstairs. “I think I’m just going to stay up, watch him sleep.”

“Sleep in here with him,” I told her.

“You don’t think that’s weird?” She asked.

Sookie and I shook our heads. She climbed onto the bed next to him. “Rach, you said not to lose hope, but how can you say that? You heard Bill, there’s no cure.”

“I meet people everyday that don’t believe in miracles,” Sookie said. “I just want to shake them. How can you not believe in miracles when they’re happening all around us every day?”

“I don’t know what we can do to stop this,” I told her. “But I believe in miracles, I believe there’s one out there for Bill. Don’t you?” Jessica nodded.

“Get some rest,” Sookie told her. We turned out the lights and left them to sleep.

“Any bright ideas?” I asked.

“There’s a doctor, she deals with supernatural illnesses. She’s treated me before, maybe she’d have some idea what’s going on with Bill.” I nodded. “I’ll call her,” she told me. “You need to call Lily.”

Reluctantly I went into the office. I picked up my phone and stared at Lily’s contact for a moment before finally calling. “Hey, Rach. How’re you doing?”

“Fine,” I answered honestly. “I’m alive.”

“We are too.”

“Good,” I said. There was a silence. “Lily, Bill is sick.”

“Sick,” she repeated. It wasn’t a question.

“That night Sookie contracted Hep-V through a cut,” I told her. “Bill fed on her.”

“And now he’s sick.”

“He’s progressing fast, I guess because Sookie is fae. He’s stage three already.”

“Okay,” she said. “We’ll get through this. We’re coming back as soon as we can, I promise. I’ve got to go, Rach. I’ll see you soon, love you.” She hung up and I was left a little in shock. That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.

OoOoO

When Dr. Ludwig arrived she went right upstairs and got Bill out of bed. When Bill came downstairs he looked annoyed that he’d been woken up. “This is for your own good,” I told him. He remained unconvinced.

The doctor inspected him. “Congratulations, Mr. Compton, you’ve thoroughly grossed me out.” She shook her head. “When would you say you contracted the virus?” He looked to Sookie. “I asked the question!” She snapped.

“He contracted the virus through me,” Sookie said. “About three nights ago.”

Dr. Ludwig stared at her. “Honey, that’s not how this virus works. Hate to break it to you, but your lovers been messing around.”

“We’re not lovers,” Bill said.

“Does she know that?”

“Does it help that she’s a Halfling?” Bill asked ignoring the question.

“Half what? Half fae?” We all nodded. “I saw a case up in Shreveport, he was progressing quickly stage one to stage three in ten days. I was completely perplexed until he told me that his boyfriend was a Hep-V positive fairy. Not a Halfling, the real deal. Even that vampire wasn’t as bad as you.” She paused. “Do you happen to know the name of your line?”

“My line?” Sookie asked.

“Yes, missy, your fairy line, your lineage.”

Sookie looked at me. I shrugged. “I mean, we could ask Niall.”

“Niall Brigant?” Dr. Ludwig asked eyes wide.

“Yeah,” we both answered.

“He’s my great, great, great times a thousand grandfather,” Sookie said.

“You’re related to Niall Brigant?” She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. “You’re one of his cursed daughters aren’t you, the twins?” I looked at Sookie and Bill confused. “Oh, I am so out of here.”

“Wait, what curse?” I asked.

“Haven’t you ever wondered why you’re not like other Halflings? Real Halflings, those with a fae parent?” I shrugged. “You were cursed by your father’s enemies, purists who didn’t want Halflings having a claim to the throne. They took your powers, or as much as they could take, and you were cursed to be toxic to those around you. Everything you touch dies.” She continued towards the door. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to see myself out before your curse reaches me too.”

After she was gone I looked between Sookie and Bill. “Great, so we have no answers for Bill. And apparently Lily and I are responsible for everything going to shit.”

“They’re legends,” Bill said.

“You knew about this?” I asked shrilly.

“I came across a few fae who knew of you,” he explained. “From what I gathered, the stories were largely started by the fairies that stripped your powers. They wanted to make sure that no fae would ever accept you or your sister as heir to the throne.”

“I don’t want to be queen of some creepy fairy kingdom!” I said. “I just want to be normal and they couldn’t even get that right!” I walked towards the door. “I need a minute.”

I walked out into the cemetery. I stopped when I reached the Compton family plot. I saw the tombstones of Caroline and Sarah, the ancestors that had given Lily and me our middle names. Next to theirs was Bill’s, which marked an empty grave. I sat down.

“Niall, if you’re out there somewhere listening to me, I need you to materialize right now.” There was a rustle in the trees, but no Niall. “Oh come on, the least you could do is tell me to my face that I’m cursed.” Nothing. “I could have called on you so many times, but I didn’t. I thought I could handle this all on my own, but I can’t do it anymore. I can’t lose anyone else.”

My phone rang. “Sookie?”

“Niall’s here,” she said. “I’m making him spaghetti.”

OoOoO

It took me little bit to get back to Sookie’s. I was in a mood I couldn’t shake off. Even though I had called on Niall, I wasn’t quite ready to face him. What if he couldn’t help Bill? When I got to Sookie’s she had already served him. “Want any?” She asked me.

I shook my head. “Not now. Tupperware it for later?” I asked.

Niall looked at me. “So you know about the curse.”

“You told him?” I asked Sookie.

She shook her head. “Apparently he’s always watching.”

“It would’ve been nice of you to let me know that,” I told him.

“It was inconsequential. You and your sister are no different from a Halfling like Sookie. There was no point in telling you what you could have been.”

“What about the other part of the curse?” I asked.

He waved me off. “Nonsense. My enemies tried to take your gifts. When I abandoned you and your mother, rumors spread. The tragedies in your lives are not on your shoulders, nor are they on mine.”

“Except if you’re always watching, you could intervene at anytime. You could save us from the terrible stuff,” Sookie said. “You knew I was infecting Bill, why’d you let me do it?”

“I don’t like him.”

“You don’t have to like him, you just have to help him,” Sookie said.

“I mean, I don’t like him for you,” he said. “If the doctor couldn’t help him, what makes you think I can?”

We were quiet for a minute. “You say we’re royalty,” she said. “But yet I can’t see any advantages to being what we are. If we’re so fucking special, then use your magic to help Bill.”

“Fine, I’ll try.”

Sookie grabbed Niall’s plate and started doing dishes. “I’ll take you to Bill’s,” I offered. When we were halfway across the cemetery, Niall stopped. “I know you can’t save him.”

“But Sookie doesn’t.”

I nodded. “How could you have sat by and let her infect him, knowing it would kill him?” I asked.

“I see everything, but I’m not able to save girls all from it all. Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Parents watch their children make mistakes, knowing they could stop them. But children will never learn if their parents always intervene."

“What did I learn from watching Alcide die?” I asked.

“You tell me.” He shook his head. “You will teach that baby girl so much, and you will give her all the love her father would have. You’ll be happy again, I promise you that.”

I stared at him for a moment before stepping away. “I’m going to spend what time Bill has left, by his side.”

**LPOV**

We pulled up outside the church camp where Sarah Newlin was hiding out. As I got out of the SUV, I saw Sarah walking towards us with her arms raised. “Is this crazy bitch really turning herself in?”

Eric took off. “Eric, wait!” Pam called, she ran after him. Eric pinned Sarah to a flagpole. Mr. Gus’ men pulled their guns on Eric. “Let her go!” I knew that I could help, and I knew what we had promised. Except all I could think about in that moment was that Sarah Newlin was evil incarnate. She deserved whatever was coming to her.

“Let her go, or I pull the trigger,” Pam said. Pam has gotten one of the guard’s guns and was holding it to her chest.

“What are you doing?” Eric asked.

“You die, I die.”

Eric sunk his fangs into Sarah’s neck. I thought she was done for, but then he tossed her to the ground. We all stared at him, and then he looked at his arms, slowly the black veins faded away. He started laughing. Eric was back.

OoOoO

Mr. Gus had a private jet chartered to take us back to Shreveport, and we reconvened in Fangtasia. The bar was looking much better than the last time I’d seen it, completely over run with Hep-V vamps. “I called the cleaners,” Pam told me with a shrug.

Mr. Gus motioned for us to join him in a booth. “I’ve been on the phone with my people in Tokyo. I’m afraid the development of NooBlood is going to take a little longer than we’d hoped.”

“Aren’t these the same scientists that created TruBlood?” Pam asked. “Why the hell can’t the synthesize Sarah’s blood.”

“Ms. Newlin’s blood is already synthesized,” he informed us.

“Then why isn’t it already on shelves?” I asked. In the back of my mind I was thinking about what Rachel had said about Bill, I needed to get him the cure pronto.

“Because, Ms. Compton, we don’t want it perfect,” he said. “My friends over at Gillette, can make a perfect razor that never has to be replaced, but they don’t. Energizer is capable of making a battery that just goes and goes, but they don’t.”

“The shorted the half-life, the larger the profit,” Eric said.

“Exactly, we want NooBlood to be a healthy habit.” He took a shot. “That’s why, for the foreseeable future, our little trade secret has to stay just that, a secret. We clear?”

Eric and Pam nodded, Mr. Gus looked at me. I shrugged, “We’re clear.”

OoOoO

While Pam and Eric discussed marketing with Mr. Gus, I excused myself to call Rachel. “Lily?”

“Hey, okay, I gotta be quick. If anyone catches me, I’m gonna be in some deep shit.”

“Deep shit?” Rachel repeated. “Please tell me Eric hasn’t dragged you into another life threatening situation.”

“Um, okay, I won’t.”

“Jesus, fucking, Christ. Okay, how can I help?”

“I don’t need your help, but you need mine. Eric is better.”

“Better as in he’s not fucking crazy like usual, or better as in…” she trailed off.

“Better as in he’s cured. He doesn’t have the virus anymore. He’s going to be okay.”

“Oh my god, that’s amazing! How?”

“We found Sarah Newlin. Apparently there was a cure to Hep-V, but she took it while everything was going to shit. It’s in her blood now, she’s the cure.”

“That crazy bitch is the cure?” Rachel squeaked.

“Yeah, believe me, I’m less than thrilled she’s still breathing too.” I sighed. “Anyway, we’re working with Yokonomo Corp-“

“The people that made TruBlood?” She asked.

“Yeah, exactly. We’re going to create a kind of medicine out of her blood, something that’ll cure Hep-V vamps over time.”

“But there’s a cure right now.”

“Yes, but, these are business men. They want to make money off of it.”

“Honestly, capitalism fucking sucks,” she said. “When’s it going to be ready?”

“That’s the thing, I thought we’d have it soon,” I told her. “But they’re telling us it’s going to be months.”

“Bill doesn’t have months, he needs the cure now,” Sookie said.

“Am I on speaker?” I asked.

There was a pause. “Maybe.”

“Lily, you have got to get that cure to Bill,” Sookie said. “I don’t know how much time he has left.”

“Believe me, if I could, I would,” I told her. “They’ve sworn us to secrecy. These guys are scary, if I try to get out of here with Sarah’s blood, I’m as good as dead.”

“Where are you?” Rachel asked.

“Fangtasia,” I said. “Wait, Rachel, no. Do not come here.”

“You said it yourself, you can’t get out. So we’ll get in.”

She hung up before I had the chance to protest. “Fuck.”


	42. Hope For Tomorrow

**RPOV**

Sookie and I jumped in Alcide’s truck and drove to Shreveport. We arrived at Fangtasia after sunrise. Three men stood outside the door with guns. “Lily wasn’t kidding,” I mumbled.

We both took a deep breath and climbed out of the truck. The men walked towards us. “Hi, we’re here to see Eric Northman,” I said. “We’re friends of his.”

One of them yelled something at us in Japanese. I glanced at Sookie. “Do any of you speak English?” She asked sweetly.

“I do,” one of them said. “What is your business here?”

“Like she said, we’re here to see Eric.”

“You are very brave,” he said, stepping towards her. “Brave and stupid.”

“So I’ve been told.” The man went inside. After a few moments someone yelled out and the men standing around us suddenly grabbed our arms. They led us inside. Lily, Eric, and Pam were sitting across from another man, who I assumed was in charge. Lily was shooting me warning looks, but I just glanced away.

“Look at Eric,” Sookie whispered. I did, his black veins were gone. I knew what Lily said, but it was hard to believe without seeing it in person.

“Is this your sister, Lily?” A man, who I assumed was in charge, asked.

“No, never seen her before,” Lily said dryly. “Rachel has a habit of butting into things she shouldn’t concern herself with.”

The man said something in Japanese and his men pulled out their guns. Lily and Eric both shot out of their seats. “They shouldn’t be here,” he said to them.

“If you touch a hair on either of their heads, this deal is done,” Lily said. “They haven’t done anything but show up to check on their friends.”

He looked us over. “Fine, they can leave. But if I see either of them poking their heads into places they don’t belong…” he trailed off, but we all heard the threat.

 _Rachel, I told you not to come here!_ Lily shouted at me telepathically.

“However, they’ve seen that Eric is cured. You sister is fae, so she can’t be glamoured. How do we know they won’t tell anyone what they’ve seen?”

“I can glamour them, I’ve done it before. It was part of my gift, even before I was turned.”

 _Don’t you fucking dare,_ I said to Lily telepathically.

She walked towards me. _Listen to Gus,_ she said in her head.

“Sookie, you’re going to forget about what you saw here. You’re going to go home and forget you were ever in Shreveport.” Sookie nodded, looking entranced.

“Rachel, go back to Bon Temps, forget everything you’ve seen here. I’ll find you when I can.”

Sookie and I walked out of Fangtasia and got in the truck. Neither of us said anything until we were in Bon Temps. “Did we go to Shreveport?” I asked.

“Yep,” Sookie said. “And your sister made us forget what we saw.”

“But not what we heard,” I realized. “Ooh, she’s good.”

“Gus was thinking about something in the basement,” Sookie told me.

“That must be where they’re keeping Sarah.”

“Then that’s where we’ve gotta take Bill.”

We pulled up outside the house, it was getting close to sundown. I heard the living room door slam the moment we threw open the front door. “Crap, sorry, Jess!” I called. Sookie closed the front door behind us.

Jessica came out of the living room looking confused. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a cure!” I told her.

“What?” She asked.

“Long story, but there’s a cure and it works. Eric is fine. I can tell you everything on the way to Fangtasia, but we’ve got to get Bill up so we can go.” Sookie and I started up the stairs.

“Wait,” Jessica called. We stopped. “Are you saying that Bill is going to be okay?” She asked quietly.

I took a few steps down to her. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

**LPOV**

“I’ve had enough of these guys,” I said. Pam, Eric, and I were standing in the office, one of the few places not infested with Yokonomo Corp men.

“You don’t really play well with rules, do you?” Eric asked.

“No, I don’t, and that’s precisely why you liked me,” I said.

“Liked?”

The door opened and Mr. Gus entered, I repressed a groan. “I’ve got to hop on a plane to Dallas, but I’ll be back in the morning,” he told us.

“Just let us know if you need anything,” Eric said.

“What I need is for you not to do anything stupid while I’m gone, Mr. Northman.” He looked over his shoulder. “My guys will keep you company while I’m gone, sound good?” We all nodded reluctantly. He left, shutting the door behind him.

“I hate to agree with Lily, but I’m over the baby sitting,” Pam said.

“We’ve got to get blood to Bill. He’s sick, and it’s escalating fast. He doesn’t have time to wait on NooBlood.” I looked between Eric and Pam. “He’s family.”

“Follow me.” Eric motioned for us to follow him out of the office. We walked down the stairs to the basement where Sarah was chained up.

“We’re doing something stupid aren’t we?” Pam asked.

“We’ll get some blood for Bill, I’ll go out through the tunnel and fly it to him. You two will stall, if necessary.”

“Great,” Pam said. “Bill, one again, is putting us all at risk."

“Thank you,” I told Eric.

“You’re right, I like you because you break the rules,” he told me. He walked over to Sarah.

“Present tense,” I whispered. Just then someone slid the grate off the tunnel, I looked up to see Rachel leading Bill into the basement. “I told you that I’d find you!”

“We’re running out of time,” Sookie said.

“You look like shit,” Pam said to Bill.

I walked over to him and he hugged me. He kissed the side of my head. “Come on, Sarah’s the cure,” I told him.

He looked at Eric. “You look well.”

“I feel well.” He looked between Rachel, Sookie, and Jessica. “You tell no one about this.”

“You know we won’t,” Sookie said.

Bill walked up to Sarah. She flinched, as he got closer. “The fuck are you waiting for?” Pam asked. “Drink the bitch, before you get us all killed.”

Bill looked at Sarah for a moment and then stepped away. “No,” he said. “I don’t want the blood.”

“What?” Rachel and I said at the same time.

“Why not?” Jessica asked.

“I’ve accepted my fate,” Bill said.

“That’d be all well in good if you didn’t have a choice,” Jessica said. “But there’s a cure right here!”

“Bill, please think about what you’re doing,” Rachel pleaded.

“You’re making a choice that you won’t have to live with,” Sookie said. “But we will.”

“You’re right, I’m making a choice,” Bill said. He looked at each of us. “I’m choosing the true death.”

“Fuck you, Bill!” Jessica said, heading towards the tunnel.

I could see a fire burning in Rachel’s eyes, I wasn’t sure I’d ever seen her look this angry before. “You’ve gone a lot of shit, but this has got to be one of the most pointless, selfish things you’ve ever done.”

Sookie walked up and slapped Bill. “Why?”

He shook his head. “I can’t explain.” Sookie slapped him again. I walked over and touched her arm, before she could hit him again.

“You should leave,” I told him. He walked towards the tunnel.

“Wait,” Jessica said. “I want you to release me.”

“Jess-” Bill started.

“Do it!” She snapped.

He walked towards her slowly. “As you know, I never wanted to make you a vampire. But I am so proud of what you’ve become, and I know that you will stand beautifully on your own two feet after I’m gone.” He touched her cheek and she grabbed his hand. “I renounce the ties of our blood, and my dominion over you as my progeny. As your maker, Jessica, I release you.” He walked away and disappeared into the tunnel.

My calm finally broke and I started crying. Eric put his hand on my shoulder and I turned towards him, pressing my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

**RPOV**

“You guys, um, want to go home or-“ I started to ask Sookie and Jessica as we got near town.

Sookie cut me off. “Can you take me by Sam’s first.”

I nodded. “Yeah, we can stop by Bellefleur’s and get a drink while we’re there,” I said. I groaned. “You can get a drink, I’ll just eat my feelings, I guess.”

I pulled up outside Sam’s trailer. The lights were off. “Maybe he’s at the restaurant,” Jessica suggested

Sookie walked up to the door and pushed it open. Jessica and I followed after her. “He’s gone,” Sookie said.

Jessica walked over to the coffee table and picked up an envelope. “Um, Sookie, he left you a letter.” She walked over and took it. “Want us to go outside?”

“No, I don’t really want to be alone right now.” We sat on the couch with her while she read the letter. She looked up at us finally. “He went to Chicago with Nicole. He says to tell you we’re both invited to visit after the baby’s born.”

I smiled sadly. “Good for him, at least one of us got out.” I picked up the other envelope. “This one’s for Andy.”

“We can leave it inside for him,” Sookie said. The three of us went into the restaurant, the lights were on, the music was playing, and Arlene was all dressed up. “What’s going on?” Sookie asked.

“Well,” Arlene said happily. “Business has been nonexistent, but we figured, it’ll never pick back up if we don’t open up! So we all came into work and we’re gonna keep the party rolling until customers start flowing back in!”

“Well, if the kitchen is open, I’ll take a cheeseburger,” I said.

“Hear that?” Arlene called back to the kitchen. “Get this future momma a cheeseburger, and add some bacon, she’s eating for two!” She ushered me over to a booth. “I’ll go grab you a Coke too, honey.”

Sookie found Andy and they went into the back, Jessica went to talk to James. Lafayette joined me at the table. “How ya doing, Rayray?”

I shook my head. “Well, Bill’s Hep-V positive.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with him?”

“We had a bit of a disagreement, he’s given up hope. He’s ready to face the true death.”

“You’ve got the worst luck.”

“Tell me about it,” I said. “I’m cursed.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. We’ve all gone through tough shit, but we’ve all come out stronger on the other side.” He shook his head. “How’s Lily holding up? Haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She’s good. She and Eric are gonna be okay, I think.”

“He sure is a pretty one.”

I laughed. “That he is.”

Arlene sat my burger and Coke in front of me. “Enjoy, sweet heart.”

“She’s certainly in a good mood.”

“It’s Keith,” Lafayette said. “She’s Hep-V positive and still managing to land all the good ones.”

I laughed again. “Good for her. She deserves to be happy, we all do.”

**LPOV**

Long after everyone had gone, and I had finally stopped crying, Eric had decided to go to Bon Temps to talk to Bill. I’d had him take me along, but now that I was standing on the front porch, I was beginning to regret it. Bill opened the door. “Eric, Lily?” He looked at us. “Come in.”

“I’m just, going to…Call Rachel and see what she’s up to,” I said. I walked into the living room as they went into the study. But I couldn’t help myself from wondering what they were talking about. So I started eavesdropping.

“I’m doing this for Sookie.”

“This isn’t what she wants.”

“But it’s what she needs,” he said. “She’ll learn to love someone else, but not while I’m still on this planet.”

“Oh get over yourself, Bill.”

“If she wasn’t fae, she wouldn’t be drawn to us, we wouldn’t be drawn to her,” Bill said. “Think about Lily and Rachel. We could have saved them all from so much pain just by staying out of their lives. I want to set Sookie free. Will you talk to her for me?”

“If I had an aptitude for marriage counseling, don’t you think I’d know by now?” Eric asked.

“She deserves an explanation, but I can’t give her that if she won’t talk to me.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to her.”

I moved out of the way as Eric opened the door and stepped into the foyer, he looked at me. I walked past him to the study. I ran to Bill and hugged him. He hugged me and rubbed my back. “I love you,” I told him.

“I love you and your sister more than you could ever know.” He kissed the side of my head. “Thank you for being the family I didn’t know I needed.”

“Thank you for being there for us.”

“You have to be there for each other now,” he said. “Have a good long life. Enjoy immortality. Eric is a good maker, I wouldn't want anyone else to be by your side for eternity." I smiled, trying to fight back the tears pooling in my eyes.

“I’m going to miss you.”

He put his hand on my cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” I squeeze his hand and then turned towards the door, knowing if I stayed any longer I’d start crying. “Lily, one more thing.” I turned back to look at him. “Convince your sister to keep the house and pass it on to her family. Maybe one day you’ll find them here the way I found you.” I nodded and then hurried out of the room. I had a feeling that was the last time I was ever going to see Bill Compton.

Eric was waiting for me just outside. “I suppose you were listening in,” I nodded. “Then you know I have to go talk to Sookie.”

“Doesn’t seem like you, to let yourself get dragged into other people’s lives,” I noted.

“No, I guess not. Maybe I’ve changed.”

“People don’t change.” I took a step towards him. “But that’s a good thing, because I like you just the way you are.” He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I had a sudden realization that this was the real Eric. There was no desperation, no fear of dying tomorrow, just passion. This was the carefree Eric that Rachel had once known. Maybe things would be okay, we’d all get through this together. Tomorrow would be better.

“I’ll stay at the apartment tonight, I need to start packing up my stuff anyway. You go talk to Sookie. I’ll convince Rachel to drive me back to Shreveport tomorrow.”

His expression darkened. “Don’t come back to Fangtasia until I tell you to.”

“What, why?”

“I don’t trust the Yakuza. It’s better if you just stay here for now.”

I groaned. “I’m really tired of the constant threat of dying hanging over our heads.” I kissed him again. “See you soon.” I stepped back and he took off into the air. Out loud I repeated to myself what I’d just been thinking. “Tomorrow will be better.”


	43. Good Times Ahead

**LPOV**

The small apartment I’d rented out while Eric and I were broken up was mostly empty. I’d spent a lot of time in Shreveport with Rachel, helping her with wedding preparations. When I wasn’t there, I was either at Sookie’s or Bill’s. Half my clothes had never made it out of the boxes I’d brought them back to Bon Temps in. The only thing in the kitchen was a half case of off brand TruBlood. It was more watery and tasted bloodier than TruBlood, but it wasn’t infected with Hep-V.

I had barely been boxing things up for an hour, when my phone rang. It was Sookie. “Hi,” I answered.

“Are you still in Bon Temps?” She asked.

“Yeah, I am,” I told her. “Just getting my stuff together at the apartment.”

She was quiet for a minute. “Do you wanna stay here? Rachel went home with Lafayette and James, and I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Sure,” I said. “Pick me up?”

OoOoO

Sookie came to get me in her PJs. When we got back to her house she went right to the kitchen and made us each a large mug of hot chocolate.

She sat down on the couch next to me and pulled her knees up to her chest. “So you’re moving back to Shreveport?”

“I think so, yeah. Now that Eric is better, and we’re back on good terms again, it just seems like the right thing to do.” I took a sip of my cocoa.

“What about Rachel?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure she’s decided what she wants to do,” I said. “Bill wants her to move into his house.”

“Once he’s gone,” Sookie finished.

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “I think it’s a nice idea, but I’m not sure she’d want to move in right away, you know?”

“Too fresh.”

“Maybe she’ll go back to Colorado for a little bit. The schools up there are nice, it’s a great place to raise kids.” She nodded, but didn’t say anything. “How are you holding up?”

“Bill told me why he’s doing it, I guess you heard.” I nodded. “It’s hard to take in, that he’s doing this to set me free.”

“Can you imagine what our lives would have been like if vampires didn’t exist?” I asked. “Or if they’d never come out of the coffin?”

“A lot more boring,” she said, trying to smile.

“A lot less dangerous.” I shook my head. “Then again, Rachel never would have met Alcide. Jessica would be trapped with a horrible, toxic family.” I shrugged. “You and I would probably be crazy cat ladies.”

“There’s good and there’s bad.”

“Exactly.” I nodded. “It’s like poker, we’re all dealt a hand, sometimes it’s a good one, and sometimes it’s a bad one. But we have to make the best of it, bluff our way through the tough times, and revel in the good ones.”

“Maybe we haven’t been dealt a full house, but we can’t fold this round, we can’t give up.”

There was a loud noise outside, followed by shouting. “What the hell?” Sookie and I both jumped up and ran to the window. I couldn’t see anything. Then my phone rang. “Eric?”

“You can come back to Fangtasia now,” he said. “I’m outside.” He hung up and I looked at Sookie confused.

“Um, will you be okay here, if I head out?” I asked.

She nodded. “See you soon.”

I walked outside and found Eric leaning on the hood of a black sports car. “Need a ride?” As I got closer I could tell he was covered in blood spatter.

“What happened?” I asked. He didn’t say anything. He just opened the passenger side door for me to get in. I let out a small squeak in shock when I saw the bodies of several Yakuza men piled in the back seat. Eric got in the driver’s seat. “You killed Mr. Gus.”

He started the car and cranked up the radio. I shook my head at him and he just smirked.

**RPOV**

I woke up to my phone hitting me in the face. “What the fuck?” I mumbled.

“Make that damn thing shut up, it’s been ringing for twenty minutes,” Lafayette told me.

I pushed myself up on the couch and grabbed it. “Hello?”

“Um, hi,” Jessica said.

“What’s going on?”

“Rach, I know you’ve had a hard time lately and this is gonna seem like really crazy,” she said nervously. “But this would just mean so much to me.”

“What would?” I asked, scrunching up my nose in confusion.

“Hoyt and I are getting married,” she said blurted out. “Bill put the idea in our heads, and I just thought…I want him to walk me down the aisle too.”

“Jess, that’s amazing, honestly.”

“You’re happy for me! Okay, great! Will you be my bridesmaid?”

“Oh, honey, of course I will. I can’t believe you would ever think that I’d say no!”

She laughed. “I just thought with everything, it might be a little too soon. I’m glad I asked you!”

“Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m so glad you decided to call. You have a color scheme in mind? I can probably borrow something from Lily’s apartment.”

“Pink?”

“Pink sounds perfect!” I started to hang up. “Oh, and Jess, my dress is in my closet at Bill’s, if you want it.”

“Your dress,” she repeated.

“My wedding dress.”

“You’d let me wear it?”

“I think it would look beautiful on you.”

OoOoO

It felt like it took ages to dig through Lily’s boxes for a dress. But I still made it to Bill’s before anyone else. I barged right on in and ran up to my room. Jessica was standing in front of my full-length mirror, wearing my wedding dress.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. She turned around and looked at me. “Oh, Rach.” She hugged me, and I started crying harder. After a minute I finally let go and wiped my eyes. “I don’t have to wear it,” she said. “I asked Sookie to bring me other options.”

“No,” I said. “You have to wear it. You look absolutely breath taking.”

“You think so?” She asked self-consciously. “I can’t look as good in it as you did.”

I tried to smile. “It was specially made for me.”

She ran her hands over the lace. “Are you sure?”

I nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s just bringing back memories of my wedding, and Alcide. I miss him.”

“Of course you do, you should! You don’t have to apologize. What you’ve been through could break down even the toughest person. You’re one of the strongest people I know, Rachel.” She hugged me again.

“I love you, Jess.”

“I love you too,” she told me. “I’m so thankful for everything Bill’s given me. But I’m especially grateful that I have you and Lily as sisters.”

“Speaking of Lily, where is she?” I asked. “I thought she was staying the night in town?”

“She was, but Eric whisked her back to Shreveport last night apparently.” She shrugged. “We’ve got an eternity for sisterly bonding, I guess it’s okay that she’s missing this one.”

“Give her a few decades, she’ll kick herself for missing this.”

There was a knock on the door. “It’s just me!” Sookie called.

“Come in!” Jessica called to her.

Sookie opened the door and gasped. “Jess, you look amazing.”

“You think?” She asked. “It’s not too much? I mean this isn’t a formal wedding or anything.”

“Oh please, it’s not every day you get to dress up like a princess,” I said. “Revel in this moment.”

“Exactly, plus it’s not like you’re getting married in a cellar. This house is pretty swanky.”

“She’s right,” I noted.

“Okay, okay.” Jessica grinned. “Can you two help me with my hair?”

OoOoO

When we were done curling Jessica’s hair and fixing her makeup, Arlene poked her head in. “Oh honey, you look stunning.” We all turned and smiled at her. “They just wanted to know if you guys were ready?”

Jessica looked to us and then nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” We all walked downstairs, Arlene hurried ahead of us.

“Nervous?” I asked Jessica.

“A little,” she admitted.

Bill was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. “She’s all yours,” I told him. I winked at her before walking towards the living room with Sookie. Before I opened the door I turned around and whispered, “Don’t trip!” to Jessica and giggled at her look of terror, just like Lily had done to me.

After we had taken our places inside, Bill opened the door and led Jessica into the room. I didn’t want to watch Jessica and Bill because I knew I’d start crying again, so instead I watched Hoyt. His eyes lit up when he saw her. Good, Jess deserved someone who would give her the world. Bill let Jessica go and she turned to face Hoyt. “Arlene, can you cut the music?” Andy asked.

“Oh shit.” Arlene scurried over to the record player. “Sorry.”

“Please be seated.” I perched on the couch next to Sookie, we both smoothed down our pink lacy dresses. “We’re gathered here today to celebrate the relationship of Jessica Hamby and Hoyt Fortenberry. Together we make up some of the most important people in their lives. We’ve all played an important part in getting them to where they are today.” Jessica looked over her shoulder and smiled at each of us. I mentally shook my head at Lily again for missing this.

“Who gives Jessica away in marriage to this man?”

“I do,” Bill said. Jessica turned and hugged him. He stepped away to sit down, and she let him go reluctantly. I slid over so he could sit next to Sookie.

“It’s a beautiful thing fathers and daughters. Whether that relationship is biological, or circumstances brought them together, they have a bond that no one else can understand.” Bill rubbed my arm. “That love is eternal, it’s the sort of thing that you will carry for the rest of your life.” I saw Jessica give Andy the same pained look that I was probably giving him. “Right, so, who gives Hoyt away?”

“I do!” Jason said. “But we already hugged it out, so carry on.” We all laughed, the mood lightened once more.

“I just want to say one thing before the vows, the state of Lousiana may not recognize this union. But there’s no doubt in my mind that God does. The love you two share is beautiful, and love is love.”

“Amen,” Holly said. I looked down, and quickly dabbed at the tears forming in my eyes.

“Have y’all written down any thoughts you want to share with each other?” Andy asked.

“There wasn’t really much time,” Jessica said.

“Yeah, I didn’t write anything either,” Hoyt said.

“How about rings?” Jessica and Hoyt shared a look of panic. Andy waved his hand. “It’s okay, we’ll improvise. Hoyt repeat after me, I give you my heart as a symbol of our love, for today, and tomorrow, and all the days to come. And know that my love is present, even when I am not.” Hoyt repeated the vows to Jessica, and then Jessica did the same.

“I’m running out of tissues!” She said after she quickly sped through the vows. I pulled a few out of the pack I’d brought and stuck them in her hand.

“Alright, you’re almost hitched,” Andy said. “Jessica, do you take this man to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” she said, smiling at Hoyt.

“Hoyt, do you take this woman to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Hoyt said, holding Jessica’s hands tightly.

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your vampire bride!”

Hoyt pulled Jessica towards him and kissed her. We all stood up and clapped. Jason gave a wolf whistle. Bill put his arm around my shoulder. “Can you meet me in my office in a moment?”

After hugging Jessica and Hoyt, I headed to the study. Bill came in a moment later. “I’ve asked Sookie to make arrangements with the cemetery for me, I want to be laid to rest with my family.”

“That’s nice,” I said, honestly.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come say your goodbyes tonight.”

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. “I don’t think I would. I don’t want to remember you like that. And I think it’ll be best if you and Sookie say your goodbyes alone.”

He nodded. “I am in awe of the person you’ve become,” he told me. “You’re such a strong, courageous woman and I’m glad that I was able to see you mature into the person you are today.” I tried to smile, hoping that would force down the tears. “My only regret is that I won’t be able to meet that beautiful little girl.”

“I’ll make sure she knows who you are,” I told him. “Even when you’re gone, you’ll live on in our hearts.” The tears that were building up in my eyes, finally spilled over.

Bill wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back and let me cry. Suddenly I was being pulled into a dream. I gasped. Bill stepped back, looking at me worried.

“I had a flash.”

“I thought those stopped.”

“Me too,” I said surprised. My tears had stopped momentarily due to shock, but as soon as it hit me what I saw I started sobbing again.

“What did you see?” He asked worried.

“Happiness,” I told him. “Lily, Sookie, Jessica, my daughter, all of us. We’re going to be happy, really truly happy.”

Bill looked overjoyed. I could see blood tears on the verge of spilling. “Good, that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

**Five Years Later**

“They just played one of your commercials!” I said to Lily on the phone. “You looked so cute!”

“Oh god, those fucking commercials were such a bitch!” She said with a groan. “The number of times I had to say that stupid line about Eric being a beautiful, Viking God. I could’ve thrown up.”

“I am a beautiful, Viking God,” I heard Eric say over the phone.

I rolled my eyes. “Some things never change, Eric’s ego is one of those.”

I could hear her saying something to him, but she was covering the phone. “Eric says happy Thanksgiving,” she said.

“I don’t think that’s what he said, but okay.”

It suddenly got very loud on her end. “Shut the door!” I hear her yell. “Asshole.”

“Things going well with Eric?” I asked.

“Oh, you know Eric. He’s a mess, but I love him.”

“He’s a mess that’s making you very, very rich.”

“This is also true,” she said with a laugh. “But honestly, nothing’s changed. We’re the same people we’ve always been, and I guess always will be. We’re not perfect, but I wouldn’t want anyone but Pam and Eric to be my vampire family.”

“What about Willa? She’s your sister too,” I reminded her.

I could almost see her eye roll. “I haven’t seen Willa in three and a half years, and I rather like it that way.” I could hear her shuffling papers. “This whole New Blood thing has brought in a lot of business at Fangtasia. Between New Blood and the bar, I’m swamped with business stuff. It’s kinda fun though, who knew that business degree would actually come in handy?”

“Not mom, she thought you were throwing your life away.”

“The only thing worse than a business degree, would’ve been a communications degree,” she said. “Which is what you majored in!”

“We’re disgraces to the Compton family name.”

“Not anymore!” She sing-songed. “How’s Bon Temps?”

“Good so far!” I said. “I’m getting used to the humidity all over again, that’s a little rough. Can’t wait till you see what I’ve done with the house. Jess and Hoyt took great care of it, but they’re excited to be moving into their own place. It’s really cute and totally them, meanwhile I finally got to redecorate.” Lily laughed. “Ali loves it here too. She’s really hit it off with Jason’s oldest. Oh, Nicole and Sam are coming into town tonight too!”

“Aw! I can’t wait till tomorrow. I haven’t seen Victoria since she was two, I bet she’s getting so big!”

“I wish you could’ve made it tonight.”

“Me too. But let’s be real, Thanksgiving leftovers are always better than day of.”

“Jason has already gone into great detail about his signature leftover recipes,” I said, shaking my head. “We’re not even done cooking yet!”

“Rachel, I need help with the casseroles!” Sookie called from the kitchen.

“Speaking of cooking, Sook needs my help.”

“Okay! See you tomorrow. Tell Ali her aunt loves her very much and has a super special surprise for her tomorrow. It’s from Portugal.”

“I will, I promise. Can’t wait to see you!” I started to hang up and then I remembered something. “Lil?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember that vision I told you about?”

“Which one?” She asked with a laugh.

“The one I had the day of Jess’s wedding, where we were all happy?”

“Ooh right, the one you wouldn’t tell me hardly anything about?”

“I didn’t want to spoil anything!” I defended. “Well, this is it, it’s today.”

“Today?”

“Yep. You feeling happy?”

“Yeah, actually. I’m really happy.” It suddenly got loud again, and then I heard her say, “Shouldn’t you be out on the throne?”

“It’s Thanksgiving, right?” I heard Eric ask. “I just wanted to tell you what I was thankful for.” There was silence and then I heard Lily giggle.

A loud crack let me know Lily had dropped her phone. “Fuck. Sorry, Rach,” she said. “Stop it!” She squealed. “I gotta go! I’ll see you tomorrow!” She said between breathy giggles. I rolled my eyes and slipped my phone in my pocket.

I walked out of the room and was instantly ambushed by Ali. Her dark curls bobbed around her face. “Auntie Lil?” She asked.

I nodded. “She had to go. But she’s coming to visit tomorrow and she told me she has a super, special surprise for you!”

“Ooh!” Ali jumped up and down. “Surprises are my favorite!”

I ruffled her hair. “I know. Mommy’s gonna go help Aunt Sookie cook dinner, why don’t you go play with the other kids?”

“I’m hungry now.”

“Come back in five minutes and I’ll slip you a biscuit,” I fake whispered. She laughed and ran off. I walked into the kitchen where a very pregnant Sookie was trying to pick up the recipe card she’d just dropped. “I got it!” I told her, sweeping in to the rescue.

There was a knock on the doorframe and Arlene and Holly popped their heads in. “Need help?” Holly asked.

“Yes, please!” Sookie said.

“Sam just pulled up,” Arlene told us.

“It’s going to be midnight by the time we eat at this rate,” Sookie said.

“I mean, that’s like midday for Jessica and Willa,” I said.

Sookie waved me away. “Cook something, I’m begging you!”

“We’re on it,” I told her. She took off down the back steps to greet Sam and Nicole. When she was gone Holly, Arlene, and I burst into laughter.

I shook my head. “Someone crack out a bottle of wine and let’s get this Thanksgiving rolling!” Holly and Arlene burst out laughing. I looked outside at the kids playing in the yard and smiled. Things were so good. I knew that no matter what the rest of my life had in store for me, I’d get through it all with these amazing people by my side.


End file.
